L'ange aux ailes brisées
by Jehanne Aurelianis
Summary: La vérité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit. Gregory Lestrade sait que Sherlock Holmes est mort, mais lorsqu'une petite fille vient lui demander son aide et l'entraîne vers un lieu sordide, qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise... Sherlock. Sherlock est vivant ! Mais dans quel état : séquestré, enchaîné, torturé... brisé. N'est-il pas trop tard pour le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**** : **La vérité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit. Gregory Lestrade sait que Sherlock Holmes est mort, il le sait parce qu'il l'a vu, mais lorsqu'une petite fille vient lui demander son aide et l'entraîne vers un lieu sordide, qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise... Sherlock. Sherlock est vivant ! Mais celui que Greg retrouve, séquestré, enchaîné, torturé, n'est plus " son " Sherlock, mais un être brisé, fragile, si fragile. Peut-il redevenir celui qu'il était ou est-il déjà trop tard ?... Et qui est cette mystérieuse petite fille.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de la première version que j'ai présenté. Voici donc une réécriture. L'histoire reste la même, mais le lecteur pourra y trouver quelques modification et peut-être quelques améliorations. La présente histoire s'inspire librement de " Broken Wings and Cigarettes " de Jellyhair pour ce qui concerne les six premiers chapitres.

**Avertissement**** : **Je possède Sherlock et suis propriétaire de tous les droits. Ah, non ! Je crois que je viens de fantasmer là... Bon ! Je ne possède pas... etc. Seul le personnage de la petite Aurore est ma création.

**PROLOGUE**

Les pierres noires et froides de la cave, suintantes d'humidité, étaient déjà rougies du sang des assauts précédents et l'homme claqua une fois de plus la tête de son captif contre le mur pour faire bonne mesure. Sa jeune victime, à genoux devant lui et gémissant entre ses mains cruelles, semblaient croître vers l'inconscience à chaque seconde.

- Regarde-moi,grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante comme il attirait le visage de sa victime à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le jeune homme essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, cherchant désespérément à obéir, mais le monde éclatait à ses pupilles en un éventail de couleurs trop lumineuses, trop éclatantes. Tout tournait, le plafond devenait le plancher, les murs se rapprochaient, allaient l'écraser. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de fuir la vague de nausée qui montait peu à peu en lui et l'atroce douleur qui vrillait sa tête.

- Je... je suis dé... désolé, maître, gémit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Les excuses ne suffisent pas, aboya son tortionnaire.

Il ponctua ses propos d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de son prisonnier et, agrippant le collier de cuir qui enserrait son cou, il attira plus près de lui, l'obligeant à se tenir debout. L'atroce douleur de ses chevilles mutilées, horriblement amplifiées par les lourds bracelets de métal trop serrés qui les entravaient, auraient tiré des hurlements de souffrance au malheureux jeune homme mais le collier, relié au mur par une chaîne trop courte, l'étranglait. Il suffoquait, cherchant désespérément un reste d'air dans ses poumons en feu.

Son geôlier, souriant méchamment, le rejeta violemment contre le mur. La tête du prisonnier vola en arrière et claqua une fois de plus contre les pierres du mur. Le sang qui, déjà, souillait la chevelure emmêlée du jeune homme, coula de nouveau. La force du coup fut, cette fois, de trop. Il glissa mollement au sol, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

- Petite chose inutile, lui lança l'homme, menaçant. Lèves-toi tout de suite ou se serra le fouet une fois de suite.

Et déjà il levait l'épaisse lanière de cuir enroulée autour de son poing. Mais le jeune homme était maintenant bien au-delà de pouvoir répondre. Il tenta pourtant une dernière fois d'ouvrir les yeux. D'un violent coup de pied dans ses côtes, le bourreau bouscula le corps offert, sans défense. Il toisa le corps trop mince, trop frêle, meurtri par trop de souffrance. Son captif ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas, si ce n'est un faible gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge tel un prière, une supplication :

- John... John, aide-moi.

- John ne viendra pas, ricana l'homme. John ne t'aideras pas. Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens, petite chienne.

Il se pencha et, saisissant les cheveux du jeune homme, il tira violemment sa tête en arrière.

- Je te laisse pour le moment. Nous nous amuserons plus tard... Et gare à toi si tu t'avises de t'endormir.

**oOoOoOo **

L'homme quitta la cave sans un regard en arrière. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il imaginait déjà les tourments qu'il ferait subir à son jeune captif et, déjà, jouissait des souffrances qu'il lui infligerait, de voir son corps fragile se tordre de douleur entre ses mains, de voir les larmes couler sur son visage, d'entendre ses cris, ses hurlements, ses supplications.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pour les lecteurs qui se demandent pourquoi Sherlock s'est retrouvé dans une telle situation - oui, vous l'avez deviner, le jeune homme séquestré est bien Sherlock et quand à son tortionnaire... (?) - ce chapitre est en quelque sorte la suite de " La pluie et les larmes ". Quand au pourquoi, il viendra dans un chapitre à venir.**_

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

**_La vérité n'est toujours ce que l'on croit_  
**

**oOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**" Aurore "**

**Avertissement : **_ce chapitre fait allusion à la violence et aux enfants victimes d'abus sexuels._

Le jour s'était levé sur une aube grise. Dans le ciel, le vent chassait de sombres nuages qui, aussitôt, cédaient la place à d'autres nuages. Il pleuvait. Une pluie lente, insistante. Ce genre de pluie qui tombe des heures durant. Une pluie glaciale. Il faisait froid.

Il était six heures.

Aurore s'éveilla en frissonnant. Pourtant, le lit était confortable et les couvertures bien chaudes. Mais elle avait froid. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque le maître la faisait venir dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il s'allongeaient sur elle. Et avait toujours froid lorsqu'il entrait en elle. Et puis encore elle avait froid lorsqu'il se retirait d'elle et qu'il la laissait. Car elle savait qu'il sortirait de la chambre, descendrait l'escalier et irait dans la cave _Le _rejoindre. Elle savait que des choses terribles s'y déroulaient. Elle avait froid, mais elle avait honte. Car elle savait que lorsqu'elle donnait du plaisir au maître, le maître descendrait ensuite à la cave pour donner la souffrance.

Elle savait que la cave était une prison et que dans cette prison était enfermé quelqu'un. Un homme. Un jeune homme. Un garçon. C'est ainsi qu'elle le nommait. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle ne savait pas son nom, elle ne l'avait jamais sut. Pour elle, il était le garçon.

Elle savait que la cave était un lieu de souffrance. Souvent elle avait entendu, même si elle ne voulait pas entendre. La maison était vieille. Les murs, les planchers étaient comme du papier. Rien de pouvait rester ignoré. Alors, souvent, elle avait entendu les cris, les hurlements, les supplications du garçon. Et puis les coups, les sifflements du fouet. Et puis des pleurs, pendant des heures, lorsque le maître le laissait enfin après l'avoir battu, tellement battu. Sans soins, sans rien. Seul.

Oui, rien ne restait ignoré dans la maison. Aurore rougit a cette pensée et enfouie sa honte sous les couvertures. Car le garçon devait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre du maître certaines nuits lorsque le maître prenait du plaisir avec elle, lorsqu'il jouissait de son corps. Il devait bien l'avoir entendu crier. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas du plaisir. Elle avait toujours mal lorsqu'il allait en elle, plus fort, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Elle préférait encore être battue, fouettée.

Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir honte. Honte de son corps violé, souillé. Honte de se sentir sale. Et puis elle avait honte de ne pouvoir rien faire pour celui qui souffrait tant.

Non, elle n'était pas lâche.

Elle avait seulement dix ans. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais parfois les enfants agissent pour faire le bien, deviennent des héros.

Elle aussi agirait.

C'était décidé, elle agirait.

Il était sept heures, maintenant.

Aurore entendit la porte de la maison se fermer, les clés tourner dans les trois verrous. Le maître était parti. Il lui avait dit la nuit dernière qu'il serait absent trois jours et que surtout _" ne descend pas à la cave. Ni eau ni nourriture pour lui sinon... "_

Tout allait bien. Elle avait plus de temps devant elle qu'il n'en fallait.

Il était temps d'agir.

**oOoOoOo **

Le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe puis, après avoir essuyer d'un revers de main les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses yeux. Il remonta l'allée sablée qui menait vers la sortie du cimetière.

Il était temps pour lui de regagner le monde des vivants.

Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui arrive sous la forme d'une petite fille courant sous la pluie. Elle courait comme si elle avait _le diable aux trousses_. Qui était-elle ? Que fuyait-elle ?

Greg la regardait venir dans sa direction et tout de suite, le policier en lui prit de dessus.

_" Noire, pas plus de dix ans, en haillons, visiblement sous-alimentée, " _se dit-il. _" Une sans-abris ? Une fugueuse ? "_

Mais la fillette arrivait dans sa direction. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'éviter. C'était bien vers lui qu'elle courait.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît monsieur, cria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui. Aidez-moi, monsieur.

Greg s'accroupit devant la fillette et lui saisissant les deux mains, il lui dit doucement.

- Qui es-tu, ma jolie ? Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je suis Aurore. Il faut venir. Il va mourir. Si on ne l'aide pas, il va sûrement mourir.

- Qui ça, mon coeur ?

- Le garçon. Le maître est si méchant avec lui... Oh, s'il vous plaît, venez vite.

Le garçon ? Le maître ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

**" La maison vide "**

_- Sil vous plaît, venez vite. Le maître est méchant avec lui. Si on ne l'aide pas il va sûrement mourir._

* * *

Greg ne songea même pas que cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège. Que celui qui risquait de mourir pouvait tout aussi bien être lui. Il en avait connu des truands qui utilisaient des enfants comme appâts.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux et sut tout de suite qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Est-ce loin d'où tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il. Combien de temps as-tu courue ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être quinze.

- Alors viens, nous irons en voiture. Tu m'indiqueras la route.

Greg se releva et tendit la main à l'enfant, lui montrant sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Mais Aurore eût un geste de recul. Elle avait courue dans les rues pour trouver du secours sans rencontrer personne jusqu'à cet homme. Mais c'était un parfait inconnu. Peut-être voudrait le faire au lieu de l'aider, comme le maître et l'autre homme qui venait parfois à la maison. Peut-être allait-il la violer lui aussi. Alors, le suivre dans sa voiture...

Greg compris tout de suite les réticences de la petite. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son imperméable et en retira sa carte de police.

- Permet-moi de me présenter, lui dit-il en souriant gentiment. Je suis le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade.

Aurore regarda la carte en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante.

- Vous êtes policier ? De Scotland Yard ? Ce n'est pas une fausse carte ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Oh, vous savez, de faux policiers avec de fausses cartes, ça existe.

- Je sais, ma mignonne, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je bien un véritable policier... Et bien viens-tu ? Si tu veux que nous sauvions ton ami, tu dos m'indiquer l'endroit où il est retenu.

Aurore sourit et prit la main qu'on lui tendait.

**oOoOoOo **

- C'est là, s'écria Aurore.

Greg arrêta sa voiture et regarda la maison.

- Es-tu sûr ? Je connais cette maison, elle est inhabitée depuis des années.

- Oh oui, monsieur, c'est bien là. Je le sais, j'y vie depuis deux ans.

- Deux ans ? Mon Dieu ! Tu vis là-dedans depuis deux ans ? Et ton ami ?

- Un an. Depuis que le maître l'a amené.

Greg eut un violent sursaut. Un an ? Serais-ce possible.

_" Allons, Lestrade, " _se dit-il, _" ne te mets pas à fantasmer. Il est mort, Sherlock est mort. Tu l'as vu mort. "_

Il sentit soudain une petite main se poser sur son poignet.

- Vous allez-bien , monsieur ? lui demanda la fillette.

- Oui, ma chérie. Ce n'est rien... Dis-moi, le maître. C'est lui qui se fait nommer ainsi ?

- Oh, oui. Il faut toujours l'appeler maître, sinon il est vraiment en colère et il nous donne le fouet. Il dit qu'on lui appartient. Il dit que le garçon c'est sa chienne, son animal de compagnie et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus de nom. Moi, il dit que je suis sa petite p...enfin, un vilain mot.

Greg grimaça, dégoûté.

- Et le maître ? Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Il n'est pas là. Il est parti ce matin. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours.

- Et il vous a laisser ainsi tous les deux ? Et pour vous nourrir, vous faites comment ?

- Oh, le maître laisse toujours un peu de nourriture. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu. C'est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il s'en va plusieurs jours. Mais cette fois, le garçon a été puni, vraiment puni. Il l'a battu vraiment très fort et pendant très longtemps. Je l'ai entendu. Et il a dit qu'il ne devait avoir ni eau ni nourriture jusqu'à son retour. J'ai quand même essayée de lui apporter un peu de lait, mais le maître a emporter la clé de la cave. C'est pour ça que je me suis sauvé. Il fallait l'aider, vous comprenez.

- Quel horreur ! Tu es une brave petite... Viens, maintenant. Allons délivrer ton ami.

L'homme et l'enfant sortirent de la voiture. Greg observa la maison. Située dans une rue tranquille, c'était une maison ordinaire parmi d'autres maisons ordinaires. Sans doute différait-elle des autres par son jardin à l'abandon et ses fenêtres aux volets fermés. En effet, cette maison était connue pour être inhabitée depuis près de vingt ans.

_" Un parfait lieu de séquestration, en effet, " _se dit Greg.

Mais comment entrer ?

- La porte d'entrée est fermé à clé, dit Aurore. Venez, monsieur, je vais vous montrer par où je suis sortie.

Et tandis que la fillette l'entraînait dans le jardin et lui faisait contourner la maison, Greg se dit que , décidément, cette gamine était incroyable. Elle paraissait suivre ses pensées à la seconde. Oui, décidément, elle lui faisait penser à... Sherlock.

Ils arrivèrent devant un soupirail.

- C'est là, dit la petite fille. Je suis sorti par là. Il donne dans le sous-sol. Je l'ai trouvé en fouillant pendant l'une des absences du maître. Il était caché derrière un tas de vieilles caisses. J'aurais pu partir depuis longtemps, vous savez, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans le garçon. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il est toujours attaché et je crois qu'il ne peut plus marcher.

Greg examina l'étroit soupirail.

- Je ne pourrais jamais passer par là, dit-il. Mais ça ne fait rien, on va entrer par la grande porte.

Et il sortit de son imperméable une petite trousse de cuir noir contenant plusieurs petits crochets de métal qu'il ne quittait jamais, la panoplie de crochetage qui avait appartenu à Sherlock et que lui avait donné John Watson.

- Oh, ça alors ! s'exclama Aurore. Vous savez crocheter les serrures ? Vous êtes aussi cambrioleur ?

Et Greg éclata de rire.

**oOoOoOo **

La porte ne fut pas, en effet, difficile à ouvrir. Gregory Lestrade avait eue un bon maître en la personne d'un certain jeune détective spécialiste du crochetage des serrures en tous genres.

Ils entrèrent. Le vestibule était ordinaire, avec des portes fermées accédant aux autres pièces et un escalier menant à l'étage. Tout était très propre, sans un grain de poussière, sans une toile d'araignée.

- C'est moi qui fait le ménage, dit Aurore avec fierté. C'est moi qui entretien toute la maison.

_" Pauvre petite Cosette, " _se dit Greg.

- Venez monsieur, continua la petite fille. La porte du sous-sol est derrière l'escalier.

Ils traversèrent le vestibule. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, il suffisait de pousser un verrou. Puis il fallait descendre un escalier de pierre et, enfin, longer un couloir. En bas, Aurore tâtonna un peu pour trouver l'interrupteur et la lumière se fit, faiblement.

- La cave est tout au bout du couloir, dit la fillette.

S'était une épaisse porte blindée. Une porte neuve avec une serrure de sécurité. Oui, bien sûr, cette cave était un prison, un horrible lieu de séquestration.

La serrure fut un peu plus longue à crocheter. Greg pouvait sentir près de lui la gamine qui retenait son souffle.

Et, enfin...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3**

**" La cave de l'horreur "**

- Oh, mon Dieu !

C'était impossible. C'était absolument impossible et Gregory Lestrade le savait.

La lourde porte blindée s'était finalement ouverte et le policier, qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la cave, se demandait s'il était était bien éveillé ou s'il faisait un horrible cauchemar. Mais une petite main qui s'était glissée dans la sienne lui dit qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Il est méchant, le maître ! Il est vraiment méchant !

Aurore, debout près de lui, regardait elle aussi, horrifiée, le visage noyée de larmes. Puis, soudain, elle poussa un cri de détresse, lâcha la main du policier et s'enfuit plus loin dans l'étroit couloir. Et là, la petite se laissa tomber au sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle éclata en sanglots en cachant son visage dans ses main.

Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avaient-ils vu ?

La cave était sombre, glaciale humide, mais la faible lumière provenant du couloir permettant de voir. De voir une petite silhouette froissée étendue, nue, sur le sol de pierres dures. Enchaîné tel un animal, le prisonnier aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort. Il était maigre, n'avait que la peau sur les os, portant sur son pauvre corps les traces de longs mois de malnutrition... et de torture. Des ecchymoses, des cicatrices de brûlures, des lacérations de coups de fouet dont certaines, nombreuses, étaient fraîches de seulement quelques heures couvraient sa peau livide comme le plus terrifiant des tableaux. On ne voyait pas son visage. Il était caché par une masse de longues boucles noires.

Des boucles noires ? Non, c'était impossible !

Greg s'approcha lentement puis, s'accroupissant près du corps visiblement inanimé, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule osseuse de l'homme qui poussa un cri. Il sursaute violemment, comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique et Greg reçu en plein visage le choc de deux grands yeux bleus, ces beaux yeux qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Malgré ses poignets ligotés, malgré ses chevilles entravées, le prisonnier rampa, le plus loin possible, en gémissant. Il réussi à s'asseoir, à s'adosser au mur, regardant frénétiquement le nouveau venu.

- Sherlock, s'exclama Greg. Oh, mon Dieu, Sherlock ! Tu est vivant, tu est vraiment vivant.

Mais il n'eut pour toute réponse que des gémissements de détresse. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa gorge. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient la plus absolue des terreurs.

Il ne le reconnaissait pas, Sherlock ne le reconnaissait pas.

Que lui avait-on fait ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et osa enfin le regarder. Son visage pâle était un véritable gâchis d'ecchymoses, de sang et de stries de larmes. Mais ce qui alarma Greg, ce fut le filet de sang qu'il voyait couler dans le cou du jeune homme. Du sang ! Le policier avança doucement la main pour ne pas l'effrayer et effleura l'arrière de a tête. Il avait une plaie ouverte à l'arrière de la tête, profonde, de laquelle un liquide rouge suintait doucement. Greg regarda ses doigts, ils étaient couverts de sang.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il. Il faut que je le sorte d'ici, et tout de suite.

Et puis il se rendit compte. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? _Il était nu, Sherlock était nu. _Greg ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du pauvre corps frissonnant, si frêle. Sherlock avait toujours été très mince, d'une élégance de gazelle. Mais là ! Il était maigre, trop maigre. Quel pitié ! Ses côtes étaient bien trop visibles sous sa peau meurtrie et sa colonne vertébrale était si apparente que l'on pouvait en compter chaque vertèbre.

Greg enleva son imperméable et voulu en couvrir les épaules de Sherlock, mais le jeune homme hurla de terreur. Ses yeux avaient un regard de bête traquée. Il se blotti encore plus contre le mur comme s'il voulait disparaître à l'intérieur.

- Non, pitié, non, cria-t-il d'un voix enrouée par la peur. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, maître.

Mais Greg prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et murmura d'une voix rassurante :

- Là, là, ce n'est rien. Calme toi, mon petit... Allons, regarde moi, Sherlock. Maître n'est pas là... Regarde moi, Sherlock. C'est moi, c'est Greg... Ce n'est pas le maître, c'est Greg.

- Greg ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. C'est moi, c'est Greg.

- Greg ? Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un mensonge.

Sherlock avait fermé les yeux, ne pouvant pas retenir les larmes de désespoir qui débordaient de ses yeux. Son corps allait d'avant en arrière, sa tête blessée frôlait dangereusement le mur derrière lui. Il gémissait, et ses gémissements devenaient des cris de désespoir.

- Greg n'est pas là, Greg n'est pas là... C'est un rêve... Non, non, c'est défendu... Pas dormir, pas dormir.

Sherlock croyait rêver ? Il pensait vraiment que Greg n'était pas là, qu'il était le fruit de son imagination ? Greg se demanda combien de fois le jeune homme avait été secouru dans ses rêves pour ensuite se réveiller dans ce lieu de cauchemar.

- Allons, Sherlock, regarde-moi, lui dit-il. Tu ne rêves pas, mon petit. Je suis vraiment ici. Je suis venu te chercher et tu va sortir.

Sherlock ouvrit ses yeux mouillés de larmes.

- Partir ? Vraiment partir ?

- Bien sûr, tu va vraiment partir. Et tu retourne à la maison, tu retourne à Baker Street.

- Avec John ? Où est John ? Je veux John, je veux John.

- Chut, chut... Oui, tu va bientôt revoir John. Et madame Hudson. Et tout le monde.

- Molly ?

- Molly aussi.

- Et Mycroft ?

- Oui, même Mycroft. Même ton frère. Et même... Anderson et Donovan.

Là, Sherlock fit la grimace. Ces deux là, il n'était pas si pressé que ça de les revoir. Puis, soudain, son visage se troubla, son regard se fit inquiet, anxieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sherlock ? lui demanda Greg.

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui ça, Sherlock ?

- La petite fille. Où est-elle ? Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Elle doit venir. Si elle ne part pas, moi je reste.

Il fit signe à Greg de s'approcher plus près et murmura :

- Le maître n'est pas gentil avec elle. Il... il lui fait des choses horribles. Je l'entend souvent la nuit. Elle crie si fort, si fort quand il... quand il la viole. Oh, Greg, il la viole et ça dure des heures. Et...

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle en était devenue inaudible.

- Et quand l'autre homme vient, ils... ils... Non, non, elle ne peut pas rester ici.

Greg se redressa d'un bond, vraiment horrifié. Quoi, une poupée de sexe ? Un objet de plaisir que l'on se partage ? Une petite putain, une esclave sexuelle ? Ici, à Londres ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il détourna le regard des yeux éperdus, suppliants du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers la porte et se figea.

Elle était là. Aurore. Craintive, honteuse, la tête baissée. Une victime. Alors Greg alla rapidement à elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, lui dit-il doucement. Plus personne ne te touchera, plus jamais.

- C'est vrai ? murmura la petite, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est une promesse. Plus personne. Jamais.

Alors, la petite fille posa la tête dans le cou de l'homme et se libérant ses émotions si longtemps retenues, elle pleura, pleura, pleura.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4**

**" Douloureuse délivrance "**

Combien de temps Aurore pleura-t-elle ?

Greg la serrait toujours contre lui, la câlinant, caressant doucement ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

- Nous allons partir, ma petite, et plus jamais tu ne reverras cet endroit. Plus jamais personne ne te toucheras. Plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal. Tu seras à nouveau une petite fille.

Oui, il était temps de partir.

**oOoOoOo **

Greg regarda avec dégoût le collier enserrant le cou de Sherlock et la chaîne qui le retenait au mur.

Un animal ! Il avait été traité comme un animal.

Dieu, dire qu'il avait subit tout cela.

Greg sortit à nouveau sa petite trousse de crochetage et ayant fait son choix, il commença à s'attaquer à la serrure qui fermait le collier. Que compris Sherlock ? Qu'il allait enfin être libéré ?

- Oh, il ne faut pas, gémit-il alors que de nouvelle larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Maître sera tellement fâché. Il va... il va...

- Non, il ne pourra rien te faire, le rassura Greg, maître ne te touchera plus jamais.

- C'est vrai ? Plus jamais être battu, plus jamais le fouet ?

- C'est vrai, plus jamais.

Le verrouillage n'était pas compliqué et le cadenas s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Le cou du jeune homme fut libéré puis se fut au tour des menottes qui emprisonnaient ses poignet de tomber. Et Greg put enfin le prendre dans ses bras malgré les réticences de Sherlock. Le policier sentait le corps du jeune homme se raidir contre lui. Il semblait avoir oublier ce qu'était la tendresse, ce qu'était la douceur, le sens des caresses et le plaisir de sentir un corps contre son corps. Pendant si longtemps, les contacts humains n'avaient été pour lui que souffrance, terreur et soumission.

Il ne restait plus que les lourds bracelets d'acier qui emprisonnaient ses chevilles. Mais à peine Greg les eût-il touchés que Sherlock se recula en criant, essayant de ramper le plus loin possible. Greg ne comprenait pas, il les avaient pourtant à peine effleurés.

- Qu'est-ce ? s'exclama Greg. Seigneur, ce n'est pas possible... Ne crains rien, j'irais tout doucement.

- Non, gémit Sherlock. Pitié, ne me touche pas. J'ai mal, j'ai mal.

- Là, là, ça va aller.

L'épouvante de Greg était a son comble. Sous les bracelets trop serrés, les chevilles étaient gonflées et couvertes d'ecchymoses noires. De longs filets de sang séché s'étaient écoulés le long des chevilles meurtries. Comment lui enlever ces monstrueux bracelets sans le faire souffrir ? Doucement, le plus doucement possible. Mais ensuite vient l'horrible découverte. Ces bracelets, ces monstrueux bracelets étaient garnis de pointes d'acier profondément enfoncées dans les chevilles.

Mais toute la douceur du monde n'évita pas la plus terrible des souffrances. Sherlock hurla, torturé au-delà du possible. Et enfin ce fut la délivrance. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position foetale, pleurant autant de soulagement que de souffrance. Greg s'empara des bracelet, les regarda un moment, la haine dans les yeux, puis les jeta aussi loin qu'il put, avec un cri de rage.

- C'est fini, c'est fini, c'est fini, ne cessait de répéter Sherlock en sanglotant.

- Oui, c'est fini, lui dit Greg. C'est bien fini, cette fois... Et maintenant, nous allons sortir d'ici et nous pourrons enfin te soigner. Tu vas essayer de te lever et je t'aiderais à marcher.

- Je... je ne peux pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?

Mais soudain, un horrible soupçon naquit dans l'esprit de Greg. Mon Dieu ! Serais-ce possible ? Non content lui faire porter ces choses, ce monstre n'aurait-il pas ?... Alors il regarda les pauvres chevilles, noires, gonflées, couvertes d'horribles blessures desquelles le sang s'écoulait goutte à goutte. S'était que trop évident.

- Il m'a brisé les deux chevilles.

- Pourquoi ?

Toujours couché au sol, Sherlock cacha son tête sous ses bras repliés, n'osant pas le regarder, coupable, honteux.

- Je... je l'avais mérité. Je m'étais endormi sans sa permission.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Quoi ? Sherlock Holmes, le grand Sherlock Holmes n'était pas seulement devenu cet être terrifié, brisé, mais il était effectivement persuadé qu'il avait mérité ce traitement. Puni pour s'être endormi sans qu'on lui dise de le faire, lui à qui autrefois personne ne pouvait imposé quoique ce soit.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter, ni même d'y penser. Il serait tant plus tard de lui rappeler celui qu'il avait été. Mais pouvait-il le redevenir ? N'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?

Les yeux de Greg se posèrent un moment sur les bracelets, hésitant à demander, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir.

- Et les bracelets ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il mis les bracelets.

- Maître a dit que c'était un cadeau. Que je suis son animal de compagnie et que lorsqu'il me les auraient retirer, je serais vraiment devenu son chien. Je ne pourrais plus me mettre sur mes jambes. Et ce serait un honneur pour moi de ramper sur le sol... comme l'animal que je suis devenu.

Que l'on rende quelqu'un volontairement infirme était bien au-delà de ce que Gregory Lestrade pouvait imaginer. Jamais encore dans sa carrière de policier il n'avait rencontré une chose pareille. Cela faisait parti d'un autre temps, d'un autre siècle, une époque lointaine où l'on fabriquait des estropiés pour en faire des mendiants. Mais là, rendre quelqu'un infirme de cette façon et pour de telles raisons, vraiment. Cela allait au-delà de l'entendement.

Sherlock leva enfin la tête et regarda Greg, éperdu.

- Est-ce que je suis encore un homme ?

- Quoi ? Mais... oui, bien sûr que oui. Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être.

**oOoOoOo **

Il fallait maintenant sortir de cette cave.

Mais Sherlock était toujours nu et frissonnait violemment. L'air de cette cave souterraine était vraiment glacial. Greg réussi enfin à envelopper le corps frêle dans son imperméable et Sherlock soupira de contentement de se sentir bien au chaud. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, un léger sourire naissant enfin sur ses lèvres pâles.

Et Aurore ? La petite aussi avait froid. Elle tremblait, claquait des dents, tellement elle était peu vêtu. Un jean élimé, un t-shirt déchiré et les pieds nu dans de mauvaises chaussures. Et rien d'autre. Alors Greg enleva son veston et l'aida à s'en revêtir.

- Allons, maintenant, dit-il.

Greg prit Sherlock dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses jambes blessées en le soulevant du sol. Les bras maigres du jeune homme entourèrent le cou du policier et, tel un enfant, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme en fermant les yeux. Un enfant. Oui, se dit Greg, il est si maigre qu'il ne pèse pas plus qu'un enfant.

L'homme portant son précieux fardeau suivi de la petite fille en haillons sortirent de la cave et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

Là était la liberté après des mois de captivité.

Là était la vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 5**

**" Miss Sally "**

La remontée de l'escalier fut longue et difficile.

Greg avait peur de laisser tomber son précieux fardeau. Peur qu'il ne soit plus gravement blessé qu'il n'y paraissait. Peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Dans ses bras, Sherlock tremblait, pleurait, gémissait, absolument paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas où on l'emmenait. Il savait seulement qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Pas partir, pas partir. Me laisser. Maître... maître sera tellement en colère. Me frapper encore, encore, encore...

- Non, Sherlock, non. Je ne te laisserai pas. Tu viens avec moi. Comprends-tu ? Tu viens avec moi.

Serrant contre lui le jeune homme secoué de violents sanglots, le policier continuait à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, sans doute plus pour lui-même que pour ce garçon terrorisé. Non, bien sûr, il ne le laisserait pas, il ne le laisserait plus jamais.

Ils réussirent à atteindre le sommet de l'escalier et enfin arrivèrent dans le vestibule. A la demande de Greg, la petite Aurore était montée à l'étage chercher des couvertures... un peu trop rapidement, remarqua-t-il. Elle semblait avoir appris à obéir a la seconde près. Elle était peut-être séquestrée dans cette maison depuis deux ans, mais depuis combien de temps servait-elle d'esclave a ce " maître " ? Des années, sûrement ? Mais la gamine redescendait déjà, toujours courant, traînant derrière elle les deux épaisses couvertures qui couvraient le lit du maître. La première fut étalée sur le sol et Sherlock fut allongé dessus, enveloppé dans la seconde. Sherlock qui continuait à pleurer, à gémir, de nouveau perdu dans son monde de terreur.

Et maintenant, se disait Greg. Et maintenant, comment les sortir de là. Et surtout, comment gérer à lui seul un blessé proche de la rupture mentale et une gamine terrorisée.

Mais la porte de la maison était restée ouverte et une ombre se profila...

**oOoOoOo **

- Patron ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Oh, mon Dieu !

Aurore cria de frayeur et se jeta contre Greg qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

- Sally ?... N'aie pas peur, ma chérie. C'est Sally, c'est une amie. Tu n'a rien à craindre.

Le sergent Sally Donovan - oui, c'était bien elle -, ne se demanda pas ce que son détective-inspecteur de patron faisait là. Et avec une gamine inconnue encore. Non. Elle se demandait... Mais c'était impossible...

- Le _freak_... non, enfin, je veux dire... Holmes... mais... mais...

Elle bégayait, ne trouvait pas ses mots. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Il est mort depuis un an. Il a sauté du toit de l'hôpital St Batholomew. Il s'est suicidé, tout le monde le sait. Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Oh, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

- Sally, Sally. Bon sang, Sally !

- Hein ?

- Sally, nous avons besoin d'aide.

Greg lança ses clés de voiture à la jeune femme.

- On doit tout de suite le conduire dans un hôpital. Il a besoin de soins urgents. Vous conduirez... Et, Sally, prévenez qu'on envoi une équipe ici. Cette maison est désormais une scène de crime.

- Oui, inspecteur. Mais... et ma voiture. Je ne peux pas la...

- La barbe, miss Donovan !

Sally sortit de la maison à pas pressés, presque courant. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque son patron, le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade l'appelait _miss_ Donovan.

**oOoOoOo **

Sherlock était maintenant pratiquement inconscient.

Greg, aussi doucement qu'il put, l'installa assis sur la banquette arrière. Mais malgré toute la délicatesse que le policier ait pu faire preuve, malgré la couverture et le manteau qui l'enveloppaient, lorsque son dos à vif entra en contact avec le cuir de la banquette, le jeune homme revint brusquement à lui. Paniqué, il cria :

- Non, maître, non... Pitié, pitié... Pas le fouet, pas me frapper...

- Là, là, calme toi, lui dit Greg en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ce n'est rien, tout va bien.

- Greg, gémit le jeune homme. Greg, il est... Maître, il va...

- Non, Sherlock, non. Tout va bien, mon petit. Maître n'est pas là, il ne sera plus jamais là. Regarde moi. Tout va bien.

- Pitié, maître. Pas dormir... Obéir, obéir... pas dormir.

- Regarde-moi, Sherlock. Le maître n'est pas là, je ne suis pas le maître. C'est moi, c'est Greg.

- Greg ? Greg ?... Non, non, Greg est pas là... Greg ? Le maître ? Non, pitié, non. Greg est le maître. Greg va... me battre. Pas le fouet. Pitié Greg, pas le fouet.

N'en pouvant plus, perdant brusquement patience, Greg frappa violemment dans ses mains en criant :

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Sherlock. Regarde-moi, maintenant. Je suis Greg, pas le maître. Pas le maître.

Semblant revenir à lui, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui sans comprendre.

- Greg ? Mais... où... où on est ?

- Oui, Sherlock, c'est Greg. Regarde, tu es maintenant dans ma voiture... Et maintenant, nous partons.

Sally avait suivit ce dialogue délirant sans vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait tandis qu'Aurore, paniquée, s'était jetée contre elle en pleurant, pas plus qu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, câlinant, caressant, embrassant cette gamine qui lui était totalement inconnue. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'est qu'elle avait découvert son patron avec le _freak _presque agonisant dans les bras, que le _freak_ était dans un état... et que... et que... Mais oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer, il avait dut se passer des choses épouvantables, vraiment épouvantables.

Jetant un regard inquiet a sa bien-aimée Mini rouge, la jeune femme s'assit derrière le volant, la petite Aurore près d'elle. Greg s'installa sur la banquette arrière, près de Sherlock.

- Nous allons démarrer. Il faut attacher ta ceinture de sécurité.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit le clic de la ceinture, Sherlock panique aussitôt.

- Greg, s'il te plaît. Pas m'attacher... Je n'ai... Je... je...

C'était comme un raz-de-marée menaçant de le submerger. Il regardait autour de lui, paniqué. Il tremblait. Il gémissait. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Et tout de suite, Greg comprit son erreur. Il venait de le trouver enchaîné dans une cave sordide et maintenant, c'est lui qui l'attachait. Pas étonnant que Sherlock le regarde soudain comme un monstre terrifiant. Oui, Sherlock, " son " Sherlock avait peur de lui. La ceinture de sécurité. C'était bien cela. L'esprit brillant et torturé du jeune homme mettait les deux ensemble : il était attaché et donc, il était puni.

- Merde, murmura Greg dans un souffle.

Il venait soudain de réaliser que oui, Sherlock n'était pas sorti de cette maison depuis un an, enfermé dans cette prison souterraine avec des mauvais traitements pour tout contact humain. Pas un mot d'amour, pas un geste de tendresse. Rien. Il allait certainement lui falloir un certain temps avant de se réhabituer à la vie civilisée. Sherlock Holmes n'était plus le brillant détective qu'il avait connu, mais une victime de violence. Il déboucla aussitôt la ceinture de sécurité. Mais les larmes continuaient à déborder sur les joues pâles et meurtries du jeune homme.

- Sherlock... je ne voulais pas te punir. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé... Tu n'es pas puni, je te le promets... Souviens-toi, la ceinture de sécurité, c'est pour que tu n'ais pas d'accident.

Soudain, le jeune homme se sentit stupide. Oui, bien sûr, Greg n'était pas le maître. Greg ne pouvait pas être le maître. Greg était seulement Greg. Greg ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Greg était la sécurité. Greg était la confiance. Gregory Lestrade avait toujours été pour lui ce que son propre père n'avait jamais été... la douceur, la tendresse.

Alors, fermant les yeux et malgré la douleur dans son corps qui allait en s'intensifiant, le jeune homme se blottit contre le policier et, pour la première fois depuis un an, lorsque les bras de l'homme se refermèrent autour de lui, il se sentit en sécurité.

**oOoOoOo **

La voiture roulait depuis un moment.

- Je vais jusqu'à St Bart, dit Sally. C'est l'hôpital le plus proche.

Malgré la pluie qui tombait à n'en pas finir, malgré la chaussée humide, glissante, elle roulait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La situation était plus qu'urgente. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et observait le jeune homme effondré dans les bras de son patron, visiblement inconscient.

Mais toujours, son attention revenait à la petite fille assise près d'elle. Elle se tenait là, la tête basse, dans une attitude craintive. Elle était jolie, la gamine, malgré sa maigreur d'oiseau famélique et son allure plutôt dépenaillée, avec ses grands yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux frisés et sa peau couleur de chocolat au lait. Qui était-elle ? En quelques mots, Greg lui avait expliquer la situation. Mais pourquoi la petite se trouvait-elle avec le _freak_ ? Soudain, une idée naquit dans son esprit, une idée si évidente qu'elle en était impensable. Pas ici, pas à Londres. Elle voulut en avoir la confirmation.

**Les dialogues suivants sont en créole.**

- Mwen te rele Sally. Ak ou ? _(Je m'appelle Sally. Et toi ?)_

- Aurore, miss Sally.

- Ou soti man ki kote ? _(Tu viens d'où ?) _

- Port-aux-Princes, miss Sally.

Oui, c'était bien cela. Une petite haïtienne.

- Lé papa a ak mama, kote moun yo ? _(Et le papa et la mama, ils sont où ?) _

- Mama a se mouri. Papa... papa te ban m'. _(La mama est morte. Le papa m'a donné)._

- Yo be ki moun ? _(Donné à qui ?)_

- Yon mèt. _(A maître)._

- Ak man mèt la, ou fè yon bagay ? _(Et chez le maître, tu fais quelque chose ?)_

- Ak mèt la santi bon. _(Que le maître se sente bien)._

- Nan kabann li ? Pou whé bagay say yo avè l' ? _(Dans le lit ? Pour faire des choses avec lui ?)_

- Wi, miss Sally. _(Oui, miss Sally)._

Oui, c'était bien cela.

- Patron, cette petite est haïtienne, s'exclama Sally. Et... c'est une " reste-avec * ".

- Une quoi ? s'étonna Greg.

- Une " reste-avec ", une esclave. Elle m'a dit que son père l'avait donnée, mais il l'a vendu.

- Oh, merde.

*** Si le personnage d'Aurore est imaginaire, les reste-avec - se dit _restavèc_ en créole -, est une scandaleuse réalité en Haïti. Ce sont des enfants des deux sexes issus de familles défavorisées placés par leurs parents, le plus souvent comme domestiques, chez des étrangers. Certains sont tout simplement vendus. Ces enfants sont victimes de tous les abus, y compris sexuels.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 6**

**" Deux existences détruites "**

Blotti dans les bras de Greg, Sherlock avait fermé les yeux. Jamais, depuis si longtemps, il ne s'était senti si bien. Il sentait, peu à peu, la peur se dissiper, remplacée par une sorte d'engourdissement. Ouvrant parfois les yeux, il levait son visage vers Greg qui le regardait avec un sourire rassurant. Et il fermait de nouveau les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Il se sentait bien. Malgré la douleur de son corps martyrisé, il se sentait bien. La voiture semblait flotter autour de lui, s'effaçant peu à peu. Le monde disparaissait. Ah, s'il pouvait disparaître avec lui. Il était tellement, tellement fatigué.

- Maître, murmura-t-il, s'il vous plaît, maître.

Greg serra les dents. Voilà qu'il recommençait, il n'avait plus la force de lutter avec lui. Alors, puisque Sherlock voulait qu'il soit le maître.

- Oui, Sherlock ? répondit-il doucement.

- Je suis si fatigué, maître.

- Tu es un bon garçon, Sherlock. Ferme les yeux. Tu as ma permission de dormir.

- Oui, maître. Merci, maître.

Serrant le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras, Greg a été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Sherlock lui avait obéi. Cette attitude soumise ne lui plaisait pas. S'il s'en sortait, il pouvait être à craindre qu'il tombe à nouveau sous l'emprise de quelque sadique. Que faire, alors ? L'enfermer loin du monde et de sa cruauté ? Ce n'était pas une option.

Regardant ce pauvre corps maltraité, le policier sentit soudain la colère bouillonner en lui. Ce salaud ! Il voulait frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce monstre, qu'avait-il de " son " détective. Il avait réussi à transformer ce gosse irritant, agaçant, énervant et pourtant si intelligent... génial, en cet être cassé, terrifié. Il se souvenait. Combien de fois, autrefois, avait-il lu dans l'esprit d'hommes de Yard : _" Hmm, ce mec est tellement odieux, nous allons lui faire du mal pour nous amuser de le voir tomber en morceaux. " _Et bien, ce salaud y avait réussi.

Combien de fois Greg l'avait vu froid et indifférent devant les moqueries et les insultes des imbéciles pour ensuite se réfugier dans les bras de John Watson pour pleurer, se faire consoler. Mais celui serrait maintenant contre lui, lui semblait si vulnérable, si fragile, presque un enfant. Alors, il a commencé à doucement caresser les boucles désordonnées d'un geste protecteur mais il eut soudain un cri horrifié quand il senti quelque chose de gluant, humide et chaud. Il retira sa main. Elle était couverte de sang.

- Oh, merde ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sally, alertée par la note de panique dans la voix de son supérieur.

- Vite, Sally. Accélérez. Dépêchez-vous... Aurore, ma chérie, donne moi mon portable. Il est dans mon veston.

Il arracha pratiquement le téléphone des mains de la petite fille et composa rapidement le numéro. Le portable sonna trois fois avant qu'une voix ne réponde :

_- Saint Batholomew hospital, j'écoute. _

- Bonjour. Ici le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade. Nous vous amenons un blessé. Jeune homme d'environ trente ans, une blessure importante à la tête. Veuillez prévenir le service des urgences, nous arrivons dans quelques minutes.

- _Très bien, inspecteur. Je transmet le message. Nous vous attendons._

**oOoOoOo **

Sans doute jamais le sergent Sally Donovan n'avait conduit avec une telle imprudence. Ne tenant aucun compte de la circulation. Grillant tous les feux rouges. Et les piétons ? Et bien, elle faillie en renverser deux ou trois sur son passage.

Et puis... Et puis...

Enfin l'hôpital. Les freins qui hurlent, la voiture qui s'arrête. Les portes qui s'ouvrent. Les brancardiers. Le corps inanimé que l'on sort de la voiture et que l'on dépose sur le brancard. Un homme qui se penche et examine le corps.

- Importante déchirure du cuir chevelue avec possible fracture cranienne, fracture des deux chevilles avec plaies profondes, plusieurs côtes brisées avec risque de perforation du poumon, abdomen douloureux avec suspicion d'hémorragie interne. Rayons X, IRM. En chirurgie, tout de suite... Que s'est-il passé ? Ce garçon n'est-il pas censé être mort depuis un an ?

**oOoOoOo **

Sally était assise dans la salle d'attente, une tasse de café vide à la main, son autre main posée sur la tête de la petite fille allongée près d'elle, endormie. Devant elle, Greg allait et venait comme un lion en cage, nerveux. En attente de nouvelles.

" Il n'agirait pas autrement s'il s'agissait de son propre fils, " songea la jeune femme. " Je n'aie rien compris, pendant toutes ces années je n'aie rien compris. Il faudra que je parle à David. Nous nous sommes conduits comme des monstres. Il avait raison, Sherlock. Nous ne sommes vraiment que des imbéciles. "

Depuis combien de temps attendaient-ils ? Deux heures, trois heures ? En tous cas, l'heure du déjeuner était plus que largement dépassée, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sally reporta son attention sur Aurore, regrettant sincèrement ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir même si cela avait été nécessaire. Une fois de plus, elle se disait que la petite avait vraiment été courageuse. La jeune femme lui avait expliquée qu'elle devait se faire examiner par un médecin et que l'une de ces collègues policier allait la photographier. Que c'était vraiment très important.

Malgré les réticences de Greg disant que c'était trop tôt, la jeune femme l'avait convaincue que la petite avait également subie des sévices, que les traces risquaient de s'effacer et qu'ils fallait rapidement faire des prélèvements. Elle avait donc appeler Scotland Yard pour demander l'assistance de l'une de ses collègues du service médico-légal.

Elle s'appelait Madison Lewis. Douce et gentille, mère de deux petites fille de cinq et huit ans, elle sut tout de suite mettre Aurore en confiance. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui allait se passer, qu'il y aurait uniquement des femmes avec elle et qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. La petite prit la main Sally, celle de Madison avec plus de réticence et suivit les deux jeunes femmes après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Greg qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

Les deux femmes la conduisirent dans une salle d'examen où elles furent accueillies par une gynécologue toute maternelle. Le médecin fit mettre une chemise d'hôpital à la petite fille et l'installa sur la table d'examen.

- Très bien, ma jolie, lui dit-elle. Tu vas t'allonger. Maintenant, tu plie les jambes et tu écarte les cuisses. Voilà, comme ça. C'est parfait.

Le médecin releva le bas de la chemise et dévoila le ventre nu de l'enfant.

- Mon Dieu, la pauvre petite... Nous pouvons constater qu'en effet cette enfant à subie des sévices. Bon ! Je procède à l'examen. Nous constatons la présence de traces de sperme frais sur les cuisses et le bas ventre, la rougeur nettement visible sur la région vulvaire témoigne d'une très récente pénétration. Je vais lui prescrire une pommade antiseptique, elle est très irritée.

Le médecin procéda à un prélèvement qu'elle tendit a la technicienne médico-légal.

- N'aie pas peur, ma mignonne, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais maintenant te faire un examen interne. Ce sera un peu désagréable... Bon. Nous constatons maintenant de nombreuses micro-cicatrices sur les parois vaginales mais aucune trace d'infection. Je vais tout de même procéder à un nouveau prélèvement. Nous serons bientôt s'il y a un risque de maladie vénérienne. Le vagin rouge et enflammé témoigne d'agressions sexuelles fréquentes, de même que l'hymen largement ouvert... Très bien, ma mignonne. C'est terminée. Tu as été courageuse.

Le médecin s'éloigna un peu et attira les deux femmes près d'elle.

- Alors ? demanda Sally.

- Et bien, dit le médecin à voix basse, cette petite doit subir des viols répétés depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je dirais au moins quatre ans.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sally. Mais elle n'a que dix ans !

- C'est ce que j'ai constaté... Mesdames.

Le médecin partie, les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses, n'osant pas regarder la petite fille qui s'était assise sur la table d'examen. Mais il fallait tout de même en terminer, procéder aux photographies.

- Ce sera bientôt fini, dit Madison à la petite fille. Nous allons faire le plus vite possible. Très bien. Tu vas descendre de cette table et enlever ta chemise.

- Vous allez... vous allez me photographier... toute nue ? demanda Aurore en baissant la tête, gênée, honteuse.

- Oui, ma mignonne. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il le faut.

Au bord des larmes et un noeud dans l'estomac, la petite se déshabilla.

Sally eût du mal à retenir un cri de pitié. La pauvre gosse, elle était si maigre. Squelettique, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Puis, tandis que Madison procédait aux photographie, la jeune femme enregistra mentalement chaque détail des sévices que l'enfant avait subie. Sous l'oeil droit et sur la pommette gauche il y avait la présence d'ecchymoses et la lèvre inférieure avait été fendue ; elle avait été battue, avait reçue des coups de poing en plein visage. Mais pas seulement. Son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles portaient la présence de larges marques encore très visibles ; elle avait été enchaînée. Son dos, depuis les épaules jusqu'aux cuisses, était couvert de dizaines de marques de coups de fouet. Et sur le devant du corps, sur la poitrine, sur le ventre c'étaient... des brûlures, de nombreuses brûlures de cigarettes. Mais là n'était pas le pire.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Regarde, Madison, regarde donc.

Sur le dos, entre les omoplates, était une marque rougeâtre, un M en relief. La marque du maître. Elle avait été marquée au fer rouge.

Un corps squelette, des traces de chaînes, une marque au fer rouge et des lacérations de coups de fouet. Bon sang, tout ça s'était une image du passé. Sally avait lue " La case de l'Oncle Tom ", avait vue le feuilleton télévisé " Racines ". Elle savait que tout cela était vrai mais que c'étaient des souvenirs des siècles passés. Mais voir ça de jours et à Londres. Non, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant...

**oOoOoOo **

Sally était assise dans la salle d'attente, une tasse de café à la main, son autre main posée sur la tête de la petite fille allongée près d'elle, endormie. Devant elle, Greg allait et venait comme un lion en cage. En attente de nouvelles.

Mais pas seulement.

La technicienne médico-légale était repartie pour Scotland Yard, au grand soulagement d'Aurore. Sa terrible épreuve était enfin terminée. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver monsieur Greg.

Monsieur Greg ? Quand miss Sally lui raconta tout, il avait piqué une énorme colère puis il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait câlinée et embrassée.

Il est si gentil monsieur Greg, elle si gentille miss Sally pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

Et puis...

**oOoOoOo**

Un médecin s'approche. Ce même médecin qui avait examiné Sherlock quelques heures plus tôt.

- Mr. Lestrade, n'est-ce pas ?

Greg hoche la tête.

- Oui, je vous avait reconnu. Je vous ai souvent vu dans nos locaux avant que... Enfin... Je suis le docteur Trevellyan.

- Comment est-il, docteur ?

- Considérant ce qu'il a vécu... Heureusement, le scanner n'indique aucune lésion-cérébrale. Il n'a qu'une simple déchirure du cuir chevelu, quoique importante. Les deux chevilles sont bien fracturées, il a également trois côtes cassées mais aucune hémorragie interne. Un nombre incalculable d'ecchymoses, de cicatrices et de brûlures. Et compte tenu des viols répétés, nous avons fait les examens nécessaires et les résultats devraient...

- Les quoi ?

- Oui, Mr. Lestrade. Hélas, oui. Un grand nombre de fois, un trop grand nombre de fois.

- Seigneur.

Greg regarda la petite fille endormie puis la jeune femme qui avait tout écouté, tout entendu, horrifiée, la main sur la bouche. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le médecin.

- Et maintenant, où est-il ?

- Nous l'avons installé dans une chambre particulière, en attente de réveil. Une infirmière est près de lui à l'heure où nous parlons ; le seul risque est qu'il tombe en état de choc s'il se réveil en un lieu inconnu. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je pense qu'il aura besoin d'une importante aide psychologique. Par cette situation d'isolement, de séquestration et de grande maltraitance telle qu'elle me l'a été rapportée, il ne sera sans doute pas indemne de quelques légers troubles mentaux... Ah, une dernière chose. Il me semble nécessaire de prévenir sa famille.

- Merci, docteur. Merci pour tout.

Greg regarda le médecin s'éloigner.

- Oh, Dieu merci, s'écria-t-il. Mon Dieu, vous ne nous l'avez pas prit... Tout ira bien, tout ira bien...

Sa voix a commencée à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il avait froid soudain. C'était trop pour lui. L'émotion, trop d'émotion. Sally se leva et s'approcha de lui. Mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son supérieur, elle osa l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle non plus n'était pas très loin de craquer.

- Patron... monsieur... Greg, Greg, murmura-t-elle d'une vois tremblante. Tout ira bien, bien sûr que tout ira bien. C'est le _freak_ après tout.

Greg la regarda. Brave Sally. Elle était plus solide que lui. Un roc, la jolie Sally. Que de gratitude il avait pour elle. Et comment la remercier. Il l'enveloppa alors étroitement de ses bras, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle en ces terribles moments.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout ira bien, dit-il dans un souffle. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? dit-elle. Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à contacter le docteur Watson.

**oOoOoOo **

John. Prévenir John Watson.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il fallait contacter le docteur Watson. Mais comment dire à quelqu'un que son amant, que l'amour de sa vie qu'il croyait mort, qu'il pleurait encore était toujours vivant.

Un noeud dans l'estomac, Greg prit son portable et composa un numéro.

- John ? C'est Greg Lestrade...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 7**

**" John " **

_- John ? C'est Greg Lestrade. Je suis à St Bart..._

* * *

Un an plus tôt, le docteur John Watson avait tout perdu.

A cause de Jim Moriarty, il avait tout perdu. Sherlock était mort et tout était de la faute du " criminel consultant ". Mais à qui en parler, à qui le faire comprendre. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde était d'accord pour le dire : Sherlock Holmes, le grand Sherlock Holmes était une fraude. Il avait menti, il n'avait cessé de mentir. Il avait été jusqu'à utiliser les services d'un acteur - pauvre malheureux Richard Brooks ! - pour créer le personnage de Moriarty. John Watson avait envi de hurler que tout cela était faux, que Richard Brooks n'existait pas, qu''il n'avait jamais existé. Que c'était lui la fraude. Mais qui l'écouterait. Et les articles de Kitty Riley n'avaient rien arrangé. C'est étrange comme les lecteurs croient toujours ce qui est écrit dans les journaux, même les journaux à scandale comme le SUN. Dieu, qu'il la détestait. John voulait détruire Kitty Riley. Oh, bien sûr, Sherlock avait essayé de lui faire croire que tout était vrai avant de sauter. Il s'était tué, il l'avait quitté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela ?

Cela faisait un an que John Watson se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre, un an que sa vie tombait en morceaux.

Après l'enterrement, il avait fermé son blog et quitter Baker Street. Il s'était installé pendant un temps dans un petit hôtel à bas prix. Il ne supportait plus l'idée de vivre dans l'appartement sans son colocataire bien aimé. Cela dura deux mois, trois mois ? Il ne savait plus. Mais bientôt, faute d'argent et surtout torturé par l'idée que la pauvre madame Hudson avait perdue ses deux " fils " d'un seul coup, il était retourné _à la maison._

Et puis, s'est son travail qu'il avait perdu. Cela avait commencé par une dispute avec sa patronne et ex-petite amie, le docteur Sarah Sawyer. N'avait-elle pas osée dire qu'il _" n'y a pas de fumée sans feu " _le jour où, dans la conversation, ils avaient parlé de la mort de Sherlock. Les choses n'avaient ensuite cessé d'empirer, l'ambiance à la clinique était vite devenue infernale. John avait démissionné. Que faire, ensuite ? Que faire sans emploi, sans argent ? Même si sa logeuse ne lui demandait plus de loyer, même si il se doutait un peu qu'il y avait dans la décision de la brave femme l'intervention du _gouvernement britannique. _Il ne préférait pas y penser. Pour lui, Mycroft Holmes était toujours celui qui avait " vendu " son petit frère à Moriarty.

Et puis, c'était arrivé il y a environ six mois. Il avait été contacté par une jeune femme, une certaine Miranda. Elle se disait " médecin des pauvres " et s'occupait d'un dispensaire venant en aide aux démunis, aux sans-abris. Elle lui proposait un emploi. Non, en réalité, elle demandait son aide. Et c'est ainsi que John découvrit cette partie si bien cachée de la vie de Sherlock. Combien de choses il ignorait de la vie de son amant, combien de secrets il lui avait caché. Il avait toujours crut que le détective utilisait le service des sans-abris, les " Irréguliers " comme il les appelaient, par intérêt pour ses enquêtes sans rien leur donner en échange. Bon sang, pourquoi cette obstination à se dire sociopathe, à se prétendre égoïste et sans coeur. Non, bien au contraire. Les " Irréguliers " lui servaient d'espions, d'indics, de source de renseignements avec plaisir. Car ils le considéraient des leurs. Car il avait été l'un d'eux des années plutôt, alors qu'adolescent il se perdait dans les drogues et vivait dans la rue avant d'être récupéré par un certain inspecteur-détective de Scotland Yard, survivant en... enfin, les hommes se servent des plus vulnérables pour des plaisirs non partagés. Car s'était à lui qu'ils devaient la création de ce dispensaire. Un dispensaire qui devait surtout son existence à Mycroft Holmes et à ses riches relations. Le dispensaire était, en effet, un établissement privé ne devant sa survie qu'à la générosité de riches bienfaiteurs.

- C'est un travail épuisant, lui confia Miranda. Nous soignons des dizaines de malheureux. Le dispensaire est ouvert du lundi au dimanche. La misère sociale ne connaît ni repos ni vacances. Et votre salaire ne sera sans doute pas très important.

Pour le docteur John Watson, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Surtout lorsqu'il apprit que les sans-abris, tous les sans-abris de Londres n'avaient jamais crut que Sherlock ait put être une fraude. Eux savaient que Moriarty était une réalité et à quel point il était dangereux. Et que oui, s'était vrai, Sherlock était bien " du côté des Anges ". Alors il accepta, et comme Gregory Lestrade le remarqua avec inquiétude, il se consacra désormais à ce travail de " médecin des pauvres ", un travail il est vrai épuisant mais qui lui permettait d'oublier son chagrin.

Lestrade ? Bien sûr, il le voyait régulièrement - le policier venait souvent à Baker Street -, mais John n'était plus jamais retourné sur une scène de crime. Sans Sherlock, ce n'était plus pareil, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. Depuis un an, il n'avait plus revu personne. Ni Anderson ni Donovan, ce qui était une bonne chose pour la santé mentale de John et pour la sécurité des deux idiots.

Et puis le téléphone avait sonné et cette voix qui lui disait :

- John ? C'est Greg Lestrade. Je suis à St Bart...

Il avait craint le pire.

Alors, en cet après-midi où la pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber, il abandonna la marche du dispensaire entre les seules mains de Miranda et il sauta dans un taxi.

**oOoOoOo **

John allait bientôt arriver.

Greg n'avait rien voulu lui dire au téléphone. Rien de précis, en tout cas. Il lui avait juste demander de venir. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, lui faire croire qu'il était peut-être devenu fou. Lorsque John serait là... Enfin, John allait bientôt arriver.

Quelques instants plus tôt, on était venu lui annoncer qu'il pouvait enfin voir Sherlock, mais il voulait attendre John.

Il regarda la banquette vide où Aurore se trouvait encore peu de temps auparavant. Mais la petite fille ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment, bien sûr.

- Elle a besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle, avait décidé Sally. Qu'une vraie maman s'occupe d'elle. Manger, prendre un bain, mettre des vêtements propres et dormir quelques heures dans un vrai lit... Je vais l'emmener chez ma mère.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir, avait protester la fillette. Je veux rester avec monsieur Greg et puis je veux voir le garçon, euh, Sher... Sherlock.

- Je viendrais te chercher ce soir chez madame Donovan, ma puce, lui dit Greg en s'accroupissant devant la petite fille. Tout ira bien. Elle est gentille, madame Donovan, tu verras. Et puis miss Sally doit retourner a son travail.

- Et je dois aller récupérer ma voiture, ajouta cette dernière.

Greg en riait presque en regardant la jeune femme partir, tenant la petite fille par la main. Incroyable. Après tout ce qui s'était passé...

- Greg ? Tout va bien ?

Greg sursauta. John Watson était là et le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ah, John. Enfin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

- John, vous devriez vous asseoir.

- Non, Greg. Pas avant que vous m'ayez parler .

- John, c'est à propos de Sherlock.

- Quoi ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Pourquoi ici et pas à Scotland Yard ?

- John, écoutez... Seigneur, comment vous expliquer... John, Sherlock est vivant.

Le médecin regarda le policier, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Puis il se recula, le regard mauvais.

- Gregory Lestrade, je vous croyais un ami. C'est cruel, vraiment cruel ce que vous dîtes là.

Greg le saisit aux épaules et le secoua.

- Bon sang, John Watson, écoutez moi. Je ne suis pas devenu fou. Sherlock... Sherlock est viant, il est blessé et il a besoin de vous.

John ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Il eut soudain l'impression que le sol se rapprochait de lui et que tout devenait noir. Lorsqu'il revint a lui, il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et Gregory Lestrade était penché vers lui, le regardant avec inquiétude.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? bégaya-t-il. Il... il est vraiment vivant ?

- Oui, John. C'est vrai. Il est vivant, Sherlock est vivant. Mais vous devez savoir. Quand je l'ai trouvé dans cette cave qui ressemblait plutôt à l'antichambre de l'Enfer où il était retenu prisonnier, tout pense à croire qu'il y était séquestré depuis un an. Et John, notre pauvre Sherlock a été torturé, horriblement torturé et... violé pendant des mois. John, quand je l'ai trouvé, il vous a réclamé. Il n'avait que votre nom à la bouche. Je crois qu'il n'a cessé de penser a vous et que c'est seulement cela qui l'a maintenu en vie.

John mis une main devant sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot.

- Où... où est-il ?

- Venez. Je vous emmène à lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 8**

**" Sherlock, mon amour " **

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Greg eut un geste de recul.

- Vous... vous n'entrez pas avec moi ? lui demanda John. Vous ne voulez pas le voir ?

- Non, John, non. Je ne peut pas... pas maintenant. Pas après... ce que... ce que j'ai... Non, je ne peux pas.

John regarda le policier s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il ignorait totalement ce que Gregory Lestrade avait bien put découvrir dans cette cave, dans quelles conditions il avait découvert Sherlock. Il l'ignorait mais il en avait suffisamment vu pour savoir ce dont les hommes sont capables pour faire souffrir leurs semblables.

La main sur la poignet de la porte, John hésita. Il n'était pas préparé pour ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Il était encore bouleversé par ce que Greg lui avait dit : l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait été torturé et violé durant un an. Tout cela lui était arrivé alors qu'il le croyait mort et qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir. Alors il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Il entra.

Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit d'abord l'infirmière assise sur l'une de ces inconfortables chaises d'hôpital. Puis il regarda vers le lit, vers le corps qui y était allongé, les yeux fermés. Sa vue se brouilla, il fut pris de vertige. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le bandage enserrant la tête et duquel s'échappaient quelques boucles sombres. Puis le visage, la pâleur du visage et les ecchymoses, les traces des coups. Mon Dieu, il était si frêle, il avait l'air si fragile. Rien ne semblait lui avoir été épargné. Sous la chemise d'hôpital, on pouvait deviner le buste bandé. Oui, bien sûr, Greg le lui avait dit, son bourreau lui avait tout fait subir. Il avait été battu, fouetté, brûlé... et violé. Il lui avait non seulement brisé plusieurs côtes, mais également les deux chevilles... pour le punir. Qui étais-ce ? Qui pouvait être assez monstrueux pour faire de telles choses ? Devant tant d'horreur, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se dire que cette petite silhouette brisée dans ce lit était Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective.

- Tout va bien, monsieur ? lui demanda l'infirmière.

- C'est mon ami qui est là, dit-il d'une voix faible. C'est mon ami.

- Je suis désolée, je suis sincèrement désolée. Désirez-vous... désirez-vous que je vous laisse avec lui quelques instants ?

- Oui, merci.

**oOoOoOo **

C'était vraiment plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Alors Greg avait préféré fuir, au risque que l'ex-médecin militaire qui avait combattu en Afghanistan le considère comme un lâche. Non, le détective-inspecteur de Scotland Yard Gregory Lestrade n'était pas un lâche. C'était seulement qu'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Alors il avait courut, courut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, courut jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait rejoint sa voiture, s'était installé au volant et démarrer. Il lui fallait partir, absolument partir, aller le plus loin possible. Il conduisit au hasard et ne sut jamais comment il se retrouva devant la cathédrale St Paul. Alors il entra dans l'église et s'agenouillant sur le prie-Dieu le plus proche, il s'abîma dans la prière.

En vérité, Greg n'avait jamais été un croyant très respectueux de son Eglise - pas étonnant donc que lui, un catholique, soit entré dans une église anglicane - ni très assidu à la messe du dimanche, non pas par désintérêt du fait religieux mais plutôt par manque de temps. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il pria. Pria pour Sherlock, pria pour la petite Aurore mais, surtout, pria pour lui-même. Pour que la haine ne le submerge pas, la haine de ce monstre inconnu qui les avaient tant fait souffrir. Il pria pour que le jour où il le trouverait - car il le trouverait -, il n'oubli pas qu'il était un policier et non un vengeur.

**oOoOoOo **

La porte de la chambre se referma derrière l'infirmière et John s'assit sur cette chaise inconfortable au possible. Il prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne. Elle était plus chaude que la normal. Les yeux du médecin se posèrent sur le visage émacié du jeune homme. Son front était couvert d'une légère sueur. Un début de fièvre ? Y avait-il un risque d'infection ? Tout était à craindre avec son système immunitaire affaibli. Oui, tous les signes étaient là devant ses yeux : la malnutrition et la déshydratation. Combien de fois avait-il été malade durant cette dernière année et n'avait pas été soigné ? A quoi s'attendre d'autre lorsqu'un être humain est traité comme un animal. Les yeux horrifiés de John ne pouvaient pas quitter les marques de contusions autour de son cou pâle et de ses poignets délicats. Il avait été enchaîné ? Comme un esclave ? Oui, bien sûr, s'était évident. Après ce que Greg lui avait raconté, que l'amour de sa vie avait servi de jouet, d'objet de plaisir a son tortionnaire pendant des mois. Et maltraité, si terriblement maltraité. Il était si maigre, si frêle. John osait à peine toucher le corps fragile de peur qu'il ne se brise en milliers de morceaux minuscules.

John ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, veillant sur le jeune homme inconscient. Jamais il ne détourna le regard, toujours son oeil resta vigilant. Pourtant, il ne cessait de penser. Il ne cessait de repenser aux évènements d'il y a un an : leur dernière conversation et la chute si miraculeusement interrompue par ce camion providentiel avant que le corps ne s'écrase au sol, ces dix jours de coma puis la mort... supposée, oui, si heureusement supposée. Qui avait bien put imaginer un plan aussi pervers pour s'emparer de lui ? John avait bien une idée mais s'était impossible, absolument impossible.

Un faible gémissement interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Sherlock se tordait dans ses draps, geignant, visiblement en proie a un terrifiant cauchemar. John se penchant vers lui, lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Mais Sherlock reculait loin de John, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Il avait mal, il avait peur.

- Non, s'il vous plaît. Pitié, pitié. Plus me battre, maître. Pitié, je serais... Pitié...

- Chut, murmura John d'une voix rassurante, chut. Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Ouvre les yeux, Sherlock. Allons, Sherlock, réveille-toi.

Le jeune homme continuait à gémir, à s'agiter. Mais la voix était apaisante, mais la main était douce. Il connaissait cette voix. Il connaissait cette main. C'étaient... des câlins, des caresses. Rien de mal, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. C'était... C'était...

Et soudain, il ouvrit les yeux en criant :

- John... John...

- Oui, c'est moi, s'écria John. Oui, c'est John. Oh, Sherlock, mon Sherlock.

Mais le jeune homme referma les yeux en gémissant, un flot de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Non, c'est pas vrai... John est pas là, un rêve, un rêve... Pas dormir... défendu, défendu... Maître a défendu de dormir. Pas le fouet... il va encore donner le fouet...

- Ouvre les yeux, s'écria John. Tu ne rêves pas Sherlock. Je suis là, je suis là.

Les yeux se rouvrirent, noyés de larmes. Il regarda, il regarda.

- John ? dit-il faiblement.

- Oui, c'est moi, c'est John.

- John ? C'est... c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, oui, c'est vraiment moi.

Alors, malgré la douleur dans ses côtes, malgré la douleur dans ses chevilles, Sherlock se redressa d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de John en criant, en pleurant.

- Il a menti... Maître a menti. N'est-ce pas qu'il a menti ? Il disait... il disait que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Il disait que tu m'avais vendu... à lui. C'est pas vrai, hein, c'est pas vrai ?

Et toujours dans les bras de John, il pleurait. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage, mouillant la chemise du médecin. John souleva le menton de Sherlock, levant son visage vers lui.

- Mais non, lui dit-il, bien sûr que non. Jamais, jamais. Maître a menti.

- Je ne pouvais pas, continuait à sangloter le jeune homme. Je ne pouvais pas lutter... contre lui. Il était trop fort, trop fort. Je ne... Je... Je...

Mais il ne pouvait plus parler, les sanglots menaçant de l'étouffer. John pleurait aussi, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage tandis qu'il tenait l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant, pressant son visage dans son cou.

- Je sais dit-il, je sais que tu ne pouvais pas lutter, mon Sherlock. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as plus à combattre maintenant.

Mais Sherlock continuait à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les sanglots déchirant qui secouaient son corps frêle. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas... Et ses sanglots devinrent des cris, et les cris des hurlements. Il ne pouvait mal... Il ne pouvait pas... Sa tête lui faisait mal, tellement mal.

Il était agité, tellement agité. Son corps se tordait à tel point dans les bras de John, qu'il n'arrivait plus à le tenir. Il l'obligea à se rallonger et, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules, presque allongé sur lui, John hurla :

- Au secours, au secours. Par pitié, aidez-moi.

**oOoOoOo **

La tête entre les mains, John ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait et venait dans la chambre, regardant avec désespoir le jeune homme de nouveau inconscient allongé dans le lit. Honteux, coupable.

Etait-il vraiment responsable de tout cela ?

Cette crise terrible. Ses appels à l'aide. Et les personnes en blanc qui surgissent. Les poignets que l'on entravent dans des bracelets de cuir. L'aiguille que l'on enfonce dans le bras maigre.

La dernière chose que vit John avant que Sherlock ne sombre dans l'inconscience, ce fut son regard. Pas un regard de reproche, mais un regard de terreur. Une indicible terreur. Et ce gémissement :

- Pitié, maître, pitié... Pas m'attacher... Obéir, obéir... Pas m'attacher.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 9**

**" Rupture mentale " **

- C'est pour son propre bien, monsieur Watson. Sa réaction violente n'est que trop évidente. Tous les signes sont là. Votre ami présente les symptômes d'une maladie mentale.

- Mais le transférer dans le service psychiatrique. Non, non, je m'y oppose. Sherlock est seulement traumatisé. Il a seulement besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui, que l'on fasse preuve de douceur et de patience. Mais savez-vous d'où il sort ? Savez-vous qu'il a été séquestré pendant des mois, savez-vous qu'il a été violé et torturé pendant des mois ?

- Je comprend, monsieur Watson. Mais vous ne pouvez être considéré comme un parent et ne pouvez émettre la moindre opposition. Monsieur Holmes sera transféré dans notre service psychiatrique où il sera mis sous observation afin de déterminer la nature de son trouble mental et le traitement approprié. Mais mon diagnostic est déjà établi : paranoïa et schizophrénie. Le malade sera mis sous observation durant vingt-quatre heures, quoique cela me paraît inutile, et sera transféré dans un établissement psychiatrique dès demain en vue d'un internement.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama John. Bon sang, pour qui vous prenez vous ?

- Pour ce que je suis, monsieur Watson. Un spécialiste des maladies mentales parfaitement compétent. Et vous, monsieur Waton, qu'êtes-vous ? Rien qu'un petit médecin de dispensaire sous-payé.

Le " spécialiste " toisa John un moment puis s'en alla d'un air hautain sans le saluer.

En regardant s'éloigner cet homme qui se disait psychiatre, une seule pensée vint à l'esprit de John : crétin incompétent. Que croyait donc cet imbécile ? A qui croyait-il parler ? Lui, un petit médecin de dispensaire ? Lui, un chirurgien. Lui que avait été médecin militaire et qui avait soigné des blessés durant deux ans en Afghanistan. Et sauver des vies, merci bien. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait en rester là ? Mais il ne connaissait pas le docteur John Watson.

Il sortit alors son portable et composa un numéro.

- _Bonjour. Bureau de monsieur Holmes._

_- _Bonjour. Anthea ? C'est John Watson. Je désirerais parler à votre patron. Immédiatement. Et dites-lui que s'est de la plus extrême importance, une question de vie ou de mort.

**oOoOoOo **

La dose du sédatif qu'on lui avait administrer n'était sans doute pas suffisamment importante.

Sherlock revint lentement à lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Les yeux grands ouverts, paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, il était à nouveau seul. Où était-il ? Où était... comment déjà ? L'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ?

Où était-il ? Tout était blanc autour de lui, trop lumineux, il y avait trop de lumière. Etais-ce le jour qu'il voyait par... ? Une fenêtre ? Pourquoi y avait-il une fenêtre. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans la cave, il y fait toujours noir sauf quand le maître vient pour...

Où était-il ? Etais-ce un lit ? Etait-il vraiment allongé sur un lit ? Il n'y a pas de lit dans la cave, juste des pierres dures et froides qui vous font mal dans tout le corps.

Alors il n'était plus dans la cave ? Mais où était-il maintenant ?

Oh, sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal. Ne plus penser, ne plus penser. si seulement il pouvait...

Il tenta de prendre sa tête entre ses mains pour éloigner ces pensées qui lui martelait le crâne. Ne pas penser, ne pas penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ses bras étaient-ils si lourds. Pourquoi... ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras. Ses poignets étaient attachés. Rien n'était arrivé, il était toujours prisonnier et le maître allait...

Alors Sherlock hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, essayant de libérer ses poignets prisonniers des bracelets de cuir. Il hurlait, se tordait sur le lit, voulait d'échapper. Il hurlait, il hurlait à n'en plus finir.

Et puis une porte qu'on ouvre, des pas qui se précipitent, des mains qui l'immobilise. Et une aiguille qu'on enfonce dans son bras, un liquide brûlant qui coule dans ses veines. Et puis une voix suppliante.

- Sherlock, s'il te plaît, arrête. Pour l'amour de Dieu, calme toi.

Et une autre voix :

- Faites sortir cet homme d'ici... Je vous l'avais bien, monsieur Watson. Ce garçon est dément... Préparez-le, nous le transférons immédiatement dans le service psychiatrique.

Des pas qui s'éloignent et la porte qui se ferme.

Il sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'il parte. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Oh, pourquoi tout devient si noir...

**oOoOoOo **

- Non, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre. Seul le personnel habilité est admis dans le service psychiatrique.

John regarda l'infirmière qui lui interdisait le passage.

- Alors, quand ? s'exclama-t-il. Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

- Je l'ignore, monsieur. Vous devez le demander au médecin-psychiatre, mais je doute fort... Excusez-moi, maintenant.

La porte se referma. Une simple porte qui le séparait à nouveau de Sherlock.

- John ? Où est Sherlock ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

John se retourna d'un bond. Greg ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

- Mais où étiez vous ? hurla John. Pourquoi êtes vous parti. Si vous étiez resté, on n'aurait pas... Ils me l'ont prit, ils me l'ont prit à nouveau.

John se laissa tomber au sol et s'effondra dans les bras dans les bras de Greg, hurlant sa douleur et son désespoir.


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai apporté quelques modifications. Je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre était incomplet et que j'avais oublié d'écrire certaines choses.**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**" Le seul espoir qui nous reste "**

_- Bonjour. Bureau de monsieur Holmes._

_- Bonjour. Anthea ? C'est John Watson. Je désirerais parler à votre patron. Immédiatement. Et dîtes lui que s'est de la plus extrême importance, une question de vie ou de mort._

* * *

- Tout est de votre faute, Mycroft Holmes. Il est mort et tout est de votre faute. C'est vous qui avez armé la main de Jim Moriarty. Il est mort et c'est vous qui l'avez tué. Je vous déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Jamais.

Cela faisait un an que John Watson lui avait lancé sa haine en plein visage, hurlant sa douleur et son désespoir. Il ne l'avait plus revu, n'avait même pas chercher à le revoir, le laissant à son deuil. Et maintenant Anthea lui disait que l'ex-médecin militaire désirait lui parler, "immédiatement ".

- C'est un ordre ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, monsieur, répondit sa jeune assistante. Je crois plutôt que c'est urgent.

Il prit le téléphone des mains d'Anthea.

- Bonjour, John. Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas.

- Taisez-vous, Mycorft Holmes, et écoutez-moi. Je suis à St Bart et... Sherlock est vivant.

Mycroft ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il avait envie de hurler. Qu'est-ce prenait soudain à ce salaud après un an de silence.

- Êtes-vous ivre ou avez-vous soudain perdu la raison, John Watson ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de...

- Mycroft, écoutez-moi. Sherlock est bien vivant, je ne suis pas devenu fou. Quelqu'un le retenait prisonnier depuis un an dans les pires conditions et on l'a retrouvé ce matin. Il est blessé et il a besoin de vous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Monsieur, le docteur Watson a sans doute raison. J'ai entendu tout à l'heure à la radio qu'un jeune homme et une fillette avaient été découverts séquestrés dans une maison. On parlait en effet de conditions particulièrement horribles. Je crois que ce jeune homme pourrait très bien être votre frère.

Mycroft ferma les yeux. Il avait soudain du mal à respirer.

- John, il va bien ? dit-il d'une voix faible. Mon petit frère va bien ?

- Non, Mycroft. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Par pitié, venez vite.

- Dîtes-lui que j'arrive... et que je l'aime.

**oOoOoOo**

- John Watson ! Eh bien, êtes-vous devenu fou mon garçon ?

La voix était sévère. La voix d'une mère réprimandant un enfant indiscipliné.

Puis la voix se fit douce, inquiète.

- Où est-il ? Où est mon petit, mon Sherlock ?

Toujours effondré à terre, dans les bras de Greg, John leva la tête. Il ne se demandait ce que Magaret Hudson, sa logeuse et surtout sa presque mère faisait-là. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle était-là et s'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Oh, Maggie ! s'écria-t-il.

La vieille femme s'assis sur la chaise la plus proche et tendit les bras vers le jeune homme. John se traîna jusqu'à elle et tandis que la logeuse entourait ses bras autour de ses épaules, il posa son front sur ses genoux en sanglotant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux blonds. Allons, dîtes-moi tout, mon garçon.

- Oh, Maggie, Maggie, si vous saviez.

Alors, entre deux sanglots et la voix emplie de larmes, il se mit à raconter tout ce qui s'était pas, tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Choquée, révoltée, Margaret écoutait toutes ces choses terribles. Elle était en colère, vraiment en colère.

Elle était pourtant si heureuse un instant plus tôt. Ce charmant Gregory Lestrade qu'elle considérait un peu lui aussi comme un fils était venu frapper chez elle moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait tant hésité, le pauvre garçon. Comment annoncer une telle nouvelle a une vieille femme sans lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Lui dire qu'elle pouvait être à nouveau heureuse, que son petit était vivant. Oui, elle était si heureuse.

- Comment ? Ce soit-disant psychiatre, comment ose-t-il dire cela de mon garçon, de mon Sherlock ? Et il veut le faire interner ? Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Il faut... il faut que je parle à Mycroft. Il faut que je lui parle tout de suite.

**oOoOoOo **

- S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, nous aimerions avoir des nouvelles d'un blessé qui a été admis chez vous ce matin.

La responsable de l'accueil de l'hôpital Saint Batholomew regarda un bref instant le couple en fasse d'elle - un homme aux cheveux bruns-roux particulièrement élégant mais au regard inquiet accompagné d'une belle jeune fille brune - avant de demander :

- Quel est le nom ?

- Sherlock Holmes.

- Êtes-vous un parent ?

- Oui, mademoiselle. Je suis son frère, Mycroft Holmes.

Une petite toux derrière eux attira leur attention.

- Je suis le docteur James Trevelyan. Vous êtes donc le frère de monsieur Holmes.

- Oui, son frère aîné. Comment va Sherlock.

Le chirurgien garda le silence un bref instant, ne sachant comment annoncer de telles nouvelles. Surtout a un proche parent.

- Je suis son chirurgien, monsieur. Je ne peux répéter que ce que j'ai dit à ce policier, tout à l'heure. Les blessures de votre frère son en effet graves mais avec le temps il devrait se remettre. Il ne présente aucune lésion cérébrale et je ne pense qu'il y ait à craindre une infirmité fonctionnelle à la suite des fractures des chevilles. De plus, les résultats des analyses que j'avais demandé me sont parvenues et votre frère ne présente pas de MST.

- MST ? Vous ne voulez pas dire que...

- Hélas, oui, monsieur Holmes. Je ne peut que vous confirmer la réalité des agressions sexuelles dont votre frère a été victime.

Mycroft eut un geste de recul, hagard.

- Il a été... violé ? demanda Anthea d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, mademoiselle. Des viols aggravés de mauvais traitements physiques. Il a été en fait torturé d'une façon impensable.

- Et... et la petite fille ? On nous a parlé d'une petite fille qui se trouvait avec lui.

- En effet, mademoiselle. Une jolie fillette Haïtienne de dix ans. Elle semble avoir été retenue prisonnière par le ravisseur du jeune homme depuis plusieurs années. Je ne veux pas choquer votre pudeur, mademoiselle, mais il semble que cette petite lui servait d'esclave sexuelle. La gynécologue qui la examinée suppose qu'elle devait l'être depuis au moins l'âge de cinq ou six ans. Elle n'est plus actuellement parmi nous, ce policier, euh... Lestrade ? Oui, c'est cela, Lestrade. Il l'a confiée à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Et mon frère, où est-il ? demanda Mycroft. Je veux le voir tout de suite.

- Hélas, monsieur, il y a eût un soucis. Votre frère a été transféré dans notre service psychiatrique.

**oOoOoOo**

- Madame Hudson ?

Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes, le grand frère était là, à quelques pas d'eux. Sa voix était tremblante mais sans doute jamais John Watson n'oublierai le regard de cet homme. S'en était presque choquant. Il ne restait plus rien de l'homme froid et arrogeant, de l'_homme de glace_ comme l'avait surnommé Jim Moriarty, plus rien qu'un visage livide et une douleur presque trop pénible à regarder dans ses yeux. Du Mycroft Holmes qu'il connaissait ne restait plus que l'inévitable Anthea qui, comme d'habitude, sans doute plus que d'habitude, couvait d'un regard inquiet son patron adoré.

Mycroft vint s'agenouiller devant Mme Hudson et lui prenant les mains :

- Oh, nanny, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. On vous l'a déjà pris à deux reprises mais je vous le promets, on ne vous prendra pas votre fils une troisième fois.

Margaret Hudson, se pencha vers et lui caressant la joue :

- Tu as toujours été un bon garçon, Mycroft. Je sais bien que tu feras tout pour me rendre mon petit.

Près d'eux, John Watson était particulièrement choqué. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il se tourna vers Greg qui semblait être tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

Anthea semblait elle aussi préoccupée, mais pour une toute autre raison.

- En arrivant nous avons rencontré ce chirurgien, le docteur, euh... Trevelyan ? murmura Anthea à l'oreille de Greg qui s'était relevé. Il sait tout et je ne sait pas si je vais réussir à gérer la crise qui se prépare.

Greg ne dit rien mais lui sourit et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui signifiait : je suis là.

**oOoOoOo **

- J'exige de voir Sherlock Holmes ! rugit Mycroft, le regard mauvais. Vous le détenez illégalement.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis son frère. Et maintenant, menez-moi jusqu'à lui.

Guère impressionnée, l'infirmière en chef du service psychiatrique de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew toisa l'homme en colère qui se tenait devant elle. Sa voix se fit douce, presque mielleuse.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur Holmes, sincèrement désolée, répondit l'infirmière. Votre frère n'est plus dans nos murs. Son état s'est nettement aggravé depuis la dernière crise et le docteur Sowerby l'a fait transfé il y a une heure de cela.

- Où est-il ? hurla Mycroft. Où est mon frère ? Répondez-moi immédiatement.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur Holmes, mais je ne suis pas habilitée à vous répondre... Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salutation et la porte d'accès au service psychiatrique se ferma derrière elle.

- Mon Dieu, gémit Mycroft. Pas ça, s'il vous plaît, pas ça.

Il devint soudain livide et son fidèle parapluie lui échappa des mains, tombant au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il serait tombé à son tour si Anthea ne l'avait pas retenu, le recueillant entre ses bras.

- Là, là, chuchota la jeune fille. Calmez-vous, Mycroft. Tout finira bien. Je suis certaine que tout finira bien.

**oOoOoOo **

Le psychiatre regarda le jeune homme avec guère plus d'intérêt que s'il avait été un cobaye de laboratoire. Il venait de revenir à lui et ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de terreur. Il avait mal, il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi cet homme le torturait de cette façon.

Le médecin enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras maigre et injection la dogue. S'était déjà la troisième injection qu'il faisait au jeune " dément " depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans son service. Les crises étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et la dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Une intense panique envahie la tête du jeune homme. Malgré ses poignets toujours entravés, il se tordait violemment sur le lit et la tête rejetée en arrière, il hurla a s'en arracher la gorge. S'était tout ce que le psychiatre attendait.

Il sortit de la chambre et croisa dans le couloir l'infirmière qui venait de revenir dans le service.

- Pauvre petit, dit-elle en entendant les cris du jeune malade. Je n'ai encore jamais vu un état mental se dégrader a une telle vitesse. J'aurais presque pitié de lui. Cette drogue est vraiment efficace.

Le psychiatre souri légèrement, un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Bien contraire.

- En effet, répondit-il.

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Un répondeur. Il laissa un message.

- Bonjour, monsieur. C'est le docteur Jonas Sowerby, de Saint Batholomew hospital. Le garçon sera transféré cette nuit là où vous savez. Je dois encore lui faire deux injections. La dernière crise devrait en principe durer plusieurs heures et si mon collègue applique la suite du traitement comme prévu, son état deviendra irréversible. Dans six semaine votre problème sera définitivement réglé. J'attends, bien sûr, le restant de la somme.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa blouse et passant un bras autour de la taille de l'infirmière, il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Combien, cette fois ? demanda l'infirmière.

- 250.000 £... Ma chère amie, nous quittons Saint Batholomew cette nuit... définitivement. Ce policier, le petit médecin et maintenant le frère. La situation devient beaucoup trop dangereuse. Nous devons rapidement disparaître.

Disant cela, et tout en entraînant sa maîtresse avec lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il devait détruire certains documents avant leur départ, ne laisser aucune trace.

Et la dernière chose que le couple démoniaque entendit en s'éloignant, ce furent les cris du jeune " dément ".

Il était de retour dans la cave. Il était de nouveau pendu par les poignets et le maître levait son fouet dégoulinant de sang. Il entendit le sifflement, il sentit la lanière de cuir qui lacéra son dos. Il hurla, hurla à n'en plus finir.

Sherlock était de nouveau en enfer.

**oOoOoOo**

Le docteur James Harrisson, directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint Christophe *, regarda à nouveau les documents étalés sur son bureau puis l'homme qui lui faisait fasse.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ? demanda-t-il.

- Votre établissement m'a été chaudement recommandé par votre confrère de Saint Batholomew. Il m'a dit que vous feriez taire votre conscience.

- Mais si nous lui administrons ce traitement, il ne va pas en rester grand chose. Ce jeune homme risque de devenir un " légume ". Et son état sera irréversible.

- C'est ce que je désire, en effet. Que sa mémoire soit effacée, que son esprit soit gommé, qu'il ne reste rien de sa personnalité. Je vous laisse donc carte libre pour vous charger de lui selon la méthode que vous jugerez la plus efficace, mais ce qui me serait agréable s'est que la situation devienne... définitive. Et rappelez-vous, son nom ne doit jamais être connu de votre personnel. Qu'il reste un malade mental anonyme.

- Rassurez-vous. Le patient sera remis entre les mains de personnes de confiance et relégué dans un total isolement. Aucun dossier ne sera établi et jamais le reste de mon personnel ne saura sa présence dans l'établissement. Et pour ce qui est de votre demande particulière, l'état de démence de ce jeune homme me semble suffisamment avancée pour que l'on puisse craindre une tentative de suicide ou qu'en raison l'actuelle fragilité de sa santé il ne succombe à, disons, une pneumonie.

- Une pneumonie ? Cela me semble parfait. Et nettement préférable à un suicide réussi ou non qui ne serait guère une bonne chose pour la réputation de votre établissement... Très bien. Je vois que nous nous sommes parfaitement compris. Ah, une dernière chose... Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le visiteur sorti du bureau du psychiatre.

Le docteur Harrisson regarda à nouveau le montant du chèque que son visiteur lui avait remis : 250.000 £. Un quart de million de livres en échange d'une vie humaine à détruire. Une fortune. Bien plus qu'il ne gagnerait jamais en un an. Ne restait plus qu'à y inscrire un nom. Il n'hésita pas et écrivit en toutes lettres : Mr. James Harrisson. Pas Dr. James Harrisson ni Saint Christoph hospital. Ainsi tout était dit. Jamais la présence du garçon dans l'établissement ne serait connue et l'hôpital ne recevrait jamais cette donation de 250.000 £.

**oOoOoOo**

La chambre, en effet, était totalement isolée du reste de l'établissement. Située dans la partie la plus ancienne de l'hôpital, dans des locaux qui n'étaient plus utilisés qu'en de rares occasions. Le service dit de "quarantaine " où étaient relégués les patients devenus dangereux dans les pires conditions. On ne pouvait y accéder que par une lourde porte de sécurité ouvrant par une carte magnétique que peu de personnes détenaient.

- C'est vraiment étrange, avait confié une jeune infirmière à l'une de ses collègue. Pourquoi nous défendre de cette façon l'accès à ces locaux.

- Parce que cet endroit est l'Enfer sur terre. Mais tu ferais mieux de te taire et en pas chercher à en savoir plus, si tu veux conserver ta place. Tu es ici depuis trop peu de temps pour être vraiment indispensable.

Mais la jeune fille était curieuse et bien décider à savoir se qui se cachait derrière ce mystère. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sans doute le dernier espoir qui restait a un jeune homme dont elle ignorait encore l'existence.

Elle s'appelait Mary Morstan.

*** Il n'existe pas en Angleterre d'hôpital psychiatrique St Christophe. J'ai trouvé ce nom dans un film, "Meurtre par décret ". Le sujet : Sherlock Holmes (celui de Conan Doyle) affronte Jack l'Eventreur. Il est fantastique et je vous le recommande.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je viens de relire ce chapitre et j'ai été vraiment horrifiée de ce que j'avais fait subir a cette pauvre Molly. J'ai donc décidé de le réécrire. Tout en gardant les grandes lignes, j'ai apporter des modifications plus positives. **

**CHAPITRE 11**

**" Molly " **

Un an plus tôt, Molly Hooper avait vue son univers s'écrouler.

Elle avait aimé un garçon, elle l'avait aimé comme une jeune fille romantique peut aimer le plus beau des garçons. Mais lui l'avait compris bien trop tard. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, il aimait un garçon et elle, elle n'était rien. Rien que la fille de la morgue. Elle n'avait été qu'une amie, une simple amie. Et au moment où il s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait être autre chose, qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose s'était bien trop tard. Il était mort et elle avait tout perdu.

Un an plus tôt, il lui avait dit : _" j'ai besoin de votre aide "_, mais elle avait échouer. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas y aller, que c'était trop dangereux, qu'_il _était trop dangereux. Mais il lui avait dit que s'était son destin, qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il était monté sur le toit... et voilà. Tout s'était effondré autour d'elle.

Il lui avait dit : _" J'ai besoin de votre aide. " _Mais ce n'était pas son aide qu'il lui demandait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était seulement qu'elle soit là. Il avait peur au moment où son destin allait basculer. Il voulait seulement qu'elle reste avec lui cette dernière nuit. Ce qu'il voulait, s'était seulement une présence près de lui, rien qu'une présence.

Une nuit. Une seule nuit. La dernière. Alors pour la première fois, pour la dernière fois leurs corps se sont rapprochés. Les corps qui se dénudent, les doigts qui se caressent, les lèvres qui s'effleurent. Il lui a fait l'amour pour la première fois, pour la dernière fois. Il lui avait fait l'amour mais pas par amour, il lui avait fait l'amour parce qu'il avait peur. Elle avait servi d'exutoire à ce qui viendrait ensuite.

Ils se sont aimer, toute le nuit ils se sont aimer. Mais ça n'avait été que du sexe. Et au matin il est monté sur le toit.

Comment peut-on se remettre d'un drame pareil ? Que peut-on faire lorsque l'on a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ? Que peut-on faire lorsque tout se ligue contre vous ?

Les gens croient toujours ce qu'il veulent bien croire. C'est pour cela que les journaux à scandale existent. C'est pour cela que des garces comme cette Kitty Riley peuvent commettre librement leurs méfaits, un simple traitement de texte leur suffisent. Si les pensées pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte depuis longtemps et Molly Hooper aurait été son bourreau. Combien de fois depuis un an la jeune légiste avait imaginer les supplices les plus variés à faire rougir un bourreau de l'Inquisition.

Sherlock. Mon Dieu, pourquoi Sherlock ?

Il avait sauté, mais pourquoi ? Le suicide, elle n'y avait jamais crût. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait incité a sauter ? Où plutôt, qui ? Jim ? Le Jim des Urgences, l'inoffensif petit infirmier homosexuel ? Elle savait maintenant qu'il était Moriarty. Richard Brooks, elle n'y avait crût. Il faudrait être complètement stupide pour ne pas avoir compris : Richard Brooks en allemand se traduit par Richen Bach. Richen Bac = Reichenbach. Reichenbach, les chutes de Reichenbach, le tableau volé que Sherlock avait retrouvé. Sherlock retrouve un tableau et tout d'un coup on entend parler d'un certain Richard Brooks. Ce n'était que trop évident, toute cette affaire sentait la vengeance. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir se venger de Sherlock ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce que James Riordan alias le Jim des Urgences pouvait bien reprocher à Sherlock. Et pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom : Moriarty. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre les deux ensemble : Moriarty + Reichenbach. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose de très ancien. Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté avec plus d'attention les histoires que son grand-père Wiggins lui racontait lorsqu'elle était enfant ?

Un an plutôt, Molly Hooper avait vue son univers s'écrouler.

Tout s'était effondré autour d'elle. Sherlock qui se " suicide " et sa mémoire que l'on bafoue. Elle que l'on fuie, ses collègues de l'hôpital qui l'évite comme si elle était une pestiférée parce qu'elle avait été une amie de Sherlock. Mais tout cela, elle l'avait vécue de loin, comme si elle avait été dans le brouillard. Il y avait eût ces dix jours qu'elle avait passé dans cette chambre des Urgences à le veiller tandis que Sherlock se mourrait. Et les visiteurs, tous ces visiteurs qui ne cessaient de venir et leur chagrin avec eux, qui ne comprenait pas le sien : John Watson, madame Hudson, l'inspecteur Lestrade et aussi, de temps à autre, cette belle jeune femme noire qui traînait avec elle cet air de culpabilité (Pourquoi ? Que se reprochait-elle ?), mais surtout cet homme toujours accompagné de cette belle jeune fille qui la troublait tant (mais non, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes, pas vraiment, peut-être un peu après tout), cet homme qu'elle savait être le frère aîné de Sherlock (elle l'avait rencontré une fois au moment de l'affaire Irène Adler), que John évitait soigneusement et regardait parfois avec haine.

Et puis, l'enterrement. Peu de personnes étaient venues. Il semblait que tout le monde s'était retourné contre lui, même ceux qu'il avait aidé, sauvé l'honneur ou la réputation si ce n'était pas la vie. Même son père, même sa mère n'étaient pas venus. Des parents qui n'assistent pas aux obsèques de leur propre fils ? Elle avait bien aperçue cette maudite journaliste et faillie faire un scandale. Mais les proches étaient là, John Watson, livide, soutenant la pauvre Mme Hudson qui pleurait la mort de son " fils ", Mycroft Holmes, le visage fermé pour ne pas montrer son chagrin, un bras passé autour des épaules de la belle jeune fille brune (cette troublante jeune fille qui éveillait en elle tant de pensées impudiques) et l'inspecteur Lestrade toujours accompagné cette belle jeune femme noire qu'elle savait maintenant être cette Sally Donovan qui avait toujours méprisé Sherlock (alors pourquoi était-elle venue ?). Oui, en définitif, personne ne manquait. Seules les personnes les plus importantes étaient-là. Les autres, pour elle, n'existaient pas. Tout était bien ainsi.

Et ensuite ? Et bien, ensuite, il n'y eu plus rien...

Elle était tombée malade. Une pneumonie qui s'était vite transformée en pleurésie. Elle était restée chez elle durant des jours, sans guère de visite. Des jours à ressasser son chagrin. Des jours à pleurer, sans manger, sans dormir. Et puis elle s'était réveillée un beau jour dans une chambre d'hôpital. On lui raconta qu'on l'avait trouvé chez elle sans connaissance, une boite de somnifères vide près d'elle. Une tentative de suicide ? Elle était restée dix jours dans le coma... elle aussi. On lui dit qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids. On lui dit qu'elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, que sa tête était pour l'instant trop fragile et qu'elle ne pouvait plus décider par elle-même.

Elle accepta de partir quelques mois à la campagne dans une jolie maison de repos. C'est du moins ainsi que ces parents appelaient ce qui était en fait une institution psychiatrique. Un bel endroit, en vérité. Un petit manoir victorien dans un parc magnifique. Tout y était luxueux, confortable - on lui donna une chambre magnifique avec un petit salon attenant comme à une princesse - et le personnel soignant était absolument exquis, aux petits soins pour elle. Oui, vraiment, comme avec une princesse.

Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de l'envoyer dans un tel endroit ? Ces parents n'avaient bien sûr pas les moyens financiers et aucune assurance n'aurait acceptée de l'indemniser pour un endroit aussi coûteux. Peut-être étais-ce ce mystérieux protecteur qui lui faisant souvent parvenir des fleurs, des livres, des friandises. Qui avait engagé une infirmière particulière pour veiller sur elle. Qui prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles sans jamais se manifester. Tout cela lui rappelait un livre qu'elle avait lu lorsqu'elle était enfant, " Papa-Longues-Jambes * ". Elle se sentait un peu comme Judy Abott protégée par son mystérieux tuteur. Elle n'y fut pas malheureuse bien au contraire, mais elle y mourut d'ennui. On ne lui permettait pour seules visites que celles de ses parents et de son grand-père Wiggins. Encore n'étaient-elles permises qu'au compte-gouttes. Après tout, elle était dans une clinique psychiatrique si luxueuse fut-elle et non dans un lieu de villégiature.

Et puis c'était arrivé. Elle était là-bas depuis trois mois. Elle n'y avait pas pensé bien sûr, on lui avait dit que son importante perte de poids avait perturbée sa physiologie. Ou bien étais-ce les médicaments qu'elle prenait quotidiennement pour soigner sa dépression qui en avaient caché les symptômes ? On parla aussi d'un déni de son esprit. Non, c'était simplement son corps qui avait attendu que sa santé se remette. C'était la dernière chance que le ciel lui accordait. Une bulle de bonheur et d'espoir dans son deuil inconsolable. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois. Sherlock lui avait fait un enfant avant de mourir.

Mais un enfant ne peut pas naître dans une institution psychiatrique, n'est-ce pas ? On jugea qu'elle était suffisamment remise pour que ses parents puissent venir la chercher. Elle retourna donc dans la vieille maison familiale, dans le Yorkshire, où elle retrouva les landes de son enfance. Loin de Londres et de ses mauvais souvenirs.

Et c'est là-bas que quatre mois plus tard, dans une jolie et luxueuse maternité de Sheffield - son mystérieux protecteur paraissait toujours veiller sur elle -, entre ses parents et son grand-père, que Molly Ann Hooper mis au monde son premier enfant.

Angela Rose Hooper venait de voir le jour.

**oOoOoOo**

Trois mois plus tard, une jeune femme en deuil portant un bébé endormi dans ses bras et s'abritant sous un grand parapluie se tenait devant une tombe d'un cimetière de Londres. La pluie tombait à n'en pas finir. Elle ignorait qu'à ce moment précis, un homme suivait une petite fille dans une maison inhabitée et faisait la plus horrible des découvertes.

Molly Hooper était venue présenter Angela a son père.

*** " Papa-Longues-Jambes " est un roman pour la jeunesse datant de 1912 et écrit par l'auteur américaine Jean Webster.**


	13. Chapter 13

**J'ai interrompue durant quelques jours la rédaction de cette histoire pour procéder a la modification des chapitres 10 et 11 dont le contenu ne me convenait pas. A tous ceux qui voudront bien les relire, j'espère que cette réécriture vous plaire. Comme toujours, j'attend vos appréciations. J'ai également apporter quelques modifications au présent chapitre. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance auprès de les chers lecteurs qui s'inquiètent pour Sherlock, il ne reviendra que dans quelques chapitres. Je dois d'abord situer les autres personnes dans le déroulement de mon histoire.**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**" Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, miss Anthea** "

_- Oh, nanny, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. On vous l'a déjà pris à deux reprises mais je vous le promets, on ne vous prendra pas votre fils une troisième fois._

_- Tu as toujours été un bon garçon, Mycroft. Je sais bien que tu feras tout pour me rendre mon petit._

* * *

On lui avait de nouveau pris son petit frère. Il l'avait à peine retrouvé et on le lui avait de nouveau pris. Une fois de plus Sherlock avait disparu et Mycroft voyait de nouveau son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Comme il y a un an.

Il avait mal, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, gémit-il. Tout est de ma faute.

Il glissa lentement des bras d'Anthea et se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en position foetale, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il voulait qu'on le laisse là. Qu'on le laisse mourir. Tout était de sa faute.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Quelqu'un s'était agenouillé près de lui et lui parlait doucement. La voix de John Watson.

- Regardez-moi, Mycroft.

Il leva la tête, le visage mouillé de larmes.

- John, je... je...

Il essaya de parler, mais se voix se brisa. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il voulait crier le nom de Sherlock, hurler qu'on lui rende son petit frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait. Et c'était comme son chagrin allait l'étouffer.

- Allons, regardez-moi, répéta John d'une voix douce. Regardez-moi, Mycroft. Rien n'est de votre faute. Vous n'êtes pas responsable si...

- Vous... vous l'avez dit, sanglotait-il. Tout... tout est de ma faute. Je... je l'ai... vendu à Mo... riarty.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non. J'étais malheureux, j'étais en colère et vous étiez-là... Allons, venez-là.

John obligea Mycroft à s'asseoir et le serra contre lui.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il. Tout est oublié... Mais... Oh, mon Dieu Mycroft !

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé lorsqu'il était arrivé tout à l'heure, mais maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Le corps était trop mince, il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir ses côtes sous les vêtements coûteux. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, beaucoup trop de poids.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mycroft, murmura John, et (il posa une main sur le front de l'homme) vous avez de la fièvre.

Il se tourna vers Mme Hudson.

- Maggie, pouvons-nous l'emmener à Baker Street ? Il a besoin de soins urgents, mais surtout qu'on s'occupe de lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Margaret Hudson déposa le plateau lourdement chargé sur la table basse et commença à servir le thé aux différentes personnes réunies dans son petit salon. De temps à autre elle levait les yeux vers le plafond, écoutant, attendant, inquiète.

Ils venaient d'arriver de St Bart et s'étaient réunis à Baker Street dans l'attente de nouvelles. Mycroft avait été installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock par John et Greg Lestrade. Mycroft était arrivé quasiment inconscient et brûlant de fièvre. Le policier avait dû le transporter lui-même dans ses bras. John avait appelé Miranda, sa collègue du dispensaire, ne se sentant pas en mesure de soigner lui-même quelqu'un qui était pour lui, après tout, presque " un membre de la famille ". Il désirait un _regard extérieur._

- Mon Dieu, mais que peut-il être arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir pour me demander de l'aide s'il allait si mal. Et vous, jeune fille...

Elle se tourna vers Anthea.

- ...on se demande à quoi vous servez. Si on vous a placée près de Mycroft, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Oh, mais..., bredouilla Anthea qui devint toute pâle et, les larmes aux yeux, courue se réfugier dans la cuisine.

- Maggie ! s'écria John en regardant Mme Hudson qui croisa les bras d'un air buté.

Greg n'avait rien dit. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla rejoindre la jeune fille. Il l'a trouva debout devant l'évier, regardant fixement par la fenêtre.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, gémit Anthea, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis qu'une simple assistante. Et il est parfois tellement têtu. Il ne mange pas, il dort à peine et travaille beaucoup trop. Il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on peu lui dire. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Croyez-moi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai tout ce que j'ai pu.

- On ne vous reproche rien, fillette, lui dit Greg en s'approchant.

Anthea se retourna et leva vers le policier son visage bouleversé.

- Mais madame Hudson a raison, s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait mon travail. Je connais sans doute Mycroft depuis trop longtemps. J'ai quasiment grandie avec les frères Holmes, vous savez. Lady Elisabeth est une amie de ma mère, elle est aussi ma marraine.

- Lady Elisabeth ? La mère de Mycroft et Sherlock ?

- Oui, monsieur. C'est une très grande dame, vous savez, la meilleure des femmes et la meilleure des mères. Elle a toujours eut des doutes sur les capacités de Mycroft à s'occuper de lui-même malgré toute son intelligence et comme mon père a longtemps travailler pour le MI6, il a été facile de m'y faire entrer et de ma placer auprès de lui en tant qu'assistante personnelle.

- Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, inspecteur !

Anthea rougit violemment et baissa la tête, confuse, gênée, devant le regard insistant de Greg. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle était enfant. Le savait-il ? S'en était-il même rendu compte ? Mais Mycroft était un Holmes. Alors, n'est-ce pas...

- Et leur père ?

- Lord Sieger ? Hmm, un homme mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Dur, méchant, autoritaire. Incapable d'aimer, incapable d'un mot gentil ou d'un geste de tendresse. Oh oui, il aimait frapper et il s'y connaissait pour utiliser un fouet. Il était très dur avec Mycroft, pourtant il n'a jamais lever la main sur lui. Mycroft était un fils parfait ! Il se contentait de le rabaisser, de l'humilier. Mais pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Sherlock, il n'avait pas d'excuses. Sherlock était trop fragile, trop sensible. Lord Sieger disait qu'il ne serrait jamais un homme et qu'il fallait lui apprendre. Je crois que jamais aucun enfant n'aura autant souffert que lui.

- Et que pensait lady Holmes de tout cela ? Et vos parents ?

- Elle a tout fait pour les protéger mais lord Sieger avait toute autorité sur ses fils. Et il le lui a bien fait comprendre en lui déniant son statut de mère à éduquer ses propres enfants. Tout cela me révoltait bien sûr, mais que peut faire une enfant. Mycroft et Sherlock étaient comme des grands frères pour moi, vous savez. J'ai souvent essayé d'en parler à mes parents, mais mon père disait que s'était ainsi que sont éduqués les garçons et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je me taise. Lord Sieger était un homme influent, vous savez, et il pouvait très bien briser la carrière de mon père.

- Quand tout cela a-t-il pris fin ?

- Le jour où on a découvert que... Je crois que lord Sieger pensait sincèrement que ses importantes relations le protégerait, mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas accepter. Vraiment pas. Tout le monde savait qu'il était sans pitié avec ses enfants, qu'il les maltraitaient mais cela ne sembla jamais étonner personne les nombreuses visites que faisait le médecin de famille chez les Holmes. Et le médecin lui-même ne s'est semble-t-il jamais étonné de la quantité anormale d'ecchymoses, de brûlures, de fractures qu'il a eut à soigner. Sherlock était un enfant particulièrement maladroit, n'est-ce pas ! Mais un jour on a découvert le vilain secret que cachait lord Sieger et cela durait semble-t-il depuis des années. Sherlock avait treize ans et le secret a été dévoilé au cours d'une visite médicale à l'école. Vous n'imaginez pas le scandale à l'époque, la honte de lady Elisabeth qui ne s'était jamais douter de rien, la colère de Mycroft qui s'est senti responsable de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger son petit frère mais surtout les tourments que Sherlock a du surmonter. Bien sûr, lord Sieger a été sommé de " disparaître ", le divorce a été vite prononcé et lady Elisabeth a enfin pu récupérer ses enfants. Mais pour Sherlock s'était déjà trop tard. Sa vie est vite devenue un enfer, surtout à l'école où certains élèves se sont permis de profiter de lui jusqu'au jour où il s'est enfui et... enfin vous connaissez la suite aussi bien que moi.

- Oui, je sais. La vie qu'il a vécue dans les bas-fonds pendant près de deux ans, la drogue et... et la prostitution, jusqu'à ce que ce que je le découvre alors qu'il venait de faire une overdose. Il avait alors quinze ans. Et ensuite la cure de désintoxication qui lui a été imposée et qui n'a pas vraiment arranger les choses. Enfin son départ pour les Etats-Unis où il a rencontrer Mme Hudson et l'a aider pour l'accusation de meurtre contre son mari... Et lord Sierger, vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Hmm. Seuls Mycroft et le Diable savent où il se trouve actuellement. Il n'a jamais chercher à renouer le moindre contact avec sa famille et n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement il y a un an. Comme lady Elisabeth d'ailleurs, mais pour de toutes autres raisons... Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je me reproche de ne pas avoir été capable de veiller sur Mycroft, lui qui veille sur tout le monde, qui veut protéger tout le monde. J'ai peur pour lui et... et c'est pourquoi il faut retrouver Sherlock le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, fillette. Que l'on ne dise pas le contraire. Et j'envie beaucoup votre Mycroft.

Et disant cela, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Venez maintenant, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Allons retrouver les autres.

Anthea entra dans le salon en baissant les yeux, mais Mme Hudson vint tout à elle. Et après l'avoir embrasser sur les deux joues :

- Je suis désolée ma mignonne, mais Mycroft est... Enfin, c'est oublié maintenant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et une belle jeune femme brune portant une trousse médicale à la main apparue bientôt à la porte restée ouverte. Elle adressa un sourire à chacun.

- Ah, Miranda, ma chère enfant, s'exclama Mme Hudson. Comme va notre pauvre Mycroft.

- Il ne va pas bien, lui répondit la jeune doctoresse. Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais il ne va pas bien du tout. Ce violent accès de fièvre est dû à un épuisement généralisé, mais avec du repos... Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cette importante perte de poids. En l'auscultant, j'ai remarqué que sa gorge était anormalement rouge et enflammée. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une angine mais en lui posant des questions... Il m'a dit que tout aliment avait pour lui un goût de cendre. Je pense qu'il se fait intentionnellement vomir.

- Il s'agirait d'anorexie ? lui demanda John.

- Probablement. Il va avoir besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui dans les jours à venir. Je lui ais donné un léger sédatif, il devrait dormir quelques heures.

- Il va rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire, décida Mme Hudson. Ne vous inquiétez, ma chère Miranda, nous nous occuperons bien de lui. Anthea et Mycroft seront très bien dans l'appartement de Sherlock jusqu'au retour de mon petit. N'est-ce pas, ma mignonne ?

Anthea inclina la tête en souriant puis, se tournant vers Miranda :

- Est-ce que je peut monter le voir ?

- Bien sûr. Il ne doit pas encore dormir et d'ailleurs, il voulait te parler... Ah, une dernière chose, Annie. Il faudrait qu'il puisse vraiment se reposer, et je ne parle pas de quelques jours. Il faudrait qu'il soit mis en congé de maladie pour une durée indéterminée.

- Je m'en occuperais dès demain. Merci Miranda.

Anthea sourit à la jeune doctoresse et sortit rapidement du salon. On l'entendit bientôt monter rapidement l'escalier.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? demanda Miranda. Sherlock est vivant ?

Chacun hocha la tête sans oser dire quoique ce soir.

- Et ce docteur Sowerby l'aurait fait interné ? Cela ne m'étonnes vraiment pas. J'ai fait mon internat à St Bart, vous savez, et j'ai travailler quelques temps dans son service. J'ai ainsi pu juger le personnage : ambitieux, sans scrupules et qui aime beaucoup trop l'argent. A mon avis, il y a quelque chose de louche derrière tout cela... Veuillez m'excuser, je dois retourner au dispensaire.

Mme Hudson accompagna Miranda à la porte d'entrée puis revint dans le salon.

- Et maintenant, que comptez-vous faire pour me rendre mon petit ? demanda-t-elle.

- La question qui se pose est surtout de savoir qui à intérêt à faire de nouveau disparaître Sherlock, dit Gregory Lestrade. Et pourquoi. La seule personne que je vois susceptible de le faire est...

- ...morte, continua John. Il est mort depuis un an.

- Mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, juste une flaque de sang, dit Greg. On a toujours supposé que des hommes de son organisation on fait disparaître son cadavre.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas supposer que ce Moriarty est toujours vivant ? s'exclama Mme Hudson.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, ma chère amie, lui dit Greg. Je ne fais que le supposer. Nous n'avons pas de preuve.

- Mais il y a une personne qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre, dit John. Molly Hooper, l'amie de Sherlock.

- Je veux bien, lui dit le policier. Mais cela fait près d'un an que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Elle est sans doute encore dans cette maison de repos où ses parents l'on fait entrer. Elle a vraiment été éprouvée par la " mort " de Sherlock, la pauvre petite.

**oOoOoOo **

Anthea poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit.

Mycroft, allongé sur le dos, se tordait dans ses couvertures. Sa tête roulait sur l'oreiller. Il gémissait faiblement, luttant contre la fièvre qui lui brûlait le corps.

Anthea s'assit au bord du lit. Elle posa sa main fraîche sur le front moite.

- Sherlock... Sherlock, mon... mon petit frère... Il faut, il faut.

- Chut, chut, murmura Anthea. Calme-toi, Mycroft. Tout va bien. Ne lutte pas contre le sommeil.

- Annie ? gémit Mycroft. Annie ?

- Oui, c'est moi, lui dit doucement Anthea. C'est Annie.

- Sherlock... Il faut... il faut trouver... Molly... en danger... Il est vivant.

Vaincu par le sédatif, le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu. Ses propos devenaient incohérents.

- Bien sûr, Mycroft, bien sûr. Sherlock est vivant et on va le retrouver.

Mycroft essaya de s'asseoir, s'accrochant à Anthea de toutes ses dernières forces.

- Non, gémit-il. Molly... le bébé... en danger. Il est vivant. Il a pris Sherlock... encore pris, encore lui faire du mal. Veut... il veut Molly et... et le bébé... en danger. J'ai peur, j'ai... j'ai tellement peur.

Il retomba en arrière, endormie.

Anthea le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Etais-ce l'effet du sédatif ?

" Qui peut-être ce _Il_ ? " songea-t-elle. " Le ravisseur de Sherlock serait-il au courant pour Molly et son bébé ? Cela aurait-il en fait un rapport avec les activités de Mycroft au MI6 ? Ou bien tout simplement avec la famille Holmes ? "

Le danger était sans doute réel. Il fallait avant tout prévenir Molly et la convaincre de venir à Baker Street.

- Ne craint rien, mon Mycroft, murmura-t-elle. Je me charge de tout... comme toujours.

Elle regarda l'homme endormi en souriant. Se penchant vers lui, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front fiévreux. Puis elle se leva et sorti rapidement de la chambre.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

**oOoOoOo **

Dans le salon de Mme Hudson, la conversation continuait.

- Si Molly peut vraiment nous aider à comprendre toute cette histoire, encore faut-il la retrouver, dit John. Mais où est-elle ?

- Nous verrons demain lorsque Mycroft sera mieux, lui dit Mme Hudson. Ce garçon est capable de retrouver n'importe quoi, même la chose la plus improbable.

- Mais moi je peux vous aider immédiatement, ajouta une voix à la porte de salon.

Tous se retournèrent.

- Vous savez quelque à ce sujet, Anthea ? demanda Greg.

- Oui, inspecteur. Je le sais parfaitement. Je sais tout de miss Hooper depuis qu'elle a quitté Londres il y a un an. Mycroft euh... je veux dire monsieur Holmes n'a cessé de veiller discrètement sur elle ces dernières mois, bien qu'elle l'ignore.

- Et vous savez où elle se trouve en ce moment ? lui demanda John.

- Oui, docteur. Elle se trouve à Londres en ce moment. Ce matin elle s'est rendu sur la tombe de Sherlock et cet après-midi elle a fait les boutiques où elle a fait des achats pour elle-même et la jeune miss Angela. Vous voyez, je n'ignore absolument rien... Excusez-moi, maintenant. Je dois parler à miss Hooper. Elle repart demain pour Sheffield et monsieur Holmes pense qu'elle pourrait être en danger. Peut-elle venir ici avec Angela, madame Hudson ?

- Bien sûr, ma mignonne. Aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra.

- Mais qui est Angela ? demandèrent en même temps Greg et John.

La réponse devrait attendre. Anthea et était déjà partie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur**** : **_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour ce long retard. J'ai souffert d'une panne d'inspiration. Pour dire la vérité, des idées me sont venues pour la suite de mon histoire, beaucoup trop d'idées, mais impossible de les mettre sous forme de phrases._

**En littérature, on peut tout imaginer. D'autant plus que lorsqu'un personnage est suffisamment mystérieux pour que vous vous posiez des questions a son sujet. Tel est le cas d'Anthea. D'elle nous ne savons rien ou presque. Dans la série télévisé, elle n'apparaît que dans " Une étude en rose " et puis, plus rien. Bien sûr, des auteurs on écrit de jolis textes sur la belle assistante de Mycroft Holmes. J'ai donc décidé de l'inclure dans mon récit, de lui donner un véritable rôle. J'ai imaginé qu'elle pourrait être une proche des frères Holmes, une amie d'enfance.**

**Ainsi donc, dans le chapitre précédent, Anthea explique a Greg la raison pour laquelle elle est à ce point attachée à Mycroft. Mais on peut imaginer, à la lecture de ce chapitre, la raison du traumatisme de Sherlock après ce que son ravisseur lui a fait subir, qu'elle serait aussi liée au souvenir des mauvais traitements que lui a fait subir son père dans son enfance. **

**CHAPITRE 13 **

**" Qui êtes-vous, Miss Anthea ? " **

- Qui est-elle ? demanda Greg, alors que la porte se refermait derrière la jeune fille. Qui est Anthea ?

- Elle vous intrigue autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit John. J'ignore tout d'elle, à part qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Anthea et qu'elle m'a envoyé sur les roses le jour même où je l'ai rencontrée.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Mme Hudson.

- Hmm, j'ignore si je peut vraiment vous en parler, leur dit la vieille femme. Oh, après tout, puisqu'elle a commencé se confier à Greg ! Elle s'appelle en réalité Janet Ann Moran, elle est la jeune soeur de Miranda - oui, John, de votre Miranda - et de... enfin, moins on parlera de ce mauvais sujet mieux cela vaudra. Tout ce qu'elle vous a dit tout à l'heure, Greg, est l'absolue vérité et je pense que tout ce qu'elle a vécue à l'époque a été à l'origine de la naissance d'Anthea.

**oOoOoOo **

Jamais sans doute, Anthea n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'urgence. A peine eut-elle fermer la porte de la maison, à peine eut-elle dévaler le perron du 221b qu'elle appela :

- Joshua ! Vite, Joshua !

La porte côté conducteur d'une luxueuse Bentley noire garée devant la maison s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume de chauffeur de maître. Noir, grand, athlétique. Un bel homme, cela était certain. Le très séduisant Joshua Sheemar n'était autre que le chauffeur personnel de Mycroft Holmes.

- Miss ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Conduisez-moi vite, Joshua. Je dois parler de toute urgence à miss Hooper.

- Comment va-t-il, notre pauvre patron ? Il était plutôt dans un sale état tout à l'heure.

- Il n'est pas bien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a exactement, mais il n'est pas bien du tout. Le médecin a parlé d'une sorte de trouble alimentaire, que ce serait peut-être l'anorexie mentale. Vous rendez compte, Joshua ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, en plus du reste.

- C'est pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout... Allons-y maintenant.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et tandis qu'Anthea s'asseyait sur la banquette, il alla s'installer derrière le volant et mis le contact. La voiture démarra.

Anthea se laissa aller contre le dossier de la confortable banquette de cuir et ferma les yeux. Elle devait réfléchir. Comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'était-il arrivé à Mycroft, lui, toujours si fort ? Bien sûr, le fait d'apprendre que son petit frère était vivant après tous ces mois de deuil pour le perdre aussitôt avait été trop pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela, elle en était certaine. C'était peut-être vrai après tout ce qu'on disait. Que les blessures de l'enfance ont parfois des répercutions dramatiques sur notre vie d'adulte.

Ce qu'elle avait raconté à l'inspecteur Lestrade avait sans doute éclairé le policier sur la personnalité de Sherlock : sa froideur, sa méfiance envers le reste de l'humanité, sa difficulté à faire confiance. Faire confiance s'est forcément souffrir car la confiance amène la trahison. Comment lui raconter l'enfant qu'avait été Sherlock : doux, timide, gentil, affectueux mais trop fragile, trop sensible et qu'il était si facile de faire pleurer. Et Mycroft ? Que dire de Mycroft, si ce n'est l'amour qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour son petit frère, ce besoin de le protéger contre le reste du monde parce que tous deux avaient partagé la même souffrance. Deux personnalités qu'avait détruit un maître dans l'art consommé de la perversité : leur propre père. Mycroft, qu'il considérait comme le fils parfait, docile, soumis, respectueux, sur qui il n'avait jamais lever la main mais qu'il prenait pourtant plaisir à rabaisser, à humilier. Et Sherlock. Sherlock le mal-aimé, Sherlock l'enfant martyre, Sherlock la victime expiatoire des péchés du père. Sherlock, sur qui lord Sieger Holmes se défoulait avec un plaisir sadique. Et tout cela sous couvert d'une éducation que l'on considéra sans doute trop sévère mais, après tout, c'est ainsi que sont élevés les garçons dans certaines familles.

Des punitions toujours infligés en privé. Mais tout le monde savait pourtant ce qui se passait lorsque le petit Sherlock était convoqué par son père dans son bureau. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait lorsque la porte se refermait derrière l'enfant. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait car les cris du petit garçon couvraient souvent les sifflements du fouet de son bourreau. Mais jamais personne ne s'étonna que les punitions durent aussi longtemps et soient aussi souvent répétés. Jamais personne ne sut que Sherlock devait se montrer _très _gentil avec son tourmenteur et accepter les indécences que lui faisait subir son père. Jamais personne ne le sut ou ne voulu le savoir. Du moins jusqu'à la découverte d'un médecin scolaire.

Mais quelqu'un savait. Une petite fille. Une petite fille qui un jour s'appellerait Anthea. Une petite fille qui s'était rendu compte que Mycroft avait fui la maison familiale aussitôt qu'il avait pu, que son départ pour l'Université n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Que Sherlock ne voulait plus jouer avec elle, qu'il semblait vivre dans une terreur continuelle, qu'il était devenu craintif et se cachait souvent pour pleurer.

Elle avait voulu savoir et elle avait sut. Mais elle n'avait pas compris. Elle savait seulement que tout cela était mal, que tout cela ne devrait pas exister. Elle savait que l'innocent devait protégé contre tout et malgré tout.

Elle savait qu'un jour elle deviendrait une autre et qu'elle protégerait les innocents. Anthea avait commencée à naître en elle dès ce moment-là.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais qui était Anthea ?

Pour beaucoup, elle n'était que la fille au Blackberry qui vit dans l'ombre de Mycroft Holmes. Celle qui, à part d'être une ravissante jeune fille, on se demandait qu'elle pouvait être sa véritable utilité.

Mais elle était plus qu'une jolie fille décorative.

Au contraire, elle était l'exemple même de la parfaite assistante personnelle. Elle était l'ombre de Mycroft. Presque la prolongation de son esprit. Suivant ses pensées à la seconde près et, parfois même, les précédant. Elle était celle qui régissait la vie quotidienne, les besoins quotidiens, qui lui rappelait que : _" Monsieur, à quand remonte votre dernier repas ? Monsieur, quand avez-vous dormi la dernière fois ? Monsieur, la journée n'a que vingt-quatre heures. " _Mais, surtout, elle lui servait de garde-fou. Elle servait de tampon entre Mycroft et Sherlock. Elle avait mis fin a bien des dispures, éviter bien des bagarres entre les deux frangins en leur criant d'_arrêter de casser les pieds à tout le monde._

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain docteur.

Jamais sans doute sa vie ne serait assez longue pour remercier Dieu d'avoir créer John Watson. Que de gratitude elle devait à l'ex-médecin militaire d'être ainsi entré dans leur vie, que de gratitude elle lui devait d'avoir accepter Sherlock tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités mais surtout avec ses défauts. Et pour Mycroft aussi, elle lui devait tant de gratitude de détourner parfois ses pensées des soucis de la politique internationale, bien que le médecin ne saurait sans doute jamais qu'il faisait l'objet d'une surveillance quotidienne à l'égal de Sherlock. Elle avait vu avec plaisir se développer l'idylle entre le détective et son blogueur. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'était pas jalouse.

Et bien sûr, John Watson ne savait rien d'elle. Pour lui, elle n'était que l'assistante sexy de Mycroft Holmes addicte aux SMS. La jolie fille qui avait repoussé ses avances dès leur première rencontre.

Pour lui, elle n'était qu'Anthea.

Mais Anthea n'existait pas. Anthea était un rêve, un fantasme, une création de son esprit. Anthea était indépendante, forte, puissante... une amazone. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était hésitante, n'avait pas confiance en elle. Si elle était tout pour Mycroft, Mycroft était tout pour elle. Il était son phare, son point fixe dans l'univers. Elle aurait tant voulue être réellement Anthea, vivre la vie d'Anthea. Être seulement l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft Holmes, la fille au Blackberry qui vivait dans l'ombre du politicien. Elle s'était presque persuadée qu'elle était réellement Anthea.

Anthea n'existait pas, elle était vierge de tout passé, née bien des années plus tôt dans l'esprit d'une petite fille qui avait vu son univers s'écrouler autour d'elle. Anthea n'avait pas de mémoire, elle n'avait pas de passé, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Anthea n'avait jamais souffert, elle n'avait été ni maltraitée ni insultée ni bafouée. Elle ne portait pas de cicatrices, son corps était parfait.

Mais elle n'était pas Anthea. Elle était Janet Ann Moran dite " Annie ".

Elle avait mis des années à faire disparaître Janet Anne Moran pour que naisse Anthea. Des années de silence, des années à se taire, des années à garder un secret. Mais les blessures de l'enfance ne disparaissent jamais vraiment et aujourd'hui, l'inspecteur Lestrade l'avait ramenée dans son passé. Tout n'avait pas été dit, le reste était encore à dire. Dire ce qu'_Il _lui avait fait.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 14**

**" Amour maternel et désirs inassouvis " **

**BBC One - Journal télévisa de 20 heures. **

_" Notre correspondant à Scotland Yard nous a confirmé la nouvelle de la découverte faite ce matin à Londres. Un jeune homme et une petite fille ont bien été trouvés séquestrés et dans les terribles conditions qui sont bien connues. Les derniers renseignements qui nous sont parvenus confirment la réalité des abus physiques et sexuels subis par les deux victimes. Leur identité est toujours inconnu mais il s'agirait d'un jeune homme de race Blanche d'environ trente ans et d'une fillette Noire d'une dizaine d'années. Ils semblent être restés entre les mains de leur ravisseur durant plusieurs mois..." _

Molly venait de donner son bain à Angela et maintenant, dans son joli dors-bien bleu azur, le bébé tétait goulûment le sein de sa mère. La jeune femme regarda en souriant son petit miracle de trois mois._  
_

Oui, ce bébé était bien un petit miracle. Conçue au hasard d'une nuit sans amour par deux amants désespérés, sa naissance elle-même avait été difficile. Molly avait fait une importante hémorragie en accouchant, elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang et l'on avait aussi craint un moment pour la vie de sa fille. Trois mois plus tard, elle était toujours aussi petite et menue, si frêle qu'un souffle de vent semblait pouvoir suffire pour éteindre cette petite flamme.

Et si Molly était venue a Londres, ce n'était pas seulement pour se rendre sur la tombe de Sherlock au jour anniversaire de sa mort et lui présenter sa fille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Mais aussi pour rencontrer cet éminent pédiatre avec qui elle avait pris rendez-vous et qui l'avait rassurée sur la santé d'Angela. Elle était certes petite et menue, mais c'était un bébé en parfaite santé. Oui, bien sûr, elle ressemblait à son père, avait héritée de sa frêle constitution. Elle lui ressemblait tant avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses grands yeux bleu pâle et ses fins cheveux noirs qui formaient déjà de petites boucles.

Alors, rassurée, elle avait glissée Angela dans son porte-bébé et avec sa fille, elle avait courue les boutiques tout l'après-midi. La petite fille avait été bien sage, n'avait pas pleurée une minute, ne s'était pas même agitée, à croire qu'elle était déjà coquette. En réalité, elle avait surtout dormi. Sa mère avait vraiment fait des folies mais l'argent ne lui manquait pas depuis quelques mois. Son mystérieux protecteur était vraiment généreux avec elle. Dans son anonymat, il l'aidait financièrement pour que,semble-t-il, elle n'ait pas à travailler afin d'élever son bébé. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, elle avait un soupçon sur son identité et comprenait ses raisons d'agir ainsi.

Et maintenant, Molly regardait les trois gros cartons pleins de petits vêtements, de jouets et d'accessoires de puériculture qui n'attendaient qu'à partir avec elle le lendemain. Et déjà elle entendait les cris d'extases de ses nouvelles amies de Sheffield devant toutes ces merveilleuses choses venant directement de Londres. Angela serait assurément le bébé le plus élégant du Yorkshire.

Angela s'était endormie sur le sein nu de sa mère. Une dernière goutte de lait s'échappa de ses lèvres et coula lentement au coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Molly essuya doucement le menton du bébé avec son bavoir. De temps à autre, son attention était détournée par le téléviseur allumé. L'histoire était horrible, vraiment horrible. Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles, se dit-elle. Pauvre jeune homme, pauvre petite fille. Elle se pencha vers le bébé, l'embrassant farouchement. Elle se demandait qu'elle pouvait être l'avenir de son enfant dans un monde où l'on faisait de telles choses aux petites filles. Elle se demandait qui la protégerait.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque le téléphone sonna.

_- Miss Hooper ? Une certaine jeune personne désirerait vous voir. Je lui ait pourtant dit qu'il était bien tard et que la pension ne permettait pas des visites aussi tardives. Mais elle insiste et dit que c'est très important. Et elle est accompagnée d'un monsieur._

- Ce n'est pas grave, madame Mason. Dîtes-leur de monter.

Molly raccrocha le téléphone en souriant. Elle était descendue dans une petite pension de famille au règlement strict qui ne recevait que des dames. Sa propriétaire, Mme Mason, une petite dame d'un certain âge très " vieille époque " pour ne pas dire " victorienne ", semblait considérer la gent masculine comme le mal incarné. A croire qu'elle avait rencontré Jim Moriarty ! Mais Molly savait déjà qui étaient ses mystérieux visiteurs. Une seule personne pouvait savoir qu'elle à Londres : un certain élégant monsieur aux cheveux bruns-roux.

On frappa bientôt a la porte et Molly alla ouvrir. Devant elle se tenait une très séduisante jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et un bel homme Noir en tenue de chauffeur de maître. Elle leur sourit.

- Miss... Anthea, je crois ? dit-elle à la jeune fille stupéfaite qui se trouvait devant elle. Et monsieur, euh... Joshua ? Le chauffeur de monsieur Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? Veuillez entrer, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme et la jeune fille entrèrent dans la chambre. Molly les fit asseoir et retourna elle-même s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la petite Angela toujours dans ses bras qui venait de s'éveiller et regardait ces nouveaux visages de ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

_" Elle a les yeux de Sherlock, elle nous déduit, " _songea Anthea en souriant.

- Si vous venez me voir à une telle heure, c'est qu'il est certainement arrivé quelque catastrophe, dit-elle.

- En effet, répondit Anthea. Mais vous ne semblez pas étonnée de nous voir, miss Hooper ? Comment savez-vous que...

- Etant donné que je n'ai prévenue personne de ma visite à Londres, qui d'autres que monsieur Holmes le saurais ? Mais je m'étonnes qu'il ne soit pas venu lui-même.

- En effet, mais il lui est actuellement impossible de... Monsieur Holmes désirerais vous voir de toute urgence. Il pense que vous pourriez être en danger et vous demande de venir immédiatement à Baker Street.

- Comment cela ? Pourquoi à Baker Street ? Monsieur Holmes se trouve en ce moment à Baker Street ?

- Oui, miss Hooper. Il est tombé gravement malade et nous l'avons installé à Baker Street pour que le docteur Watson puisse s'occuper de lui... Mais avant tout vous devez savoir... Ah, comment vous expliquer. Miss Hooper, Sherlock... Sherlock est vivant.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Mais, mais...

Molly était devenue livide. Elle se mit à trembler, à trembler si violemment que le bébé serait tombée de ses bras si Joshua ne s'était pas précipité.

- Permettez, miss, lui dit-il.

Il prit la petite Angela dans ses bras et la berça doucement en souriant. Le changement ne sembla pas lui paraître désagréable. Le bébé regarda l'homme de ses grands yeux bleus et lui sourit en gazouillant.

Anthea s'était mise à genoux devant Molly et lui prit les deux mains.

- Vous allez bien, miss Hooper ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Je sais que s'est un choc pour vous, mais vous devez me croire. Sherlock est bien vivant. Mais avant tout, vous devez savoir...

Molly écouta tout ce qu'Anthea lui raconta mais plus la jeune fille parlait moins elle n'arrivait à croire que tout cela pouvait être réel. Elle s'était levée et maintenant, elle allait et venait nerveusement dans la chambre.

- C'est impossible, fini-t-elle par dire. Absolument impossible. Je l'ai vu...

- Je sais que tout cela peut paraître impossible, lui dit Anthea. Nous l'avons tous vu mourir, nous l'avons tous vu allongé dans son cercueil. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé il y a un an mais c'est un fait, Sherlock est vivant.

- Impossible... Mais alors, ce que je viens de voir au Journal télévisé... ce jeune homme et cette petite fille que l'on a trouvé ce matin... Ce jeune homme serait...

- ...Sherlock. Oui, miss Hooper, il s'agit bien de Sherlock. J'ignore tout de l'enfant, je ne sais même pas son nom, mais le jeune homme est bien Sherlock. Mais vous devez savoir que... qu'il... qu'il a été terriblement maltraité, oui, maltraité d'une façon qu'il difficile à dire. Il a été...

Anthea baissa la tête en prononçant ces derniers mots.

- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, mon ami d'enfance, celui que je connaît depuis pratiquement ma naissance, a été... a été violé et torturé par un monstre pendant des mois.

Molly poussa un cri. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, horrifiée. Elle tremblait, elle n'avait plus de jambes. Elle pleura pendant quelques minutes, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Anthea vint s'asseoir près d'elle et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Miss Hooper ? mumura-t-elle. Miss Hooper ? Molly, vous allez bien ?

Molly la regarda, le visage mouillé de larmes.

- C'est impossible, gémit-elle. Toute cette horreur est impossible.

- Comme ceci est impossible, lui dit Anthea dans un souffle.

Prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, elle l'attira à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Oh ! s'exclama Molly, plus stupéfaite que choquée.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez ? lui demanda Anthea. J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous me regardiez et je savais que vous vous posiez des questions sur vous même, sur ce que vous êtes vraiment.

- Mais...

- N'avez-vous jamais ressentie cette étrange chaleur monter en vous ? N'avez-vous jamais éprouvé de l'attirance pour une personne de votre sexe ? Comme maintenant ? Vous êtes lesbienne, miss Hopper. Tout comme moi.

Molly regarda la jeune fille, étonnée. Serais-ce possible ? Tout ceci serait-il réel ? Non, non, s'était impossible. Elle n'était pas... Mais Anthea l'attira de nouveau à elle, sa bouche se colla sur celle de la jeune femme, elle lui dévora les lèvres. Leurs langues s'unirent, se mêlèrent en un long baiser jusqu'à que...

- _Annie !_

Joshua les regardait, choqué. Il avait posé une main sur les yeux d'Angela, voilant le regard du bébé à cette scène indécente. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en se séparant.

- Bon, dit Anthea. Si vous voulez vous préparer, nous pourrons emporter vos bagages pendant que vous irez payer votre note à cette charmante dame qui a regarder Joshua entrer chez elle comme s'il était le diable en personne.

Tandis qu'elle habillait Angela et la couchait dans son couffin, Molly se demandait :

_" Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'attend-telle de moi ? Oh, mon Dieu, qu'elle est belle. Je voudrais tant, je voudrais tant... "_

**oOoOoOo **

La voiture avait quitté la petite pension et roulait maintenant en direction de Baker Street. Devant l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew, Joshua dut ralentir pour laisser passer une ambulance qui en sortait rapidement.

A l'arrière de la voiture, Anthea et Molly ne virent rien de tout cela. Confortablement installées sur la banquette de cuir, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Et déjà, Anthea avait glisser sa main sous la jupe de Molly, remontant vers la chaleur des cuisses.

- Je t'apprendrais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Molly gémissait doucement de plaisir.

Joshua les regardait dans le rétroviseur avec un regard réprobateur. Qu'allait penser monsieur Holmes de tout cela?

Et Angela ? Et bien, Angela dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Tout était bien ainsi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**J'espère que la fin du chapitre ne vous a pas trop choqué. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Peut-on envisager une liaison entre Molly et Anthea. Vite, vite, j'attend vos commentaires.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je sais que vous commencez à me détester et que vous vous dîtes ; pauvre Sherlock, mais que lui fait-elle ? Rassurez-vous, le secours va bientôt venir ainsi que... quelques surprises. Quand à Anthea ou Annie, comme j'ai décider de la nommer, il n'y a rien à lui reprocher si elle à craquer pour Molly et réciproquement. Remontez dans l'histoire de quelques chapitres, allez jusqu'au chapitre 10 et rappelez-vous que tout le monde croit que Sherlock n'est déjà plus à St Bart au moment où la Bentley de Mycroft laisse passer l'ambulance.**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**" 500.000 £ pour une vie " **

_Le présent chapitre ainsi que le suivant font suite au chapitre 10, mais se déroulent chronologiquement après le chapitre 14. Pour résumer la situation : Sherlock est hospitalisé dans le service psychiatrique de l'hôpital Saint Batholomew et le docteur Sowerby s'apprête à le transférer à l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint Christophe a la demande d'un mystérieux commanditaire. _

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, un lien étrange a toujours relié les frères Holmes, faisant ressentir à Mycroft lorsque son frère était en difficulté ou en danger, le poussant à le surveiller d'une façon presque obsessionnelle. Une connexion, qu'une fois adulte, Sherlock avait vainement tenté de rompre, un peu par désir d'indépendance mais surtout à la suite d'un malentendu ; Mycroft était devenu son " ennemi juré ". Un an plus tôt, le lien avait été rompu par la " mort " de son petit frère et maintenant, tout semblait recommencer.

La dose de sédatif qu'on lui avait administré était sans doute insuffiante. Le sommeil ne lui apportait aucun repos. Mycroft se tordait sur son lit, gémissant faiblement. Mme Hudson était montée le voir et maintenant, assise à son chevet, elle le regardait souffrir, impuissante.

- Non, non, laissez-le, gémissait-il. Ne le touchez-pas.

Margaret Hudson se pencha un peu plus vers lui et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

- Chut, chut, murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien, mon garçon.

Mais Mycroft ne l'écoutait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Il continuait à gémir, à se tordre sur le lit. Les yeux fermés, sa tête roulait sur l'oreiller, comme s'il tentait d'échapper a quelque terrifiant cauchemar.

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il s'assit d'un bond en hurlant de terreur.

- Par pitié, ne la laissez pas faire. Elle lui fait mal, empêchez-la.

- Qui ça, mon garçon ? lui demanda Magaret en le serrant contre lui.

- Sherlock, gémit Mycroft. Il cri, il a mal, il souffre tellement. Elle ne veux pas arrêter. Oh, Maggie, elle éprouve du plaisir, tellement de plaisir.

- Qui ça, mon petit ?

- L'infirmière. Celle que nous avons vu à Saint Batholomew.

- Allons, Mycroft, calme toi. Sherlock n'est plus là-bas, tu le sais bien.

- Non, Maggie. Il est encore là-bas, il faut, il faut...

- Nous verrons plus tard, mon garçon. Tu dois te repose si tu veux aider ton petit frère.

Elle l'obligea à se rallonger et passa doucement sa main sur son front en sueur.

_"Il a de la fièvre, beaucoup trop de fièvre, il délire, "_ se dit-elle, inquiète. _" Il faut faire quelque chose, mon petit n'est pas bien. J'ai besoin de John. "_

Elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

**oOoOoOo **

Sherlock cria. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il regarda l'infirmière avec des yeux suppliants.**  
**

- Non, pas ça, gémit-il. Plus me faire mal. Pitié, s'il vous plaît, plus le faire...

Mais la femme plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et dans ce regard-là, il n'y avait pas la moindre pitié. Et pas le moindre sourire sadique non plus. Si elle éprouvait du plaisir dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne le montrait pas. Ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait parce qu'elle devait le faire. Et parce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Elle resserra un peu plus les bracelets de cuir autour des chevilles fracturées du jeune blessé en observant sa réaction. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Il n'en pouvait plus. La souffrance était devenue intolérable mais l'infirmière continuai à serrer les bracelets.

- C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix froide, sans la moindre chaleur.

Puis elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est ce que le maître désire, que tu souffres autant qu'il sera possible. Voilà ce qui arrive aux esclaves en fuite, on les puni. Ne crois pas que tu lui as échappé, mon joli. Personne ne pourra te sauver, mon mignon. Les gens du maître sont nombreux pour garder un oeil sur toi. Tu ne peux pas nous échapper, tu nous appartiens depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Rappelles-toi ces garçons qui avaient fait de toi leur chose au lycée. Rappelles-toi quand tu t'es enfui de chez toi et que tu t'es réfugié dans les bas-fonds... c'était déjà nous à l'époque. C'est pour nous que tu as goûté à la drogue et que tu as fait la pute. Cela fait longtemps que tu es la chienne du maître.

Et plus elle parlait, plus Sherlock la regardait, horrifié. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Alors, c'était vrai ? Personne, jamais, n'avait réussi à lui venir en aide ? Ni Mycroft, ni Greg, ni John, ni personne ? Il avait donc toujours été un jouet entre les mains du maître ?

L'infirmière démoniaque l'observa attentivement, regardant la progression de son raisonnement s'imprimer en horreur sur son visage puis, elle se prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Je viens de lui parler selon vos ordres et sa réaction a été celle à laquelle vous vous attendiez. Et pour la suite ?... Ah, très bien... Il sera fait selon vos ordres. Bonsoir, monsieur.

Elle avait rangé son téléphone dans sa poche et était en train de ramener le drap sur le corps du jeune malade au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

En entrant, le docteur Sowerby compris tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui se tordait sur son lit, gémissant, une intense expression de souffrance peinte sur son visage pâle. Fixés sur l'infirmière, ses yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur. Il avait un regard de bête traquée.

- Vous avez encore resserrer ses contraintes ?... S'il survit au traitement qui l'attend, il a toutes les chances de rester infirme.

- Peu importe, répondit froidement l'infirmière. A qui ira-t-il se plaindre ? Qui ira croire un malade mental ?

**oOoOoOo **

Gregory Lestrade se précipita lorsqu'il entendit les appels au secours de John Watson. Jamais encore il n'avait monter un escalier aussi vite. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, ce fut pour trouver Mycroft qui se débattait dans les bras du médecin, criant, pleurant.

- Il est encore là-bas, hurlait-il. Ils vont l'emmener. Il faut l'aider. Mon petit frère, il faut aider mon petit frère.

- Calmez-vous, Mycroft, lui cria John. Par pitié, calmez-vous.

- Non, non, Sherlock est en danger. Aidez-le, aidez-le. Je dois, je dois...

Il hurlait. Il envoyait des coups de poings, des coups de pieds au hasard. Il voulait descendre du lit. Vainement. L'ex-médecin militaire était beaucoup trop fort.

- Il est en plein délire, dit John. Il croit que Sherlock est toujours à St Bart. Aidez-moi, Greg. Tenez-le solidement pendant que je lui administre un sédatif.

Tandis que le policier l'immobilisait, John enfonça une aiguille dans le bras de Mycroft et lui injecta une forte dose de sédatif.

- Bande de salauds, gémit Mycroft en sombrant dans l'inconscience. Je vous déteste. Sherlock. Je... je...

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, mais son dernier regard fut pour Mme Hudson qui se tenait au pied du lit, les deux mains sur la bouche. Un regard suppliant. La pauvre femme s'enfuit de la chambre, éclatant en sanglot.

** oOoOoOo**

- Ma chère amie, je me demande parfois pourquoi vous êtes devenue infirmière. Vous être cruelle, sans la moindre compassion... Jamais je n'avais rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime autant faire souffrir son prochain.

Le docteur Sowerby venait de faire la quatrième injection et tout de suite, le jeune patient réagit à la drogue s'écoulant dans ses veines. Le corps trop maigre se crispa, trembla et sa tête roula sur l'oreiller comme s'il voulait échapper à la terreur qui, de nouveau, l'envahissait. Mais il ne hurla pas. La douleur dans ses chevilles brisées était maintenant si intense qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne pouvait plus que gémir. Ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes regardaient le médecin, suppliants.

Mais le médecin ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il n'était qu'une " chose " utile seulement pour se valeur marchande et dont le docteur Sowerby oublierais vite les traits. Il ne désirait même pas savoir comment ce beau petit jeune homme en était arrivé là. Il l'avait reconnu, bien sûr, ce petit détective que l'on croyait mort depuis un an. Ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, le médecin n'avait pas à le demander, tout était inscrit sur son corps. Marques de coups de fouet, brûlures, ecchymoses. Il avait souffert au-delà du possible. Mais son coeur restait sec devant ce spectacle de désolation.

Derrière lui, l'infirmière en chef de son service et, accessoirement, sa maîtresse ne disait rien. Mais le docteur Sowerby pouvait sentir son regard brillant posé sur le pauvre corps martyrisé allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il savait que cette femme cruelle prenait un réel plaisir à ce spectacle de souffrance.

Un bourdonnement dans la poche de sa blouse le détourna de ses pensées. Il sortit son portable.

- Jonas Sowerby, bonsoir... Ah, monsieur.

_- Bonsoir, docteur. Je viens de virer le restant de vos honoraires. Il faudrait transférer le garçon immédiatement. Les évènements se précipitent._

- Que se passe-t-il ?

_- Avez-vous regarder le Journal télévisé de la BBC ce soir ? On parle de lui et le personnel de votre hôpital va finir par faire le rapprochement avec le jeune patient qui a été hospitalisé ce matin. _

- Non, monsieur, je n'ai guère eut le temps. Mais il me reste une dernière injection à lui faire.

_- Oubliez-là, docteur. Il doit disparaître. Faites-le transférer immédiatement, c'est un ordre._

La voix était devenue autoritaire, n'admettant pas la moindre contestation.

- Puisque vous le désirez, je m'occupes immédiatement de son transfert... Bonsoir, monsieur.

Le docteur Sowerby rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Bon, dit-il. Ma chère amie, veuillez administrer un sédatif au garçon et préparez-le pour le transfert. Je préviens Saint Christophe de son arrivée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ou à peu près, une ambulance sortait rapidement de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew. Les ambulanciers n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui était le patient qu'ils étaient chargés de transférer dans cet établissement de soins psychiatriques d'excellente réputation qu'était Saint Christophe. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un jeune malade mental comme les autres. Un être sans importance destiné à l'oubli.

Cela n'avait non plus rien d'exceptionnel pour le conducteur de l'ambulance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait ce genre de transfert jusqu'à l'hôpital Saint-Christophe ni pourquoi c'était toujours sur l'hôpital Saint Christophe que se portait le choix du docteur Sowerby. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que son attention se porta sur la magnifique Bentley noire qui croisa sa route et... oh, oui... sur ces deux jolies filles assises à l'arrière en train de...

_" Hmm, voilà deux belles garces où je ne m'y connaît pas, " _se dit-il en riant. _" Ah, les petites salopes ! " _

Au même moment, l'infirmière en chef du service psychiatrique de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew entrait dans le bureau du docteur Sowerby... pour la dernière fois.

- Jonas ? dit-elle.

- Ah, ma chère amie, dit le médecin sans lever la tête, occupé à écrire.

- Jonas, cela n'a rien de personnel et je vous ai plutôt apprécié. Sachez seulement que j'obéie aux ordres.

- Qu'est-ce... ?

Mais jamais il ne termina sa phrase. Sa maîtresse le regardait sans la moindre expression sur le visage et dans sa main, elle tenait un revolver terminé par un silencieux. Elle tira trois fois. Le docteur Sowerby s'effondra sur le sol. Mort.

L'infirmière s'approcha et, du bout du pied, vérifia que son amant ne respirait plus. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur du médecin, tapa quelques mots sur le clavier et un message s'afficha sur l'écran. Cela fait, elle sortit de bureau, tourna la clé dans la serrure qu'elle mit ensuite dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour se changer une dernière fois.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortit de l'hôpital qu'elle prit son téléphone et envoya le texto suivant :

**De Shannon Riordan pour le Maître.**

**20 : 52.**

**" _C'est fait. Le docteur est mort et la petite larve est partie à destination. "_  
**

**oOoOoOo **

Quelque part dans Londres, dans un salon richement meublé, un homme rangea son téléphone portable dans la poche de son veston et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir. Il claqua des doigts avant de croiser ses deux mains sous son menton.

Un jeune garçon se précipita vers lui à quatre pattes et vint posé sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme comme un chiot bien dressé. Blond aux yeux bleus, petit, menu, pas plus de six ou sept ans. Il était nu et son dos présentait déjà une cinquantaine de marques de coups de fouets. Un collier de cuir au cou et une marque au fer rouge entre les omoplates. Ses parents l'avait vendu quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était le nouvel esclave du Maître.

- C'est dommage, murmura-t-il. Il me manquera.

L'homme se pencha vers la table basse, devant lui, où s'étalaient des photographies, des dizaines de photographies. Sur toutes, le même modèle semblait avoir posé : un jeune homme d'une beauté exceptionnelle à la peau de porcelaine, aux yeux d'azur et aux longues boucles sombres. Enfin, posé ! Toutes ces photographies racontaient une histoire, celle de la dégradation d'une vie humaine. Le jeune modèle semblait y passer de la peur à la plus absolue des terreurs et sur son corps, de photographie en photographie, se dessinaient les stigmates des plus effroyables tortures.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur d'autres photographies. Une belle enfant à la peau couleur de chocolat au lait, aux longs cheveux frisés et aux grands yeux noirs, une fillette plutôt attrayante dans sa nudité y figurait. Des pauses suggestives que l'on avaient voulu érotiques. Mais sur la plupart des photographies, elle était enchaînée. Son petit corps chétif portait tous les signes de mauvais traitements. Non. De la soumission et du plaisir qu'elle avait donné à son maître.

- La petite garçe ! grogna-t-il.

S'enfuir de cette façon et emmener avec elle cette petite larve de Sherlock. Et dire que s'il n'avait pas oublié des papiers importants ce matin pour sa dernière affaire en court, s'il n'avait pas dut revenir à la maison, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien avant son retour. Ce faire avoir de cette façon par une gamine pas plus grosse qu'une souris. Ah, la petite garce ! S'enfuir pour revenir aussitôt et ramener avec elle ce flic de malheur. Et maintenant. Et maintenant les scellés posées, la maison envahie par la police scientifique, ses vilains petits secrets découverts. Au moins, Sherlock sera bientôt incapable d'expliquer quoique ce soit et la gamine ignorait tout de lui à part qu'il était le " Maître ".

- Vingt ans à mettre en place ce réseau mis en pièces en si peu de temps par ce petit détective de rien du tout et maintenant, ça. Me faire avoir par une gamine, une petite négresse juste bonne à frotter les parquets et à écarter les cuisses. J'aurais dut la revendre depuis longtemps. Et dire qu'elle me coûte à elle seule 500.000 £.

- Ah, oui, 500.000 £, dit une voix derrière lui. Quelle idée d'avoir dépenser une somme pareille pour cette chienne. Une balle dans le crane de cette larve de Sherlock aurait été plus simple. Vous auriez mieux fait de me les donner à moi, ces 500.000 £.

Il se tourna et lança un regard venimeux au jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

- Parce que je veux qu'il souffre encore un peu avant qu'on en finisse avec lui, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à le punir de cette façon ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour que vous lui en vouliez autant ?

- Il est venu au monde, c'est l'unique raison. Son existence m'a toujours été intolérable et puisque je n'ai pas réussi à l'exterminer lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un morveux...

- ...vous vous en chargez maintenant. Et vous y prenez plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour la négresse, vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Occupons-nous d'abord de la petite larve. Après, et bien après...

L'homme eut un mauvais sourire, savourant déjà ce qu'il ferait subir à la petite garce lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau mis la main dessus. Déjà se mettait en place dans sa tête les supplices délicieux qu'il lui infligerait. Sa peau découpée en lanières, de l'huile bouillante versée sur ses plaies sanglantes... Oh, oui, elle souffrirait, elle hurlerait, elle le supplierait de la tuer. Oh, oui, elle mettrait longtemps, très longtemps à mourir.

Mais pour le moment, il désirait autre chose. Il regarda le bel enfant blond qui avait commencé à s'endormir sur ses genoux.

- Viens ici, lui dit-il d'une voix dure.

Le petit garçon glissa au sol et vint se placer entre les jambes de l'homme. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il savait ce qu'il aimait et il savait déjà s'y prendre. L'homme avait déjà ouvert son pantalon. Son membre était dur à lui faire mal. Et lorsque la bouche de son jeune esclave se mit en oeuvre, il gémit de plaisir.

- Hmm, que c'est bon ! Ah, oui, tu suces vraiment comme une reine, ma jolie petite pute.

Lord Sieger Holmes ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

**L****a pédophilie est un crime. ****En France, les relations sexuelles d'un adulte avec un mineur de moins de 15 ans sont punies par la loi de 5 ans d'emprisonnement et 75.000 euros d'amande. L'article 227-25 du Code pénal fixe la majorité sexuelle à 15 ans, âge à partir duquel un mineur peut entretenir une relation sexuelle avec un adulte, sans que cet adulte commette une infraction pénalement réprimée.**

**Certains termes employés dans ce chapitre sont franchement vulgaires et même racistes. Je ne suis pas raciste, je ne suis pas vulgaire, je ne m'exprime personnellement jamais de cette façon. Si je les aient utilisés, c'est uniquement pour dramatiser mon histoire et faire détester certains de mes personnages. Pardonnez-moi si cela vous a choqué.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je viens de relire quelques fics de DEKLAVA et elles m'ont donné l'idée d'écrire ce chapitre faisant suite aux jeux coquins entre Molly et Anthea entamés dans le chapitre 14. Certains passages sont un peu... enfin, vous verrez.**

**Ce chapitre est tout spécialement dédié à Emy Klevers pour la remercier de son dernier commentaire et pour l'intérêt qu'elle semble porter aux aventures coquines des deux impudiques demoiselles. **

**CHAPITRE 16**

**" Désirs assouvis "**

**Note de l'auteur :** _dans ce chapitre, je nomme certains quartiers et lieux de Londres. N'ayant encore jamais visité cette ville, je n'ai pas cherché à les situer géographiquement pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs._**  
**

Joshua avait laissé passer l'ambulance sans vraiment la remarquer. Le spectacle à l'arrière de la voiture était bien trop excitant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Tenant son bébé contre elle, Molly était gênée dans ses mouvements et laissait à Anthea toute l'initiative des caresses. Malgré la difficulté de leur position peu confortable dans une telle situation, la jeune fille avait glissée sa main dans la culotte de Molly et maintenant, elle excitait son clitoris déjà gonflé et brûlant de désir du bout de ses doigts agiles avec une telle habilitée qu'elle prouvait la longue habitude de la jeune lesbienne dans l'art de la masturbation. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier de la confortable banquette de cuir, Molly gémissait de plaisir. Elle s'était très souvent adonnée aux jeux solitaires et en avait toujours obtenu une délicieuse satisfaction mais là, jamais elle n'avait atteint aussi rapidement le sommet du plaisir. Elle fut bientôt secouée d'un orgasme si violent qu'elle cria de plaisir, réveillant Angela du même coup.

Le bébé grogna de mécontentement en s'agitant dans les bras de sa mère. Molly berça doucement sa fille en espérant qu'elle se rendormirait, mais rien à faire. Angela, les yeux grands ouverts, regarda sa mère puis Anthea, semblant se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Anthea en riant.

Désolée, vraiment ? Elle n'en continua pas moins, la main plongée dans la culotte de Molly, à la caresser. Elle attira la jeune femme plus près d'elle et lui dévora les lèvres en un baiser des plus voluptueux. Mais un bourdonnement s'éleva soudain dans la voiture. Anthea gémit d'agacement, chercha son sac à main, fouilla dedans et en sortit son téléphone.

- Quoi ? Je suis très occupée... Oh, Mme Hudson ! Je suis vraiment désolée... Que s'est-il passé ? Il... il a dit quoi ? Mais Mycroft va bien, vous en êtes certaine ?... Mais Maggie, je m'inquiète toujours pour lui, vous le savez bien. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que vous le croyez... Ah, je comprend. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferais... A tout à l'heure, Maggie.

Molly la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... je ne sais pas, dit Anthea d'une voix hésitante. Apparemment, l'état de Mycroft s'est aggravé depuis que j'ai quitté Baker Strett tout à l'heure. Il délire, il croit que Sherlock est encore à St Bart et qu'il y est maltraité.

- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que... ?

- Oh, non. Bien sûr que non. Qui oserais faire de telles choses, surtout dans un hôpital public... C'est seulement l'inquiétude que Mycroft a toujours éprouvé à l'égard de son petit frère. Sherlock a déjà été transféré je ne sais où... S'est seulement la fièvre. Mme Hudson m'a dit qu'il a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre... Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça passera. Il a seulement besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

- Si je peu me permettre, miss, l'interrompit Joshua. Monsieur Holmes aurait sans doute besoin de quelques affaires de rechange. Je pourrais me rendre à Pall Mall pour que Thomas puisse lui préparer un sac avec quelques vêtements pendant que je vous déposerai chez vous. Je reviendrai vous prendre d'en une heure, vous aurez tout le temps de...

- Oui, Joshua, j'aurais également besoin de prendre moi-même quelques affaires. Merci, Joshua.

Ne jamais être précis pour ce que l'on veut dire en réalité.

- Thomas ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, c'est le valet de chambre de Mycroft, lui répondit Anthea.

- Quoi ? Monsieur Holmes a des domestiques ? Eh bien, ça !

Anthea éclata de rire.

- La famille Holmes est l'une des familles les plus fortunées de Grande-Bretagne. Ils ont toujours été servis par des domestiques, aussi loin que je me rappelle. Et Mycroft... et bien, Mycroft est bien trop paresseux pour s'occuper tout seul de lui-même.

Joshua roula encore quelques minutes avant d'arrêter la Bentley. Molly plaça Angela dans son couffin et les deux filles descendirent de la voiture. Elles se trouvaient devant un immeuble ancien, un beau bâtiment de pierres blanches de quatre étages datant vraisemblablement de la fin du règne de la reine Voctoria. On y accédait par un porche à colonnes corinthiennes donnant sur une magnifique porte de chêne verni à double battants.

- Belgravia, murmura Molly en regardant autour d'elle, admirative. Magnifique !

Elle entrèrent dans l'immeuble et une fois passé une sorte de sas séparant la porte d'entrée du reste de la maison par une porte de verre et où se trouvait les boîtes aux lettres des résidents, Molly se retrouva dans un joli vestibule au décor tout victorien : de tableaux aux murs, quelques plantes d'intérieur, deux ou trois fauteuil confortables. Une porte sur la droite : la loge de la concierge, lui expliqua Anthea. Et au fond, un grand escalier de chêne à la rampe de fonte richement ouvragée ; un beau tapis rouge retenu par des tringles de cuivre en couvrait les marches. Molly regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement, croyant soudain être transportée à la fin du XIXe siècle.

- Que c'est beau. C'est ici que tu vie ?

- Oui, lui dit Anthea. Mon père m'y a acheté un appartement peu de temps avant son décès... Viens, il se trouve au deuxième étage.

L'appartement était grand, magnifique mais avec son décor moderne, on se retrouvait à nouveau au XXIe siècle. Dans le vaste séjour sur lequel ouvrait une cuisine parfaitement équipée, rien ne manquait : un téléviseur à écran géant et un home cinéma du dernier modèle, une belle chaîne hi-fi et un magnifique ordinateur. De jolis meubles modernes, quelques tableaux, quelques bibelots. Et une grande bibliothèque couvrant entièrement l'un des murs, des livres, des DVD, des CD. Tout était d'un goût très sûr. L'appartement était beau et élégant, à l'image de sa propriétaire.

- Il y a deux chambres, dit Anthea. La mienne est par ici... Tu viens ?

La chambre. Il y avait un vaste lit king-size qui, tout de suite, attira l'attention de Molly. Anthea la prit par la main et l'incita à s'y asseoir. Molly enleva Angela endormie de son couffin et la coucha contre les gros oreillers moelleux. Elle s'allongea près du bébé en fermant les yeux de plaisir tant ce lit était confortable.

- Je me change et je met quelques effets dans un sac, lui dit Anthea. La salle de bain est là si tu en as besoin.

La jeune fille ouvrit une porte et entra dans un dressing qui était presque aussi grand que la chambre elle-même. Jetant un coup d'oeil, Molly y aperçu bien plus de vêtements qu'elle n'en avait elle-même eut dans ses vingt-huit années d'existence et le dressing était si grand, qu'il y restait encore beaucoup de place libre.

Dire qu'Anthea était plus jeune qu'elle : elle n'avait guère plus de vingt-cinq ans. Etais-ce ainsi lorsque vous travaillez pour le MI6 ? Non, Molly n'était pas jalouse. Elle lui enviait un peu cette vie agréable.

Molly ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle somnolait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Anthea qui allait et venait. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi ? Quelques minutes ? Mais, finalement, une main fine aux ongles parfaitement manucurés se posa sur son épaule. Molly ouvrit les yeux et sursauta, stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Anthea se tenait près d'elle, mais elle était... nue.

Le corps mince et délié avec ses petits seins pointus, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes et, oui, son bas-ventre rasé, aussi lisse que celui d'une petite fille. Elle n'était vêtue que de sa longue chevelure sombre couvrant ses épaules. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle.

Oui, elle était belle. Mais étais-ce seulement cela qui attirait Molly ? Ou bien étais-ce...? Mais s'était impossible. Anthea ressemblait à Sherlock d'une façon troublante. Elle lui ressemblait comme une soeur ressemblerait à son frère. Le même corps mince, la même peau de porcelaine, les mêmes yeux bleu pâle, les mêmes longues boucles noires. Etais-ce donc cela qui l'attirait vers la jeune fille ? Parce qu'elle ressemblait à Sherlock ?

Mais Molly n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions. Anthea lui tendit la main et elle descendit du lit. La jeune fille commença à la déshabiller sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, trop troublée par se qui se passait. Plus ronde qu'Anthea, Molly n'avait pas entièrement perdue les formes gagnées durant sa grossesse et ses seins étaient bien dodus, gorgés de lait. C'était le corps d'une jeune mère. Elle était belle, attirante et Anthea avait envie de lui faire l'amour.

Authea passa ses bras autour du cou de Molly et l'attira à elle. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, presque violemment. Un baiser plein de désir. Et cela étonna Molly, elle qui jusqu'à présent n'avait embrassé que des hommes, elle qui n'avait été intime qu'avec des hommes. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de cette fille magnifique comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle avait eu des amants, très peu en vérité. Et si peu que cela avait été, elle n'en avait pas conservé de souvenirs bien fabuleux. Cela n'avait pas toujours été bien agréable, les hommes sont parfois si brutaux lorsqu'ils vous font l'amour. Seul Sherlock avait fait preuve de douceur, d'une extrême délicatesse lors de leur seule et unique fois. Comme si elle avait été encore vierge. Alors, ce qu'Anthea lui avait dit plus tôt serait donc vrai ? Elle serait... lesbienne ?

Le corps de Molly était parcouru d'agréables frissons. Les doigts d'Anthea, aussi légers que des plumes au vent, la carressait. Son cou, ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches. Les mains fines avaient glissé le long de ses cuisses et remontaient maintenant vers... Molly poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt puis deux s'introduire en elle et commencer un lent va et vient. Molly ferma les yeux de plaisir. C'était délicieux, tellement délicieux. Elle sentait une agréable sensation envahir son ventre. Le plaisir montait en elle, il ne cessait de monter, il la submergeait. Et soudain il explosa.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! gémit-elle. Oui, oui, oui...

**oOoOoOo **

Un bref instant, elles avaient tout oublié. Plus rien n'avait existé. Ni Sherlock, ni Mycroft. Plus de malheur, plus de souffrance. Plus rien. Un bref instant, elles avaient été égoïste, avaient tout oublié. Elles avaient découvert leurs corps. Elles s'étaient aimé. Un bref instant, le monde n'avait été que baisés et caresses. Que plaisirs. Elles s'étaient aimés. Elles s'aimaient.

Et puis, il avait fallu revenir vers le monde réel.

Elles attendaient sur le trottoir lorsque la voiture arriva. Que compris Joshua ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Ce n'était que trop évident. Angela était passée des bras de Molly aux bras d'Anthea. Elle dormait, tout était bien ainsi.

Le chauffeur s'inclina profondément en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

- Mesdames, si je puis me permettre, dit-il simplement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chers amis lecteurs, merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez mon histoire et cela me donne de grands espoirs pour la suite.**

**Le chapitre 17 voit l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage : Mary Morstan. Il est toutefois à noter qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de ' Le signe des quatre " de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ce n'est qu'un nom que je lui ai donné.**

**CHAPITRE 17**

** " Mary " **

**Note de l'auteur : **_ce chapitre commence au moment précis où se termine le chapitre 10. En résumé : le docteur Harrisson, directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint Christophe reçoit un mystérieux visiteur lui demandant d'administrer un traitement " spécial " au nouveau patient qui va lui être confié. Au même moment, une jeune infirmière un peu trop curieuse se pose des questions sur l'un des services de l'établissement interdit d'accès au personnel._

_Le chapitre fait allusion à l'usage des drogues et aux relations sexuelles sur les lieux du travail._

- C'est vraiment étrange. Pourquoi nous défendre l'accès du service de " quarantaine ".

- Parce que cet endroit est l'Enfer sur terre. Mais tu ferais mieux de te taire et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, si tu veux conserver ta place. Tu es ici depuis trop peu de temps pour être vraiment indispensable.

Mary Morstan n'aimait pas les portes fermées. Et cette porte-là l'irritait à un point tel qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Pourquoi cet interdit ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ce cacher au-delà de cette porte ? S'y cachait-il des choses si épouvantables ?

Une porte fermée ne s'ouvrant que par une clé magnétique dont que peu de personnes en possédaient l'usage était tout ce qu'il suffisait pour exciter l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'aussi curieux qu'elle. Infirmière par défaut, Mary Morstan avait surtout un esprit inquisiteur la poussant à toujours savoir ce qu'on lui cachait. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire :

- Arrête de cogiter, Mary. Cesse de penser à cette porte où tu finiras par avoir des problèmes. Si jamais le docteur Harrisson l'apprend...

Mais Mary ignorait que ce serait justement James Harrisson qui lui permettrait de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Et ainsi, ce jour-là...

**oOoOoOo **

Plus tôt dans la journée, Mary avait bien vu arriver cet élégant monsieur aux cheveux blancs mais n'y avait guère fait attention. Le docteur Harrisson recevait souvent des visiteurs et, s'était-elle dit, sans doute étais-ce le parent de l'un des pensionnaires de l'hôpital.

Elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu'elle serait bientôt impliquée dans la plus étrange, la plus dramatique des histoires.

Cet après-midi là, profitant de sa pause, elle était sortit sur le porche de l'hôpital pour fumer une cigarette. Il pleuvait depuis le matin. Il faisait froid et humide. Mary savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude : elle avait fumer sa première cigarette à onze ans et y avait pris un réel plaisir. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle se détruisait la santé mais ce n'était pas le moins grave de ces vices. Alors, bien sûr...

- Quel temps de chien ! grogna-t-elle en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Elle regardait, maussade, la brume qui s'épaississait dans les hauts arbres du parc et la pelouse gorgée d'eau. Que s'était sinistre ! Elle travaillait à Saint Christophe depuis six mois et s'y déplaisait depuis le premier jour. Elle s'y ennuyait à en mourir. Elle n'aimait pas son travail et le faisait avec autant de déplaisir qu'il était possible. Cet hôpital perdu dans la campagne était trop loin de tout, trop loin de Londres. Cet insupportable silence. Tout lui manquait, les bruits de la ville, les rues, les gens. Le soir elle n'avait qu'une hâte, monter sur la selle de sa Harley et filer loin de cet enfer.

Si au moins elle avait pu se créer quelques amitiés parmi le personnel de l'hôpital. Mais non. Après six mois, elle était toujours considérée comme une étrangère. Les femmes, surtout, la regardait avec méfiance. Qui était donc cette fille de vingt-et-un ans plutôt mignonne avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses grands yeux vert ? Elles ne l'aimait pas et lui menait la vie dure à force de remarques blessantes et de propos malveillants à propos sa moralité ou, plutôt, de son manque de moralité. Il est vrai qu'elle avait souvent dut repousser (sans trop de résistance) les avances de la plupart des membres du personnel masculin et, encore plus souvent, leur avait céder. Il y avait suffisamment de coins tranquilles dans l'hôpital pour prendre un peu de bon temps, s'embrasser, se câliner et plus si affinités. Et une blouse est tellement facile à enlever, surtout lorsque vous ne portez rien en dessous. Et Mary Morstan aimait les hommes, aimait se faire courtiser et n'avait jamais hésiter à se donner a de parfaits inconnus. De quoi vous donner une réputation de dévergondée. Et souvent, elle avait entendue dans son dos : salope, putain.

Elle en était à la moitié de sa cigarette et se disait que ces femmes étaient simplement jalouses et auraient bien voulu être à sa place, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Une magnifique voiture venait de passer la grille du parc et remontait lentement la longue allée couverte de gravier avant de venir se garer devant le porche. Une Rolls Royce de toute beauté. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit et un homme en tenue de chauffeur de maître en descendit. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit une portière à un homme âgé qui en sortit et à qui il tendit un parapluie tout en s'inclinant profondément devant lui.

Jamais encore Mary n'avait vu un homme aussi élégant. Un bel homme, qui plus est. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Soixante-cinq, soixante-dix ans ? Il était grand et mince avec une allure plutôt athlétique, avait de beaux cheveux blancs ondulés et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais son regard était dur, inquisiteur, vous détaillant comme si vous étiez quelque objet à vendre. Oui, s'était bien cela. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, l'homme inclina légèrement la tête en lui souriant, mais Mary eut un geste de recul. Un frisson désagréable parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'était senti devant lui comme si elle avait été nue et qu'il évaluait sa valeur. Comme si elle était une esclave à vendre. Oui, c'était bien cela. Une esclave.

Mary n'aurait pas sut dire pourquoi mais dès ce moment, elle sut que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de désagréable et qui aurait pour elle de fâcheuses conséquences.

**oOoOoOo**

Et puis elle n'y pensa plus.

L'homme resta chez le docteur Harrisson environ une heure, sans doute un peu plus sans doute un peu moins. Qu'était-il venu faire ? Qu'était-il venu demander ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seul restait une impression désagréable.

Mary repris son service, avec aussi peu de plaisir qu'il était possible. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait l'impression que le temps passait plus lentement que d'habitude et elle sentait que s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose, elle allait piquer une crise ne nerfs. Dieu qu'elle s'ennuyait ! Une heure se passa, puis deux à traîner des pieds. C'était vraiment à hurler.

Et puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se précipita vers son vestiaire. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de fumer. Elle avait besoin de chose de plus fort. Et là, une fois la porte du vestiaire ouverte, un gémissement d'angoisse lui échappa. Tout était-là, semble-t-il mais là où elle le cachait d'habitude au cas où le besoin s'en faisait sentir, au cas où elle ne pouvait plus tenir, le petit sac en papier n'y était plus.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! gémit-elle.

Les deux mains sur la bouche, elle sentait la panique monter en elle lorsqu'une voix derrière elle l'interpella.

- Morstan, tu es attendue dans le bureau du docteur Harrisson, lui lança l'infirmière en chef.

Elle ferma les yeux puis se retourna et fit face à la femme.

- Je m'appelle Mary, dit-elle.

- Quelle importance. Qui cherchera à se souvenir du nom d'une garce juste bonne à se faire sauter ?

- Ouai, répondit Mary en ricanant. Une garce, c'est ce que je suis et j'en suis fière. Si tu te faisais sauter de temps à autre toi aussi, tu verrais conne on se sent bien après. Mais t'es-tu déjà fait sauter ? C'était quand la dernière fois ? Oh, jamais, n'est-ce pas !

Et elle passa en éclatant de rire devant la femme qui la regarda, humiliée, folle de rage et avec l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle traversa l'hôpital, riant toujours, sous les regards plutôt stupéfaits de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage. Mais plus elle avançait vers le service administratif, plus l'angoisse revenait. Que lui voulait donc le docteur Harrisson ? Le médecin avait-il découvert le secret qu'elle avait toujours si bien caché ? Non, s'était impossible.

Et puis elle se trouva enfin devant la porte du bureau. Elle frappa et on l'invita à entrer. Le docteur Harrisson l'accueillie d'un regard sévère puis, après l'avoir regarder un moment en silence, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

- J'ai découvert quelque chose vous concernant, miss Morstan, dit-il enfin. Un vilain petit secret dont je suppose que vous désirez qu'il reste secret.

Mary devint livide. C'était bien cela, il avait tout découvert.

- Mais, docteur, je... je n'ai pas de secret.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et ceci ?

Il l'attrapa par le bras et avant qu'elle n'ai fait un geste, il remonta les manches de sa blouse l'une après l'autre. Sur les avant-bras, les marques étaient bien visibles. Certaines plus fraîches que d'autres, certaines de seulement quelques heures. Il la lâcha finalement, mais ce ne fut que pour la gifler. Mary poussa un cri et éclata en sanglot en portant sa main à sa joue rouge et brûlante.

- Silence, petite garce... Rien ne peut rester longtemps caché, jeune fille. Cela fait longtemps que je me doutais de quelque chose et j'ai fait fouiller votre vestiaire. Ainsi donc, j'aurais une sale petite junkie parmi mon personnel ? Que pouvez-vous me dire là-dessus ?

- Docteur, je... je...

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit sac en papier, l'un de ces sacs en papier que donnent les boulangeries, les pâtisseries lorsqu'on vous y faites un achat. Il l'ouvrit et en retira le contenu : une seringue, une petite bouteille en verre aux trois-quart pleine et un garrot de caoutchouc. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Les preuves n'étaient que trop visibles.

- Et n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtres diabétique et que s'est votre insuline. J'ai fait analyser le contenu de cette bouteille. Il s'agit d'héroïne. Et bien, dîtes-moi, miss Morstan, que dois-je faire de vous ? Que croyez-vous avoir mériter ?

- Docteur, je... je...

- Et bien ?

- Être... être punie.

- Vous méritez certainement une sévère punition. Être licenciée sur le champ serait le plus raisonnable, mais je pourrais aussi vous administrer une solide correction. Quelques dizaines de coups de ceinture ne serait pas immérité... Mais je pense que nous pouvons plutôt régler ce problème entre nous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?... Mais pour cela, il faudra vous montrer très gentille avec moi.

Et à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que, déjà, il l'attrapait par le bras et la poussait contre le bureau. Avec dégoût, Mary sentit les lèvres de son patron se coller contre les siennes et la forcer à un baiser. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une main fouiller sous sa blouse, remonter entre ses cuisses et glisser dans sa culotte. Elle sentait maintenant les doigts qui fouillaient, trituraient, pinçaient. Elle cria, se débattit mais l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il la fit basculer sur le bureau et, avec horreur, elle le vit ouvrir sa braguette, sortir son sexe. Un sexe massif, parcouru de grosses veines... un sexe en érection. Il lui releva les jambes et lui arracha sa culotte puis, lui écartant les cuisses de ses deux mains il entra brutalement en elle. Sans aucune préparation, sans la moindre protection. Elle hurla. Il était trop gros, il la déchirait. Et bientôt, couché sur elle, il commença à aller et venir dans son ventre. Rapidement. Et à chaque nouveau coup de rein, il s'enfonçait profondément en elle, encore plus profondément. Elle avait beau crier, se débattre, il la maintenait solidement. Et tandis qu'elle pleurait, il grognait de plaisir. Puis il y eut un ultime coup de rein et il éjacula en elle.

S'était terminé. Le docteur Harrisson avait fermé sa braguette et s'était assis à son bureau. Maintenant, il regardait sa jeune infirmière. Elle se tenait là, debout devant lui, la tête baissée, échevelée, le visage en feu, essuyant de sa culotte déchirée le sperme qui coulait le long de ses cuisses. Elle pleurait d'humiliation. Elle avait honte. Oui, elle avait terriblement honte. Il l'avait violée et elle avait éprouver du plaisir. Et même énormément de plaisir. Car au moment où il se vidait dans son ventre, elle avait avait eût un orgasme d'une violence...

- Et n'allez pas raconter que vous vous êtes faite violée, lui dit le médecin. Considérez cela comme votre punition.

Puis il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une petite boîte en carton de forme longue qu'il posa sur la table et ouvrit. Elle contenait un garrot de caoutchouc, un paquet de lingettes à l'alcool, une seringue et un choix d'aiguilles : un kit d'injection. Puis, l'un après l'autre, cinq petits flacons de verre sans étiquette remplis d'un liquide translucide anonyme qui pouvait être n'importe quel médicament à administrer par injection. Rien n'était indiqué sur ces flacons, mais Mary sut tout de suite ce qu'ils contenaient.

Le médecin observa la réaction de la jeune infirmière. Elle n'était que trop évidente et il sut tout de suite qu'il avait vu juste. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle ne parlerait pas. Elle serait la complice idéale pour ce qui se préparait. Du moins, tant qu'il satisferait son vice. Après ? Et bien, après, il serait facile de lui provoquer une overdose. Elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis connus, personne pour la pleurer ou poser des questions. Rien à craindre. James Harrisson n'était pas à un crime près.

- Vous voyez, mis Morstan, je ne suis pas un mauvais homme, lui dit-il en souriant. Mais ceci n'est pas un paiement pour le plaisir que nous avons pris ensemble. Ni un cadeau. On ne fait pas de cadeau à une petite pute. Et c'est ce que vous êtes, miss Morstan. Une putain qui se laisse culbuter par son patron et qui y prend plaisir. Vous venez de le prouver. Non, non. Si je vous donne ceci, c'est que je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer. J'ai besoin de vous et vous allez m'obéir.

**oOoOoOo **

Mary avait accepter et dès ce moment, sut qu'elle s'était enfermée d'elle-même dans un piège infernale.

Le docteur Harrisson avait été clair. Il allait désormais satisfaire son addiction à la drogue, mais ce ne serait pas sans contrepartie. De ce jour, elle devenait la " chose " du médecin, lui obéissant en tout et pour tout. Y compris sexuellement.

- Vous viendrez lorsque je vous ferez appeler et vous aurez tout intérêt à m'obéir où vous apprendrez à vraiment me connaître. Mais vous verrez, miss Morstan, comme nous nous entendrons bien et qu'elle plaisir nous aurons. Vous êtes belle, attirante et ce que vous avez entre les cuisses, hmm...

Les yeux du médecin devenaient soudain brillants de lubricité et Mary sut qu'il avait de nouveau envie d'elle à voir la bosse qui de nouveau grossissait sous sa braguette. Mais ce n'était plus le moment.

- Bon, dit-il. Je ne suis sans ignorer que vous désirez savoir ce que cache le service de " quarantaine ", vous ne cessez de poser des questions et vous n'êtes guère discrète à ce sujet, jeune fille. Je vais donc satisfaire votre curiosité. Nous allons recevoir dès ce soir un nouveau patient qui y sera interné et vous serez chargée de vous occuper de lui. Vous serez désormais son infirmière particulière. Une lourde tâche pour une jeune infirmière de vingt-et-un ans tout juste diplômée, je le conçois.

- Alors pourquoi me la confier ?

- Parce que vous êtes ma créature et que vous saurez m'obéir. J'ai besoin de votre silence. La présence de notre nouveau pensionnaire doit rester absolument inconnue du reste de l'établissement.

- Il appartient à une famille importante et sa famille ne veut pas que...?

Le docteur Harrisson regarda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. Elle était trop intelligente et avait trop d'intuition. Elle pouvait représenter un danger pour le plan mis en place et il allait falloir trouver une solution pour la réduire au silence lorsque le cas du garçon serait réglé.

- C'est ça, dit-il. Et ce jeune homme a eût un comportement, disons... Il souffre de déviances... Ah, comment dire !

- Sadomasochisme ? C'est cela, docteur ?

- Euh... oui. Et son corps porte les traces de sa perversité, comme vous le verrez. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il souffre surtout de graves troubles mentaux et peut se montrer extrêmement dangereux. Alors, rappelez-vous bien de ce que je vous dit. Ne vous fiez pas à son joli minois et à son allure chétive. Il devra toujours rester attaché. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui, docteur.

- Bien. Je vais donc vous confier une clé magnétique pour faciliter votre accès dans le service de " quarantaine ". Pour le reste, vous ne changez rien. Vous conservez vos entrées dans l'hôpital et gardez les mêmes horaires de travail entre 10 h 00 et 22 h 00 avec les pauses qui vous sont accordées. Vos collègues ne doivent se douter de rien et doivent continuer à vous apercevoir. Seule l'infirmière en chef saura votre nouvelle destination mais pour le reste, elle ne doit rien savoir de vos nouvelles tâches. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Oui, docteur.

Il fit alors appeler l'infirmière en chef, responsable du personnel de l'hôpital, pour lui apprendre ce qu'il avait décider.

- Miss Morstan n'appartient plus désormais au personnel de l'hôpital.

- Elle est... licenciée ? demanda l'infirmière en chef, se réjouissant déjà de cette bonne nouvelle.

- Non, elle est placée directement sous mes ordres à partir de maintenant et est chargée d'une mission spéciale. Elle travaillera désormais dans le service de " quarantaine ". Veuillez donc l'accompagner jusqu'à son vestiaire pour qu'elle puisse le vider et escortez-là ensuite jusqu'à la porte du d'accès au service de " quarantaine " ou je l'attendrais.

Peu après le départ des deux femmes, le docteur Harrisson recevait un texto.

**De Jonas Sowerby à James Harrisson.  
**

**20 h 27.**

**_" Cher ami, il s'est présenté certaines complications. Je procède dès à présent au transfert de votre futur patient, il devrait arriver chez vous vers 21 heures. Pour ce qui est de ce que notre commanditaire vous à demandé, vous de changez rien. "_**

**oOoOoOo**

Mary avait été déçue lorsque le docteur Harrisson la fit entrer dans le service de " quarantaine ". Que s'attendait-elle à y découvrir ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Sans doute des choses bien extraordinaires. Alors...

Situé près du service administratif, le service de " quarantaine " était placé sous la seule autorité du docteur Harrisson. Comme Mary l'apprendrait plus tard, au contraire que ce que pensait le personnel de l'hôpital, ce service particulier n'était pas du tout destiné aux patients devenus dangereux. En réalité, des patients ayant besoin d'un traitement " spécial " y étaient reçus et dont la présence restait souvent inconnue au reste de l'hôpital. Des patients devenus gênants pour leurs familles et qui devenaient " disparaître " définitivement. Leurs séjours étaient brefs et se terminaient souvent de façon dramatique. Le service de " quarantaine " fonctionnait en autarcie et avait son propre personnel pas trop regardant sur les méthodes employées. Un lieu de souffrance et de déshumanisation. Et de mort.

Mais pour le moment, Mary découvrit un lieu des plus ordinaires. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de chambre, pour l'instant vides de tout occupant comme le lui appris le docteur Harrisson. Il lui fit visiter le reste de son nouveau domaine qui comprenait, en plus des chambres, une infirmerie, une petite cuisine, une lingerie et une salle de repos pour le personnel. Puis il lui indiqua une chambre.

- C'est ici, dit-il. La chambre n° 10. Vous la préparez et vous attendez votre patient. Il est maintenant 20 h 35, il devrait arriver vers 21 heures. Vous vous contenterez de le préparer pour la nuit et rien de plus. Deux infirmiers vont se présenter, il vous transmettront désormais mes ordres. Vous devrez leur obéir en en tout, comme à moi-même. Et...

Il s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte, mais se retourna.

- ...je vous ferais appeler demain dans mon bureau. J'attends que vous soyez charmante et désirable. Nous prendront un peu de bon temps ensemble, vous ne devriez pas le regretter.

Puis il partit et la laissa seule.

Mary regarda la porte se fermer derrière le médecin et soudain, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se sentait sale et humiliée, prise au piège par ce monstre qui avait fait d'elle sa " chose ". Il avait d'elle son esclave dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'était emparé de son corps et de son âme, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Jamais elle n'en sortirait. Elle devrait lui obéir, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais le temps passait. Elle se releva essuya ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était ordinaire, presque confortable, meublée à l'identique des autres chambres de l'hôpital, si ce n'était un lit médicalisé garni de contraintes qui, comme le lui avait indiqué le docteur Harrisson, serviraient à attacher ce nouveau malade.

Elle eut bientôt terminé. Elle avait fait le lit, apporté quelques objets pour améliorer le confort du nouveau patient : un verre et un pichet d'eau fraîche qu'elle avait été prendre dans la cuisine, une assiette dans laquelle elle avait mis quelques fruits, quelques magazines qu'elle avait trouvés dans la salle de repos. De quoi rendre cette chambre moins impersonnelle. Puis, comme il lui restait un peu de temps, elle rôda dans le service.

Elle trouva une porte fermée qu'elle ouvrit avec sa clé magnétique. Le docteur Harrisson ne lui avait pas fait visiter cette pièce, elle compris tout de suite pourquoi. Horrifiée, elle vit qu'elle contenait un équipement pour pratiquer les électro-chocs.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'est pas utiliser. De toute façon, la pratique des électro-chocs est maintenant interdite par la Loi.

Elle referma soigneusement cette porte avec dégoût et continua sa visite. Elle découvrit une autre porte, elle aussi fermée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit qu'elle donnait sur un petit couloir faiblement éclairé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit à l'une de ces extrémités le docteur Harrisson et deux autres hommes qui se tenaient devant une porte ouverte.

_" Ce doivent être ces deux infirmiers dont m'a parler le docteur Harrisson, " _se dit-elle.

Puis, un détail la frappa. Cette porte semblait être dissimulée par un rideau de lierre. Mais pourquoi ?

_" Pourquoi cacher une porte de cette façon ? " _songea-t-elle. _" En fait, que ce passe-t-il exactement dans ce service ? Et pourquoi un appareil à electro-choc ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ? "_

Dès ce moment, Mary Morstan commença à sérieusement se poser des questions. A se dire qu'on lui avait cacher quelque chose et que peut-être ce nouveau patient n'était pas si malade qu'on le lui avait laisser entendre.

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit était venue et la pluie n'avait pas cessée. Au contraire, elle n'avait fait que redoubler. Elle était si violente, en fait, que l'arrivée de l'ambulance resta inconnue aux personnes se trouvant à l'intérieure de l'hôpital. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Le véhicule contourna le bâtiment jusqu'à l'arrière. Une porte discrète était ouverte, cachée derrière un rideau de lierre. Le docteur Harrisson attendait. Il regarda la civière que l'on déchargeait, le corps qui y était allongé.

Que pensait-il alors que la mission dont il était chargé prenait soudain forme ? Que la " chose " dont son client lui avait parlé prenait la forme frêle d'un corps brisé, martyrisé ? Difficile à dire. Son visage était fermé à toute émotion. Ni chaleur, ni pitié. Juste une moue légèrement méprisante.

_" Ce sera plus facile que je ne l'imaginais, " _songea-t-il. _" Plus rapide aussi. Cette petite Chose ne me paraît pas très résistante. Pas de pitié, aucune pitié. Il ne suffira que de quelques jours et ce sera chose faite. Voilà 250.000 £ facilement gagnées. Dommage, c'est malgré tout un beau garçon. "_

Le docteur Harrisson fit signe aux deux infirmiers qui se tenaient derrière lui. Le nouveau " patient ", drogué par le puissant sédatif qu'on lui avait injecté à l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew, était profondément endormi et ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'enlevait de la civière de l'ambulance pour l'allonger sur celle qui se trouvait au-delà de la porte, dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé.

Le médecin regarda partir l'ambulance sous la pluie battante, puis ferma la porte qui disparue derrière le rideau de lierre. Elle redevint invisible, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Personne ne saurait jamais la présence de ce nouveau pensionnaire dans l'établissement. Si ce n'est ces deux hommes qui lui étaient tout dévoués. La fille, quant à elle, ne comptait pour rien. Ce n'était qu'une petite pute et une junkie dont il s'était assuré le silence. Il serait très facile de se débarrasser d'elle lorsque l'affaire serait terminé.

- Conduisez-moi ça à la chambre n° 10 et confiez cette " chose " à l'infirmière qui s'y trouve, dit-il aux deux hommes. Je serais dans mon bureau, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir au cas où cette fille vous cause le moindre problème.

- Oui, docteur.

- Et rappelez-vous. Lorsque la fille aura terminé, occupez-vous du... patient comme je vous l'ai demandé. Injectez-lui le produit à intervalles réguliers comme je vous l'ai recommandé, il doit être dans les meilleurs dispositions pour la première séance d'électro-choc demain matin. Son état de démence ne doit laisser aucun doute et la fille doit en être témoin... Ah, une dernière chose. Il a les chevilles fracturées, elles doivent le rester... Amusez-vous bien avec votre nouveau jouet.

**oOoOoOo **

Mary n'entendit pas ce que dit le docteur Harrisson aux deux infirmiers car, dans le cas contrait, si elle avait entendu, sans doute tout ce qui arriva par la suite ne se serait jamais déroulé. Elle avait discrètement refermé la porte et rapidement regagné la chambre. Il était temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les deux infirmiers se présentèrent à elle.

- Miss Mary ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis Gary, voici Marcus. Nous vous amenons la "chose " dont le patron vous a parler.

- La... _chose _ ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux hommes se contentèrent de pousser une civière dans la chambre et transférèrent sur le lit le corps qui y était allongé sans vraiment de ménagement.

- Eh, doucement, s'exclama Mary. Ce n'est pas un paquet de linge sale.

Les infirmiers haussèrent les épaules avec indifférence et sortirent de la chambre en poussant la civière vide devant eux. L'un d'eux lui dit tout de même avant de fermer la porte :

- Contente toi de faire ce qu'on te dit. Prépare la c_hose _pour la nuit. Nous te laissons une demi-heure, ce sera bien suffisant.

Qui étaient donc ces hommes pour traiter ainsi un patient ? Pour lui dénier toute humanité ? Dès ce moment, Mary les détesta et fut bien décider à ne pas leur faciliter la vie, quitte à en subir les conséquences.

Elle s'approcha du lit et regarda la " chose " qui y était allongé. C'était un jeune homme. Il ne devait avoir guère plus de trente ans. Un jeune homme aux longues boucles sombres auréolant un visage d'une incroyable beauté, mais un visage très pâle. Et ce corps d'une incroyable minceur. C'est cela, surtout, qui la frappa, il était beaucoup trop mince. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le visage et elle vit. La peau pâle était tuméfiée, tâché d'ecchymoses, il avait était battu.

Les larmes aux yeux, Mary hésita un instant à lui enlever la chemise d'hôpital qui le recouvrait, redoutant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait deviner. Oui, il était d'une extrême maigreur, si maigre en fait qu'on aurait put compter ses côtes si elles n'avaient pas été bandées. Avait-il des côtes brisées ? Mais ce n'était pas là le plus effroyable. Ses bras, ses jambes portaient des traces de coups et là, sur la peau délicate du ventre, de nombreuses cicatrices, des brûlures de cigarettes. Et sur ses poignets et autour de cou, les marques qu'elle y vit n'étaient que trop évidentes : il avait été attaché, enchaîné.

Elle devait tout voir. Respirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Mary bougea le pauvre corps et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Mon Dieu, son dos. Il était couvert de cicatrices de lacérations, des traces de coups de fouet, des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices. Elle devait absolument tout voir. Un très vilain soupçon commença à naître dans son esprit. Elle examina le bas du corps. Oui, c'était bien cela.

- Il a été violé, murmura-t-elle.

Enfin, elle termina son examen par les bandages qui enveloppaient les deux chevilles. Elle reconnu tout de suite ces bandages particuliers que l'on utilisait en cas de fractures. Les deux chevilles étaient donc aussi fracturées en plus de tout le reste ? Qui avait bien pu lui faire tout cela ?

La pitié, la compassion avait fait place à une intense colère dans le coeur de Mary.

- Sadomasochisme, tu parles ! grogna-t-elle. Le docteur Harrisson me prend sans doute pour une idiote. Il a été affamé, torturé et violé. Durant des mois, sans doute. Oh non, ce n'est pas un déviant sexuel. C'est une victime, uniquement une victime.

Des preuves devaient être conservées avant que les traces de toutes ces horreurs ne s'effacent tout à fait, elle le savait. Elle gardait toujours son téléphone portable sur elle. Heureusement, le jeune blessé était inconscient et Mary eût donc moins de remords de photographier ce corps nu.

Puis, enfin, elle le revêtit de la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle avait préparer et alors qu'elle remontait le drap et la couverture sur ce pauvre corps brisé, martyrisé, elle sentit qu'on touchait son poignet. Elle baissa le regard et rencontra les yeux du jeune blessé. Il était revenu à lui, il la regardait. Ces yeux, ces grands yeux incroyablement bleus. Mais c'était un regard emprunt d'une immense terreur qui était posé sur elle. Il avait peur. Alors elle lui sourit gentiment et s'assis simplement sur le bord du lit.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

- Je... je suis où ? gémit-il faiblement.

- A Saint Christophe. C'est un hôpital psychiatrique non loin de Londres.

Il frémit à ce mot et regarda autour de lui, apeuré, terrorisé.

- Qui... vous... le nom. Me dire le nom.

- Je suis Mary. Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je... je ne me souviens plus. Je crois que... que je n'ai pas de nom.

- Mais tout le monde à un nom. Ce n'est pas grave, je vous aiderais à vous vous en souvenir.

- Vous êtes une... psychiatre ?

Il la regardait soudain avec méfiance.

- Non, non, le rassura-t-elle. Je suis simplement une infirmière et je suis là pour veiller sur vous.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il était presque rassuré lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les infirmiers apparurent et le jeune homme, apeurée, lui lança un regard éperdu.

- C'est terminé pour toi, lança l'un des hommes à Mary d'une voix dure. Sort tout de suite de cette chambre.

L'autre homme l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna du lit sans ménagement. Mais le jeune blessé cria désespérément :

- Aidez-moi... pitié... pitié. Prévenir... prévenir.

- Qui ça, s'exclama Mary. Il faut prévenir qui ?

- L'homme blond. Je... je... Oh, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. L'homme blond... Oh, non non.

Il cria lorsque l'un des infirmiers arracha le drap et la couverture qui le recouvrait. Et ses cris devinrent hurlements lorsque les deux hommes se saisirent de lui, empoignèrent ses poignets, ses chevilles et les emprisonnèrent dans les bracelets de cuir des contraintes.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'exclama Mary. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il était calme.

- C'est un malade mental, lui répondit l'un des des infirmiers. Le docteur Harrisson a donné des ordres et tu le sais très bien. Il doit être attaché et doit le rester. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, monsieur, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Mary sortit lentement de la chambre et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant que la porte se ferme derrière elle, se fut le regard désespérée que lui lança le jeune malade et l'aiguille de la seringue que l'un des deux infirmiers enfonçait dans son bras.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, gémit-elle. Il était calme, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Puis, regardant fixement la porte, elle murmura :

- Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu bien pu faire ? Est-ce ta famille qui t'a envoyé ici parce que tu était de trop ? Mais je t'aiderais, je te le promets.

**oOoOoOo**

Au même moment, loin de là, dans une chambre de Baker Street, un grand frère inquiet trouvait enfin le repos. La fièvre qui lui brûlait le corps dès ce moment, commença à baisser.

Tout irait bien. Mycroft qui ressentait si étrangement les choses, savait inconsciemment que quelqu'un était là désormais pour protéger Sherlock.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 18**

**" Le secret de Margaret Hudson " **

Après la crise terrible qu'ils avaient dut surmonter, Mycroft avait fini par succomber à l'effet du sédatif que John venait de lui administrer. Il dormait maintenant semble-t-il paisiblement.

- Sa fièvre est toujours aussi élevée, murmura John. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment la faire baisser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, cela dépasse mes compétences. S'il ne va pas mieux demain, il faudra le faire hospitaliser.

- Et bien nous aurons droit à une belle comédie, s'exclama Mme Hudson. Mycroft a toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Et pour ce soir ?

- Il dort paisiblement, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Je pense qu'il nous suffira simplement de monter le voir régulièrement et que quelqu'un passe la nuit près de lui... Venez maintenant, Maggie, laissons-le se reposer. Vous venez, Greg ?

Le policier n'avait rien dit, se contentant de hocher la tête. Pendant que John et Mme Hudson discutaient, son attention avait été attiré par un point de la chambre. Il regardait quelque chose, visiblement troublé. Et suivant les deux autres hors de la chambre, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Non, s'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Journal télévisé de la BBC venait de se terminer. Bien sûr, on avait de nouveau parler de ce fait-divers survenu ce matin-là à Londres et dont toutes les stations de radio avaient relayées l'annonce l'annonce durant toute la journée.

Dans le petit salon de Mme Hudson, debout devant le téléviseur, Gregory Lestrade ne décolérait pas.

- C'est pas bon ça, c'est pas pas bon du tout ; grogna-t-il. Y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. C'est à croire que Scotland Yard est peuplé de commères.

- Au moins, lui dit John Watson, leurs noms ne sont pas donnés.

- Pour Sherlock, oui. Mais pour la gamine... J'ignore si Aurore est vraiment son nom.

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre dans la poche du veston du policier. Il sortit son portable.

- Oui ? Ah, Sally.

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Greg. Êtes-vous toujours à St Bart ? Y a-t-il eu des complications ? _

- Non, Sally. Je suis à Baker Street et oui, il y a eu des complications.

_- Quand pensez-vous venir chercher Aurore ? Maman voudrait savoir si la petite reste dormir à la maison ? _

- J'ignore encore combien de temps cela me prendra. Où êtes-vous en ce moment ?

_- Chez ma mère. J'ai pris mon après-midi pour rester avec elle mais je dois avouer que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Aurore n'a pas cessé de vous réclamer et elle voudrait maintenant savoir quand vous allez venir la chercher. Elle s'inquiète, elle pense qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose. Nous venons de regarder le Journal télévisé, et la petite a compris qu'on parlait d'elle et de Sherlock. Elle est persuadée que ce Maître va les retrouver et qu'il va s'en prendre également à vous parce que vous les avez aider à s'enfuir. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment la rassurer. _

- Pouvez-vous l'amener à Baker Street ?

_- Bien sûr. A tout de suite, Greg. _

- A tout de suite, Sally.

Greg rangea son téléphone. Il entendit glousser derrière lui.

- Quoi donc, John ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Greg ? Depuis quand êtes-vous passé de" patron " à " Greg " ? Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir continuer à fréquenter Scotland Yard ces derniers mois.

Greg écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Mais... John Watson, il n'y a rien entre moi et le sergent Donovan. Absolument rien.

- Pas encore... du moins. Mais la demoiselle est plutôt attirante et ne laisse indifférent aucun homme. Même un homme marié tel que... A propos, quand est-il d'Anderson ?

- Oh, Anderson...

- Bien sûr, Anderson...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le dîner, Mme Hudson sourit en entendant la conversation lui parvenant du salon.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment particulièrement aimé cette Sally Donovan, n'avait jamais vraiment compris la raison des préjugés de la jeune femme contre son petit. Mais Sherlock avait raison, ce David Anderson est bien un imbécile qui comprend rien à rien. Surtout pas Sherlock.

Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui lui importait était le retour d'Anthea. Elle avait hâte de revoir cette charmante petite Molly et enfin elle aurait la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis le départ de la jeune assistante de Mycroft. Qui est Angela ?

Cela faisait maintenant un an. Molly aurait-elle eût un bébé ? Margaret Hudson se mit soudain à rêver. Ah, si ce bébé pouvait être l'enfant de... Elle aurait tant aimé devenir grand-mère. Mais c'était impossible. Sherlock n'était pas... Sherlock ne le serait jamais. Sherlock appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne le savait pas. Elle avait gardé un secret qui lui pesait depuis tant d'années, mais qui était devenu bien trop lourd a porté depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de...

_" Il faudra bien que je finisse par leur dire, " _se dit-elle. _" Oui, je leur en parlerais ce soir. J'ai assez gardé le silence. "_

**oOoOoOo **

Mme Donovan ne vivait heureusement pas très loin de Baker Street. L'après-midi avait été infernale et Sally était soulagée d'avoir enfin à remettre la gamine entre les mains de Greg. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour s'occuper des enfants traumatisés et n'aurait pas pu tenir une heure de plus. Sa mère aurait pourtant voulu qu'Aurore reste " au moins pour la nuit ". Ah, se besoin de pouponner, se désir de devenir un jour grand-mère. Comme toujours les reproches étaient venus, toujours les mêmes.

En créole, bien sûr. Car lorsque Marie-Louise Donovan se fâchait après sa fille ou lui faisait la morale, elle se souvenait que si elle avait épouser un jamaïcain, s'était mariée en Jamaïque où d'ailleurs était née Sally, elle était surtout de naissance haïtienne et s'était toujours en créole qu'elle s'exprimait.

- Que fais-tu de ta vie, Sally ? Tu as déjà trente-et-un ans, ma fille. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Combien de temps continuera cette liaison adultère avec ce monsieur. Et le jour où son épouse découvrira la vérité ? Il ne divorcera pas, Sally, il ne divorcera jamais. Tu sais que je n'attend qu'une seule chose, que tu épouse un brave garçon et que tu devienne mère.

C'était toujours ainsi. Surtout depuis que sa mère avait eue le malheur de rencontrer l'inspecteur Lestrade et qu'elle l'avait trouvé " charmant ". Mais comment lui expliquer qu'avec Gregory Lestrade s'était impossible. Que Greg était... Que Greg préférait... Enfin, s'était impossible.

Quant à Anderson, il était juste son amant. Et pas même le plus fabuleux des amants, pas le genre à lui provoquer un orgasme de dix minutes. Sa mère avait raison, David Anderson était un homme marié et il était adultère. Et elle, quétait-elle exactement ? Une garce ? Oui, s'était bien ainsi qu'elle se sentait ces derniers temps. Elle ne l'aimait plus, vraiment plus. Et si elle continuait à l'accueillir dans lit, s'était uniquement par habitude. Elle n'avait pas éprouvée de plaisir dans ses bras depuis longtemps et maintenant, seuls les plaisirs solitaires pouvaient encore la faire gémir. Anderson, s'était juste le sexe pour le sexe. Elle se demandait parfois si l'amour qui fait crier existait vraiment.

L'après-midi avait été infernale. A peine étaient-elles arrivées chez Mme Donovan, qu'Aurore s'était blottie dans le coin le plus sombre et s'était roulée en boule comme un chiot apeuré. Elle hurlait dès qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'avait cessée de pleurer en réclamant " monsieur Greg ". Il n'y avait rien eut à faire, ni les mots les plus tendres, ni les friandises les plus alléchantes. Rien pour la faire sortir de son coin. Sally s'était bien absentée une heure ou deux pour récupérer sa voiture qui avait été rapatriée à Scotland Yard, rencontrer ses supérieurs pour expliquer la situation (il faudra qu'elle dise à Greg qu'on lui accordait deux semaines de congés pour mettre sa situation au clair avec les services sociaux) et faire quelques achats. Mais, à bout de patience, elle avait fini par appeler Greg et n'avait pas attendue pour emmener la gosse à Baker Street.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant le 221. Sally fit sortir Aurore et alla prendre dans le coffre les sacs qu'elle y avaient rangés. La petite fille regarda avec méfiance la haute façade de la maison. C'était une jolie maison, mais c'était une maison de plus dans laquelle on l'emmenait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs qui la regardait en souriant gentiment :

- Bonsoir, lui dit la vieille dame. Je m'appelle Margaret. Tu es sûrement Aurore ?

Puis, se tournant vers Sally :

- Bonsoir, miss Donovan. Vous avez l'air bien chargée, ma fille.

- Bonsoir, madame Hudson. Ce sont seulement quelques petites choses que j'ai acheté pour Aurore.

- Et bien, entrez toutes les deux et soyez les bienvenu.

Sally eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Vous croyez, madame Hudson ? Et... et le docteur Watson ?

- Allons, entrez donc et ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes ici chez moi, ma fille, et vous êtes mon invitée.

Sally prit la main d'Aurore et la fit entrer dans la maison. La petite fille regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude et fut prise de panique lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle se mit à trembler. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Greg dans le salon, elle poussa un cri et alla se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Monsieur Greg, gémissait-elle. Tu m'as laissée, monsieur Greg. Et miss Sally aussi. Toute seule chez la dame.

- Chut, chut, ma mignonne, lui dit Greg en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout est fini. Je ne te laisserais plus.

La fillette blottie sa tête dans le cou du policier et fermant les yeux, soupira d'aise. Il était si gentil, monsieur Greg. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle était gentille miss Sally, mais elle préférait être avec monsieur Greg. Elle aimait bien quand il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle voulait toujours rester avec lui.

Aurore était a tel point concentrée sur son protecteur qu'elle en avait oubliée la présence de l'homme blond qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans le salon. Mais Greg fini par s'exclamer :

- Il suffit, John Watson. Allons, serrez-vous la main, tous les deux.

L'homme blond, les bras croisés, regardait miss Sally avec hostilité et miss Sally, la tête baissée, hésitait à entrer dans le salon. Elle paraissait avoir peur de l'homme blond. Mais la vieille dame dit à son tour :

- Montrez vos bonnes manières, John Watson. Miss Donovan est notre invitée et elle reste pour dîner. Allons, mes enfants, serrez-vous la main.

- Bon, dit l'homme blond.

Il s'avança et serra brièvement la main de miss Sally, sans chaleur. Puis il se recula rapidement et croisant de nouveau les bras, il détourna la tête. Toujours hostile.

Dans les bras de Greg, Aurore avait observé tout cela avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- C'est donc elle qui se trouvait avec mon petit ? dit la vieille dame.

- Oui, madame Hudson, c'est elle, lui répondit Greg. C'est Aurore.

Aurore regarda attentivement Margaret Hudson.

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle. C'est la maman du garçon ?

- Oui, ma chérie, lui répondit la vieille dame. Je suis la maman de Sherlock. C'est bien moi sa maman... Mais cette petite a vraiment besoin de prendre une bonne douche et de mettre des vêtements propres. Veux-tu venir avec moi, ma chérie ?

- Non, cria Aurore en s'accrochant au cou de Greg.

- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Greg. Je m'occuperais de toi si tu veux. Mais madame Hudson a raison, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. Et je crois que miss Sally a fait quelques achats pour toi si j'en crois ces sacs.

Greg déposa la petite fille au sol et prit les paquets que lui tendit Sally. Tous deux suivirent Mme Husdson jusqu'à sa chambre.

La pièce était petite mais agréable avec son papier à fleurs couvrant les murs, ses rideaux de dentelle pendus devant le fenêtre et son joli mobilier victorien. Le dessus de lit attira tout de suite l'attention d'Aurore. C'était un beau dessus de lit au crochet fait à la main. La chambre était belle, elle ressemblait à l'une de ces chambres d'autrefois comme elle en avait vu sur les illustrations d'un livre qu'elle avait un jour trouvé chez le maître.

Comme le maître avait été fâché ce jour-là lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu. Il l'avait fouettée jusqu'au sang pendant une éternité et l'avait enfermé pendant quatre jours sans manger ni boire. Puis il avait rassembler tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans la maison et les avaient brûlés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne dans les livres ce qui se trouvait en dehors de la maison. Et pourtant elle aimait juste regarder les illustrations. Elle ne savait rien. Ni lire ni écrire, juste un peu déchiffrer. Elle avait été si peu à l'école avant que son père ne la " donne " au maître. Elle n'était rien et le maître avait raison de dire qu'elle n'était qu'une bête juste bonne à obéir, à donner du plaisir et qu'il faut mener à coups de fouet.

- Le cabinet de toilette est juste à côté, dit Mme Hudson. Vous y trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il vous faut quoique ce soit.

Elle sortit et les laissa seul.

**oOoOoOo **

Ce ne fut pas sans une certaine gêne que Greg se retrouva seule dans cette chambre avec cette gamine qu'il connaissait à peine, se disant qu'il s'était sans doute engagé à une chose bien au-dessus de ses forces en lui proposant de l'aider à faire sa toilette. La nudité des enfants est toujours une chose délicate, surtout celle des petites filles. Mais Aurore le regardait avec tant de confiance dans ses grands yeux noirs et Greg priait de ne pas avoir un geste maladroit qui pourrait l'effaroucher.

- Et bien, regardons ce que contiennent ces sacs, dit-il d'une voix tremblante... Oh, que tout cela est joli. N'est-ce pas, ma mignonne ? Miss Sally a très bon goût.

Aurore regarda Greg ouvrir les sacs et en sortir ce qu'ils contenaient. Très vite, de jolis choses s'alignèrent sur le lit. Quelques vêtements simples mais de bon goût : un paletot à capuche pour le pluvieux printemps londonien, deux robes, une jupe et un chemisier, un pantalon et une tunique, un pull-over, des sous-vêtements, une paire de chaussures, une robe de chambre, deux chemises de nuit et une paire de pantoufles. Il y avait aussi un choix de rubans de toutes les couleurs pour les cheveux. En somme, de quoi commencer une nouvelle vie.

- C'est... c'est vraiment pour moi ? murmura la petite fille.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements en une seule fois. Et ils étaient réellement tous pour elle ? Pour elle à qui le Maître avait imposé une totale nudité. S'était tellement plus facile, n'est-ce pas, lorsqu'il décidait de la punir ou qu'il l'entraînait dans son lit. Et puis il aimait tant voir les ecchymoses, les cicatrices, les brûlures dessinés sur son corps. Il appelait cela son chef-d'oeuvre.

- Bien sûr, lui dit monsieur Greg. Tout cela est vraiment pour toi, rien que pour toi.

- Et je peut les mettre dès maintenant ?

- Bien sûr, mais avant tu dois faire ta toilette... Viens, allons voir la salle de bain.

Tout comme la chambre, le cabinet de toilette était décoré dans un style rétro. Seule la cabine de douche apportait une touche de modernisme. Ils y trouvèrent ce qu'il leur fallait, en effet.

- Je... je dois me déshabiller ? demanda Aurore d'une voix hésitante. Je dois vraiment me mettre toute nue ?

- Il le faut, lui dit monsieur Greg. Mais si tu veux, je vais sortir et te laisser seule.

- Oh, non, s'exclama la petite fille, apeurée. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Monsieur Greg, tu... tu veux bien me laver ?

Greg hésita un instant, gêné à l'idée de voir et de toucher cette nudité d'enfant. Rougissant un peu, il inclina la tête mais Aurore lui sourit. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais envers elle un geste déplacé. Alors, lentement, elle commença à enlever ses guenilles.

La petite était maintenant nue, la tête basse et les mains croisées devant son intimité. Elle leva enfin les yeux et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Non, monsieur Greg n'était pas le Maître, il n'avait pas cette envie d'elle dans les yeux. Lorsque le Maître la prenait avec lui sous la douche, ce n'était pas pour l'aider à ce laver mais plutôt pour faire des choses avec elle . Non, monsieur Greg ne la regardait pas avec les yeux d'un homme mais avec ceux d'un " papa ".

Greg regarda ce petit corps nu avec infiniment de pitié. Sally lui avait bien dit, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. Elle était si maigre, avait l'air si fragile. Aussi fragile qu'une petite poupée de porcelaine. Et c'est vrai qu'elle était petite, vraiment petite. Qu'elle âge avait-elle déjà ? Dix ans, peut-être presque onze ans. Mais elle était si frêle, si menue qu'elle avait plutôt l'aspect d'une enfant d'à peine sept ou huit ans. Et tandis que l'eau chaude de la douche coulait sur elle, tandis qu'il la savonnait puis la rinçait et enfin l'aidait à s'envelopper dans un drap de bain bien doux, bien moelleux, se dessinait devant les yeux experts du policier tout ce que la petite fille avait vécue entre les mains de son bourreau.

Elle avait des marques profondes autour du cou, des poignets et des chevilles, elle avait été attachée, enchaînée, traitée comme un animal. Et battue, aussi. Il y avait des présences d'ecchymoses sur son joli visage, des traces sous l'un de ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle avait été frappée, avait reçue des coups de poings et l'une de ses lèvres avait été récemment fendue. La seule vue de son dos prouvait l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu, il était couvert de dizaines et de dizaines de marques de coups de fouet. Et si toutes ces horreurs s'étaient arrêtées là. Mais non. La poitrine, le ventre et même les cuisses portaient des cicatrices de brûlures de cigarettes. Elle avait été torturée, horriblement torturée et depuis des années. Ce pauvre petit corps n'était qu'un champ de bataille.

Les larmes aux yeux, Greg prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Sa décision était prise, il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui et la protéger. Oui, il retrouverait ce salaud qui avait fait cela, qui avait ainsi massacrer cette gamine adorable. Alors, ce jour-là...

- Viens, dit-il enfin. Tu vas choisir de jolis vêtements, te faire belle et nous irons rejoindre les autres.

**oOoOoOo **

- Et bien voyez-vous ça, s'exclama Mme Hudson.

Aurore se tenait là, le bras de Greg passé tendrement autour de ses épaules. C'était bien Aurore, mais plus rien ne persistait de la petite créature dépenaillée qui était entrée dans la chambre de la propriétaire du 221b Baker Street un peu plus tôt.

Ce n'était plus qu'une jolie petite métisse comme les autres, une belle enfant à la peau couleur de chocolat au lait, aux grands yeux noirs et aux longs cheveux sombres, bouclés, attachés par un joli ruban. Toute personne qui l'aurait connu avant aurait eut bien du mal à la reconnaître dans cette petite fille vêtue d'un pantalon rose, d'une tunique assortie imprimée de petites fleurs et chaussée de babies roses. Rien ne pouvait la différencier de toute autre petite londonienne si ce n'était son apparence d'enfant sous-alimentée.

Aurore se serra contre Greg en gémissant. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi le point de mire. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans ce salon pour qu'elle puisse se sentir en sécurité. Elle avait envie de fuir, d'aller se cacher dans la chambre de la vieille dame, se glisser sous le lit comme un petit animal apeuré. Elle avait été beaucoup trop longtemps retenue prisonnière par son bourreau, avait été maintenue dans un isolement presque totale pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait oubliée ce qu'était le monde extérieur et ce qu'étaient les gens.

Mais ils étaient pourtant tous si gentils, lui souriant avec tant de bonté. Miss Sally qui lui avait fait de si jolis cadeaux, la vieille dame qui l'avait accueillie avec tant de bonté et puis l'homme blond aussi, bien qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer miss Sally. Pourtant elle gémit, apeurée, craintive, au bord des larmes :

- Monsieur Greg ! Oh, s'il te plaît, monsieur Greg !

Greg compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'assis sur le siège le plus proche, la pris sur ses genoux et la petite se blottie dans les bras de son protecteur. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentait déjà en sécurité lorsque le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Aurore gémit :

- Oh, encore des gens ! Trop de monde... J'ai peur, monsieur Greg.

- N'aie pas peur, ma fille, lui dit la vieille dame. Ce n'est qu'Anthea qui revient avec Molly. Ah, il était temps ! Nous allons enfin savoir qui est Angela.

Elle sortit rapidement du salon et bientôt on entendit des bruits de voix, des exclamations de surprises puis des embrassades. Lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau, Aurore vit deux nouvelles personnes entrer à la suite de la vieille dame. Deux jeunes dames. L'une était vraiment très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus et puis... l'autre dame aussi était belle et en plus, elle tenait dans ses bras...

- Oh, un bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Monsieur Greg, la dame a un bébé.

Molly sourit à la petite et s'approcha pour lui montrer le bébé.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Molly, voici ma petite fille Angela. Tu dois être Aurore ?

Puis, s'adressant à Greg :

- Bonjour, inspecteur. C'est donc la petite qui se trouvait avec Sherlock pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oui, lui répondit Greg qui ne pouvait pas quitter le bébé des yeux. Et elle ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle est de... Sherlock ?

- Oui, inspecteur. C'est bien la fille de Sherlock.

Ce ne fut bientôt qu'exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement. Tout le monde ce rassembla autour de la jeune femme pour admirer cette incroyable surprise, à la grande angoisse d'Aurore qui serra encore plus dans les bras de Greg. Mais une voix sceptique s'éleva.

- En êtes-vous certaine, Molly Hooper. Elle est bien de Sherlock et non pas de...

- Non, John Watson, répondit Molly. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Jim Moriarty. Angela est bien la fille de Sherlock, n'en doutez-pas.

- Molly a raison, confirma Anthea. Je suis désolée Molly, mais Mycroft a aussi eut un doute. Il a fait effectuer une discrète analyse d'ADN à la naissance de ta fille pour en avoir la confirmation.

Molly la regarda d'abord stupéfaite puis plutôt vexée. Enfin elle se dit qu'après tout ils avaient tous raison d'avoir douter, Jim avait si bien sut manipuler tout le monde. Même elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Je ne vous en veut pas.

- Alors c'est la fille de mon petit, dit Mme Hudson. Mon petit a un enfant, mon petit est père. Ah, mon Dieu !...

Elle se précipita hors du salon, courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Etais-ce l'émotion ? Tout le monde la regarda partir avec inquiétude. Mais elle revint bientôt avec un petit album entre les mains. Elle le feuilleta et en sortit une photographie. Et sur cette photographie, tout le monde put voir y voir un petit garçon de six ou sept ans aux cheveux roux tenant dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois. Mycroft et Sherlock. Il n'y avait plus à douter. Les mêmes boucles noires, les mêmes yeux bleus. Oui, la petite Angela était bien la fille de Sherlock.

Margaret Hudson se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda ceux qui étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle allait leur dire et enfin soulager son âme de ce poids terrible qui y pesait depuis tant d'années.

- Ecoutez-moi, dit-elle. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je dois vous parler de Sherlock.

John s'agenouilla devant Mme Hudson et prit les mains de sa logeuse dans les siennes.

- Maggie, murmura-t-il, vous avez toujours été très maternelle avec nous deux, vous nous avez toujours appelez vos " fils " mais avec Sherlock, je l'ai souvent remarqué, vos relations ont toujours été particulières. Comme celles d'une mère et d'un fils. Il m'a bien dit que vous le connaissiez depuis qu'il était enfant et plus d'une fois que l'ai entendu vous appeler " maman ". Tout à l'heure à St Bart lorsque Mycroft vous a appelé Nanny, j'ai bien compris compris que vous avez été sa nurse. Mais pour Sherlock ? Dîtes-moi, Maggie, dîtes-moi.

Margaret Hudson caressa doucement la joue de John puis regarda tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux les yeux, respira profondément et se lança :

- Le 6 janvier 1982, un enfant est venu au monde dans une maternité de Londres. C'était un garçon... Non, John, je ne suis pas la mère de Sherlock. Cela a toujours été mon regret, de ne pas être la mère de ce merveilleux garçon. Mais... Oh, mon Dieu, que c'est difficile à avouer après toutes ces années.

Elle ouvrit son petit album, le feuilleta un moment puis s'arrêta sur une photographie.

- Ce n'étaient que des adolescents, vous comprenez, dit-elle. On n'aurait jamais dut leur faire ça, leur mentir de cette façon. Et ce pauvre bébé, ce pauvre petit garçon. Tous ces malheurs n'auraient jamais dut arriver. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le protéger, vous comprenez, mais lorsqu'on a à faire a une brute sans coeur... Je ne comprend pas qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, il ressemble tant à sa mère. Sherlock a toujours conservé l'ours en peluche, vous savez, il est là-haut dans sa chambre.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Maggie, lui demanda John. Voulez-vous dire que Sherlock est un enfant adopté ? Vous savez qui sont ses véritables parents ?

- Oui, John, je les connais. Et vous connaissez son père, mon garçon. Vous le connaissez même très bien.

Pourquoi, à ce moment, Gregory Lestrade devint-il si pâle ? Pourquoi, tremblant, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge et le désespoir dans les yeux, s'enfuit-il ainsi du petit salon de Margaret Husdon ?


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 19  
**

**" L'ours en peluche " **

- Ce n'est pas possible. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Gregory Lestrade avait crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter en entendant les confidences de Margaret Hudson. Jamais sans doute ses yeux n'avaient exprimer une telle douleur.

- L'ours en peluche, gémit-il. Oh, l'ours en peluche. Non, non. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait pas lui.

Il se leva d'un bond et, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il s'enfuit du salon en criant :

- Oh, Rebecca... ma Rebecca.

Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre. John, toujours à genoux devant Mme Hudson, leva les yeux vers sa logeuse.

- Maggie, qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Vous n'avez pas voulu dire que...

- Oui, John. Gregory est bien le père de Sherlock. Et le seul homme digne d'être le père de n'importe quel enfant.

En disant cela, la vieille femme regarda la petite Aurore.

Lorsque Greg s'était si brusquement levé un instant plus tôt, Aurore avait glissée de ses genoux. Elle l'avait vu s'enfuir du salon, la laissant là au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Et maintenant, à genoux sur le sol, terrorisée de se sentir abandonnée par son protecteur, elle regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux de bête traquée. Les deux mains devant sa bouche, elle regardait autour d'elle, paniquée, ne sachant ni où se cacher ni où s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose.

- Oui, ma petite, va le rejoindre, lui dit Margaret Hudson. Monsieur Greg va avoir besoin de toi.

Rampant au sol pour s'éloigner de tous ces inconnus qui maintenant la regardait, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait aller rejoindre monsieur Greg.

Margaret Hudson regarda la petite fille s'enfuir comme si elle avait le Diable a ses trousses en fronçant les sourcils. Le Diable, c'était bien le cas. Cela lui rappelait les pires souvenirs d'un passé déjà lointain. Un très vilain soupçon commença dès ce moment à ce faire jour dans sa tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille.

**oOoOoOo **

Gregory Lestrade ne sut jamais vraiment comment il se retrouva là-haut, dans la chambre. Il s'était approché du lit et avait regardé un moment celui qui y dormait. Malgé le sédatif, Mycroft ne semblait pas arriver à trouver le repos. Le malheureux ne cessait de se tordre sur le lit, cherchant dans son sommeil quelqu'un qu'il n'arriviat pas à atteindre. Greg posa une main sur son front, il était un peu moins brûlant mais guère.

- Chut, murmura-t-il. Calme-toi. On va le retrouver, je te le promets.

Mycroft ouvrit les yeux un bref instant et le regarda, sans vraiment le voir, avant d'à nouveau fermer les paupières. Greg senti sa gorge se serrer, un sanglot chercha à s'en échapper. Ce regard était tellement suppliant que s'en était presque insupportable.

Greg détourna les yeux. Son regard erra autour de ce qui avait été l'univers nocturne de Sherlock et à nouveau, il le vit. Cette fois il en était sûr. C'était bien lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas après tout ce temps. Mais il était bien là, posé sur un fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la chambre. Un petit ours en peluche.

Greg traversa la chambre. Il hésita un moment puis il pris la petite peluche entre ses mains tremblantes. Alors il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et serrant l'ours contre lui, il fondit en larmes.

Remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, il se souvint.

* * *

_Décembre 1986, quelques jours avant Noël._

_La foule était grande cette après-midi là chez Harrods. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il était si petit que les gens le bousculait sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Il s'était trouvé séparé de sa famille pendant des courses de dernières minutes. Il avait tant marché pour essayer de retrouver les siens qu'il avait fini par se retrouver sans savoir comment dans le secteur des jouets pour enfants. Il était seul au milieu d'un océan de personnes, effrayé par cette foule qui ne se souciait pas de lui. Alors il s'assit sur le sol. Un ours en peluche était tombé d'un rayon. C'était un joli petit ours à la fourrure d'un brun doré avec au cou un gros noeud de satin rouge. Il le ramassa, le serra contre lui et se mit à pleurer._

_Gregory Lestrade, dix-neuf ans, était entré chez Harrods cet après-midi là par hasard. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'y acheter quoique ce soit, mais il y était entré comme si quelque chose l'y poussait. Il errait maintenant au milieu des rayons lorsqu'il le vit. Un tout petit garçon, un bel enfant aux longues boucles brunes et aux grands yeux bleus assis par terre et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentit tout de suite attiré par ce minuscule garçonnet. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et s'accroupit près de lui._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

_Le petit renifla._

_- Ils m'ont perdu._

_- Tes parents ?_

_- Maman et puis tante Esther et puis My. Maman elle préfère My et puis tante Ester elle préfère bébé Annie et puis Mira et puis Seb. Et puis papa il m'aime pas. Ils m'ont laissé ici pour mourir. _

_Les sanglots de l'enfant redoublèrent. Gregory soupira._

_- Je suis bien sûr que non, lui dit-il. Qui voudrait abandonner un aussi joli petit garçon. N'aurait-tu pas plutôt lâché la main de maman ou de tante Esther ou de My ? Viens maintenant, nous allons essayer de les retrouver._

_Il aida l'enfant à se lever et lui prit la main. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le service de sécurité du magasin. Le petit garçon tenait toujours contre lui cet ours en peluche si réconfortant. Parfois il levait les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le regardait en souriant gentiment. _

_Il était maintenant assis sur les genoux du jeune homme. On lui avait donner un verre de lait et un biscuit pour le réconforter. Quelques instants plus tôt, un garde de sécurité s'était accroupit devant lui et lui avait gentiment posé des questions pour savoir qui il était puis avait lancer un appel qui fut transmis dans tout le magasin par les haut-parleurs :_

_" Un petit garçon de quatre ans du nom de Sherlock Holmes trouvé dans le secteur jouets pour enfants attend ses parents au service de sécurité. "_

_L'attente ne fut pas longue. Dix minutes, peut-être un quart-d'heure. Puis deux jeunes femmes accompagnées d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux d'environ dix ans et d'un bébé dans un landau. L'une des deux femmes - sa mère ? - semblait vraiment mécontente._

_- Sherlock Holmes, s'exclama-t-elle. Savez-vous, jeune homme, le mauvais sang que vous nous avez fait faire._

_Elle remercia le jeune homme et le garde de sécurité puis entraîna l'enfant. Mais il y eut un petit drame au moment du départ. Il fallut laisser la peluche et le petit garçon ne le voulait pas. Il plaida, pleura, cria. La maman résista, le menaça d'une fessée " devant tout le monde " mais l'enfant refusait de céder. Cet ours semblait être devenu pour lui la chose la plus importante du monde._

_- Oh, la barbe ! s'exclama Gregory. Combien coûte donc cette fichue peluche ?_

_Il paya puis tendit l'ours à l'enfant qui s'en empara d'un air farouche. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec sa famille, le petit garçon se retourna et le regarda une dernière fois._

* * *

Le petit garçon s'était éloigné, il était parti et avait disparu. Le rideau des souvenirs se referma et Greg revint à la réalité.

Il comprenait qu'on lui avait menti. Depuis trente ans, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé, alors ? Il ressemblait tant à Rebecca. Les mêmes boucles noires, les mêmes yeux bleus. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte ?

Son fils, s'était son fils ce petit garçon qu'il avait tenu si peu de temps sur ses genoux. Mais comment aurait-il pu reconnaître son enfant qu'il avait crut mort à la naissance. Et puis soudain il se souvint de la réaction de la " mère " lorsqu'elle lui avait demander son nom et qu'il lui avait dit. Ce bref instant de gêne et puis cette hâte soudaine de partir. Elle savait, oh mon Dieu, elle savait qui il était. Elle était partie en emmenant la seule chose qui lui restait pour se souvenir de celle qu'il avait aimée. Son fils.

Son fils était vivant. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt pour à nouveau le perdre, mais son fils était vivant.

- Rebecca, ma Rebecca. Il est vivant. Notre petit est vivant et tu n'es plus là. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ?

Et puis une petite main se posa sur son épaule. Et puis une voix d'enfant murmura à son oreille.

- Faut pas pleurer, monsieur Greg.

**oOoOoOo**

Arrivée dans le vestibule, Aurore fut arrêtée dans son élan. Elle faillie trébucher sur ce qui s'y trouvait : des bagages et plusieurs cartons. Elle soupira de soulagement. Au moins le vestibule était vide, il n'y avait personne pouvant représenter un danger potentiel.

Mais où était monsieur Greg ?

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et regarda dehors. Des voitures roulaient dans un sens comme dans l'autre, des gens allaient et venaient sur le trottoir, mais monsieur Greg ne s'y trouvait pas. Etait-il monté à l'étage ? Elle regarda l'escalier d'un air craintif. Avait-elle le droit d'y monter ?

- Monsieur Greg, appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Monsieur Greg, où... où êtes-vous ?

Mais il ne répondait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait par elle-même, toujours elle avait obéie au Maître. Que de courage il lui avait fallu pour s'enfuir de la maison, mais il fallait aider le garçon. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Monsieur Greg, s'il vous plaît, appela-t-elle à nouveau.

En tremblant d'appréhension, elle posa la main sur la rampe de l'escalier et monta lentement les marches, l'une après l'autre. Il lui fallut une éternité pour arriver en haut de l'escalier. Elle arriva sur un palier. L'escalier tournait, montait encore. Elle vit une porte ouverte, regarda, hésita, écouta. Elle entendit bientôt un murmure de voix.

- Monsieur Greg, appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

Aurore ferma les yeux, respira profondément et enfin, passa la porte. Elle entra dans ce qui se trouvait être un appartement et se retrouva dans un grand séjour confortable plein de toutes sortes de choses intéressantes mais bien rangé. Monsieur Greg ne s'y trouvait pas. La petite fille vit une porte entrouverte, écouta et entendit une voix. Quelqu'un parlait. Non, quelqu'un pleurait. Elle s'approcha. C'était une chambre et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut un lit et dans ce lit, quelqu'un était couché. C'était un homme, il semblait dormir. Etais-ce lui qui pleurait dans son sommeil ? Non, l'homme était profondément endormi. Mais son sommeil n'était pas paisible. L'homme paraissait malade, son visage était très pâle, ses cheveux trempés de sueur et ses lèvres desséchées par la fièvre. Il gémissait faiblement, ses lèvres remuaient sur des plaintes silencieuses. Sa tête roulant sur l'oreiller et ses doigts griffant la couverte qui le couvrait, il semblait souffrir. Elle le regarda un moment en se demandant si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui mais, aussitôt, se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une grosse bêtise en entrant dans cette chambre. Et si l'homme se réveillait, n'allait-il pas se fâcher de la voir là ? Mais où était monsieur Greg ?

- Monsieur Greg ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Pas de réponse. Mais elle pouvait entendre une voix plaintive, pleine de chagrin, pleine de sanglots.

- Rebecca, ma Rebecca. Il est vivant. Notre petit est vivant et tu n'es plus là. Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, n'as-tu pas attendue ?

Monsieur Greg était là, dans un coin de la chambre. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et une main devant ses yeux, il pleurait. On voyait des larmes couler entre ses doigts. Pourquoi pleurait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi tenait-il un ours en peluche contre lui ? Cet ours plut beaucoup à la petite fille. C'était un petit ours à la fourrure d'un brun doré au cou garni d'un gros noeud de satin rouge. Qu'il était joli cet ours en peluche !

Aurore s'approcha doucement. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Greg.

- Monsieur Greg, murmura-t-elle. Faut pas pleurer, monsieur Greg.

L'homme leva la tête vers l'enfant. Il la regarda, son visage noyé de larmes et un intense désespoir dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de cette gamine adorable ce fut une réelle expression d'incompréhension.

- Monsieur Greg, est-ce... est-ce que tu es le papa de Sherlock ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis son papa.

- Parce que...

- Parce que ?

- Des fois, il se trompe. Il dit " Père " au lieu de dire " Maître ", alors le maître se fâche très fort après lui. Il lui fait des choses terribles et aussi des choses... sales. Est-ce permis de faire ce genre de choses, monsieur Greg ?

Greg garda un moment le silence, réfléchissant intensément. Serais-ce possible ? Que lui avait dit Anthea un peu plus tôt ? _" Seuls Mycroft et le Diable savent où se trouvent lord Sieger. " _Mais Mycroft Holmes le savait-il vraiment ? Et si le maître était... Mais non, voyons, ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il ait été violent avec son " fils " lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'il ait abusé de lui, d'accord. Mais le séquestrer et le torturer pendant des mois, c'est...

- Monsieur Greg ?

- Quoi donc, ma mignonne ? Ah oui !... Non, bien sûr que non. C'est absolument défendu, tout comme...

Greg posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Aurore et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- ...tout comme de faire ça avec une petite fille. Tu as raison, ce sont des choses sales, vraiment très sales. Des choses défendues.

- Ah !... Mais quand le Maître le fait avec l'autre homme qui vient parfois à la maison, est-ce aussi défendu ? Parce qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir lorsqu'il le font.

Greg réfléchi un moment en se grattant la tête, perplexe. Comment expliquer le principe de l'homosexualité a une fillette de dix ans qui a grandie dans un total isolement, sans éducation, ignorante de tout ce que doit savoir une enfant de son âge. Comment lui expliquer que Sherlock et John...

- Cela ce n'est pas vraiment défendu ni vraiment sale, dit-il enfin. Les hommes le font parfois entre eux ainsi que les femmes entre elles pour avoir du plaisir. Ce qui défendu et sale, c'est de le faire de force à quelqu'un et de lui faire mal.

- Ah !... Alors, le papa de Sherlock ce n'est pas le Maître ? Ah, je suis bien contente parce que le Maître est vraiment trop méchant avec lui. Il lui dit des choses horribles, il lui fait des choses horribles... Et sa maman ? Est-ce que sa maman c'est madame Maggie ? Parce que...

Elle baissa la tête en gloussant.

- ...parce qu'elle est vielle et toi tu est jeune. Elle a pourtant dit qu'elle était sa maman.

Greg regarda la gamine, stupéfait et failli éclater de rire. Lui et Mme Hudson ? Une femme qui avait bien vingt ans de plus que lui ? Cette brave femme était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait l'idée de...

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment sa maman, lui répondit-il en riant. Elle aime Sherlock comme si elle est sa maman, mais elle n'est pas vraiment sa maman. Sa vrai maman est... elle est...

L'émotion revenait et Greg ne put achever sa phrase. De nouveau, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il ne put retenir un sanglot. Aurore noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Sa maman est au ciel ? C'est ça, monsieur Greg ? Elle est au ciel, comme maman ?

- Oui, elle est au ciel.

Mais toujours revenait cette pensée, cette pensée qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre. Et cela l'obsédait. Et si Sieger Holmes était tout de même le Maître. Et si derrière Moriarty ne se cachait pas, non pas ce psychopathe qui avait voulu pousser Sherlock au suicide mais en réalité...

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'un murmure le fit revenir à la réalité.

- C'était vous ?

**oOoOoOo **

Le corps de Mycroft luttait contre la fièvre qui le brûlait et le sédatif que John lui avait administré semblait ne pas vouloir agir. Il rêvait et ses rêves étaient des cauchemars. Il rêvait de son petit frère. Il était toujours en danger mais maintenant quelqu'un était près de lui. Elle était belle, elle était jeune, elle avait de longs cheveux roux, elle était douce et gentille. Elle voulait aider Sherlock mais elle aussi était en danger. Il les voyaient tous deux dans un lieu d'enfermement, un lieu de souffrance et de mort. Il fallait aider Sherlock, il fallait aider la jeune fille. Il fallait faire vite.

Quelqu'un a-t-il entendu ses pensées ? Oui, quelqu'un a compris et qui lui dit _" calme toi. On va le retrouver, je te le promets "._ Il a ouvert les yeux un bref instant et l'a vu. L'inspecteur-détective Gregory Lestrade, cet homme si séduisant mais surtout le protecteur de Sherlock. Et ce dont il se doutait depuis déjà un certain temps : son père. Oui, son père. Son véritable père. Non, Mycroft ne s'était pas révolté à cet idée. Bien au contraire. S'était une bonne chose. Gregory Lestrade est quelqu'un de bien, Anthea le lui a dit et Anthea a toujours raison. Gregory Lestrade est le seul homme digne d'être le père de Sherlock, Gregory Lestrade est le seul homme digne d'être le père de n'importe quel enfant. Ah, si lui, Mycroft Holmes avait put avoir un père tel que lui et non ce monstre qui l'avait maltraité, humilié toute sa vie d'enfant avec la délectation d'un sadique.

Mycroft s'était à nouveau endormi durant quelques minutes puis s'était à nouveau réveillé. Il entendait des voix et l'une de ces voix était celle d'un enfant. Un enfant ? Serais-ce cette petite fille qui avait été séquestrée avec Sherlock et que le détective-inspecteur avait délivrée ? Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête et l'a vit enfin. Une enfant se tenait bien près de Gregory Lestrade et parlait avec lui. Elle était jolie cette petite métisse, vraiment très jolie cette enfant qui avait tant souffert.

Et puis ses pensées furent détournées par la vue d'un objet. Gregory Lestrade tenait contre lui... un ours en peluche. L'ours de Sherlock. Le même ours que le jeune homme avait offert au petit Sherlock le jour où il s'était perdu chez Harrods. Mycroft s'en souvenait, car se souvenir était lié à un autre souvenir beaucoup moins agréable. Cela faisait maintenant vingt-six ans mais il se souvenait encore de la magistrale paire de gifles que sa mère lui avait administré lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il avait accidentellement lâcher la main de Sherlock et que le gamin s'était perdu. Oui, il se souvenait. Le jeune homme s'était... Gregory Lestrade.

- C'était vous ?

Greg se leva et s'approcha du lit.

- Oui, s'était moi, dit-il simplement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Mycroft. Je suis tellement désolé.

Greg s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main brûlante de Mycroft entre les siennes.

- De quoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

- Mère savait. Elle aurait put vous dire a ce moment-là que Sherlock était votre fils mais elle a préféré se taire. Elle a eu peur. Peur de père et de la réaction qu'il aurait put avoir. Père a toujours considéré Sherlock comme " sa " propriété, son " animal de compagnie ".

Greg ferma les yeux un bref instant. C'était bien cela et il en avait la confirmation.

- Ecoutez, Mycroft, dit-il. Cet homme qui a séquestré Sherlock ces derniers mois, je crois que c'était... votre père. Oui, celui qui l'a torturé et violé durant des mois, c'était votre père.

- Non, oh non ! gémit Mycroft. Qui... qui vous l'a dit ?

- Elle, dit Greg en se tournant vers Aurore qui se tenait non loin de lui. Ce qu'elle m'a dit ne laisse aucun doute. Elle est restée plusieurs années entre les mains d'un homme qu'elle appelle le " Maître ", mais sa description ne laisse aucun doute.

Mycroft regarda la petite fille avec infiniment de pitié. Ainsi, s'était donc vrai ce qu'on lui avait dit à St Bart ? Ainsi donc, ça continuait ? Ainsi donc, malgré les années, Sieger Holmes n'avait pas perdu son attirance pour les enfants ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur : **_encore un long retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Mais il ne s'agit pas cette fois d'une panne d'inspiration, plutôt d'un trop plein. Mon esprit à fait comme la Loire en certaines saisons, il a débordé. Les idées me sont venues, trop d'idées et j'ai eue une certaine difficulté à les mettre sous forme de phrases. Et cela m'a donné un chapitre d'une telle longueur que j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux. Donc, en voici la première partie._

**Ce chapitre s'intéresse en particulier au personnage de Mycroft, à son enfance. J'ai relue il y a peu de temps le " David Cpoperfield " de Charles Dickens et je me suis inspiré pour décrire les sentiments et la violence de Sieger Holmes du personnage de l'odieux monsieur Murdstone. Et sans doute le fantôme du marquis de Sade m'a également rendu visite.**_  
_

**CHAPITRE 20**

**" Secrets révélés : l'innocence perdue "**

**Avertissement : **_ce chapitre fait allusion aux enfants victimes de mauvais traitements et d'abus sexuels._

Mycroft ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière, contre les oreillers. Des larmes commençaient à perler entre ses cils.

- Retrouvez-le, inspecteur, supplia-t-il, retrouvez-le vite. Il n'arrêtera pas, il n'arrêtera jamais. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est comme une maladie qui le dévore de l'intérieur. Il en a déjà trouvé un autre. Un autre pauvre gosse, un de plus.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Aurore.

- Elle a eue de la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir, murmura-t-il.

Greg se tourna vers la petite fille et lui sourit avant d'à nouveau porter son attention sur Mycroft.

- Oh, elle ne s'est pas enfuie, dit-il. Elle s'est sauvée pour trouver du secours... pour Sherlock. C'est grâce à elle si je l'ai retrouvé.

- C'est vrai ? Après tout ce qu'elle semble avoir vécue ? Elle a eue se courage ?... Mais qui est-elle, inspecteur.

- Non Mycroft, pas inspecteur. Gregory ou tout simplement Greg. Pourquoi continuer à m'appeler inspecteur ? Nous ne connaissons-nous pas depuis assez longtemps ?... En ce qui concerne la petite, j'ignore qui elle est. Sincèrement, je l'ignore. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Aurore.

- Aurore ? C'est un joli nom... Elle est belle. Je comprend qu'_Il _se soit intéressé à elle. C'est une proie parfaite pour un pédophile.

Il regarda la petite fille qui baissa la tête d'un air craintif devant cet homme qui pourtant lui souriait gentiment, presque tendrement... comme monsieur Greg.

Mais Aurore avait peur. Qu'avait dit monsieur Greg ? Que le Maître était le père de l'homme allongé dans le lit ? Soudain, elle se sentit en danger. Elle gémit.

Greg sentit dans toutes les fibres de son corps de policier que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers la petite fille. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui, tremblante, au bord des larmes. Effrayée. Non, pas effrayée. Terrorisée.

_" Qu'a-t-elle donc ? " _se dit-il. _" Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours si peur ? Je fais pourtant tout ce que je peut pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Je n'aurais jamais dû la confier à Sally cet après-midi. Mais elle est de nouveau avec moi, elle devrait se sentir en sécurité. Alors pourquoi est-elle donc si effrayée ? Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause de... "_

- Hé, ma mignonne ! dit-il doucement en lui tendant les bras. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Aurore se jeta dans les bras rassurants de son protecteur en pleurant.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? gémit-elle.

- Quoi donc, mon coeur ?

- Qu'il est... ? Que le Maître est...,

Elle respira profondément et, pointant un doigt vers Mycroft, elle cria :

- Son père... à lui.

Mycroft regarda ce doigt d'enfant presque accusateur, stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais si, il comprenait et soudain, il eu mal. Il comprenait qu'il avait le tort d'être le fils de l'homme qui l'avait martyriseé. Il avait mal parce que lui, Mycroft Holmes, jamais ne ferait de mal à un enfant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il est bien son fils, dit doucement Greg. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Mycroft est gentil. Il ne te feras pas de mal et je suis certain que très bientôt vous serez de grands amis. N'est-ce pas, Mycroft ?

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci. De très grands amis.

Aurore tourna la tête et le regarda avec hésitation avant d'à nouveau se jeter contre Greg en pleurant.

- C'est pas vrai, dit-elle en sanglotant. Il va le dire à Maître et Maître va venir me prendre. Maître va encore vouloir le faire. Il va encore aller en moi. Et ça fait mal, ça fait si mal. Là, dans mon ventre. Il va jusqu'au fond de moi, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que je saigne et ça brûle quand je fait pipi. Et puis pas dormir, pas manger quand je suis punie. Je suis tout le temps punie. Le Maître est jamais content. Je suis battue, tout le temps battue. A coups de poings, à coups de pieds. Et le fouet. Encore, encore. Et puis pendue au crochet par le cou. Pendant des heures. Et ça fait mal. Et je peu pas respirer. Et puis pas pleurer, pas crier, pas même parler. Défendu. Maître se moque. Dit que je ne suis qu'une sale petite négresse, une chose inutile, pas même une bonne esclave. Mais c'est pas vrai. Je suis une bonne esclave. Hein, monsieur Greg, que je suis une bonne esclave ?

Se blottissant dans les bras du policier. Aurore cacha son visage dans son cou. Ses violents sanglots étaient devenus des hurlements de désespoir. Greg sentait les flots de larmes de l'enfant inonder sa chemise. Il l'enlaça, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Horrifié, il réalisait soudain ce qu'avait vécue la pauvre enfant entre les mains de son bourreau. Ce salaud l'avait martyrisée et y avait pris du plaisir. La pauvre gosse, combien d'années était-elle restée entre les mains de cette ordure ? Que de courage il lui avait fallu pour supporter cet enfer. C'était monstrueux, vraiment monstrueux. Est-ce cela qu'avait été l'enfance de Sherlock ? Est-ce cela ce que son fils avait eu à endurer ?

- Il ne viendra pas, murmura-t-il. Il ne te touchera pas, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Tu es à moi maintenant. Tu es ma fille. M'as-tu compris, ma petite chérie ? Tu es ma fille, maintenant.

- Oui, monsieur Greg, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu es le Maître, maintenant ? C'est à toi que je dois obéir ? C'est avec toi que je dois le faire pour que tu te sentes bien ?

Et disant cela, la petite fille se serrant encore plus contre lui. Levant son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres étaient maintenant dangereusement près des lèvres de Greg. Il ne suffisait qu'un geste à l'homme pour se rapprocher et embrasser l'enfant. Mais il pris la jeune tentatrice innocente aux épaules et la repoussa doucement. Que faisait-elle ? Que voulait-elle lui faire faire ?

Il la regarda, stupéfait. Que lui disait-elle donc ? Que lui demandait-elle donc ?

- Non, Aurore, non ! s'exclama-t-il. Il ne faut pas. Tu n'as plus besoin d'agir ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on aime les petites filles. Monsieur Greg n'est pas le Maître, ma petite Aurore. Il ne le sera jamais avec toi. Il n'ira jamais en toi. Il sera seulement... papa.

Bien sûr qu'il ne sera jamais le Maître. Le Maître était un monstre, un démon dévoreur d'innocences. Jamais il ne pourrait faire de telles choses, ni même imaginer de telles choses. Non, il ne serait jamais le Maître.

Mais la petite lui appartenait. Elle était sienne depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de cette maison et l'avait trouvé. Elle s'était emparée de son coeur dès ce moment. Et il se savait, personne ne la lui prendrait désormais. Jamais.

Mycroft avait assister à tout cela avec des yeux horrifiés. Jamais son visage n'avait été si pâle et soudain, il avait du mal à respirer. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, contre les oreilles, pour trouver l'air qui n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons. Trop de pensées, trop de souvenirs effrayants revenaient à sa mémoire.

**oOoOoOo **

- C'est déjà trop tard, dit Margaret Hudson lorsqu'elle vit la porte se refermer derrière la petite Aurore. Il l'aurait confiée aux services sociaux il y a déjà quelques heures, que tout se serait certainement passé autrement mais maintenant, c'est déjà trop tard. Je le connais bien, il n'y aura aucun moyen de la lui prendre désormais. Il est déjà ce qu'on ne lui a pas permis d'être il y a tant d'années. Il est déjà son père.

- Ainsi, Greg est vraiment le père de Sherlock, dit John. Et il semble l'avoir ignoré jusqu'à présent. Comment cela est-il possible ? Et Mycroft ? Mon Dieu, Mycorft... mais lorsqu'il l'apprendra, ce sera un vrai drame. Il aime tant son petit frère.

- Allons, John, lui dit Margaret en riant, Mycroft le sait parfaitement. Il le sait depuis toujours. Pas que Gregory soit le père de Sherlock, cela il l'ignore. Quoique avec Mycroft, il faut s'attendre à tout. Il a un tel goût pour les secrets. Mycroft avait déjà sept ans lorsque Sherlock est arrivé chez les Holmes, il sait qu'ils ne sont pas nés de la même mère mais Sherlock est tout de même son " petit frère ".

- Maggie, ne pensez-vous pas que lord Sieger pourrait après tout être tout de même son père ? demanda Anthea. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait tout de même pu continuer avec Rebecca.

- Non, ma fille. En aucun cas. A cette époque, Rebecca avait quinze ans et était devenue bien trop âgée pour encore l'intéresser. Sieger Holmes n'a toujours éprouvé de plaisir qu'avec des enfants de moins de douze ans, surtout les filles. J'ignore ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui mais à l'époque, dès que les formes apparaissaient les petites filles n'avaient plus guère d'intérêt pour lui. Quel âge aviez-vous exactement lorsque votre oncle a cessé de s'intéresser à vous ?

- QUOI ?

John Watson, Molly Hooper et Sally Donovan crièrent d'une seule voix à cette incroyable révélation.

- Votre oncle ? s'écria le sergent Donovan. Vous n'allez tout de même pas dire que vous êtes la nièce de ce monsieur ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Et qu'est-ce que madame Hudson a voulu dire à l'instant ?

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous avez raconter tout à l'heure a Greg, s'étonna John. Donc, lady Elisabeth n'est pas une amie de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-elle exactement pour vous ?

- C'est très vilain, John Watson, d'écouter aux portes, dit Anthea en riant. Bon, puisque nous en sommes aux révélations... En 1974, donc, lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes comte de Killnalock épousait miss Elisabeth Vernet...

- Attendez, s'écria Sally Donovan. Elisabeth... Vernet ? Elisabeth Vernet, comme la styliste ?

- Oui, c'est la styliste, lui répondit Anthea en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent. J'ai horreur d'être interrompue, sergent Donovan. Bon... Sieger et Elisabeth ont un fils qui naît en 1975 : Mycroft. Ce sera le seul enfant naît de leur lit car lord Sieger désertera la chambre conjugale durant la grossesse de son épouse et n'y retourna plus par la suite. Il préférait des partenaires plus jeunes, beaucoup plus jeunes. Elisabeth avait deux soeurs, Esther et Rebecca, la mère de Sherlock. Esther épousa le colonel Jeremy Moran en 1977. Ils ont eu trois enfants : Sebastian en 1978, Miranda en 1980 et moi, Janet Ann dite " Annie " en 1986. Je suis la cousine de mycroft et plus tard, je suis devenue son assistante personnelle au MI6 à l'âge de quinze ans sous le nom d'Anthea. Oui, lord Sieger est bien mon oncle et aussi mon parrain. Et il est vrai qu'il a eut envers moi un comportement disons... inadéquat lorsque j'étais enfant.

- Inadéquat ? ricana John Watson. Le terme est joli mais si c'est ce que je crois, je n'appelle pas cela un comportement inadéquat mais une belle saloperie.

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit Anthea. Et bien, nous dirons que mon oncle a eut un comportement qu'un adulte ne doit pas avoir envers un enfant. La première fois, j'avais cinq ans. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment tout cela est arrivé. Je crois qu'il m'avait offert une friandise ; elle devait être droguée. Je me rappelle seulement m'être retrouvée dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, allongée sur un lit qui n'étais pas le mien. J'avais très mal à la tête, j'étais nue et mon oncle était allongé sur moi. Je me rappelle surtout la douleur, cette effroyable douleur lorsqu'il est entré en moi. Je ne savais ce que c'était ce qu'il me faisait mais je sentais que c'était quelque chose de défendu et j'avais terriblement honte. Si honte que je n'ai jamais osé en parler à mes parents et mon oncle a pu continuer à abuser librement de moi. Cela à durer jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu neuf ans. Je ne sais pas si Sherlock s'en ait jamais douté, mais c'est un peu grâce à lui que tout cela s'est terminé. Pourtant, longtemps après que mon oncle ait cessé de me toucher, je me suis sentie sale au point de ne pouvoir pratiquer l'acte sexuel avec un homme sans une impression de dégoût. Encore aujourd'hui, je préfère avoir des relations intimes avec des femmes.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie, gémit Molly en enlaçant tendrement Anthea qui se blottie un moment dans ses bras.

- Mais c'est monstrueux, s'exclama Sally. Ah, quelle ordure, ce type ! Si je le tenais, croyez-moi, je... Enfin, ce qu'un flic ne doit jamais faire ni même penser.

- Et que se passe-t-il pour que ce charmant monsieur si affectueux, si attentionné cesse de vous " importuner " ? demanda John. En quoi Sherlock vous a-t-il aidé ?

- Quand j'avais neuf ans, donc, on a découvert ce que Sieger Holmes faisait subir à Sherlock. Tout le monde savait mais personne n'a jamais rien dit. Les adultes se sont conduits comme des lâches, ils avaient peur de lord Sieger. Ils ont laissé massacrer ce pauvre gosse sans jamais rien dire. Mais il a simplement suffit que Sherlock se blesse pendant un cours de gymnastique au lycée, qu'un médecin scolaire le soigne et voit... Mon Dieu, j'imagine quelle a put être la réaction de ce pauvre homme à la vue de ce petit corps martyrisé. Sherlock était si frêle, si chétif à l'époque. Alors ce qui était resté un secret dans le cercle privé, le reste du monde l'a enfin sut : mon gentil cousin était victime depuis des années de violences physiques et sexuelles. Et son bourreau était son propre père. Lord Sieger n'a pas eue d'autre choix que de disparaître face au scandale que tout cela à provoqué. Lady Elisabeth a tout de suite demandé le divorce qui a rapidement été prononcé. Alors j'ai eut enfin le courage de parler, de dire ce que moi aussi j'avais subit. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout a la réaction qu'on eu mes parents. Leur gêne. Ils savaient. Ils savaient depuis le début. Alors mon père m'a dit qu'ils devaient m'éloigner le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible car j'étais devenue un objet de scandale. Ils me regardaient avec horreur. Je crois qu'ils ont toujours crut que j'ai été consentante pour me faire violer encore et encore pendant des années, que j'étais devenue la putain de mon oncle. Vous imaginez cela ? J'avais cinq ans la première fois. A cinq ans, j'étais une putain. Ils m'ont alors envoyée en Suisse, dans un horrible pensionnat. Un luxueux établissement hors de prix où j'ai due côtoyer des gosses de riches aussi stupides que prétentieuses qui me regardaient de haut, moi, la petite Anglaise, la fille de militaire qui avait le seule défaut d'avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires qu'elles. J'y mourrais d'ennui. Mes parents m'y ont oubliée durant des années. J'y restais enfermée même pour les vacances, même pour Noël. Seuls Mycroft et tante Elisabeth venaient quelquefois me voir, m'en sortait pour quelques heures. Pas souvent. Cela provoquait toujours de terribles disputes avec mes parents. J'ai été traitée comme une pestiférée durant des années. C'est Mycroft qui m'a finalement sortie définitivement de cette affreuse école. Il travaillait depuis quelques années pour le MI6 et sa situation était devenue telle qu'il avait besoin d'une assistante personnelle. J'avais quinze ans. Quant à mon père, je lui ai fait payer la note et il a casquer recta sans rien dire.

- D'où ce luxueux appartement à Belgravia ? demanda Molly.

- Oh, oui ! Et tout l'argent que je lui demandait. Si je compte bien, il a dut me donner pas loin de 75.000 £ et a financer l'ouverture du dispensaire que dirige aujourd'hui ma soeur Miranda. Je crois qu'il avait fini par comprendre que j'étais réellement une victime. Il devait avoir plutôt mauvaise conscience de m'avoir traiter de cette façon. Mais si Sherlock considéra ma façon d'agir envers mon père avec réprobation - mon gentil cousin est toujours près à tout pardonner à tout le monde, même le pire, même le mal qu'on lui fait -, Mycroft me dit de ne pas avoir de remords, que ce n'était que justice, que mon père devait payer. Lorsque mon père est mort il y a quelques années, je crois qu'il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il m'avait fait. Et c'est très bien ainsi. Moi, je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonner. Je ne pardonne pas souvent.

- Et maintenant, tout va bien pour vous ? demanda Sally.

- Oui, sergent Donovan, répondit Anthea. Je vais très bien. J'ai Mycroft et puis, je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Et disant cela, la jeune fille sourit tendrement à Molly et l'embrassa sur les lèvres en l'enlaçant devant l'assistance plutôt médusée. Margaret Hudson les regarda en souriant (à son âge, elle en vu d'autres) mais le sergent Donovan eut un hoquet de stupeur.

_" Mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible, " _se dit-elle, choquée. _" C'est impossible. Molly ne peut pas être amoureuse d'une fille. Elle a fait un bébé avec Sherlock. C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être gay. "_

_" Innocente, " _pensa Anthea en la regardant avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et en ce qui concerne Mycroft ? demanda John lorsqu'il fut un peu remis du choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Est-ce que son père aurait également abusé de lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait violenté ?

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Margaret Hudson, choquée à l'idée que l'on aurait osé maltraiter son garçon.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Maggie, dit Anthea, mais Mycroft n'a pas été plus épargné que nous. S'il est vrai que son père ne l'a jamais frappé, enfin, pas aussi souvent que Sherlock, les cicatrices n'en sont pas moins réelles. Lord Sieger n'a pas plus respecté son propre fils que les autres enfants qu'il a... Mycroft, lui aussi, a été...

- Non, non, c'est impossible ! cria Margaret. Comment ? Quand ? Répondez-moi tout de suite, Janet Ann Moran.

- Il... il avait à peine sept ans la première fois que s'est arrivé. Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! C'était... c'était la nuit où Sherlock est né. Et ça à durer jusqu'à ce que son père décide de l'envoyer en pension. Mycroft avait presque douze ans et était devenu trop vieux pour partager ses " plaisirs ". Il est vrai que lord Sieger avait sérieusement commencé à s'intéresser à Sherlock. Mycroft n'a pas fui ses responsabilités envers son petit frère, il ne l'a pas abandonné comme Sherlock l'a toujours crut. Il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix.

- C'est donc cela, murmura John. C'est pour cela que Sherlock l'appelle son " ennemi juré ". Mais je comprend surtout cet acharnement de Mycroft à vouloir le protéger envers et contre tout lorsqu'on se rend compte de cette effroyable histoire qu'ils ont partagé... Oh, Annie, je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez vécu cela aussi.

- Mon Dieu, mon pauvre garçon, gémit Margaret Hudson. Lui aussi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je m'étais bien doutée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit-là lorsque Mycroft m'a dit le lendemain qu'il ne voulait plus que je l'aide à faire sa toilette. J'ai trouvé cela bien soudain, mais je me suis dit que ça lui passerait. Je me suis dit qu'il avait dû faire quelque bêtise et que son père l'avait sévèrement puni, qu'il l'avait battu, fouetté. Mais de là à imaginer que... non, non. Mais oui, après tout, il était toujours si honteux et son père était devenu si exigeant avec lui, ne se montrait jamais satisfait de sa conduite et semblait prendre un réel plaisir à l'humilier. Je m'en suis souvent plainte auprès de lord Sieger mais il me disait que s'est ainsi que sont élevés les garçons... Oh, ce n'est pas possible, mon pauvre garçon, mon pauvre petit.

Puis elle regarda tour à tour Anthea, John Watson, Molly Hooper et Sally Donovan.

- Faites-moi plaisir, mes enfants, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Retrouvez Sieger Holmes, ce monstre qui a maltraité mes " enfants " et lorsque se sera fait, laissez-moi avec lui rien que cinq minutes. Alors...

Les quatre jeunes gens inclinèrent la tête d'un même geste et, secrètement, chacun d'eux voulait prendre sa part dans cette punition si justement méritée. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour l'affirmer :

ON NE TOUCHE PAS AUX ENFANTS

**oOoOoOo **

- Oh, mon Dieu, Mycroft !

Serrant toujours Aurore dans ses bras, Greg avait reporté son attention sur Mycroft. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sur son visage pâle emprunt de douleur.

- Qu'avez-vous, mon ami ? lui demanda Greg. Souffrez-vous ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle John ?

Mycroft ouvrit ses yeux noyés de larmes. Il se jeta contre Greg et agrippa sa chemise de ses doigts crispés.

- Non, non, s"écria-t-il. Je vous en supplie, Gregory, non. Restez avec moi, je vous en conjure. S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas rester seul.

Aurore s'était rejetée en arrière en criant de frayeur. Loin de son protecteur mais surtout, loin de cet homme qu'elle considérait comme un danger. Tant qu'il était allongé sur le lit, elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais maintenant... Peut-être allait-il chercher à s'emparer d'elle ?

Seigneur, que lui arrivait-il donc ? Plus rien ne persistait du _Gouvernement britannique, _rien qu'un être qui semblait apeuré, paniqué. Il ne restait plus rien de Mycroft Holmes, juste un enfant fragile. Greg regarda le visage livide, si pâle que ses tâches de rousseur étaient nettement visibles. Il le trouva absolument adorable avec ce reste d'enfance. Il avait l'air soudain si vulnérable que Greg ne put résister au désir de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura Greg en lui caressant les cheveux. Dîtes-moi ce qui vous arrive, mon ami ? Allons, calmez-vous. Vous savez très bien que nous allons retrouver Sherlock.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas cela, gémit Mycroft. C'est elle, c'est la petite. Tout ce qu'elle a endurer, toute cette horreur. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dut se reproduire. J'aurais dut tout dire, mais j'avais si peur.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc ? Mais... Oh, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mon Dieu, Mycroft, ne me dîtes que vous aussi...?

Mycroft le regarda sans rien dire, mais son regard ne laissait aucun doute.

- Quand étais-ce ? lui demanda doucement Greg. Quel âge aviez-vous la première fois.

- C'était le 6 janvier 1982, la nuit où Sherlock est né. Un mois plus tard, le 10 février, j'ai eu sept ans. Je crois qu'il devait être trois heures du matin. Père m'a réveillé et il furieux. Il avait bu, il était ivre et j'avais peur. Je savais de quoi il était capable. Il a toujours été méchant, mais l'alcool le rendait particulièrement vicieux. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer sa rage, alors. Rebecca l'avait trahi et le bébé allait naître malgré tous ses efforts pour l'en empêcher. Rien n'y a fait. Ni tous ces mois d'enfermement, ni les mauvais traitements. Je suis désolé de devoir vous le dire, Gregory, mais Rebecca était battue alors que sa grossesse était nettement visible. Et privée de nourriture. Pendant des jours. Presque chaque nuit, on l'entendait pleurer, crier. Je crois que père a abusé d'elle, qu'il l'a violenté. Oui, j'en suis certain, il l'a violé. Il voulait provoquer une fausse couche, parce que celle qu'il considérait comme sa propriété s'était donné a un autre. Mais rien n'y a fit. C'était certain, le bébé voulait vivre. Alors quelqu'un devait payer. Il n'y avait personne à la maison pour me protéger. Mère et Nanny étaient parties à l'hôpital avec Rebecca dans la soirée. Depuis son mariage, tante Esther ne vivait plus avec nous. Seuls restaient les domestiques que père payaient grassement pour fermer les yeux sur ses pires errements. Père était resté à la maison parce que, avait-il dit, il ne voulait pas avoir avec cela. A moi, il m'a dit que je devait payer pour la trahison de Rebecca mais je crois plutôt que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de tout autre chose. Oh, oui. Rien que la façon dont il me regardait parfois ne laissait aucun doute. Je ne comprend pas que personne ne se soit douté de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Lui, un être aussi égoïste, il se montrait trop attentionné, trop affectueux envers moi. Il est vrai que j'étais son héritier, celui qui devait continuer son nom. Mais personne n'a jamais rien vu. Pourtant, il avait parfois des réactions... physiques nettement visibles lorsqu'il me regardait. Et Sieger Holmes a toujours été un homme particulièrement bien monté.

- Et personne n'a jamais rien vu ? Personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien ?

- Oh, non. Sherlock avait raison, non... _il a raison_ lorsqu'il dit que jamais personne ne voit ce qui est nettement visible aux yeux de tous. C'est pour cela que père a pu me faire toutes ces horreurs pendant si longtemps. Et puis il a fait en sorte de s'assurer de mon silence. Il savait si bien s'y prendre, il a toujours su s'y prendre pour vous faire vivre dans une telle terreur que vous n'osez rien dire. Surtout si vous êtes un enfant.

Et disant cela, Mycroft regarda Aurore qui, depuis un moment s'était approchée. La petite fille hocha la tête sans rien dire. Soudain, cet homme n'était plus vraiment un danger pour elle. Monsieur Greg semblait le traiter avec autant de douceur qu'elle-même. Elle réalisait soudain que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu entre les mains du Maître, lui aussi l'avait vécu lorsqu'il était enfant. La souffrance, la terreur, l'obligation d'obéir, l'obligation de se taire. Et s'était son père qui lui avait fait subir tout cela ? Elle était maintenant tout près du lit. L'homme pouvait très bien s'emparer d'elle s'il le désirait mais elle le savait maintenant, il ne le ferait pas. Alors elle s'approcha encore plus, s'agenouilla près du lit et prenant la main de l'homme entre les siennes, elle y déposa un baiser. Emu, Mycroft regarda la fillette, lui sourit et de son autre main lui caressa les cheveux. Et cette fois, Aurore n'eut pas peur. Elle ne recula pas mais, au contraire, s'avança encore plus et se penchant sur le lit, déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme.

- Je peux continuer à vous raconter, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mycroft en regardant de nouveau Greg. Je dois continuer à vous raconter. Il faut que je dise tout.

Et disant cela, il avait l'air suppliant. Comme si sa vie dépendait de cette confession. Greg hocha la tête. Il s'installa dans ce même fauteuil près du lit où madame Hudson s'était assise plus tôt dans la soirée et prit Aurore sur ses genoux qui, aussitôt, se blottit dans ses bras.

Mycroft avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard du policier. Lire l'horreur et peut-être même le mépris dans ses yeux alors qu'il raconterait ce qu'il cachait depuis tant d'années. Car raconter ce qu'avait été son enfance, c'était raconter sa soumission, son déshonneur... sa honte. Oui, il en était certain, Gregory Lestrade allait le mépriser.

- Ce que je vais vous raconter, Gregory, peu de personnes ne le savent. Même madame Hudson qui fut ma nurse durant les douze premières années de ma vie, qui m'a élevée depuis ma naissance, ne sait rien de ce que mon père m'a fait subir. Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne sait rien. Anthea, elle, le sait.

- Anthea ? Votre assistante ? s'étonna Greg. J'ai bien remarquer qu'elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection pour vous, qu'elle était très protectrice avec vous, sans doute un peu trop pour une simple assistante. Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas...

- Amoureuse ? Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle soit attirée par les hommes. Non, le lien que nous partageons est... Elle vous a parler, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ? Que nous sommes simplement des amis d'enfance ? Que nos mères sont simplement amies ?

- Elles sont soeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, en y réfléchissant, ce n'est que trop évident. Votre Anthea, ou Annie comme vous l'appelez-tous, ressemble à Sherlock comme une soeur... ou comme une cousine.

- Mon petit frère avait tort, inspecteur. Vous avez une intuition redoutable. Oui, nous sommes cousins et... et nous avons tous les trois été victimes de la violence de mon père.

- Quoi ? Elle aussi ?

Mycroft hocha la tête sans un mot. Mais la douleur qui se peignait sur son visage, mais les larmes qui ne nouveau coulaient de ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

- J'ai longtemps pensé que mon père avait vendu son âme au Diable, dit Mycroft. Et, après tout, c'était peut-être vrai. Mais pour nous, les enfants, le Diable c'était lui et l'Enfer, ce fut la maison où nous avons grandi. Elle était belle pourtant, elle aurait dut être l'endroit idéal pour grandir - c'était un joli château dans un parc magnifique - mais elle était isolé en pleine campagne, loin de tout. Un endroit où tout pouvait arriver, où le pire est arrivé. Et personne pour nous protéger. Père y était le roi et régna comme un dictateur.

- Et votre mère ? demanda Greg. Vous n'en parlez pas. Elle n'a rien fait pour vous protéger ? Elle ne s'est donc jamais rendu compte de rien ?

- Il faut avoir vécu sous un règne tyrannique pour comprendre ce que fut notre vie sous la dictature de Sieger Holmes... Oh, bien sûr, mère savait tout ce que père me faisait subir. Mais... Ah, pauvre mère ! Mère n'était rien, elle n'avait pas plus de droit que nous. Il la considérait comme une enfant et la traitait comme telle. Et dans un sens, c'était vrai, elle était encore une enfant. Elle n'avait que quinze ans lorsque père l'a épousée et à peine seize ans lorsque je suis né. Longtemps, je l'ai plus considérée comme une soeur aînée que comme ma mère. Elle n'a jamais vraiment réussie à s'imposer. Vous imaginez bien que dans de telles conditions ce ne fut pas un mariage d'amour, surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'un homme de trente ans et une gamine de quinze ans. En réalité, il a surtout fait l'acquisition d'un ventre pour transmettre ses gènes. Mère ne voulait pas l'épouser et dès le premier jour, ce ne fut pas un bon mariage. Tout cela à cause d'une décision de mon grand-père Vernet. Il était veuf - ma grand-mère était décédée en donnant naissance à Rebecca -, n'avait pas de fils et voulait qu'au moins une de ses filles fasse un beau mariage. Mais surtout que l'argent ne sorte pas de la famille. Mon père n'avait pas la moindre fortune, mais il était comte de Kilnalock et surtout, c'était un cousin. Il aurait dut épouser Esther qui était l'aînée, ce qui aurait été normal puisqu'ils étaient plus rapprochés en âge mais elle avait bien trop de caractère. Et donc impossible à dominer. Il préféra Elisabeth qui pourtant, à quinze ans, n'était encore qu'une enfant. Grand-père n'a jamais sut les conséquences qu'aurait sa décision. Il est mort bien avant le mariage mais un contrat avait été établi devant un notaire, un acte officiel reconnu valide par la Loi et il n'y avait plus moyen d'aller en arrière. Lorsqu'il est mort, Esther n'avait que dix-sept ans, Elisabeth treize ans et Rebecca six ans. Père fut désigné leur tuteur, il eut un contrôle total sur leur vie et bien avant d'avoir épousé mère il avait commencé son règne de tyrannie.

" J'ai longtemps ignoré quelles furent les conséquences de ma naissance. Si j'étais né fille, mère aurait eut d'autres enfants. Mais je suis né garçon et cela suffisait à père qui ne désirait qu'un fils pour continuer son nom. On a parler d'une infection post-natale qui l'avait rendue stérile, mais père avait fait en sorte que son épouse naît plus jamais d'enfants. Il lui avait fait ligaturer les trompes sitôt après son accouchement et elle n'avait que seize ans. Elle n'était pas encore adulte et elle ne serait plus jamais mère. Et elle ne fut jamais ma mère, mon père veilla à cela. Je fut d'abord mis en nourrice puis mon éducation fut confiée à la nurse qui avait élevé ma mère et mes deux tantes. Mère ne s'est jamais occupée de moi, n'en a jamais eut le droit.

" Sitôt que j'ai été conçu, père s'est désintéressé de sa toute jeune épouse. Il s'installa loin de la chambre conjugal, dans un appartement qu'il avait fait installé dans l'autre aile du château. Mère avait fait son devoir, elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui. Ils n'eurent plus aucune relations sexuelles jusqu'à leur divorce, vingt ans plus tard. Et si mère ne le trompa jamais, qu'elle n'eut pas d'amant d'après ce que je sait, ce ne fut pas le cas de père. Alors que mère m'attendait et que son gros ventre était devenu pour lui un objet de répulsion, père... J'ignore si c'est à cette époque que s'est développée son attirance pour les enfants, mais le fait d'avoir quotidiennement une petite fille sous les yeux ne pouvait que l'exciter. Rebecca n'avait que huit ans lorsqu'il là... Et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait douze ans. Et puis, trois ans plus tard... Enfin, vous savez ce qui s'est passé.

- Seigneur, murmura Greg. C'est effroyable, c'est vraiment effroyable. Ma pauvre Rebecca. Et vous, mon pauvre ami... Je regrette tellement que vous ayez été involontairement victime des bêtises de deux adolescents stupides.

- Allons, Gregory, vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'on ne peu pas lutter contre ses hormones quand on a quinze ans. Mais je crois surtout qu'elle cherchait surtout l'amour, la tendresse et que vous lui avez donné tout cela. Elle a été heureuse avec vous, j'en suis certain. Et ce fut sans doute la première fois de sa courte vie. Mais pour moi...

" La nuit où Sherlock est né, mon père m'a fait sortir de mon lit. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. J'ignorais que ce qui allait se passer était le début d'un cauchemar qui allait durer plusieurs années. Je l'avais souvent vu pris de boisson et je savais que dans ces moments-là il pouvait se montrer vraiment violent. Et cette nuit-là, il était particulièrement ivre. Une nuit où tout pouvait arriver. J'avais peur, si peur. Mon père me regardait d'un air si mauvais que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il était devenu un être terrifiant et lorsqu'il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me faire sortir de mon lit, je hurlai de terreur. Mon père ne m'avait jamais frappé mais cette nuit-là, il tenait à la main un martinet garni d'une trentaine de longues lanières de cuir et je sentais qu'il avait hâte de s'en servir. Il m'ordonna d'enlever mon pyjama et de me mettre à genoux par terre, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Et comme je n'obéissais pas assez vite à son goût, il m'administra une telle paire de gifles qu'elle m'envoya valser au sol. Je me mis vite dans la position qu'il désirait. Alors il a levé le martinet et à commencer à me fouetter. Il m'a battu encore et encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ça à durer une éternité. Et à chaque fois que je perdais l'équilibre, que je tombais au sol sous les coups et la douleur, il me tirait par les cheveux pour me remettre à genoux et continuait à me frapper. J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, je l'ai supplié mais il a continué à me fouetter. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, ce que j'avais bien pu faire et pourquoi il me traitait de cette façon. J'avais mal, si mal. Mon dos était couvert de dizaines longues zébrures horriblement douloureuses dont certaines saignaient. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin, je croyais que cette punition que j'avais sans doute mérité était terminée et que j'allais pouvoir retourner dans mon lit, mais père me regarda en riant et me dit que ce n'était que le début des réjouissances. Il me dit des choses que je ne comprenais pas : que j'étais une pute et qu'il allait me montrer comment on traite les petites salopes dans mon genre. Je le vis ouvrir sa braguette et sortir son sexe qui me parut énorme. J'étais toujours à genoux devant lui et il m'ordonna de le prendre dans ma bouche, de le sucer. J'avais si mal, j'avais si peur qu'il recommence à me fouetter, que j'obéi tout de suite. Cette chose était vraiment énorme, bien trop grosse pour ma bouche d'enfant mais je devais savoir m'y prendre à l'entendre gémir avec autant de plaisir. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Toujours me tirant par les cheveux pour me faire me relever, il me jeta contre le lit. J'ai pensé qu'il allait à nouveau me fouetter, mais non. Il m'ordonna de monter sur le lit et de me mettre à quatre pattes. Mes fesses étaient juste à la hauteur de son sexe en érection. J'ai bientôt senti cette chose raide, dure contre mon anus. Il m'avait attrapé aux hanches et soudain, il est entré en moi. Ce fut difficile, si difficile, mais il est entré en moi. Mon père m'a violé et ce fut horriblement douloureux. Sa queue était bien trop grosse pour mon petit cul de gosse, mais il est entré en moi de toute la longueur de son sexe. Il allait et venait en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Dieu que j'ai eu mal. Ce fut douloureux, tellement douloureux. Et puis, soudain, ce fut terminé. Il éjacula en moi. Je senti mon sang et son sperme couler sur mes cuisses. Père m'ordonna d'aller prendre une douche et tandis qu'il me lavait lui-même pour effacer la moindre trace, il me menaça de m'écraser comme la petite merde que j'étais si je disais quoique ce soit. Puis il m'a laisser sans un mot de plus, sans même un regard. Alors j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai remis mon pyjama et je me suis réfugié dans mon lit. J'ai pleuré. Oh, oui, j'ai pleuré. Pendant des heures.

" Mère et Nanny ne revinrent à la maison que dans l'après-midi. Elles ne se rendirent compte de rien. Je m'étais habillé et je me trouvais au salon en compagnie de père, le plus loin possible de père. J'avais encore peur, j'avais encore mal de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait durant la nuit. Mais il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se contentait de me regarder durement de temps à autre pour que je me souvienne de ne rien dire. Seule Nanny, je crois, s'est doutée de quelque chose. Oui, en effet, elle s'est doutée de quelque chose puisqu'elle ne me demanda pas d'explications lorsque je lui dit que je voulais désormais faire seul ma toilette. Elle se contenta de me caresser les cheveux et de m'appeler son pauvre petit. Rien de plus, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

" Ce même jour, père déclara que j'étais désormais devenu trop âgé à presque sept ans pour rester aux mains des femmes, que j'avais besoin de plus d'autorité. Tout de suite, mère s'affola, dit que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour partir en pension. Mais père l'appela " oie stupide " comme il le faisait souvent et dit qu'il n'était pas question que je quitte la maison, pas pour le moment du moins. J'allais seulement emménager dans l'autre aile du château là où lui-même s'était installé des années plus tôt, à l'époque où mère était enceinte de moi. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il faisait préparer un appartement près du sien. J'aurais désormais une chambre plus grande ainsi qu'un salon particulier où me ferait étudier le précepteur qui allait bientôt arriver. Père avait décider que désormais je n'aurais plus besoin des soins d'une nurse et qu'il se chargerait lui-même de mon éducation. Je serai désormais seul en compagnie de père et d'un parfait inconnu la plupart du temps, isolé, sans protection. Et la nuit suivante, en effet, père commença à m'éduquer. Il vint me rejoindre dans ma nouvelle chambre. Il avait encore beaucoup bu. Il me fouetta et me viola à nouveau. Et puis la nuit d'après. Et puis toutes les nuits de la semaine qui suivie. C'était comme un cauchemar. J'avais honte, tellement honte. Je me sentais sale, si sale et je ne pouvais rien dire. Ce n'était plus mon père, je ne pouvais plus le considérer comme mon père. C'était mon bourreau. J'étais en Enfer. Oui, toutes les années de mon enfance, je les aient vécu en Enfer.

" Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Père avait mis en place un plan savamment hourdi pour me prendre dans sa toile d'araignée. Il avait réussi à m'isoler loin de toute protection. Loin de mère qui, de toute façon craignait bien trop père pour faire quoique ce soit. Mais surtout loin de Nanny, loin de ses baisers, de ses câlins. Père avait dit que j'étais un grand garçon maintenant, que je n'avais plus besoin d'une nurse. Et, de toute façon, Nanny aurait bientôt beaucoup trop de travail pour avoir encore le temps de s'occuper de moi.

" Un bébé allait bientôt arriver à la maison. Je ne comprenais pas. Rebecca n'était pas revenue à la maison. On avait dit que son bébé était mort et qu'elle-même était très malade. Je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que mère ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant. Alors, qui était ce bébé ? Et puis, deux mois plus tard, Nanny s'absenta et revint quelques jours plus tard avec un tout petit bébé. On me dit qu'il n'avait plus de parents, qu'il avait été abandonné et que, désormais, il serait mon petit frère. On l'appela Sherlock. Je l'ai accepté tout de suite. Je n'étais plus seul, j'avais quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un de plus petit que moi à protéger. Mais, très vite, je compris qu'on m'avait menti. Le bébé grandissait et je remarquais ses boucles noires, ses yeux bleus, sa peau pâle. Il ressemblait à Rebecca. S'était le bébé mort de ma tante Rebecca, j'en était certain. Ainsi, mon petit frère était aussi mon cousin ? Mais où était Rebecca ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue pour s'occuper de son bébé ? Je voulais savoir, je posais des questions. Mais on me dit que non, que je me trompais. Que le bébé de Rebecca était bien mort et que Rebecca ne reviendrait plus à la maison. On me dit qu'elle était malade, qu'elle était partie se reposer quelque part et pour très longtemps. Et puis un jour, on me dit qu'il y avait eu un accident et que Rebecca était morte. On me dit que Sherlock était mon petit frère et pas autre chose. On me dit que si je parlais à nouveau de tout cela je serais sévèrement puni et que je m'en souviendrais longtemps. Dès ce jour, je n'eus plus confiance en personne. Il n'y eut plus que Sherlock et moi contre le reste du monde jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que le trahisse.

Tour le temps de son récit, Mycroft avait fermé les yeux mais il avait pu sentir le regard horrifié de Greg. Le visage livide. Le policier pouvait sentir une impression de dégoût monter dans sa gorge. Il avait resserrer son étreinte autour d'Aurore qui s'était blottie dans ses bras. La petite fille tremblait, pleurait et ne disait rien. Elle songeait. Se disait que ni elle ni Sherlock n'avaient été les seuls à subir les violences du Maître. Que pour Mycroft aussi son père avait été le Maître et le Maître était son père.

Mais le récit n'était pas terminé :

- J'étais entre les mains de père depuis une semaine lorsque mon nouveau précepteur arriva et je compris vite qu'il serait pour moi un tyran. Père lui avait dit que je devais rester dans cette partie de la maison où il m'avait installé tant qu'il n'aurait pas donner l'ordre contraire. Mr Whessley (c'était le nom de mon précepteur) obéi aux ordres de père avec la plus grande exactitude. Il entreprit très vite mon éducation et se montra tout de suite sévère et exigeant, me punissant durement si je ne lui donnait pas satisfaction. Dès le jour de son arrivée, père mis son autorité à l'épreuve. Il lui fournit une longue baguette de buis et lui ordonna de me fouetter. Ce fut pour moi particulièrement humiliant. Je dus baisser mon pantalon puis mon caleçon et montrer mes fesses nues a un parfait inconnu. Puis vinrent les cris et les larmes. Allongé sur mon lit, je fus flagellé sans aucune pitié. Mr Whessley me fouetta tant que père n'en donna pas l'ordre contraire. Mon supplice dura en tout dix minutes. Puis père déclara qu'il était satisfait et qu'il devrait en être désormais ainsi. Quelque soit mon comportement, je devrais être fouetté une fois par semaine.

" Mr Whessley ne manqua jamais d'appliquer les ordres de père avec la grande exactitude et mettait beaucoup de coeur a son ouvrage. Il y avait toujours à porter sa main une dizaine de baguettes de buis trempant dans un mélange de citron et de vinaigre. Celui qui n'en a jamais fait l'expérience, ne peut pas savoir à quel point une telle épreuve peut être douloureuse. Et bien au-delà de toute douleur. Lorsque le citron et le vinaigre pénètre vos écorchures, c'est... c'est la plus effroyable des tortures.

" Père continua lui-même à m'éduquer. Dès le moment où je me suis retrouvé sous son autorité, je n'ai pas eu un instant de tranquillité. Après la première semaine, il y eu eut une autre et une autre encore. Puis un mois, puis six mois. Presque chaque nuit, père me rejoignait dans ma chambre. Presque chaque nuit, il me fouettait et me violait. J'espérais qu'il finirai par en avoir assez de moi et qu'il me laisserai finalement mais à tout moment, il me faisait comprendre que je lui appartenait.

" Au bout d'un an, il considéra sans doute que je lui était suffisamment soumis et me fouetta un peu moins mais il continua toujours à abuser de moi. Jamais dans la journée, toujours la nuit. Trois fois, quatre fois par semaine. Ma vie était devenue un cauchemar éveillé. J'avais honte, tellement honte. J'étais persuadé que tout le monde savait. Père n'était pas très discret, il se montrait trop tendre envers moi alors que chacun savait que ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Cela, bien sûr, lorsque nous étions en public. Pour chacun, nous étions père et fils. Et rien d'autre. Mais en privé... Lorsque nous étions seuls, il était loin d'être tendre. Il me disait souvent que nous étions amants mais il se comportait envers moi comme un tortionnaire. Je n'ai jamais été l'amant de mon père. Jamais. Juste la victime de ses pulsions pédophiles.

" Cela a duré jusqu'à ce que j'ai douze ans, jusqu'à ce que je soit devenu trop vieux pour lui servir d'objet de plaisir. Mais durant cinq ans, je dû me soumettre à tous ses désirs. Il ne cessa de me tourmenter. La nuit, alors que toute la maison dormait, il venait dans ma chambre et me faisait subir ses perversités. Il me baisait sur mon lit, m'embrassait, me caressait, me sodomisait. Et tandis qu'il me sautait, il me disait des choses, des choses... C'était tellement... obscène. Il disait que j'étais une bonne petite pute, une chienne à qui il fallait de vrais mâles, que je suçais comme une vraie reine. De gentilles choses, n'est-ce pas ? De jolies choses à dire a son fils.

" Et puis le 20 décembre 1986, il y eut l'affaire de l'ours en peluche. Vous savez tout comme moi ce qui s'est passé, Gregory. Vous étiez-là. Vous avez trouvé Sherlock mais vous ne savez pas tout. Vous ne savez pas la suite, vous ne savez pas ce que tout cela à provoquer. Toutes les horreurs qui ont suivi. Tout est de ma faute. Oui, c'est de ma faute si mon petit frère est tombé entre les pattes de ce monstre... Il y avait tant de monde ce jour-là chez Horrods. Je tenais la main de Sherlock tandis que nous suivions mère et tante Esther lorsque quelqu'un nous a bousculé. Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes. Sherlock avait disparu, emporté par la foule. Lorsque mère s'en est aperçue, jamais je ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de de panique. _" Mais qu'est-ce que Monsieur va dire ? " _gémit-elle. C'est toujours ainsi qu'elle appelait père. Et tante Esther. Oh, mon Dieu, la paire de gifles qu'elle m'a administré. Mais Sherlock a finalement été retrouvé - non Gregory, ce n'est pas mère qui a gondé Sherlock à ce moment, c'est tante Esther - et l'histoire a été vite oubliée. C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru sur le moment mais je ne sais pas comment tout cela en est venu aux oreilles de père. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer sa fureur. Nous avions osé provoqué un scandale, nous avions fait parlé de nous. Heureusement, père n'a jamais sut que c'est vous qui avez retrouvé Sherlock et que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte de qui il était pour vous. Mère, sur le moment, a parlé d'une réaction excessive... Excessive ! Tout était de ma faute, bien sûr, alors je devait être puni. Publiquement. Lorsque nous sommes revenu à la maison, alors que toute la famille était réunie au salon - tante Esther et oncle Jeremy étaient la avec Sebastian, Miranda et bébé Annie -, il m'a fait mettre à genoux. Il avait été prendre un fouet aux écuries, l'un de ces longs fouets qui servent à guider les chevaux d'attelage et il m'a fouetter avec. Ma chemise a été vite déchirée et trempée de sang. Il m'a fouetter jusqu'à ce que je tombe au sol, sans connaissance. Lorsque je suis enfin revenu à moi de longues heures plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit et Nanny était près de moi. Elle me soignait, on n'avait même pas jugé nécessaire d'appeler un médecin. Elle me dit qu'elle resterait auprès de moi toute la nuit mais le lendemain... le lendemain...

Mycroft ne put continuer. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il éclata en sanglots. Aurore glissa des genoux de Greg et venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, elle prit Mycroft entre ses bras d'enfant. Le serrant contre elle, elle le consola comme elle put. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard qu'il se calma enfin et, les mains serrées dans celles de la petite fille, il put continuer son récit.

- Le lendemain, Nanny est partie. Elle est partie pour toujours et j'ignorais qu'il se passerait tant d'années avant que je ne la revois à nouveau. Père l'avait renvoyée. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'elle était entrée dans la famille Vernet alors que Rebecca n'était qu'un bébé, cela faisait douze ans qu'elle s'occupait de nous, Sherlock et moi, et père l'avait renvoyée. Il lui avait dit que là où il allait m'envoyer je n'aurais désormais plus besoin d'une nurse et que, désormais, il s'occuperait lui-même de l'éducation de Sherlock. Pauvre petit Sherlock ! Il n'y aurait désormais plus personne pour le protéger. Pas même mère qui n'osait jamais aller contre les ordres de père. Pas même moi.

" Les fêtes de fin d'années se sont déroulées comme d'habitude. Pas pour moi. Père avait décidé d'aller au bout de la punition. Pour moi, cette année-là, il n'y eut ni repas de famille ni cadeaux. Les fêtes de fin d'année, je les aient passées enfermé dans ma chambre. Il est vrai que la correction que j'avais reçu avait été si sévère que je n'ai pas pu me lever durant plusieurs jours et j'ai ignoré ce qui était arrivé à Sherlock. Que mon petit frère avait été puni lui aussi et encore plus durement que moi. Cela je ne l'ai appris que de longs mois plus tard de la bouche même d'un petit Sherlock en larmes qui me lança en plein visage que je l'avait abandonné et qu'il me détestait. Il ne restait plus rien du petit garçon effronté, turbulent et heureux de vivre, rien qu'un enfant timide, fragile et qu'il était si facile de faire pleurer. Un enfant traumatisé. Ce n'était que trop évident, cet adorable gosse était devenu le nouveau jouet de père et il n'avait que cinq ans.

" Et moi, je n'étais pas là pour le protéger. Père le savait très bien, j'étais trop proche de mon petit frère et ma seule présence assurait sa sécurité. Tant que j'étais là pour satisfaire les désirs de père, Sherlock était protégé de ses pulsions mais Sherlock commençait à sérieusement l'exciter. Il lui fallait absolument m'éloigner s'il voulait mener ses répugnants projets à bien. Je devais partir. Déjà, le départ de Nanny avait été un signe et je crois que la dispute qui avait provoquée son renvoi avait été intentionnelle. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne supporterait pas le traitement cruel qu'il nous avait infligé. Nous étions ses " enfants ", nous avions besoin d'elle, nous avions tellement besoin d'elle. Et il l'a obligé à partir.

" Tout est arrié par ma faute. Oui, c'est vrai, il avait raison mon petit frère de dire que je l'avais abandonné. J'ai lâcher sa main et il avait toute les raisons de me détester. Tout est arrivé par ma faute.

Mycroft était arrivé au bout de son récit. Le corps épuisé par ces horribles souvenirs qu'il avait gardé en lui durant tant d'années et qu'il avait enfin osé raconter, il ouvrit ses yeux humides de larmes, regarda Greg avec un regard suppliant qui semblait dire _" ne me méprisez pas"_ et reçut en réponse un regard emplit d'une réelle compassion.

- Ne vous reprochez rien, mon ami, lui dit Greg d'une voix douce. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix. Et je suis certain que Sherlock l'aurait très bien compris s'il n'avait pas été si jeune.


	22. Chapter 22

**Voici la suite du chapitre précédent ou, plus précisément, la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Je me suis intéressée cette fois-ci aux raison de la naissance de Sherlock et comment il est devenu détective consultant. L'histoire est racontée par Mme Hudson qui explique pourquoi elle s'est autant attachée à lui au point d'en devenir quasiment sa mère " adoptive ".**

**L'idée m'est venue en regardant " Un scandale à Buckingham ". En voyant la scène dans laquelle Mme Hudson se fait agresser et la réaction qu'à Sherlock, je me suis dit : _" Oh là là, ils n'auraient jamais dut s'en prendre à maman "._**

**CHAPITRE 21**

**" Secrets révélés : il n'y a pas d'enfance heureuse "**

- Donc, Greg est le véritable père de Sherlock, réfléchie Sally Donovan. Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais sut et comment Sherlock s'est-il retrouvé à être élevé par un être aussi dégénéré que ce Sieger Holmes ? Sa mère n'est-elle pas cette... ah, comment se nomme-t-elle déjà... oui... Rebecca ? Elle ne l'a donc pas élevé elle-même ? Sherlock serait donc...?

- Non, sa mère ne l'a jamais pardonné, lui répondit Margaret Hudson. En réalité, Sherlock a été... Mais toute cette histoire est plutôt compliquée.

- Et, apparemment, Sherlock n'en a jamais rien sut, dit John. Il m'a toujours dit que si son père s'est autant acharné sur lui, s'est parce qu'il agissait par vengeance. Parce que sa mère aurait été... qu'il serait...

- Le fruit d'un adultère ? continua Margaret. Non, mon garçon. Lady Elisabeth est la plus honnête des femmes, elle n'a jamais tromper son époux malgré tout ce que lord Sieger lui a fait subir. Mais l'aurait-elle voulu que cela lui aurait était difficile. Elle était quasiment retenue prisonnière dans sa propre maison. Lord Sieger la considérait comme une enfant et la traitait comme telle, la maintenait sur une surveillance continuelle, avait un droit de regard sur chaque moment de sa vie. Elle n'avait qu'un seul droit, celui d'obéir.

- Un joli monsieur ! grogna Molly entre ses dents. A la place de lady Elisabeth, je l'aurai envoyé sur les roses dès le début.

- Oui, mais elle ne s'appelait pas Molly Hooper, lui dit Margaret. Et cela aurait sans doute tout changé pour tout le monde... La mère de Sherlock, sa véritable mère est bien Rebecca. Oui, mes enfants, la jeune soeur d'Esther et d'Elisabeth Vernet. Sherlock est bien le cousin de Mycroft et d'Anthea, de Miranda et de ce mauvais de Sebastian.

- Mais pourquoi Mycroft l'appelle-t-il son " petit frère " puisque Sherlock n'est que son cousin ? demanda de nouveau Sally qui semblait se découvrir un intérêt tout nouveau pour le _freak._

- Parce que... Bon. Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences et comme je crois qu'il est grand temps de tout dire... Je pense que je dois commencer par le début. En 1966, j'avais vingt-deux ans. Après deux ans d'études au Norland College et la traditionnelle année probatoire, j'ai obtenue mon diplôme de nurse. J'ai été appelée à entrer en place chez Mr Antoine Vernet pour m'occuper de ses enfants. Ce monsieur d'origine française - sa famille a quittée la France au moment de la grande Révolution de 1789 -, extrêmement fortuné, vivait non loin de Londres dans une immense propriété campagnarde. Un adorable château du XVIIIe siècle bâti au coeur d'un parc magnifique. Un lieu superbe, idéal pour élever des enfants.

" Lorsque je suis arrivée dans cette maison, j'ai découvert une histoire familiale particulièrement chaotique. Mme Vernet était décédée quelques temps plus tôt en donnant naissance a sa dernière née, laissant ainsi trois enfants à l'âge tendre : Esther avait dix ans, Elisabeth sept ans et Rebecca quatre mois. Mr Vernet ne s'occupait guère de ses filles. _Baby _Rebecca avait été placée en nourrice dès sa naissance et les deux aînées étaient livrées à elle-même. Je n'ai eue guère de difficultés avec Elisabeth qui était une enfant douce, gentille et obéissante, mais ce fut tout autre chose avec Esther ; elle était dure, hautaine et pouvait parfois se montrer difficile à gérer. J'ai toujours pensé que quelques années dans un pensionnat lui aurait fait le plus grand bien mais Mr Vernet ne voyait guère d'intérêt à envoyer ses enfants à l'école : les filles ne sont que des filles et, après tout, elles sont destinées a se marier et a avoir des enfants ! Esther et Elisabeth étaient éduquées à domicile par une préceptrice et encore, on ne leur apprenait que le strict nécessaire. En réalité, elles ne connaissaient rien du monde extérieur, ne dépassant jamais les limites du parc du château.

" Un repli sur soi qui ne pouvait apporter rien de bon et qui ne pouvait provoquer que de grands malheurs. Ce qui s'avéra exact dans les années qui allaient suivre et qui se présenta un jour à moi, peu de temps après mon arrivée, sous la personne d'un séduisant jeune homme. En apparence bien élevé et bien éduqué, il semblait plutôt charmant. Mais le Diable se présente toujours à vous en vous montrant son apparence la plus séduisante. Dès le début, il me donna une mauvaise impression et je n'aimais pas trop le voir côtoyer " mes " petites. Lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes, le jeune comte de Kilnalock, était le fils du frère de la défunte Mme Vernet. Né dans une vieille famille anglo-saxonne anoblie au XVIIe siècle par le Charles II, le jeune homme n'avait pourtant hérité de son défunt père que son titre et un compte en banque des plus dégarnie. Mme Vernet était décédée sans avoir donné de fils à son époux et ainsi, le jeune lord Sieger, venait souvent au château pour, comme on dit, _" faire sa cour ", _dans l'espoir d'un héritage potentiel. Et déjà, Mr Vernet envisageait un futur mariage entre le jeune homme (il avait vingt-deux ans à l'époque où j'ai fait sa connaissance) et l'une de ses filles.

" Dans les années qui suivirent, le projet se précisa. En 1972, Esther, Elisabeth et Rebecca avaient respectivement seize, treize et six ans. Esther était déjà une jeune fille et la plus rapprochée en âge de lord Sieger qui avait vingt-huit ans, mais le jeune homme montrait une nette préférence pour Elisabeth qui, pourtant, n'était encore qu'une enfant ; à treize ans, elle vivait encore entre ses poupées et ses crayons de couleur. Et il est vrai qu'Esther, si elle n'était plus une petite fille rebelle, avait toujours un caractère qui ne la poussait guère a la soumission. Ainsi, décision fut prise et contrat fut signé devant notaire : la toute jeune Elisabeth Vernet épouserait lord Sieger Holmes, un homme de quinze ans son aîné. Peu de temps après, Mr Vernet mourrait dans un mystérieux accident de voiture qui ne fut jamais expliqué.

" Mr Vernet avait laissé par testament la gestion de sa fortune et la tutelle de ses filles par lord Sierger... au cas où. Il fut un administrateur de biens efficace et honnête, mais en ce qui concerne ses jeunes cousines, ce fut bien autre chose. Très vite, il montra son vrai visage. Il régna sur la maison en véritable tyran domestique, dirigeant leur vie, surveillant leurs relations et allant même jusqu'à les maltraiter. On dit qu'il aurait arrangé le mariage d'Esther avec Jeremy Moran. Quant à Elisabeth... Elisabeth n'a pas eu une vie facile sous le règne dictatoriale de son cousin. Il était plus exigeant avec elle qu'avec ses soeurs.

" En 1974, le mariage entre Sierger et Elisabeth eut finalement lieu. Ce fut un mariage traditionnel à l'église suivi d'une grande réception. Elisabeth était absolument charmante dans sa longue robe blanche et sous son voile de dentelle, mais elle avait l'air si jeune. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle avait encore l'air d'une enfant. Ils partirent en voyage de noces - à Venise ! (j'ai trouvé cela d'un banal, alors qu'il existe tant d'endroits plus exotiques) -, restèrent absents six semaines et lorsqu'ils revinrent, la trop jeune Elisabeth était enceinte. Le bébé naquit très exactement neuf mois plus tard. C'était un garçon : Mycroft.

" Après la naissance de Mycroft, un drame était survenu : la jeune lady Elisabeth avait développé une infection mal soignée qui la rendit malheureusement stérile. C'est du moins ce que l'on raconta au début. Mais Elisabeth finit par me confier que lord Sieger avait demandé qu'on... qu'on lui fasse une ligature des trompes.

Sally et Molly écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaites à l'horreur de cette confidence tandis qu'Anthea baissait la tête, pinçant les lèvres de rage. Elle le savait bien sûr, cette histoire était connue depuis toujours dans la famille, mais de l'entendre cela la mettait toujours en colère. Et John...

- QUOI ? s'exclama le docteur Watson. Il a osé ? Mais quel salaud ! Ses crimes n'ont donc pas de limites ? Faire une telle chose a une pauvre gamine d'à peine seize ans, c'est... c'est... monstrueux.

- Oui, c'est un être ignoble, dit Margaret Hudson en hochant la tête. Mais ce n'était que le début de l'horreur qui allait faire de ce ravissant château un véritable enfer... Ainsi, lady Elisabeth avait mis au monde un garçon et lord Sieger s'en montra satisfait. Un fils pour continuer son nom, c'est tout ce qui suffisait à cet être égoïste. Et il n'y aurait pas d'autre enfant, il y avait veillé. J'ignore ce qui se serait passé si l'enfant avait été une fille, mais je suis certaine qu'il avait toujours eut l'idée de faire mutiler son épouse après la naissance du premier garçon. D'autant plus qu'après l'accouchement, il la considéra comme ne lui étant plus utile. D'ailleurs, Mycroft lui fut retiré dès sa naissance, elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de le tenir dans ses bras. Mycroft fut tout de suite placé en nourrice où il resta jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans, puis me fut confié. La pauvre Elisabeth n'eut jamais l'occasion de s'occuper de son fils, elle n'en eut d'ailleurs jamais l'autorisation et lord Sieger y veilla. Il la considérait comme une enfant et la traitait comme telle. Mycroft s'en rendit-il compte, si jeune qu'il était ? Je l'ignore. Mais le fait est qu'il la considéra longtemps plus comme une soeur aîné que comme sa mère. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a jamais appelé " maman " mais toujours " mère ".

" Lord Sieger et lady Elisabeth n'ont jamais fait chambre commune et je ne me rappelle pas qu'ils aient eut ensemble la moindre relation sexuelle. Dès leur retour de voyage de noces, il s'installa dans un appartement à part qu'il s'était fait aménagé tandis que sa jeune épouse continua à dormir dans sa chambre de jeune fille, sous l'étroite surveillance d'une horrible femme de chambre engagée à cet effet. Dieu que j'ai pu détester cette femme ! Elle l'infantilisait, régissait chaque moment de sa vie, la maltraitait. Ainsi donc, lord Sieger mena une vie totalement séparée de celle de son épouse dès le début de leur vie commune. D'ailleurs, dès que la grossesse de celle-ci fut visible, il l'évita autant que possible.

" J'ignore si son attirance disons... " particulière " pour les enfants avait déjà commencée à se développer à cette époque mais une chose est certaine, Sieger Holmes n'était pas du genre à commettre l'adultère. Je ne l'ai jamais crut vraiment attiré par les femmes. Mais pour tout dire, le gros ventre de son épouse semblait agir sur lui comme un repoussoir et il est vrai qu'il y avait dans la maison quelqu'un de bien plus attrayant. Il est vrai qu'elle était plutôt ravissante avec ses longues boucles sombres et ses grands yeux clairs. Un jour, il l'attira à l'écart, lui fit des avances. Crut-elle à un jeu ? Je l'ignore. Au début, il commença par de simple caresses, des baisers, des attouchements puis un jour, finalement, n'y pouvant plus tenir, il la viola. C'était la petite Rebecca, elle n'avait pas encore huit ans. Cela à duré jusqu'à son douzième anniversaire, jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à changer, que ses formes apparaissent, qu'elle devienne une petite femme. De cela, je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. J'avais pourtant bien remarquer le comportement de la pauvre petite, sa tristesse, ses fréquentes crises de larmes mais surtout la crainte qu'elle avait de son beau-frère. Lord Sieger était plutôt sévère avec elle, mais il est vrai qu'il était devenu son tuteur à la mort de son père. Il avait tous les droits sur elle et ne se privait pas de la punir fréquemment, bien que je trouvait qu'il la fouettait un peu trop souvent.

" Rebecca avait quinze ans lorsque la catastrophe est arrivée. Durant trois ans, Rebecca avait mené une vie plutôt tranquille : lord Sieger ne l'importunait plus, même s'il se montrait toujours aussi sévère avec elle. Et puis, en 1981, on se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Vous n'imaginez pas pas la stupeur d'Esther et d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que leur petite soeur de quinze ans attendait un enfant mais surtout la fureur de lord Sieger. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa " propriété " s'était donnée a un autre. Et le comble, s'est qu'elle refusait de dire qui était le père. Vous n'imaginez pas la colère de lord Sieger. Pas qu'elle refuse de parler mais qu'elle lui résiste. Il décida donc de la faire avouer. Il s'enferma alors avec elle dans sa chambre. Je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps cela dura, mais j'entends encore les hurlements de la pauvre petite. Lorsque nous avons enfin pu entrer dans la chambre... mon Dieu, quel spectacle ! Elle était allongée sur le sol presque inconsciente. Elle avait été tant battue que s'en était insensé. Il l'avait frappée à coups de poings, à coups de pieds avant de se servir de sa ceinture. Je pense que plutôt que de la faire avouer, il voulait provoquer un avortement spontané pour se débarrasser de se fruit non désiré. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un bâtard ne naisse dans la famille Holmes.

- Un bâtard ? s'exclama Molly, scandalisée, qui regarda son bébé endormi non loin d'elle dans son couffin. A ce compte là, ma fille est aussi une bâtarde.

- Allons, ma chérie, lui dit doucement Anthea en l'embrassant, les bâtards ça n'existe plus. Ta petite est une enfant naturelle, rien de plus.

- Mais comment Gregory ne s'est-il jamais douté que Sherlock pouvait être son fils ? demanda Sally. Il devait pourtant savoir que Rebecca était apparentée à Sieger Holmes ?

- Pour la simple raison que Rebecca ne le lui a jamais dit, répondit Margaret. Elle ne lui avait même jamais dit qu'elle se nommait Rebecca Vernet, seulement Rebecca... Donc, Rebecca a fini par parler. Et ainsi, nous avons fini par apprendre que depuis quelques mois, elle fréquentait un jeune garçon de son âge rencontré à l'occasion d'une fête organisée par les parents de l'une de ses amies du lycée où elle étudiait. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, lord Sieger lui avait accordée bien plus de liberté que n'en avaient jamais eues ses deux aînées du temps de Mr Vernet. Depuis qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à elle, il lui avait accordé la faveur d'aller étudier dans un lycée de Londres où elle s'était faite quelques amies. Mais cette liberté était limitée, le chauffeur de lord Sieger la conduisait le matin et venait la chercher le soir juste à la sortie de ses cours quoique, de temps à autre, on lui accordait la possibilité d'avoir une certaine vie sociale en allant rendre visite à ses amies... Ainsi donc, elle rencontra ce jeune garçon durant cette fête. N'allez pourtant pas croire qu'il étudiait dans ce lycée privé plus qu'onéreux. Oh, non ! Lord Sieger avait bien fait les choses en l'inscrivant dans un lycée exclusivement féminin. Le garçon n'était pas non plus invité a cette fête, loin de là. Au contraire. Il y était serveur, ce qui lui permettait de gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Jamais Rebecca n'aurait jamais dut le remarquer mais avec les hasards de la vie, bien sûr. Evidemment, vous vous doutez bien qu'ils tombèrent amoureux, un amour qu'ils ont dut cacher. Rebecca savait très bien que si lord Sieger l'apprenait... et même ses soeurs, si gentilles qu'elles fussent. Nos deux amoureux n'étaient pas nés dans les mêmes milieux et n'avaient pas le même niveau de fortune. Les parents du garçon étaient des gens parfaitement respectables mais ils étaient loin d'être riches. Vous aurez bien sûr deviner que ce garçon n'était autre que Gregory. Ce qui se passa entre eux n'était que trop évident. Ils se fréquentèrent durant des mois, trouvant des coins tranquilles pour roucouler et se faire des mamours jusqu'à ce mois de juin 1981. Comment arrivaient-ils à ce rencontrer ? Comment arrivèrent-ils à avoir assez de temps pour qu'un enfant soit conçu ? Cela resta un mystère et à l'heure actuelle, je ne le sais moi-même toujours pas. Rebecca ne l'a jamais dit. Mais le fait était pourtant là, Rebecca était enceinte. Et de qui ? D'un petit rien du tout, même si son père était policier. A l'époque, l'inspecteur Christopher Lestrade avait en charge la brigade des mineurs de Scotland Yard.

- Et qu'on dit les parents de Gregory lorsqu'ils ont appris la nouvelle ? demanda Sally.

- Mais, ma chère enfant, ils ne l'ont jamais sut, lui répondit Margaret. Et je ne pense pas qu'actuellement ils ne savent qu'ils sont grands-parents. Bien sûr, Gregory ne leur a jamais caché qu'il était venu en aide à un adolescent sans-abris toxicomane et plus ou moins prostitué, mais ils n'ont jamais rencontré Sherlock. Gregory ne le leur a donc jamais dit parce que lui-même n'a appris la grossesse de sa jeune amie que peu de temps avant la naissance de l'enfant. Pour lui, elle avait simplement disparue. Elle ne venait plus au lieu de rendez-vous où ils avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer. Il se dit que la famille de Rebecca avait dut apprendre qu'il la fréquentait et lui interdisait de le revoir. L'été passa sans nouvelle d'elle. Puis arriva la rentrée des classes, Rebecca n'était pas retournée au lycée. Gregory se dit qu'on avait dut l'envoyer en pension. Bien sûr, notre jeune ami ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il en était tout autrement.

" Rebecca n'avait jamais quitté le château. Elle était retenue prisonnière dans sa propre chambre sous la garde de lord Sieger qui ne lui épargnait ni les humiliations ni les mauvais traitements. Elle ne cessait de réclamer Gregory et pour toute réponse elle n'avait droit qu'à des punitions plus dures les unes que les autres. Elle ne cessait de le réclamer bien que lord Sieger avait bien essayé de la convaincre que Gregory l'avait oubliée. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Les mois passèrent et puis - c'était le 5 janvier 1982 dans l'après-midi, Rebecca était enceinte de sept mois -, elle était privée de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours, elle était déjà très faible et lord Sieger l'avait encore terriblement battue ce jour-là lorsqu'elle fut prise des premières douleurs de l'enfantement. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Sieger Holmes, ce monstre, voulait qu'on laisse la pauvre petite accoucher toute seule comme une bête et qu'on se débarrasse ensuite de cette " petite chose inutile " comme il appelait le bébé. Il était tout près à le tuer comme on fait pour les chatons et les chiots nouveaux-nés. Mais ce n'était sans doute que folle idée née dans l'esprit d'un sadique. Il nous ordonna, à lady Elisabeth et à moi-même d'accompagner Rebecca dans cette clinique privée que dirigeait l'une de ses relations et disposant d'une excellente maternité. Le voyage fut horrible, la pauvre petite souffrait terriblement. Elle avait toujours été si frêle, si menue, elle avait été tant malmenée, tant maltraitée ces derniers mois que je doutais fort que cet accouchement se passe bien. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à la clinique, nous avons eut la surprise d'y trouver Esther. La pauvre n'osait pas nous regarder. Lord Sieger l'avait appelée, nous dit-elle et lui avait _soumis __ses désirs. _Si l'enfant devait survivre à l'accouchement, il devait tout de même être déclaré mort. Rebecca devait croire son enfant mort. Pourquoi ? Mais Esther nous regarda sans un mot en rougissant intensément. Elle était mariée depuis cinq ans, avait déjà mis au monde deux enfants et pourtant, elle était toujours soumise à lord Sieger Holmes.

" L'accouchement fut long, terriblement long. Rebecca, la pauvre enfant, souffrit énormément mais elle fut bien entourée, l'équipe soignante était compétente. D'autant plus compétente qu'il s'agissait d'un accouchement prématuré. Et finalement, le 6 janvier 1982 à 3 heures du matin, l'enfant naquit deux mois avant terme. Il était viable. Mais... mais lorsque Rebecca demanda a le voir, on hésita un moment, on se montra soudain très gentil avec elle, on lui dit qu'elle avait accouchée beaucoup trop tôt et que ce genre de chose arrivent avant de lui montrer le cadavre d'un nouveau-né. J'étais là et jamais je n'oublierai cette scène. Rebecca devint livide, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle fini par gémir : _" Mais il a crier, je l'ai entendu crier ", _avant de s'effondrer sur le lit sans connaissance. Moi j'avais tout compris et j'aurais pu dénoncer ce qui se préparait. J'avais vu que l'on avait emporter un bébé, un bébé bien vivant et que le petit cadavre que l'on avait montrer à Rebecca n'était pas celui de son enfant. Et je savais qui était derrière tout cela, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Pourquoi cela, Maggie ? lui demanda John.

- Parce que je n'étais qu'une nurse, une simple domestique. Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Dire qu'on avait échanger deux nouveaux-nés à la demande de lord Sieger ? Qui m'aurait écouté ? Je n'étais rien et lui était tout. Sieger Holmes était un homme important qui avait d'importantes relations. Il pouvait m'écraser rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. Juste être témoin de ses crimes.

- Mais, madame Hudson, s'exclama Sally, s'était il y a seulement trente ans et non pas a l'époque victorienne où les domestiques n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Vous ne nous dîtes pas tout, j'en suis certaine. Vous ne pouviez rien dire pour une toute autre raison, j'en suis certaine.

- Allons, ma fille, s'exclama Margaret Hudson. Que voulez-vous qu'il y ait eut d'autre ?

- Hmm ! grogna le sergent Donovan en hochant la tête.

Elle regarda la vieille femme d'un air soupçonneux, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, mais savait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. Elle se doutait pourtant qu'il avait dut se passer entre Margaret Hudson et Sieger Holmes quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que la nurse, témoin de la souffrance des enfants dont elle était chargée de l'éducation, ne leur soit pas venu en aide comme elle l'aurait dut. Mais, se dit-elle, les faits se sont déroulés il y a plusieurs décennies, une époque où l'on ne faisait pas forcément appel aux services sociaux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants de familles fortunées ou de la Haute société.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Molly.

- Ensuite ? lui dit Margaret. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre qu'être témoin de ce qui allait suivre. Et ce fut terrible. Lord Sieger semblait avoir tout mis en oeuvre pour détruire définitivement la vie de Rebecca. Nous sommes restées auprès de la pauvre enfant aussi longtemps que nous avons put pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve et nous ignorions que c'était la dernière fois que nous la verrions. Durant des heures, elle alla entre conscience et inconscience, se réveillant pour réclamer son bébé puis perdant aussitôt connaissance. On lui avait placé une perfusion, lui injectant un produit dont j'ignorai tout mais qui paraissait ne faire aucun bien. Une infirmière venait régulièrement la voir puis sortait de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entré, semblant chargé d'aller rendre compte à quelqu'un de la progression de son état. Puis, un médecin vint enfin la voir, l'examina attentivement puis dit simplement :_ " Nous la transférons immédiatement "_ avant de sortir sans un mot de plus. Esther baissa la tête et rougit violemment en se mordant les lèvres. Et lorsque je lui demandais une explication, elle me répondit simplement : _" Rebecca ne rentrera pas à la maison, elle ne rentrera jamais. Nous devons dès maintenant oublier son existence "._

" Elisabeth et moi sommes rentrées à la maison dans l'après-midi. Dans la voiture, nous n'avons rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous n'avons même pas chercher à voir le bébé avant de quitter la clinique. Nous savions seulement qu'il avait été emporté dans le service des prématurés et placé dans une couveuse. Son destin était en suspens, attendant le bon vouloir de lord Sieger. A notre arrivée, nous avons trouvé lord Sieger et le petit Mycroft dans le salon. L'enfant ne se précipita pas vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras comme il en avait l'habitude. Il resta assis là où il était, la tête basse. Ses yeux étaient très rouges, comme si il avait beaucoup pleuré. Je compris tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave en notre absence. Et lorsque son père lui dit d'une voix dure : _" monte tout de suite dans ta chambre ", _il sortit lentement de la pièce en boitillant légèrement. Je compris qu'il avait été très sévèrement puni. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

" Puis, lorsqu'il fut sortit, lord Sieger se tourna vers moi et m'annonça que Mycroft n'aurait désormais plus besoin de moi, qu'à presque sept ans il était désormais assez grand pour se passer des soins de sa nurse. _" Mais il est beaucoup trop jeune pour aller déjà en pension, " _s'affola lady Elisabeth. _" Qui t'as autorisée à parler, oie stupide ? " _lui répondit durement son époux. _" Bien sûr qu'il n'ira pas en pension, pas pour le moment du moins. Mais il s'installera dans un appartement que j'ai fait préparer près du mien et je me chargerai désormais de son éducation. Dans quelques jours, un précepteur va arriver pour s'occuper de son instruction. " _Cela signifiai-t-il mon renvoi ? Mais, non. _" Vous aurez bientôt à prendre en charge un nouvel enfant. De l'enfant, celui qui est né cette nuit, " _me dit-il. _" Et Rebecca ? " _demandais-je. _" De qui parlez-vous donc ? " _me répondit-il. _" Je ne connais pas cette personne . Elle n'existe plus à mes yeux, veuillez donc ne plus jamais prononcer son nom devant moi. Et rappelez-vous bien de ceci, l'enfant de cette fille est mort-né, vous en avez été témoin, vous avez vu son cadavre " _Puis, d'un mouvement de la tête, il nous congédia lady Elisabeth et moi.

" C'était ainsi. Rebecca devait disparaître. Elle était désormais destiné à l'oubli. Et l'enfant ? L'enfant qui venait de naître qui n'avait pas encore de nom ? Je n'y pensai pas, un autre enfant n'arrivait pas à quitter mes pensées. Ce soir-là, j'eus la confirmation de ce que j'avais supposé. Lorsque je voulu l'aider à faire sa toilette comme je le faisait tous les jours depuis sa naissance, Mycroft me dit qu'il voulait désormais la faire seule. Je pensai sur le moment qu'il s'agissait d'un brusque élan d'indépendance et que ça lui passerait. Mais un soupçon persistait pourtant dans mon esprit. Et lorsqu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche, j'ouvris discrètement la porte. Je faillie crier d'horreur. Mon Dieu, quel spectacle ! Jamais je n'oublierai cette vision. Oui, le pauvre enfant avait bien été puni. Battu. Fouetté. Son dos était noir, couvert de plusieurs dizaines de marques de flagellations. Oui, ce monstre avait battu mon petit. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Lorsqu'il est finalement sorti de la salle de bain vêtu de son pyjama, il n'osa pas me regarder. Il était honteux, au bord des larmes. Sans doute avait-il crut que j'avais compris, et moi je me suis contenté de lui caresser les cheveux en l'appelant : _" mon pauvre petit. "_

" Ce soir-là, Mycroft quitta définitivement sa chambre d'enfant et alla s'installer près de son père. Je n'étais pas tranquille. Je savais ce dont lord Sieger était capable, à quel point il pouvait se montrer cruel. Mais il me fut désormais impossible de savoir ce qu'il lui fit endurer. Lord Sieger avait a son service exclusif des domestiques qui m'interdirent l'accès a l'aile du château où l'on avait installé mon petit. Il y était enfermé en compagnie de son père puis, avec le précepteur qui arriva bientôt. Dès son arrivée, je détestais aussitôt cet homme. Et j'eus bien raison. J'appris qu'à peine arrivé, lord Sieger lui ordonna de fouetter son nouvel élève et que cet homme lui obéi avec un réel plaisir. Et ce ne fut que le début des tourments qu'eut à endurer le pauvre enfant. Son précepteur était sans doute un excellent enseignant, mais c'était surtout un être sadique qui n'hésita jamais à persécuter, à martyriser son élève. Je ne l'ai pas revu avant plusieurs semaines, lorsque son père le considéra suffisamment bien " dressé " pour le libérer. Le pauvre petit était pâle et avait maigri, il était devenu craintif, semblait souffrir d'un sentiment d'insécurité. Je craignais que lord Sieger ait réussi à briser son fils comme il l'avait fait avec Elisabeth et Rebecca. Pourtant, quelque chose aida Mycroft. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, une minuscule personne qui devait prendre une telle importance dans sa vie.

- SHERLOCK ! s'écrièrent ensemble les quatre jeunes gens.

- Oui, Sherlock, leur répondit Margaret Hudson. Bien sûr, Sherlock. Je me suis souciée de lui dès le début. Et puisqu'on m'avait enlevé Mycroft, je me suis rendu chaque jour à la clinique jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit en mesure de quitter le service des prématurés. Il a fallu tout de même deux longs mois pour cela. Mais lorsque je l'ai enfin ramené à la maison, il était tout de même très petit. Si petit, si frêle, si fragile. Et tout de suite, Mycroft est tombé en amour avec lui, est devenu son " grand frère ". C'est lui qui l'a appelé Sherlock.

- Mycroft savait-il qui était exactement ce bébé pour lui ? demanda Sally. Savait-il qu'ils étaient en réalité cousins ?

- Oh, non, lui répondit Margaret. Pas au début, du moins. On a bien essayé de lui faire croire que le bébé avait été adopté, que c'était un orphelin. Que ses parents étaient morts ou qu'il avait été abandonné, je ne sais plus exactement. Mais en grandissant, _baby_ Sherlock se mit à ressembler de plus en plus a Rebecca. Lorsqu'il avait six mois, il était tout le portrait de sa mère. Et à l'adolescente, c'était devenu si évident que s'en était vraiment troublant... Regardez, regardez donc.

Elle feuilleta son petit album de photographies toujours ouvert sur ses genoux et le leur tendit. Les quatre jeunes gens poussèrent des cris de stupéfaction. Devant leurs yeux se révéla une photographie. Celle d'une adolescente qui semblait n'avoir guère plus de quinze ans. Belle, un visage aux traits fins et au teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux incroyablement bleus et une longue chevelure aux boucles noires cascadant sur ses épaules. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Sherlock, murmure John.

- C'est... c'est elle ? bégaya Molly. C'est Rebecca ?

- Oui, c'est Rebecca, dit Margaret en regardant la photographie en souriant tendrement. C'est bien ma petite Rebecca... Bien sûr, on avait dit à Mycroft que le bébé de Rebecca était mort à la naissance. Mais, le temps passant, cela devenait évident pour cet enfant qui, pourtant n'avait encore que sept ans, que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Il s'est mis à poser des questions, voulait savoir, disait que le bébé était son cousin. On lui dit que non, qu'il était son " petit frère " et rien d'autre. Mais l'enfant il s'obstina a un tel point que lord Sierger finit par perdre patience et ordonna au précepteur du petit : _" Fouettez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison. " _Cet homme sans pitié s'est alors muni de l'une dés longues baguettes de buis trempant dans un mélange de vinaigre et citron qu'il gardait toujours à portée de la main et a commencer à cingler le dos du pauvre enfant. Nous avons dut assister au supplice, car c'était bien un supplice. Moi. Lady Elisabeth qui regardait la scène avec des yeux horrifiés mais n'osait pas intervenir. Mais surtout lord Sieger, un méchant sourire aux lèvres. Je suis persuadée que ce monstre y a pris énormément de plaisir, un plaisir presque... physique. J'entends encore les sifflements de cette monstrueuse baguette, mais surtout les hurlements du pauvre enfant. Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps cela à durer, mais cela a été long, si long. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par crier : _" C'est mon petit frère ! C'est mon petit frère ! "_

" Oui, son petit frère. Et cela devint d'autant plus vrai, qu'une nouvelle épouvantable nous parvint à la même époque. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Pour lord Sieger, ce fut un réel soulagement. Rebecca venait de mourir. Et lorsque je pense aux évènements d'il y a un an, je me dit qu'il n'y a pas de hasard. Mais la coïncidence est tout de même étrange.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Maggie ? demanda John.

- Peut-être tout, peut-être rien, mon garçon... Pour lord Sierger, Rebecca avait commis une faute impardonnable et il fallait absolument laver l'honneur de la famille. Et pour cela, la pauvre petite devait disparaître. Définitivement. Oui, elle avait bien disparue. Nous n'arrivions pas à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Seul lord Sieger le savait et il ne disait rien. Ce fut le silence pendant six mois, un silence pour moi angoissant car j'imaginais tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis, un jour, nous avons reçu un appel de Suisse, de Meiringen, nous apprenant que _" la jeune malade s'était enfuie de l'institution et qu'elle s'était jetée du haut des chutes."_

- QUOI ? s'exclama John. Oh, mon Dieu, Maggie. Vous ne voulez pas dire ?

- Reichenbach, mon garçon. Oui, les chutes de Reichenbach. C'est pour ça que je me dit... Ce tableau volé par ce Jim Moriarty et retrouvé par Sherlock, ce Richard Brook qui est en fait une invention et dont le nom signifie en réalité " richen-bach " en allemand, autrement dit : Reichenbach. Ce suicide, ce corps qui disparaît. Non, non. Si Moriarty est bien son nom, il est sans doute son descendant. Tout ça ne peut-être qu'une vengeance savamment imaginée. Mais qui lui a donner cette idée ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout cela, quelqu'un à l'esprit suffisamment pervers pour nous faire croire a la mort de notre Sherlock pour... pour...

- Dieu du ciel ! s'écria Anthea. Alors, le Maître serait...? Oui, bien sûr, cet acharnement contre Sherlock. Il a certainement voulu terminer le travail qui avait été interrompu il y a seize ans.

- Je n'y comprend rien, dit Sally. Le descendant de qui ?

- Du professeur, répondit Molly. Le professeur James Moriarty, le " Napoléon du Crime ", mort aux chutes de Reichenbach le 4 mai 1891 dans son ultime combat avec le grand Sherlock Holmes. Mais pourquoi Jim a-t-il voulu s'en prendre à notre Sherlock ? Le savez-vous, madame Hudson ?

- Pour la simple raison que Mycroft et Sherlock sont de la descendance du grand Sherlock Holmes par leur grand-père, Antoine Vernet... John, mon garçon, rappelez-moi que j'aurais à vous parler. J'ai certaines choses à vous confier... Bon. Si nous continuions. Le torrent qui coule au bas des chutes de Reichenbach est si tumultueux, que le corps de Rebecca n'a jamais pu être retrouvé, mais une cérémonie a tout de même été organisée au cimetière Sainte-Catherine, à Londres. Ce même cimetière où notre Sherlock a été enterré il y a un an. Lord Sieger avait accepté d'y faire installer une petite stèle où était inscrit :

ICI REPOSE

REBECCA ISABEL VERNET

1966-1982

ET SON ENFANT MORT A LA NAISSANCE

LE 6 JANVIER 1982

" Il n'y avait pas de tombe parce qu'il n'y avait pas de corps. Une simple stèle. Et lord Sieger avait eut l'audace d'y faire également figurer le nom d'un enfant mort alors qu'il était parfaitement vivant. J'imagine quels ont put être les sentiments de ce pauvre garçon lorsqu'il assista a tout cela. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois, ce jour-là, Ou, plus précisément, je l'ai aperçu. Il était était non loin de nous, caché derrière des arbres. C'était Gregory. Le pauvre garçon, il ignorait que son fils était vivant. Et même quatre ans plus tard, ce 20 décembre 1986, il n'a jamais sut que le petit garçon qu'il avait trouvé perdu chez Harrods était son enfant. Dire qu'il lui a fallut attendre trente ans pour qu'il apprenne que son fils était bien vivant.

" Ah, si j'avais été jusqu'à lui et que je lui avais parlé ! Mais j'ignorai à ce moment qui il était. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme venu visiter une tombe et qui s'était arrêté là par curiosité. Si j'avais parlé, tous ces malheurs ne seraient jamais arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer. Au début, lord Sieger a considéré Sherlock comme " une petite chose inutile ", un " microbe sans intérêt ", et là longtemps ignoré. Je ne savais pas qu'un agneau avait été livré à un loup qui allait entièrement le dévorer quelques années plus tard.

- Dévoré, oui, c'est bien cela, murmura Anthea. Un loup ? Oh, non. J'aime les loups, ils ne font pas de mal à leurs petits. Le Diable en personne, serait plus exact. Il était méchant, tyrannique, sadique. Il prenait du plaisir tant par les actes que par les paroles à faire souffrir son entourage et en jouissais. Je sais que Mycroft souffre encore des mauvais traitements, des humiliations que son père lui a fait subir lorsqu'il était enfant et que jamais il ne ferait souffrir délibérément les autres même s'il est souvent maladroit en ce qui concerne les contacts humains. Je le sais, il voudrait tant oublier et toujours il le dit : jamais son père ne l'a frappé, jamais il n'a abusé de lui. Cela l'aide à ne pas trop souffrir, mais il n'y arrive pas. Mais ce que Sherlock a subit sous la dictature de lord Sieger est bien au-delà de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Oui, il l'a dévoré, littéralement dévoré. Il a détruit sa personnalité et est à l'origine de ce que Sherlock est devenu. Mais vous étiez déjà partie, Maggie. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Tout est arrivé après l'affaire de l'ours en peluche.

- L'ours en peluche ? lui demanda John. Celui qui se trouve dans la chambre de Sherlock ?

- Oui, en effet, dit Margaret. Je suis partie juste après l'affaire de l'ours en peluche. Je devais partir, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je ne supportais plus la situation. Ce qui s'était passé m'a confirmé que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas bien dans la tête de Sieger Holmes. Que s'était-il passé ? Rien du tout ou à peu près. Lady Elisabeth s'était rendu en compagnie d'Esther chez Harrods faire des courses de dernière minute. Elles avaient emmenées avec elles Mycroft et Sherlock. Vous étiez là aussi, ma chère Annie. Vous n'étiez alors qu'un bébé. C'était quelques jours avant Noël et il y avait foule. Mycroft m'a raconté qu'il s'était fait bousculé et qu'il avait lâché la main de Sherlock. Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que le petit disparaisse. C'est un jeune homme qui l'a retrouvé. Tout aurait très bien pu se terminer et on n'en aurait plus parler. Mais le jeune homme s'est nommé, c'était Gregory. Vous imaginez la panique. Il risquait de tout découvrir et se serait un scandale épouvantable. Mais pour Gregory, son fils était mort a la naissance et ce petit garçon qu'il avait trouvé n'était qu'un petit garçon perdu, rien de plus. Une petit garçon à qui, ce jour-là, il a offert un ours en peluche. Il ignorait qu'il allait le revoir dix ans plus tard mais là encore, il ne se douta de rien. Comment pouvait-il savoir.

" Mais pour ce qu'il s'agissait de lord Sieger, ce fut tout autre chose. Il avait lâché la bride a Elisabeth et elle avait été incapable de surveiller les deux enfants qui avaient provoquer un scandale. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, une bonne à rien, une " oie stupide '. Une erreur qui ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Dès ce moment, Elisabeth perdit totalement sa liberté. Elle fut enfermée dans sa chambre la plupart du temps sous une étroite surveillance, livrée aux sévices de cette femme de chambre sadique qui lui servait surtout de geôlière. Et cela à durer semble-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne le divorce, sept ans plus tard. Je me demande comment elle n'a pas complètement perdue la tête après un tel traitement.

" Quant à mes deux garçons. Mon Dieu, quand j'y repense. Les punir de cette façon alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, les pauvres petits. Vraiment pour rien. D'abord ce fut Mycroft. Lord Sieger est allé chercher un fouet aux écuries, un long fouet de cuir et à ordonné au pauvre garçon de se déshabiller. Et là, devant toute la famille réunie au salon, il l'a fouetté. Il l'a fouetté jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Il l'a fouetté jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Et il a continué encore à le fouetter. Puis il l'a fait emporter dans sa chambre et a ordonné qu'on l'y laisse. Il a même fait fermer la porte à clé. Pensez-vous qu'il a fait appeler le médecin ? Même pas.

" Pensez-vous que ça c'est arrêté là ? Mais ce qu'il a ensuite fait subir à Sherlock fut encore pire. Jamais je n'oublierai cette vision d'horreur lorsque je l'ai découvert. Après avoir aussi cruellement puni son fils aîné, il s'est ensuite emparé du petit Sherlock qui n'avait que quatre ans et l'a entraîné avec lui. Il s'est alors enfermé avec l'enfant dans son appartement et là... Oh, mon Dieu, lorsque j'ai pu enfin y entré. J'avais crier, j'avais frapper contre la porte à coups de poings, à coups de pieds. Pendant des heures. Et pendant des heures, j'avais entendu au fond de l'appartement les hurlements du petit, et puis les bruits des coups, et les sifflements du fouet. Et puis les hurlements qui se transformaient en cris et les cris en gémissements. Et puis plus rien du tout. J'avais peur si peur. Il l'avait sûrement tuer. Lorsque que j'ai pu entrer, Lord Sieger était assis dans un fauteuil et me regardait en souriant. Il était ivre. Au sol gisait l'ours en peluche, de petits vêtements d'enfant et le long fouet de cuir dégoulinant de sang. Mais où était Sherlock ? Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux. Ah, mon Dieu, quel spectacle. Il était nu, couvert de sang. Il avait été battu, fouetté. Son dos, son ventre étaient lacérés, sanglants. Et il... il l'avait pendu. Il lui avait passé un collier de cuir au cou muni d'un anneau sur le devant et par cet anneau, il avait pendu l'enfant a un gros crochet planté dans l'une des poutres du plafond. Depuis combien de temps était-il pendu ainsi ? Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Je l'ai décroché moi-même et je l'ai emporté en hurlant à lord Sieger qu'il était un monstre et que j'allais m'occuper de mes deux petits.

- Quel horreur ! s'écria John. Mais c'est effroyable, c'est vraiment effroyable. Comment peut-on faire de telles choses ?

Sally et Molly, ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, tremblaient, pleuraient. Anthea ne disait rien, la tête basse. Bien sûr, elle connaissait tout cela depuis longtemps, mais de l'entendre la rendait toujours aussi malade. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la cuisine où on l'entendit bientôt vomir dans l'évier.

- Oui, c'était vraiment effroyable. Tous deux étaient de gentils petits garçons qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Je les avaient tous vu souffrir sans rien faire durant des années sous la dictature de ce tyran. Alors j'ai affronté lord Sieger, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui et lui, bien sûr, fut fou de rage, absolument hors de lui. Qui étais-je pour lui parler de cette façon ? Je vous passe le pire de ce qu'il m'a dit, une dame bien élevée ne saurait répéter ce genre de chose. En somme, il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une domestique et qu'une domestique ça se renvoi. Alors que je suis partie. Après vingt ans dans cette famille, je suis partie.

" La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de prévenir la police et les services sociaux pour signaler la situation. Mais on était pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, les choses ont traîner en longueur et, semble-t-il, deux petits garçons en danger n'étaient pas la priorité de tous ces gens. Je me suis pourtant obstiné. Durant des semaines, des mois je me suis obstiné. J'étais terriblement inquiète pour mes deux petits. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir de nouvelles, même Esther que j'ai été voir à plusieurs reprises refusa de me dire quoique ce soit, disait qu'elle ne savait rien. C'est Mycroft, bien des années plus tard, qui m'a raconté que son père avait fait pression pour que mes différentes plaintes disparaissent.

" Et puis le temps passa. Je n'oubliai pas pour autant mes deux petits. J'appris que Mycroft avait été mis en pension juste après Noël, dans une école loin de Londres, en Ecosse. Que tout allait bien mieux pour lui. Au moins, il vivait loin de son père et tout était pour le mieux. Et Sherlock ? Et bien, je l'ai croisé une fois dans une rue de Londres. C'était des mois après mon départ du château. Il était en compagnie du colonel Moran, l'époux d'Esther. Lord Sieger lui accordait semble-t-il un minimum de liberté et Jeremy Moran, malgré tous ses défauts, a toujours eue une certaine tendresse pour Sherlock. Je m'attendais à ce que le petit se jette dans mes bras mais il a baisser la tête. Il évitait de me regarder, il semblait honteux. Nous sommes allés tous les trois dans un salon de thé et j'ai vainement essayait de parler avec le petit. Lui qui avait toujours été si bavard, était devenu trop calme, trop silencieux, timide. Alors Jeremy m'a raconté. Lord Sieger disait de l'enfant qu'il était sournois et dissimulateur et que pour cela, il fallait être particulièrement sévère avec lui. Il lui trouvait tous les défauts et le punissait à la moindre occasion, souvent d'une façon particulièrement cruelle. Je me demandais jusqu'où ce monstre avait été, mais le petit me dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il méritait d'être puni.

" C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avant bien des années. C'est à cette époque que j'ai fait la connaissance de celui allait changer ma vie. Et pas en mieux, croyez-moi. Mais j'ignorai que c'était un piège. Il se nommait Harrold Fischer. Ce n'était pas un prix de beauté, loin de là, mais il était gentil et charmant. Du moins le croyais-je. Il se montra vraiment insistant et oui... trois mois après notre première rencontre, j'ai accepté de devenir son épouse. Nous nous sommes mariés au début de l'année 1988. Mais ce que j'ignorai, c'est que notre rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard, qu'elle avait été organisée par lord Sieger qui avait entendu parler de ma rencontre avec Sherlock et qui voulait absolument m'éloigner, et par tous les moyens. C'est Mycroft qui m'a plus tard raconté que son père avait payer Harrold pour cela. Une véritable fortune, paraît-il. Je n'ai jamais sut la somme exact mais connaissant les habitudes de Sieger Holmes, cela devait être une somme à plusieurs zéros. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que j'avais une telle influence sur Sherlock et que pour cela Sieger Holmes me considérait comme dangereuse.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, Maggie, lui dit John. Bien sûr que vous avez toujours eue une grande influence sur Sherlock, Et sur moi aussi, vous pouvez me croire. Vous êtes la personne la plus importante de notre vie. Vous êtes notre mère, Margaret Hudson.

- Oh, John, mon cher enfant ! s'écria celle-ci en embrassant le jeune homme.

- Et alors ? dit Molly.

- Alors, répondit Margaret. Et bien, j'ai dut suivre mon époux parce que les lois morales m'y obligeaient. Nous sommes partis aux Etats-unis où nous nous sommes installés.

Tandis que Margaret Hudson parlait, Sally réfléchissait intensément.

- Oh, attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était à Miami, n'est-ce pas, Mme Hudson ? C'est bien à Miami que vous vous êtes installée ? Alors, ce que Greg m'a raconté... que... que Sherlock valait bien mieux que ce dont j'ai toujours pensé. Alors, cet Harrold Fischer c'était bien cet homme qui a tué tous ces adolescents ? Cet homme dont Sherlock a permis l'arrestation et la condamnation ? Mais... mais comment ?

- Oui, ma fille, c'est bien cela. Ce ne fut pas un bon mariage, je n'ai pas été heureuse. Harrold Fischer n'était pas un homme bien, il était brutal, violent, il savait frapper là où cela ne laisse pas de traces et dans nos relations intimes, il avait des exigences vraiment... et avec cela, me reprochait d'être incapable de... Il disait de moi que j'étais une " marchandise endommagée ". Son reproche ? Oh, toujours le même. Je n'ai jamais pu lui donner d'enfant. Que croyait-il ? J'avais déjà quarante-quatre ans lorsque je suis devenue son épouse. C'est pourtant ce qu'il a affirmé lors de son procès pour expliquer le fait qu'il ait enlever, violer, torturer et assassiner huit jeunes garçons. Le fait que son épouse était incapable d'avoir des enfants. Mais il fut bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il choisissait des jeunes garçons prostitués.

- C'est ce que Sherlock m'a raconté lorsque je l'ai rencontré, dit John. Qu'il vous avait aisé dans l'affaire de votre époux sans vraiment me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'il vous ait retrouvé à Miami.

- Pour cela, je dois raconter ce qui arriva après que lord Sieger ce soit rendu compte que je continuai à le voir malgré mon départ du château... Savie est devenue un véritable enfer. Les punitions sont devenues quotidiennes. Et si ce n'avait été que cela. Son " père " avait fini par développer pour lui un intérêt, disons... malsain. Jusqu'à ce que ce médecin scolaire découvre la vérité. Sherlock avait treize ans et ce médecin a fini par trouver suspect qu'il soit dispensé des visites médicales depuis des années. Sans doute mon garçon a-t-il été soulagé lorsque ce médecin l'a obligé à ce déshabiller, qu'il a découvert toutes ces traces de mauvais traitements. Le petit lui a tout raconté. Le scandale fut épouvantable. Lady Elisabeth a fini par sortir de son silence, elle qui n'avait osée rien dire durant des années, elle qui avait tout vu et n'avait jamais osé rien faire ni rien dire. Elle a rapidement demandé le divorce qui fut prononcé en sa faveur. Lord Sierger fut sommé de disparaître. Ce qu'il fit. Et autant que je sache, il n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Mais les choses ne se sont pas pour autant arrangé pour Sherlock, bien au contraire. Parce qu'on avait appris ce que son père lui avait fait subir, ce qu'il avait fait avec lui, il fut victime de harcèlement dans le lycée où il étudiait, il dut accorder des faveurs sexuelles à certains élèves. Jusqu'au jour où il ne put en supporter davantage. Il a fui. Une nuit, il a fui la maison familiale, ne pouvant pas avouer sa honte et sa souffrance. Comment s'est-il caché pour échapper aux recherches ? Je ne sait pas, il ne l'a jamais dit. Mais il a fini par être repéré par des personnes de mauvaises mine. Sans doute ce sont-ils montré gentils avec lui au début. Ils ont fini par le tenter avec de la drogue, lui ont dit que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire oublier ses malheurs. Mais ils il ont aussi fait comprendre que rien n'est gratuit, que s'il voulait continuer à oublier, il devait donner de sa personne. Et certains messieurs ne demandaient que ça. D'autant plus avec un garçon aussi jeune. Cela a duré deux ans, deux à être régulièrement vendu à des hommes à qui il a dut accorder des faveurs sexuelles.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'il s'est... prostitué ? s'exclama Molly. Oh, mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur, pauvre Sherlock ! Mais qui lui est venu en aide ?

- C'est Greg, lui dit Sally. Le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade n'était à l'époque encore que sergent. Il travaillait pour la brigade des stups et en 1997, il est intervenu dans un squat pour une saisie de drogue. C'est là qu'il a découvert un adolescent victime d'une overdose. C'était Sherlock, il avait quinze ans. Il aurait pu être arrêté pour usage de drogue mais le rapport qui avait été établi a mystérieusement disparu.

- Oh, oui, confirma Anthea en riant. C'était Mycroft. Il travaillait déjà pour le MI6 à l'époque et avait déjà assez de pouvoir pour manipuler les services policiers et s'introduire dans n'importe quelle enquête. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il était à la recherche de Sherlock et si cette saisie de drogue a été organisée, s'est uniquement pour qu'il puisse récupérer son petit frère. Je suis vraiment désolée, miss Donovan, mais votre Greg s'est totalement fait manipuler par Mycroft. Et c'est encore lui qui a fait disparaître le rapport de police. Dans un premier temps, il a fait hospitaliser Sherlock pour qu'il suive une cure de désintoxication. Cela a duré six mois et cela ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. J'ignore ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire dans cette horrible endroit, Sherlock n'en a jamais parlé, mais il n'y a pas été guéri de son addiction a la drogue et Mycroft, a l'occasion de l'une de ses visites, s'est rendu compte que son petit frère commençait à souffrir d'anorexie. Il l'a aussitôt fait sortir et l'a emmené avec lui aux Etats-Unis où on l'envoyait en mission. C'est là que vous les avez retrouvés, c'est-ce pas, Maggie ?

- Oui, en effet. Je vivais seule à cette époque. Je m'étais finalement séparée de mon époux et je n'avais aucunes nouvelles de lui. On parlait depuis quelques temps de ces meurtres de jeunes garçons, mais j'ignorai que le responsable était si proche de moi. Je pensai de plus en plus à rentrer à Londres que j'avais quitter depuis neuf ans. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de mes deux petits, je m'inquiétais terriblement pour Sherlock lorsqu'un jour quelqu'un est venu frapper a ma porte. C'était Mycroft. Il était à Miami avec Sherlock et était venu me demander mon aide. Son petit frère était dans un hôpital de la ville, il avait tenté de se tuer. Il s'était entaillé les veines des deux poignets. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter a cette nouvelle, mais je me suis précipitée dans cet hôpital. Mon Dieu, mon pauvre Sherlock, il était dans un tel état. Si pâle, si maigre. Il avait tant souffert. Lorsqu'il fut un peu remis, je l'ai pris chez moi. Il est vraiment devenu mon fils à ce moment, Mycroft et Sherlock sont devenus ces enfants que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir. Sherlock s'est lentement remis, a recommencé à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait et a fini par porter un certain intérêt a ces meurtres d'adolescents. Et chose incroyable, ce garçon qui n'avait pas encore seize ans réussit en un peu de temps à découvrir l'identité de leur assassin alors que la police américaine y échouait depuis plusieurs années. C'était à ne pas croire. Bien queje fus stupéfaite d'apprendre que ce meurtrier était mon époux, que mes voisins se mirent à tous me regarder de travers, à m'éviter, je fus joliment fière de mon garçon. Dotant que Sherlock reçu les félicitations de la Justice américaine. Cela me prouve au moins une chose, c'est que les policiers de Miami sont moins bornés que ceux de Scotland Yard à reconnaître les qualités de certains détectives consultants. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, madame Hudson ! s'exclama le sergent Donovan, vexée, tandis que le reste de l'assistance éclatait de rire.

- Et Sherlock est resté longtemps avec vous ? demanda finalement John. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. En fait, il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à lui poser des questions sur sa famille dont jusqu'à présent je ne connais que Mycroft. J'ignorais totalement qu'Annie et Miranda lui étaient apparentées. J'avais bien vu ces cicatrices sur son corps pendant que nous... enfin vous voyez... et j'avais bien réalisé qu'elles étaient dues à de la maltraitance infantile. J'ai soigné bien des enfants maltraité dans ma carrière de médecin, beaucoup trop sans doute, et même en Afghanistan, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle chose. Ne m'en veuillez pas, Maggie, mais je n'aurais jamais n'avoir entendu ce que je viens d'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon cher enfant... Et bien, Sherlock est resté deux ans moi. Je l'ai inscrit au lycée anglais de Miami, il avait un tel retard scolaire a rattraper. Il n'avait plus été dans une école depuis l'âge de treize ans. Mais ça à toujours été un garçon intelligent, et ce retard de plusieurs années il l'a comblé en quelques mois. Il avait dix-huit ans lorsque Mycroft voulu qu'il rentre enfin en Angleterre. Son frère voulait qu'il aille à l'université, mais le procès d'Harrold venait d'avoir lieu et l'aide que Sherlock avait apporté n'était pas passé inaperçue. Il a été contacté par un homme du FBI qui lui proposait de suivre une formation à Quantico.

- Attendez, madame Hudson, s'exclama Sally. Vous ne voulez pas dire que Sherlock a suivi des cours à l'Institut des Sciences du Comportement ? Qu'il a un diplôme de profiler ? Oh, si j'avais sus !

- L'auriez-vous mieux traité pour autant ? Ne vous faites pas de reproches, ma mignonne. Greg est le seul a le savoir, et s'est très bien ainsi. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait voulu devenir profiler pour Scotland Yard... Il avait donc vingt ans lorsqu'il a été diplômé de cet institut, a travaillé un an pour le FBI et est finalement rentré en Angleterre. Il a tout de suite contacté Greg qui lui a proposé d'utiliser ses talents de profiler en tant que détective consultant. C'est là que vous avez fait sa connaissance, ma fille. Et ce que vous n'avez pas compris, c'est que Sherlock ne s'est jamais imposé de lui-même sur vos scènes de crime. Bien au contraire, c'est Greg qui a toujours fait appel à lui.

Sally baissa la tête, réalisant a quel point elle avait été injuste durant toutes ces années. Elle réalisait comme Sherlock avait dut souffrir, être malheureux lorsqu'on l'appelait " freak ", " taré ", " psychopathe ". Au point de se prétendre sociopathe, de ne rien éprouver.

- Je suis désolée, gémit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Je jure que lorsque Sherlock reviendra sur les scènes de crime, je le protégerai. Plus jamais personne ne s'en prendra à lui.

- Allons, ma fille, lui dit Margaret Hudson. Vous peut-être, mais les autres. Réussirez-vous à empêcher le reste de l'humanité à s'en prendre a lui ? Et êtes-vous vraiment certaine que Sherlock acceptera votre amitié ?

- J'essaierai, du moins... Mais dîtes-nous, madame Hudson, quand êtes-vous vous même revenu à Londres et comment se fait-il que Sherlock est venu vivre chez vous ?

- Je suis revenu un ou deux ans après Sherlock, juste après l'exécution de mon époux. J'avais héritée cette maison de ma famille et j'ai rapidement cherché des locataires, mais aucun ne m'a vraiment convenu. Sherlock venait souvent me voir. Je savais ce que je voulais, qu'il accepte de venir vivre ici. Il a finalement accepté de quitter son studio de Montague Street. Et puis ce fut votre tour, mon cher John. Ma maison n'était plus vide et tout était bien ainsi. Comme elle l'est à ce moment précis.

Elle regarda ceux qui l'entourait en souriant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur : **_j'ai jugé nécessaire de donner une troisième et dernière partie a mon chapitre dans laquelle nous retournons auprès de Greg, Mycroft et Aurore._

**Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est devenu Sherlock, qu'ils se rassurent. Il me reste, je pense, encore deux ou trois chapitre à écrire pour finir la première partie de mon histoire, mais Sherlock reviendra définitivement dans la seconde partie de mon histoire. J'y donnerai également un rôle plus important au personnage de Mary Morstan.**

**CHAPITRE 22**

**" Secrets révélés : ce qu'il reste à dire "**

Mycroft but lentement le verre d'eau fraîche que Gregory Lestrade était allé lui chercher dans la cuisine puis il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Je suis tellement fatigué, murmura-t-il.

- Allongez-vous et essayez de dormir, lui dit Greg en posant une main sur son front. Votre fièvre a bien baisser. Vous devriez maintenant mieux dormir.

- Oh, non, non. Je... je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Si... si je m'endors, je vais encore voir Sherlock. Et c'est horrible, c'est... c'est vraiment horrible.

- Allons, mon ami. Ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves, rien de tout cela n'est réel.

- Oh, non, inspecteur. Je ne rêve jamais. Tout ce que je vois parfois dans mon sommeil, tous ces songes ne sont pas des songes. Tout est réel, inspecteur. Tout est tellement réel. Et si...

Mycroft regarda Greg avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

- Et si vous m'aviez tous écouté tout à l'heure, Sherlock n'aurait pas à nouveau disparu. Quand je vous disait que mon petit frère était toujours a St Bart, que cette femme horrible, cette infirmière le tourmentait, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Greg ne dit rien mais plongeant ses yeux bruns dans le regard bleu saphir de l'homme allongé dans le lit, il ne sut pas vraiment comment se l'expliquer mais il le croyait. Peut-être parce qu'il se souvenait que Sherlock lui avait dit un jour :

_" Mon frère voit tout. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec son obsession de l'espionnage. "_

- Nous le retrouverons, dit-il enfin. Je vous promets que nous le retrouverons.

- Mais il sera peut-être déjà trop tard ? Peut-être... peut-être est-il déjà trop tard.

- Non, certainement pas, dit Greg d'une voix ferme. Nous le retrouverons et tout ira bien pour lui.

- Vous le croyez ? Vous le croyez vraiment ?

Mais il y avait tant de crainte dans les yeux de Mycroft que s'en était presque insupportable. Il avait soudain l'air si fragile que Greg ne pu en supporter davantage. Il détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur la petite fille._  
_

- Aurore ? Qu'y a-t-il, ma mignonne ?

**oOoOoOo**

Tandis que les deux hommes parlaient ainsi, Aurore, un doigt dans la bouche, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Monsieur Greg s'en aperçoit, et lui passant tendrement un bras autour des épaules :

- A quoi penses-tu ainsi, ma mignonne ?

La petite fille le regarda d'un air craintif.

- Monsieur Greg, suis-je autorisée à poser une question ? Tu ne vas pas te fâcher, monsieur Greg ?

- Mais, non. Bien sûr que non. Tu peux tout me demander, mon coeur.

- Ah ...! Monsieur Greg, tu es vraiment le papa de Sherlock ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment son papa.

- Et le bébé ?

- Quel bébé, mon coeur ?

- Le bébé de la jolie dame ?

- Ah, le bébé de Molly. Et bien ?

- Est-ce que Sherlock est le papa du bébé de miss Molly ?

- Oui, il est son papa.

- Alors tu es le papy du bébé, monsieur Greg ?

Greg regarda la petite fille, stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas penser. Que Sherlock soit le père de l'enfant, d'accord. Mais que lui soit...

- Mais, non ! s'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr que non !

Un rire moqueur parvenant du lit attira son attention. Mycroft le regardait avec des yeux brillant de malice.

- Mais, oui, inspecteur, lui dit-il. Il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes bien son grand-père.

- Mais, non, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aurore le regardait avec un visage absolument sérieux et Mycroft, et bien... Et bien, le _Gouvernement britannique _était mort de rire.

Mais il fallait bien le reconnaître, si la situation était plus ahurissante qu'hilarante, la vérité était bien là. Il s'était découvert père d'un jeune homme de trente ans depuis peu de temps et voilà que tout d'un coup on lui apprenait qu'il était le grand-père d'un bébé de trois mois. Et il n'avait pas encore quarante-six ans.

- Gregory, vous avez maintenant une bonne raison pour retrouver Sherlock, lui dit Mycroft après avoir finalement retrouvé son calme.

Greg hocha la tête. Oui, une très bonne raison.

**oOoOoOo **

Quelque part dans le lointain, une horloge égraina les heures.

Il était vingt-trois heures.

Le silence était tombé sur la chambre. Les deux hommes étaient, semble-t-il, arrivés au bout de leurs confidences. Mycroft, épuisé d'avoir tant parlé, tant écouté, avait finalement accepté de s'allonger plus confortablement dans le lit ; il se laissait lentement gagner par le sommeil.

Aurore, assise sur les genoux de Greg et blottit dans ses bras, avait fermé les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait si bien. Non, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle voulait juste rester là, les yeux fermés, blottit dans les bras de monsieur Greg. Sentir les mains de monsieur Greg caresser ses cheveux. Sentir les lèvres de monsieur Greg qui s'égaraient dans son cou, sur sa gorge. Tant de plaisir, oui, elle ressentait tant de plaisir. Alors, parfois, elle levait son visage vers celui de monsieur Greg et ses lèvres venaient frôler les siennes.

Mais toujours monsieur Greg détournait la tête.

Pourquoi monsieur Greg ne voulait-il pas l'embrasser ? Pourquoi monsieur Greg ne voulait-il pas qu'elle fasse qu'il se sente bien ? S'il voulait aller en elle, dans son ventre, là où cela faisait si mal, elle ne crierait, elle ne pleurerait pas, elle le laisserait faire. Mais monsieur Greg avait dit que cela ne se faisait pas, que c'était une chose défendue, une chose " sale ". Il l'avait pourtant dit, maintenant elle lui appartenait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit son " papa ", elle voulait qu'il soit le " Maître ".

- Je suis une bonne esclave, dit-elle si bas que Greg ne l'entendit pas. Je suis une négresse obéissante. S'il vous plaît, monsieur Greg, s'il vous plaît.

Et toujours ses lèvres venaient frôler les lèvres de l'homme, toujours son corps venait au devant des caresses. Elle était désir et tentation.

Alors, puisqu'il le fallait. Même si elle devait partager monsieur Greg avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Monsieur Greg, dis, monsieur Greg, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi donc, mon amour ?

- Tu le trouveras et tu le sauvera lui aussi ?

- Bien sûr. Sherlock sera bientôt sauvé, on le retrouvera bientôt.

- Oh, non, monsieur Greg. Pas Sherlock. C'est le petit garçon qu'il faut délivrer.

Greg sursauta violemment. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cela ? De qui lui parlait-elle donc ? Alors, il fait descendre la petite fille de ses genoux et la tenant devant lui, ses grandes mains posées sur ses frêles épaules.

- De qui me parles-tu, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il. Quel petit garçon ?

- Un tout petit garçon tout blond vraiment très joli que l'autre homme a donné comme cadeau au Maître. Le Maître et l'autre homme l'ont pris avec eux dans le lit, ils ont eut du plaisir avec lui. Et le Maître a dit après qu'il avait eut plus de plaisir avec lui qu'avec moi. Il a dit que je ne lui donnais plus de plaisir comme avant. Alors lui et l'autre homme ont voulu jouer avec moi. Ils m'ont battue, longtemps, longtemps. Des coups de poings, des coups de pieds. Et le fouet. Et jetée contre les murs. J'ai eue si mal, si mal. Et cela les a fait beaucoup rire. Et puis il sont descendus à la cave et Sherlock a crier. Tellement crier. C'est là que... que...

- Que ?

- Que le Maître a cassé les chevilles de Sherlock avec la barre de fer. Lui et l'autre homme voulaient faire des choses avec lui, mais Sherlock dormait. Alors le Maître s'est fâché si fort, il lui a donné le fouet pendant si longtemps, si longtemps. Et puis il a cassé les chevilles. Et puis il a mis les bracelets. Ceux qui ont de grosses pointes au dedans.

- Et... et c'était... quand ?

- Il y a une semaine et puis une autre et puis une autre.

- Seigneur, non ! Trois semaines ?

Trois semaines ! Son Sherlock, son fils, son enfant souffrait cela depuis trois semaines.

- Et l'autre homme, dis-moi ma mignonne, sais-tu qui il est ? Quel est son nom ?

- Je dos l'appeler " maître James ".

Un très vilain soupçon commençait à naître dans l'esprit de Greg. Serais-ce possible ?

- Dis-moi, mon coeur, comment il est ce " maître James " ?

- Il est jeune comme Sherlock. Il est pas grand. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs. Il a toujours de beaux vêtements.

- Et le Maître l'appelle comment ?

- Il l'appelle Jim.

Oui, c'était cela. Ce ne pouvait que cela. On n'avait jamais retrouvé de corps, jusque une flaque de sang. Lorsque quelqu'un se tire une balle dans la bouche, on retrouve toujours de la matière cérébrale. Mais là, rien. Juste un peu de sang.

Jim Moriarty était vivant.

Mais comment ? Qui lui était venu en aide ? Et pourquoi ? Et si... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Mais, après tout, peut-être que oui. Et si Moriarty n'était pas une personne ? Et si Moriarty était en fait le nom d'une organisation ? Et derrière cela se cachait en fait...? Pas le nommé Jim, quelque soit son véritable nom. Non, certainement pas. Il était bien trop jeune. C'était sûrement la créature d'une personne bien plus puissante. Et si derrière Moriarty se cachait en fait...

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria Greg. Viens vite, Aurore.

Il se leva et après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers le lit - oui, Mycroft s'était endormi -, il prit la main de la petite fille et l'entraîna rapidement hors de la chambre.

**oOoOoOo **

Mais Mycroft ne dormait pas.

Il avait suivi, ému, les moments de tendresse entre le policier et l'enfant. Amusé, les tentatives de séduction de la petite fille et celles de l'homme de les repousser. Et puis, horrifié, surtout horrifié, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

Ainsi donc, ces deux monstres avaient vraiment une nouvelle victime entre leurs mains ? Ainsi donc, c'était cet enfant, ce petit garçon qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil ?

Ainsi, donc c'était cela que son petit frère avait subit ? Toutes ces horreurs ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas vraiment crut. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais de l'entendre de la bouche de cette enfant innocente...

- Sherlock, gémit-il. Sherlock, mon petit frère.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 23**

**" L'ombre du passé "**

Quelque part dans le lointain, une horloge égraina les heures.

Il était vingt-trois heures.

- Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama Mme Hudson, ce n'est pas possible. Il déjà cette heure-là ? Mais mes pauvres enfants, vous devez tous mourir de faim. Si quelqu'un voulait bien partir à la recherche de notre ami Gregory et de cette charmante enfant, nous pourrions dîner.

- J'y vais, Maggie, lui dit John. Je suis certains qu'ils sont près de Mycroft. J'en profiterais pour voir comment va mon malade.

Mais déjà la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Gregory Lestrade apparut, tenant Aurore par la main.

- Greg ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda John.

Mais le policier ne lui répondit pas. Il était très pâle. Son regard avait fait le tour du salon et s'était arrêté sur Molly qui tenait Angela dans ses bras et lui donnait la tétée. Anthea, assise près d'elle, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tout en regardant Greg. Molly le regarda a son tour puis baissa vivement la tête vers son bébé en rougissant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna John.

- Je crois que Greg vient de réaliser, lui dit Sally Donovan.

- Quoi donc ?

- Allons, docteur Watson, Greg est le père de Sherlock et Sherlock est le père d'Angéla. C'est pourtant simple, allons.

- Je ne vois p... Oh, mon Dieu, c'est son grand-père !

Margaret Hudson ne disait rien mais regardait la scène qui se déroulait dans son petit salon en souriant. Oui, son grand-père. Et c'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. Gregory Lestrade était quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle savait surtout, c'est qu'il pourrait faire pour l'enfant de Molly ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour son propre enfant. Oui, n'importe quel enfant devrait avoir la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Gregory Lestrade dans sa vie.

Oui, n'importe quel enfant.

Car, s'étant approché de Molly et tandis que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le bébé, il avait passé tendrement son bras autour des épaules de la petite Aurore qui serrait contre lui. Aurore qui levait vers lui des yeux plein d'amour, plein de confiance.

Oui, n'importe quel enfant.

Mais le bébé avait bu son content de lait et tandis que sa mère la tenait contre elle, lui tapotant le dos, Angela expulsa par sa petite bouche le gaz provenant de son estomac. Voyant cela, Aurore ouvrit des yeux ronds et gloussa, une main sur la bouche. Molly regarda la petite fille en fonçant les sourcils.

_" Comment peut-elle s'étonner de cela a son âge, " _se dit-elle. _" C'est affreux. Elle ignore tant de choses, elle a tant de choses à apprendre. "_

Puis, lui souriant gentiment :

- Cela s'appelle faire son rot. C'est ainsi que les bébés digèrent. C'est la première fois que tu vois un bébé faire cela ?

- Oui, miss Molly.

Et après avoir couchée dans son couffin Angela qui commençait à s'endormir :

- Mais avais-tu déjà vu un bébé auparavant ?

- Oh, non, miss Molly. Je savais juste que ça existait.

- Que ça... existait ? Miséricorde, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Mais, dis-moi, quelque âge avais-tu lorsque ce " Maître " t'as prise avec lui ?

- Je sais pas, miss Molly. Quatre ans, je crois.

- Et quel âge as-tu, maintenant ?

- Je sais pas. Dix ans, je crois.

Molly leva un regard désemparé vers Gregory Lestrade.

- Mais, mon Dieu, inspecteur, s'exclama-t-elle. Croyez-vous une telle chose possible ? Que cette petite soit restée six ans entre les mains de cet homme sans que personne ne le sache ? Ici même, à Londres ?

- Oui, miss Hooper, je le crois, lui répondit Greg. Maintenant, je le crois.

- Et que comptez-vous faire d'elle. Car je crois que madame Hudson a raison et qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour la confier aux services sociaux. Cette petite semble s'être vraiment attachée à vous en si peu de temps.

- Mais je crains qu'il faudra tout de même prévenir les services sociaux, intervint Sally Donovan. Et je craint que le superintendent ne s'en soit déjà chargé depuis que je lui ai parlé cet après-midi. Oh, Greg. J'oubliai. Il me charge de vous dire qu'il vous accorde deux semaines de congés pour vous permettre de mettre la situation d'Aurore au clair.

- Oui, et aussi pour me pousser vers la porte sans en avoir l'air, grogna Greg entre ses dents.

- Mais, non, Greg, s'exclama Sally. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas son intention. Pas après toutes ces années.

- Vous êtes gentille, Sally, mais même si la famille Lestrade travaille pour Scotland Yard depuis presque aussi longtemps que la vieille maison existe, notre cher patron n'a pas encore digérer ce qui s'est passé il y a un an. Que j'ai pris la défense de Sherlock malgré toutes les preuves évidentes de sa culpabilité, c'est ça qu'il n'est pas près de pardonner. D'après vous, pourquoi si peu d'enquêtes m'ont-elles étaient confiées ces derniers mois ? Et pourquoi ais-je pu prendre une journée entière de congés pour me rendre au cimetière ce matin. Allons. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas encore été viré.

- Peut-être parce que quelqu'un a fait pression, murmura une voix.

Greg se tourna vers Anthea.

- Mycroft ? dit-il.

- Où plutôt le _Gouvernement britannique_, répondit la jeune fille.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Sherlock depuis toujours et aussi parce que je crois que Mycroft vous aime bien. Et... et pas pour les raisons que vous imaginez.

- Oh ! s'exclama Greg en rougissant sous le regard plein de sous-entendus d'Anthea.

- Et en ce qui concerne cette jolie poupée, dit la jeune fille en regardant Aurore.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la fillette et, lui prenant les mains :

- Dis-moi, ma chérie, tu l'aimes bien monsieur Greg ?

- Oui, miss, murmura Aurore en baissant la tête.

- Et tu voudrais rester avec lui ?

- Oh, oui, miss, s'exclama la petite fille pleine d'espoir. C'est... c'est possible ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Du moins je ferais en sorte que ce le soit.

Greg la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne devriez pas lui donner de faux espoirs, lui dit-il. Avec les services sociaux, rien n'est assuré d'avance.

- Pas lorsque vous êtes le _Gouvernement britannique. _Et avec mon téléphone magique... Demain, la gamine vous sera confiée.

- Oh, allons, fillette, s'exclama Greg en riant. Je sais que votre Mycroft a du pouvoir, mais tout de même pas à ce point.

Anthea détourna la tête en faisant la moue, vexée tandis que John Waton disait en riant :

- Ne doutez pas, inspecteur. Mycroft a bien plus de pouvoir que vous n'imaginez, et je suis bien placé pour l'affirmer. _Il _est vraiment le _Gouvernement britannique._

- Et bien, dit Margaret Hudson, puisque nous voilà tous rassurés, nous pourrions passer à table si vous le désirez. Nous pourrons continuer à discuter de tout cela en dînant.

Disant cela, elle ouvrit une double-porte coulissante donnant sur une minuscule salle-à-manger. La table y était déjà mise.

John Watson, qui s'était absenté un instant, revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mycroft dort tranquillement, dit le médecin. Sa fièvre a un peu baissée mais elle est toujours trop élevée. Je n'aime pas ça. Si elle n'est pas en baisse demain matin, il faudra...

- ...retrouver Sherlock, dit Anthea. Mycroft est seulement en manque de Sherlock et c'est seulement son inquiétude pour son petit frère qui le mine. Retrouvez Sherlock et Mycroft ira beaucoup mieux, croyez-moi.

- On le fera, ma mignonne, on le fera, lui dit Gregory Lestrade en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Puis, chacun prit place autour de la table tandis que Margaret disparaissait derrière une porte ouvrant sur la cuisine. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une soupière fumante et commença à servir chacun en disant :

- Vous m'excuserez de la simplicité de ce dîner, mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de monde ce soir.

Mais la soupe était bonne. Une simple soupe de légumes mais rendue douce et onctueuse par un ajout de crème fraîche et de fromage râpé.

Margaret Hudson avait installée Aurore entre elle et Gregory Lestrade. Elle souriait de plaisir en voyant la petite fille manger avec autant d'appétit. Elle lui servit une seconde assiette qui ne fut pas refusée. Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas manger un vrai repas, qu'elle n'avait pas a sa faim. Sans doute rarement depuis qu'elle était entre les mains du Maître. Ou peut-être même jamais.

- Allez-y doucement, Maggie, lui conseilla John Watson. Ne la gavez pas.

- Ma cuisine n'a encore jamais tuer personne, jeune homme, dit Margaret d'une voix faussement choquée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, lui répondit le jeune médecin. Elle est en état de malnutrition et trop de nourriture en une seule fois pourrait la rendre malade.

- Absurde. N'est-ce pas ma mignonne ? dit Magaret en caressant les cheveux d'Aurore.

Puis vint un plat de viande froide accompagnée d'une salade verte. Le reste du gigot de mouton du déjeuner du dimanche précédent. Si Aurore s'en était assez bien sortie avec la cuillère à soupe, ce fut une toute autre affaire avec la fourchette et le couteau. Elle en ignorait totalement le maniement, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à s'en servir. Elle regarda, désemparée, la tranche de viande dans son assiette puis ses couverts. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas manger avec ses doigts devant tout ce monde. Comment faire alors ? Margaret, se rendit compte de son désarrois et se penchant vers elle, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Regarde comment ils font.

Tous les convives assis autour de la table se mirent à découper lentement leur viande, détachant chaque geste. Aurore les regarda faire attentivement. puis prenant ses couverts avec hésitation, elle se dit :

_" Tenir la fourchette de la main gauche puis piquer la viande avec. Avec la main droite, tenir le couteau et le faire glisser devant la fourchette. "_

Très concentrée et un peu tremblante, la petite fille pris ses couverts, reproduisit ce qu'elle venait de voir et lorsqu'elle vit un petit morceau de gigot planté sur sa fourchette, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Les yeux brillants de joie, elle regarda la vieille dame qui l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que le reste des convives l'applaudissait. Mais Margaret secoua la tête en se disant :

_" Elle a tant à apprendre. A son âge, elle n'en sait pas plus qu'une enfant de quatre ans. Oui, c'est évident, son éducation s'est arrêtée à l'âge de quatre ans. Ce monstre ne lui a rien apprit, il s'est juste servit d'elle. " _

Puis, s'adressant à Greg :

- Gregory, mon cher, que comptez vous faire pour cette charmante enfant ? Elle ignore tout ou presque, elle a tant à apprendre.

- Mais... je pensais... Il n'y a que vous, madame Hudson, pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Vous pouvez être tout pour elle, lui apprendre, être à la fois sa nurse et son institutrice. Parce que oui, c'est vrai, elle ne sait rien, absolument rien. _Il _l'a laissée dans le noir de l'ignorance. Elle est comme une page vierge qui n'attend qu'à être remplie.

Bien que la main de monsieur Greg qui lui caressait les cheveux se voulait rassurante, Aurore baissait la tête de honte. Elle savait que c'était vrai, elle ne savait rien de rien. Le Maître avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une créature insignifiante juste bonne à obéir, à donner du plaisir à qui le demandait et que l'on devait mener à coups de fouet. Une bête incapable d'apprendre quoique ce soit. Elle ne savait rien et n'apprendrait jamais rien.

Mais que disait la vieille dame ?

- Bien sûr, et ce sera un honneur pour moi. C'est une enfant intelligente, j'en suis certaine.

Intelligente ? Elle ? Aurore leva la tête, stupéfaite, regardant tour à tour monsieur Greg et la vieille dame.

- Oui, très intelligente, lui dit Margaret Hudson en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Le dîner se terminait. On avait amener le dessert : une salade de fruits accompagnée de biscuits aux amandes. Oui, c'était délicieux. Vraiment délicieux. Aurore ne savait pas comment se nommaient les fruits que l'on avaient servis dans son assiette, mais elle savait qu'elle aimait vraiment cela. Et la vieille dame ne lui en donna pas deux mais trois fois et avec autant de biscuits qu'elle le voulait sous le regard mécontent du docteur John.

- Et bien, dit Margaret lorsque les assiettes furent enfin vides, si vous voulez retourner au salon je vous servirais une infusion pour finir ce dîner.

Chacun retourna prendre place dans le petit salon où la table basse était déjà préparée pour l'infusion du soir : de jolies tasses de fine porcelaine et leurs petites cuillères en argent ainsi qu'un sucrier de porcelaine. Margaret arriva bientôt avec une théière en argent. Elle versa dans chaque tasse un liquide doré et odorant.

- Hmm, ça s'en bon, murmura Sally en humant le contenu de sa tasse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Menthe, aneth et romarin, lui répondit Margaret. Une infusion digestive, si cela peu rassurer un certain médecin de ma connaissance.

Disant cela, elle regarda John avec insistance.

- Bon, bon, dit celui-ci. Je voulais seulement dire qu'Aurore doit s'alimenter avec prudence après ce régime de famine qui lui a été visiblement imposé durant plusieurs années.

Mais déjà, Margaret portait son attention sur Greg qui ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le bébé endormi dans son couffin non loin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tourment autant, mon cher Gregory ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, n'est-ce pas, madame Hudson ? lui dit celui-ci. Et bien, oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose me tourmente et je dois vous parler. J'ai des choses à vous apprendre, des choses de grandes importance et qui nous concernent tous.

- C'est à propos d'Aurore et de Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda John.

- Oui. Et de l'homme qui les a retenus prisonniers. Cet homme c'est...

- ...lord Sierger Holmes, continua John.

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est que celui qu'Aurore appelle l'Autre homme, c'est...

- ...Jim Moriarty.

- Oh, s'exclama Greg presque vexé. Alors vous savez déjà tout, je n'ai donc rien à vous apprendre ?

- Ne nous en voulez pas, inspecteur, lui dit Molly. Mais c'était plus qu'évident. Le corps de Jim n'a jamais été retrouvé. Rien qu'une petite flaque de sang. Sans la moindre matière cérébrale. Trop peu de sang pour provenir d'une blessure. Je ne suis pas médecin légiste pour rien et cet imbécile aurait dut se douter que cela m'étonnerait. Il est vivant et quelqu'un l'a aider. Qui et pourquoi ? Cela je l'ignore.

- Moi je le sais, répondit Greg.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Mais avant tout, je dois vous apprendre quelque chose, dit Greg. Quelque chose de dure à raconter. Sherlock... il semble que Sherlock, que ses si terribles blessurent remontent à déjà... trois semaines.

John se leva d'un bon en criant.

- Quoi... quoi... Mais ce n'est pas... Qui vous a...

- La petite, répondit Greg qui se tourna vers Aurore. Elle semble avoir été témoin de tout cela.

John vint s'agenouiller devant la petite fille qui baissait la tête et lui prenant les mains dans les siennes :

- Dis-moi, ma mignonne, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Aurore se tourna vers monsieur Greg qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.

- C'est vrai, docteur John, dit-elle à voix basse. C'est quand maître James a amené le petit garçon pour le donner au Maître.

- Un petit garçon ? Le Maître a un autre enfant avec lui ?

- Oh, oui, docteur John. Un petit garçon tout blond joli comme une poupée et le Maître a dit que pour ce que maître James avait payé a ses parents il le valait bien.

- Et combien a-t-il payé ?

- Il a dit 5.000.

- 5.000 £ ? s'exclama soudain le sergent Donavan. 5.000 £ ? C'est donc cela la valeur d'un enfant de nos jours ?

- Et toi, ma chérie ? demanda John. Sais-tu combien le Maître a payé pour toi ?

- Oh, 25.000 je crois. Le Maître a dit a maître James. Il a dit que le petit garçon était seulement une chose pour s'amuser dans le lit mais que moi j'étais une esclave de grande valeur et qu'un jour il serait remboursé pour son acquisition, et bien au-delà.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Sally. Il voulait lui faire avoir des bébés. Et sans doute ses propres enfants. C'est vraiment à en vomir. Ah, quel porc !_  
_

- C'est plus qu'évident, grogna Greg. Ce salaud a fait l'acquisition d'un " ventre ". Un nouveau-né peut rapporter des milliers de livres dans certains milieux. Et pas seulement pour l'adoption. Certains pédophiles sont très friands de très jeunes enfants.

Chacun fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Et le maître s'est amusé dans le lit avec le petit garçon ? demanda John.

- Oh, oui, lui dit Aurore. Il a tout de suite voulu l'essayé avec maître James. Mais le petit garçon ne voulait pas, il avait peur. Pour lui je crois que c'était la première fois. Il a beaucoup crier quand le Maître et maître James sont allés en lui. Il a eu très mal, vraiment très mal.

- Et toi ?

- Le Maître a dit qu'il avait eu plus de plaisir avec lui qu'avec moi. Que je ne lui donnais plus de plaisir comme avant, que je ne savais plus faire. Alors il m'a punie pour ça. Avec maître James, ils m'ont battu. A coups de poings, à coups de pieds. Et puis le fouet. Et puis tirée par les cheveux, Et puis jetée contre les murs. J'ai eu mal, vraiment très très mal.

- C'était il y a trois semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, docteur John. Après avoir jouer avec le petit garçon, le Maître a fait du mal a Sherlock.

- Pourquoi le Maître a-t-il fait du mal a Sherlock ?

- Pour le punir. Le Maître a voulu faire des choses avec lui mais Sherlock dormait. Et c'est défendu. Le Maître dit quand c'est permis. Alors le Maître s'est fâché vraiment très fort. Il a battu Sherlock vraiment très fort, il donné le fouet pendant très longtemps. Et puis il a frappé ses jambes avec la barre de fer jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient cassées. Et puis il a dit que puisque Sherlock était un chien désobéissant, il allait lui apprendre à obéir. Alors, il lui a mis les bracelets aux chevilles, ceux avec des grosses pointes en dedans. Et puis il a frappé dessus avec un marteau pour que les pointes s'enfoncent bien profond dans les jambes. Oh, après ça c'est sûr, Sherlock il a pas dormit pendant des jours. Il a pleuré presque tout le temps. Et comme ça énervait le Maître, il descendait à la cave pour donner le fouet a Sherlock.

- Mon Dieu, pleura Magaret. Mon pauvre petit a souffert tout cela.

- Et comment as-tu sut tout cela ? lui demanda John.

- J'ai vu. Le Maître m'a fait descendre a la cave avec le petit garçon pour nous montrer. Il a dit qu'il nous ferait la même chose si on obéissait pas. Vous croyez qu'il l'aurait fait ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- Alors c'est bien si je me suis sauvée de la maison et que j'ai trouvé monsieur Greg ?

- Oui, c'était très bien. Et le petit garçon ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas sauvé avec toi ? Il n'était plus dans la maison ?

- Oh, non. Maître James l'a emmené avec lui pour l'enfermer ailleurs. Mais dîtes, docteur John, il sera sauvé aussi le petit garçon ?

- Nous ferons en sorte, je te le promets. Tu es une brave enfant très courageuse, ma petite Aurore.

Et plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

- Oui, il faut retrouver cet enfant. Il faut retrouver leur bourreau. Mais, surtout, il faut retrouver Sherlock. Mais comment faire ?

- La première chose à faire est de parler a ce psychiatre de St Bart, ce docteur Sowerby, dit Greg. Il faut l'obliger à nous dire où il l'a envoyé.

- Mais réclamer qui ? intervint Sally. Il n'a fait interner personne puisque Sherlock est censé être mort depuis un an. Et tant que sa survit n'a pas été déclarée officiellement, il n'a plus d'identité. Il n'est personne.

- Oui, dit Greg. Et dès l'instant où on le déclarera vivant, il sera menacé d'arrestation. Je vous rappelle qu'il a été tenu responsable des crimes de ce Moriarty et il y a la menace d'une lourde peine de peine de prison qui plane au-dessus de sa tête. Il faudrait pouvoir produire des documents prouvant son innocence. Si au moins Sherlock avait laissé quoique ce soit.

- Il a peut-être tout de même laissé quelque chose, lui dit John. Son téléphone. Peut-être a-t-il laissé un message ? Ou même un enregistrement de Moriarty ? Ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Mais personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

- Oh ! mais, s'exclama soudain Molly. Excusez-moi un instant.

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et sortit rapidement du salon. Elle revint presque aussitôt avec son sac à main duquel elle sortit... un téléphone portable.

- Le téléphone de Sherlock ! s'exclama John. C'est donc vous qui l'aviez depuis tout ce temps.

- Oui, murmura Molly. Oui. J'étais montée sur le toit de St Bart après que... Et je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai gardé avec moi pour les photos qu'il contient. Mais je ne suis pas arrivée a ouvrir la messagerie.

- Tu permets ? lui demanda Anthea.

La jeune fille manipula le téléphone un instant. Vainement.

- L'ouverture de la messagerie est cryptée. Elle doit contenir des choses importantes. Mais ce sera sans problème pour casser le code.

- Mais ce ne sera pas facile de le produire comme preuve, dit John. On pourrait nous accuser de vouloir manipuler la justice.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur, lui dit Anthea. _Elle _ne refusera pas de m'aider. _Elle _sait que je peu faire de sa vie un enfer si _elle _ne fait pas ce que je lui dit.

John dévisagea la jeune fille, intrigué.

- Qui ça, " elle " ? lui demanda-t-il.

Mais Anthea se contenta de le regarder avec un mystérieux sourire naissant sur ses jolies lèvres.

- Et moi aussi je sais ce que vais faire, dit Sally. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me prêter de quoi écrire ?

Molly regarda dans son sac à main et lui tendit un calepin et un stylo. Sally écrivit quelques lignes puis, après avoir arraché la page du calepin, elle la plia et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Il est, oh (elle regarda sa montre), presque minuit et demi. Je ne pourrai pas le voir avant deux heures, mais dès demain matin, tout Londres commencera à parler.

- Vous n'y pensez pas, jeune fille, s'exclama l'inspecteur Lestrade. Vous n'allez pas... Ce type n'est qu'un voyou.

- Mais il me doit un service, lui répondit le sergent Donovan. Sans moi il serait en prison.

- Un service qui sera certainement gratuit.

- Bah ! c'est un mal pour un bien. Après tout, je dois bien cela à Sherlock après ce que je lui ait fait subir durant des années. Et ce qu'_il _va certainement me demander n'a jamais tuer personne.

- Sally Donovan, vous n'êtes qu'une dévergondée, lui dit Greg.

Il adressa un regard choqué a sa jeune subordonnée qui lui rendit un sourire faussement innocent.

- Moi ce qui m'intéresserait de savoir, c'est pourquoi ? dit soudain la voix de John Watson. Pourquoi Jim Moriarty s'en est-il prit à Sherlock ? Et à nous tous en définitif ? Et qu'est-ce que lord Sieger vient faire dans toute cette histoire ?

- Parce que s'est une vengeance ? intervint Margaret Hudson. Une vengeance de plus d'un siècle. Et nous sommes tous concernés.

- Quoi ? s'exclama John. Ce que Molly nous a dit tout à l'heure à propos de Meringen et de ce " professeur " ?

- Bien sûr, mon garçon. Apparemment, vous ne savez rien de l'histoire de votre famille. Et surtout de cet aïeul dont vous portez le nom, cet autre John Watson.

- Bah ! toutes ces vieilles histoires n'ont jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour moi.

- Si vous vous y étiez un tant soit peu intéressé, jeune homme, vous auriez été intrigué par la coïncidence. Que vous ayez rencontré Sherlock et que vous soyez précisément venu ici même, a Baker Street. Mais surtout que vous soyez devenu le blogueur de Sherlock.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous prêterais certaines vieilles brochures que j'ai conservées et vous comprendrez rapidement. Surtout lorsque vous verrez le nom de l'auteur qui a rédigé les histoires qu'elles contiennent.

Depuis un moment, Greg réfléchissait intensément.

- Dîtes-moi, madame Hudson, finit-il par demander. Mais votre nom, Hudson, c'est bien votre nom de jeune fille ? Et cette maison, vous l'avez-bien héritée de votre famille ?

- Oui, mon ami. De mon aïeule, Martha Hudson.

- Alors, vous avez raison. La coïncidence est vraiment incroyable. Madame Husdson, je suis le descendant de l'inspecteur Georges Lestrade, le premier membre de ma famille a avoir travailler pour Scotland Yard.

- Je le savais, mon ami. Tout comme Molly est la descendante de Billy Wiggins... Je suis désolée, ma chère enfant, mais lorsque je me suis rendue compte que vous vous intéressiez sérieusement à Sherlock, j'ai demandée à Mycroft de mener une enquête discrète sur vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Et... et vous n'avez pas découvert des choses trop scandaleuses, j'espère ?

- Oh, non. Uniquement que vous êtes par votre mère la petite fille de James-Henry Wiggins professeur d'histoire à la retraite, lui-même petit-fils de Billy Wiggins, le jeune leader des " francs-tireurs de Baker Street ".

- Mais alors, s'exclama Greg. Et vous-même, Anthea ou plutôt, Janet-Ann Moran, vous n'allez-pas me dire que...

- ...je suis la descendante du colonel Sebastian Moran.

- Et Sherlock et Mycroft sont...? continua Greg.

- Les descendants de l'autre Sherlock Holmes.

Greg, soudain, éclata de rire en regardant John.

- Bien sûr. Et ce serait vraiment un comble si notre cher docteur Watson venait soudain à rencontrer lui aussi une nommée Mary Morstan.

Puis, redevenant soudain sérieux :

- Et ce Jim Moriarty ? Que vient-il donc faire dans toute cette histoire ? Est-il donc le descendant du " Professeur " ?

- Non, inspecteur Lestrade, lui dit Molly. Jim est seulement James Riodan. Je le connais, il était infirmier a St Bart, au service des urgences. Pourquoi a-t-il imaginé toute cette histoire ? Je l'ignore. Mais je doute fort qu'il soit Moriarty s'il en porte le nom. Non, Moriarty s'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux. Quelqu'un comme...

- LORD SIEGER SHERINGFORD HOLMES, dit une voix à la porte du salon. Tous les personnages sont réunis, le cercle s'est refermé. La fin de l'histoire reste à être écrite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Un remerciement tout particulier pour Saluzozette. Merci pour ton commentaire, cela me fait plaisir que mon histoire sans autant appréciée. Mais je suis vraiment désolée, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée. Si la première partie est presque achevée, il reste encore la seconde à venir. Il reste à retrouver Sherlock (ce qui viendra très bientôt), à découvrir l'origine de la mystérieuse maladie de Mycroft, à punir les méchants (et je prendrai vraiment mon pied à écrire cela) et à... Oui, je réserve encore quelques grandes surprises. Mais patience.**

**Merci également pour les commentaires et les encouragements d'Arlavor. Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Ce n'est pas que je soit orgueilleuse, mais c'est toujours agréable de recevoir des compliments.**

**Et aussi tous mes remerciements pour les commentaires d'Emy Klevers. Désolé d'avance pour ce chapitre que tu jugeras certainement choquant. Oui, oui, je le reconnais et j'en rougie moi-même pour ce que j'ai écrie mais pour rassurer mes amis lecteurs, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais ou sadique.**

**CHAPITRE 24  
**

**" Gabriel "**

**Avertissement : **_ce chapitre commence là où s'arrête le chapitre 15, " 500.000 £ pour une vie ". Décrivant des scènes explicites d'actes pédophiles, le chapitre est strictement réservé aux adultes. Je tiens toutefois à dire que je ne cautionne pas le comportement déviant des adultes et que je prend entièrement le parti de l'enfant. _

- Hmm, c'est vraiment bon ! Continue, Gabriel, continue. Oui, mon ange. Ah, ça vient, ça vient !

Les lèvres du petit garçon allaient et venaient doucement le long du membre en érection en un lent va-et-vient. Entre ses mâchoires, la verge de l'homme était dure et gonflée. Il sentait le plaisir monter, il allait exploser dans sa bouche et savait que rien ne devait lui échapper. Pas une goutte. Sinon il serait sévèrement puni.

- _Aaahh, _oui, oui, oui !

Lord Sieger Holmes cria son plaisir lorsque la semence explosa dans la bouche de l'enfant. Puis, saisissant le visage du petit garçon entre ses mains et lui bloquant les mâchoires, il tira sa tête en arrière, l'obligeant à avaler le sperme qui coula dans sa gorge.

- Maintenant, va t'occuper de maître James, lui dit-il d'une voix dure. J'ai l'impression qu'il en a vraiment envie.

Déjà le jeune homme s'était assis dans le fauteuil vis-à-vis de celui de lord Sieger et avait ouvert sa braguette, sortant son sexe qui n'attendait que d'être satisfait. L'enfant rampa jusqu'à lui et le jeune homme, l'attrapant par les cheveux, l'attira jusqu'à lui. Et à peine les lèvres douces de l'enfant se posèrent-elles sur son prépuce que le jeune homme gémit bruyamment.

- Ah, oui, c'est bon, c'est vraiment bon !

Le petit garçon savait déjà que la nuit serait longue pour lui. Là-haut, dans la chambre du Maître, il devrait partager les ébats des deux hommes et les satisfaire l'un et l'autre.

Lord Sieger, déjà, ne s'intéressait plus à ce qui se passait en face de lui. La pensée de l'enfant avait déjà quittée son esprit. Pour lui, il n'était rien. Rien qu'une chose, un simple objet de plaisir qu'il se partageait avec son amant.

Toujours ses pensées revenaient vers la gamine. Ah, la petite garce !

Et dire qu'il était pratiquement arrivé a ce qu'il désirait. Détruire ce qu'avait été Sherlock et qu'il ne reste rien de ce qu'il avait été, remodeler son esprit a sa convenance. Faire qu'il ne soit plus " il " mais " ça ", une simple chose. Non, il ne se considérait pas comme un Frankenstein moderne. Il avait juste rétabli la situation. Que croyait-il ce petit détective de rien du tout ? Qu'il pouvait lutter à armes égales avec lui ? Mais il avait vite compris où se trouvait vraiment le pouvoir : du côté du crime. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas de force à lutter contre cette organisation tentaculaire que même la mafia redoutait et contre lui-même. Lui, lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes, comte de Kinalock. Lui, Moriarty. Il avait fini par comprendre et à la fin, il n'était plus rien resté de lui. Rien qu'un être revenu à l'état d'enfance, un être rampant, soumis. Une chose. _Sa_ chose.

Et à la fin ? A la fin, il avait été obligé d'en demander l'élimination, la disparition, la destruction. A cause de qui ? A cause de cette petite négresse, cette petite garce qui avait attiré ce sale flic dans ses filets. Il ne savait pas sur quoi il était tombé, le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait pris sous son aile une véritable bombe sexuelle prête à lui exploser à la figure. Elle avait été bien dressée, la gamine. Une " innocente petite poupée " qu'il finirait par mettre dans son lit, qu'il finirait par... Oh, oui. Et lui, lord Sieger Holmes se réjouissait d'avance de voir le grand inspecteur de Scotland Yard tomber pour pédophilie, déjà qu'il ne restait plus grand chose de sa réputation. Quant à Sherlock, le problème serait bientôt réglé. Et si ce psychiatre agit à la hauteur de la donation qui lui avait été faite, de la _Chose_ il ne resterait bientôt plus rien.

Des manifestations extérieures venaient perturber ses pensées. Lord Sieger tourna son regard vers la scène qui se déroulait non loin de lui. Son jeune amant, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil, gémissait. Et à genoux entre ses cuisses, le petit garçon continuait patiemment sa caresse buccale. Mais le plaisir allait bientôt venir, on le voyait au visage crispé du jeune homme. Et puis, soudain, son corps se cambra et la jouissance éclata en un grand cri - _" Aaahh, oui, oui, oui ! " _- et une explosion de sperme envahissant la bouche de l'enfant. Et la semence intime, trop abondante, s'échappa de sa petite bouche, coula entre ses lèvres, souillant son menton. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais voyant cela, le jeune homme passa sa main sur le visage de l'enfant, barbouillant son joli minois, souillant ses boucles blondes. Puis, attrapant le gosse par les cheveux, il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lord Sieger.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? dit-il. Le chiot mérite-t-il d'être récompensé ?

Mais lord Sieger se contenta de regarder avec sévérité l'enfant qui devint livide de peur. Il rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et courba le dos. Les yeux mouillés de larmes, il adressa à l'homme un regard suppliant.

- Non, Maître, gémit-il en se jetant à ses pieds. Pitié, Maître.

- Dois-je faire preuve de pitié ? demanda ce dernier. Qu'en dis-tu, Jim ? Le chiot mérite-t-il ma pitié ?

- Certainement pas. Et si vous me le permettez, j'y prendrai un réel plaisir.

Lord Sieger se pencha vers l'enfant et l'attrapant par le collier de cuir attaché à son cou, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Puis, il fit signe au jeune homme de prendre le martinet posé devant lui sur la table basse. Un vieux martinet garni d'une trentaine de longues lanières de cuir. Un vieux martinet dont il s'était servi pour la première fois trente ans plus tôt, la nuit où Sherlock était né. Un vieux martinet qui, depuis lors, avait beaucoup servi.

- Vingt coups devraient suffirent, dit-il.

Et lorsque le jeune homme l'attrapa par son collier, l'enfant hurla de terreur. Il se débattit, voulu mordre, voulu griffer, mais il fut tout de même traîné à l'autre extrémité du salon, jusqu'à la couverture posée à même le sol où il se tenait habituellement, attaché a une chaîne fixée au mur. Il était le chiot du Maître et un chiot doit toujours être attaché, n'est-ce pas. Le jeune homme le jeta sur la couverture, attacha l'extrémité de la chaîne au collier et leva le martinet.

Assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, lord Sieger savourait cet instant. Les sifflements du martinet, les hurlements du gosse. Rien à son oreille n'était une plus douce musique.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, le petit garçon se coucha sur la couverture et, roulé en boule, il pleura. Pleura en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Le Maître était si méchant. Il avait cassé les chevilles du jeune homme dans la cave, il avait battu cette si jolie petite fille noire. Et a lui, il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire ces choses, ces choses tellement...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ce fut bref, cela ne dura qu'un instant. Soudain, il n'était plus dans le salon mais dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et dans cette chambre, il y avait un homme. Un homme aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux yeux bleu saphir. Un homme qui le regardait avec tellement de bonté.

- Aidez-moi, murmura-t-il. S'il vous plaît, monsieur, aidez-moi.

Et puis l'image s'effaça et il se retrouva dans le salon sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sans savoir qu'à ce moment, un homme endormi venait de le voir dans ses songes.

Un méchant rire raisonna aux oreilles de l'enfant. Le jeune homme était toujours là, devant lui. Il se pencha, l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'attira jusqu'à lui. L'enfant cria et se débattit mais lorsque son visage fut a la hauteur de celui de son bourreau :

- Personne ne viendra, mon joli petit animal de compagnie. Personne ne te sauveras.

Puis, il l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de le jeter durement sur sa couverture. Et avant de tourner les talons, il lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le petit garçon hurla de douleur. Il serra ses deux bras contre son ventre en toussant, vomissant un long filet de bile.

Le jeune homme était revenu s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Et avant de remettre le martinet sur la table basse, il en caressa les longues lanières de cuir avec volupté. Lord Sieger le regarda et éclata de rire.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, n'est-ce pas, lui dit-il. Mais j'espère que tu n'y ais pas allé trop fort.

- Bah ! grogna le jeune homme. Le chiot a juste besoin d'être dressé.

Un léger bourdonnement se fit soudain entendre. Lord Sieger plongea la main dans la poche de son veston et en sortit son portable. Il l'ouvrit et consulta sa messagerie.

**De Sebastian Moran pour le Maître.**

**22 : 02.**

_**" Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Mycroft est hors d'état d'agir et ne pourra nous nuire avant longtemps. Il se trouve chez la vieille femme ainsi que le reste de nos cibles. Ils n'attendent qu'à vous êtres livrés. J'attends vos instructions. "**_

- Très bien, murmura-t-il en envoyant une réponse.

**Du Maître pour Sebastian Moran.**

**22 : 07.  
**

_**" N'agis pas pour le moment et reste en surveillance. De nouvelles instructions vont bientôt suivre. "**_

- Tout seras bientôt terminé, dit lord Sieger en rangeant son portable. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous emparer du dernier surgeon de cette engeance et s'en sera fini de cette race maudite. Définitivement. Quant a la petite larve...

Une lueur dangereuse se mit soudain a briller dans ses yeux.

- Nous allons charger Shannon d'une nouvelle mission. Je pense que le docteur Harrisson ne verras pas d'opposition a ce que Saint-Christophe accueille une nouvelle infirmière.

- Et adieu docteur Harrisson ! s'exclama le jeune homme en éclatant de rire.

Puis, redevenant sérieux :

- Pourquoi tout cela ? En définitive, pourquoi cet acharnement contre votre propre famille ? Que vous ont-ils fait ?

- A moi ? Rien.

- Mais alors, pourquoi me faire endosser cette identité : Jim Moriarty ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Moriarty ?

Lord Sieger garda un moment le silence puis, croisant ses deux mains sous son menton :

- Bon... Le 4 mai 1891, un homme de génie était assassiné en Suisse. James Moriarty, le plus grand génie criminel de son époque, était précipité du haut des chutes de Reichenbach par un petit minable de détective du nom de Sherlock Holmes.

- Quoi ? Sher... Sherlock Holmes ? Il y en a eut un autre ?

- Oui, un autre. L'arrière-arrière-grand-père de notre petite larve. Par l'enfant que ce détestable monsieur a fait a une minable petite actrice, Rebecca Doyle. Et cette race maudite a prospéré jusqu'à nos jours dans le sang de la famille Vernet, jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'en occuper.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes pourtant un Holmes, vous aussi.

- Seulement de nom, mon petit, seulement de nom. Et cela par la volonté de ma grand-mère.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire...

- Oui, ma grand-mère était la fille de James Moriarty. Une fille qui ne demandait qu'une chose, venger la mémoire de son père. Une fille dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence. Et grâce à cela, elle a put s'introduire dans la famille Holmes de la manière la plus légale, par les liens du mariage. Ce détestable détective avait un lointain cousin, ce comte de Kilnalock dont j'ai hérité du titre et de l'absence de fortune. Mais j'ai surtout hérité de la vengeance de ma chère grand-mère. Et tu connais la suite.

- Mais alors, Mycroft est lui aussi...

- Non, certainement pas. Ce bâtard ne m'est rien. J'ignore de qui il tient ses cheveux roux, mais certainement pas de moi. Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais mélanger mon sang a cette race maudite alors que je voulais l'éliminer ?

- Et bien ça, c'est la meilleure. Le grand Mycroft Holmes, l'aristocratique Mycroft Holmes est né de père inconnu. Le _Gouvernement britannique _n'est qu'un minable petit bâtard... Et maintenant, que faisons nous, monsieur Moriarty ?

- Et bien, mon petit Jim, puisque les personnages sont réunis et que le cercle s'est refermé, la fin de l'histoire reste à écrire. Et je compte bien lui donner une fin dramatique.

**oOoOoOo **

Après le départ précipité de Gregory Lestrade entraînant Aurore avec lui, Mycroft avait finalement succombé au sommeil. Même lorsque John Watson entra dans la chambre, même lorsque le médecin posa sa main fraîche sur son front moite et fiévreux, il ne se réveilla pas.

Combien de temps dormit-il ?

Le temps, pour lui, avait disparu. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux ou crut les avoir ouverts, il ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre mais dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Et le petit garçon était de nouveau devant lui. Il était allongé sur une vieille couverture malpropre posée à même le sol, roulé en boule comme un petit animal apeuré. Un chiot tenu en laisse par une courte chaîne reliée au collier de cuir attaché a son cou. Il était nu et son petit corps si frêle, si menu tremblait. Mais Mycroft savait que ce n'était pas de froid. L'enfant, des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés, gémissait. Et Mycroft sut tout de suite pourquoi. Son dos était noir, couvert de nombreuses, de très nombreuses lacérations. Il avait été battu, horriblement battu. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelque chose brillait sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

_" Du sperme ! " _remarqua Mycroft avec horreur et dégoût. _" Il n'arrêtera pas. Il n'arrêtera jamais. " _

S'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, une chose était certaine, il savait parfaitement qui avait commis cela. Il l'avait vécu et la première fois, il n'était guère plus âgé que cet enfant. Il s'agenouilla près du petit garçon. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le toucher sinon le songe s'interromprait, mais il pouvait au moins le regarder.

C'était un bel enfant. La petite Aurore était, certes, la plus ravissante petite fille qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais lui, c'était... Non, Mycroft n'était pas comme son père. Non, il n'avait jamais était attiré par les enfants. Il aimait les enfants - qui n'aime pas les enfants -, mais pas comme son père. Mais ce petit garçon, c'était... c'était... Oui, c'était cela. Il savait ce qui l'attirait en lui. Il ressemblait a Sherlock au même âge. Le même teint de porcelaine, les mêmes yeux d'azur, les mêmes boucles soyeuses. Oui, si ses cheveux avaient été noirs au lieu d'être blonds, il ressemblerait vraiment a Sherlock.

_" Je le sauverai, " _songea Mycroft. _" Il faut qu'il soit sauvé. " _

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour son petit frère, peut-être arriverait-il à la faire pour cet enfant. Peut-être que pour lui il n'était pas trop tard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop tard.

Il murmura :

- Bonsoir.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et regarda l'homme agenouillé près de lui. Stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait donc là ? Et pourquoi y était-il pieds nus et en pyjama ? Puis il le reconnu. C'était l'homme aux cheveux bruns roux et aux yeux bleu saphir.

- Vous... vous êtes venu pour m'aider ? dit l'enfant très bas, dans un souffle.

Puis, effrayé, il mit la main devant sa bouche et regarda les deux hommes qui, de l'autre côté du salon, continuaient à discuter.

- Ne crains rien, lui dit Mycroft en souriant gentiment. Ils ne peuvent ni nous entendre ni nous voir. Je ne suis là que pour toi. Je parle à ton esprit, tu m'entends uniquement dans ta tête. Si tu veux me parler, pense seulement a ce que tu veux me dire... Je m'appelle Mycroft. Et toi ?

- Gabriel, monsieur.

- Mais c'est un très joli prénom. Et tu as quel âge as-tu ?

- Six ans, monsieur... Dîtes, monsieur, vous êtes venu pour m'emmener ?

- Très bientôt, Gabriel. Il faut d'abord que je te trouves. Dis-moi, mon petit, peux-tu me dire où nous sommes ?

- Dans la maison du Maître, monsieur.

- Mais où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Je sais pas.

- Te souviens-tu comment tu y es venu ?

- C'était après que maître James a donné des sous a papa et a maman pour me vendre. Y m'a pris tous mes habits et puis y m'a enfermé tout nu dans le coffre de sa voiture. Et puis il m'a emmené a la maison où y a la jolie petite fille noire et le jeune monsieur enfermé dans la cave. Il a dit que j'étais un cadeau pour le Maître.

- Et le Maître était content d'avoir son cadeau ?

- Oh, oui, monsieur. Y m'a embrassé sur la bouche et puis fait des caresses et puis touché là où s'est défendu. Et puis y m'a conduit dans la chambre pour faire des choses dans le lit avec lui et maître James. Y avait déjà la jolie petite fille noire. Elle était couchée par terre et elle pleurait. Elle était toute nue. Le Maître l'avait battue avec le martinet, là, sur son dos. Et puis y avait du sang qui coulait de son petit endroit. Le Maître et maître James y se sont mis tout nu et m'ont fait des choses. Y sont entrés à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai eu très mal, vous savez, monsieur.

- Oui, je sais que cela fait très mal la première fois. Et les autres fois aussi. Cela fait toujours très mal lorsque l'on est un enfant.

- Ah ? Vous aussi on vous l'a fait ? C'était aussi le Maître ?

- Oui, c'était aussi le Maître. Et pour toi, c'était vraiment la première fois ?

- Oui, monsieur. Papa voulait le faire avec moi mais maman a toujours dit non. Y fallait trouver un monsieur riche qui donne des sous pour le faire avec moi. C'était comme pour les photos. J'ai fait plein de photos pour des sous depuis que je suis tout petit. Y paraît qu'on peu les voir sur le _ternet _et que c'est comme ça que maître James y m'a choisi. Papa y m'a seulement appris a prendre dans la bouche et quand j'ai bien su le faire, papa il a mis une annonce sur le _ternet_ pour me vendre. Un monsieur est venu une nuit à la maison et a donner des sous pour m'emmener. Il a dit que je devais l'appeler maître James.

- Et après qu'ils t'ont fait ces choses, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le Maître a dit qu'il était content de son cadeau, qu'il avait eut plus de plaisir avec moi qu'avec la petite fille et que pour ça la petite fille devait être punie. Elle devait quand même avoir fait une très grosse bêtise parce que le Maître et maître James ils l'ont battu très fort et pendant très longtemps. Et puis le Maître a dit qu'il voulait s'amuser. Il est descendu à la cave. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai entendu hurler a maître James qu'on devaient tous descendre a la cave, qu'on devait apprendre ce qui arrive quand on désobéi. Alors... alors...

Mycoft ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la suite.

- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-il. Tu as vu tout ce qu'il a fait au jeune monsieur dans la cave.

- C'est vrai. Il lui a fait très mal et le jeune monsieur il avait vraiment très mal, il a beaucoup pleuré. Je crois que ça fait longtemps que le Maître lui fait du mal parce que dans la cave il y a du sang partout, beaucoup de sang.

- Oh, mon Dieu, gémit Mycroft, tout est donc vrai. Et... et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le Maître a dit que j'étais son nouveau chiot et qu'un chiot, ça doit être dressé. Alors il m'a battu avec le martinet, là, dix coups sur mon dos. Et puis il m'a mis la marque, là, sur mon dos. J'ai crier parce ça m'a fait mal. Alors le Maître m'a donner cinq coups en plus parce qu'un chiot ça doit se taire. Et puis il m'a mis le collier au cou. Il a dit a maître James de m'emmener ici et qu'il viendrait de voir. Il a dit que je devais avoir ni a manger ni à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Il est venu quatre jours plus tard. Depuis, il vient tous les jours mais j'ai pas souvent à manger. Et aujourd'hui...

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Le Maître était en colère, vraiment très en colère. Y m'a battu très longtemps et puis il a dit que j'aurais rien à manger aujourd'hui et demain. J'ai rien eu à manger hier. J'ai si faim, monsieur. Paraît que la petite fille et le jeune monsieur se sont sauvés. Que c'est pour ça que je suis puni C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu as été puni. Ils sont en sécurité, tu n'as rien à craindre pour eux. Et toi aussi tu le seras très bientôt. Je viendrais te chercher pour te sauver et tu pourras manger a ta faim.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Oui, c'est une promesse. Mais, dis-moi, est-ce que le Maître a dit autre chose ?

- Oh, oui, monsieur. Il a dit...

Danger. Danger. Il faut les prévenir.

Mycroft cria et ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant, il lui fut impossible de dire où il se trouvait. Quel était ce lit ? Quelle était cette chambre ? Puis il se souvint. Oui, il était a Baker Street. C'était bien cela, il était revenu a Baker Street. L'enfant. Le petit garçon. Gabriel, Gabriel lui a tout dit, tout raconter et maintenant il faut les prévenir. Danger. Danger. Il faut vite les prévenir.

Mycroft glissa hors du lit et, tout de suite, fut prit de vertiges. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit puis, lentement, avança pas à pas. Sortir de la chambre, sortir de l'appartement ne fut pas compliqué. Il pouvait se tenir aux murs. Mais il restait l'escalier. Descendre une marche après l'autre. Descendre en se tenant à la rampe. Descendre en luttant contre le vertige. Enfin la dernière marche. Mycroft gémit de soulagement.

Enfin il atteint la porte. Il écoute, il entend que l'on parle dans le petit salon de Mme Hudson. Il ouvre la porte et murmure :

- Tous les personnages sont réunis, le cercle s'est refermé. La fin de l'histoire reste à être écrite.

Il ferme les yeux. Des vertiges, à nouveau. Trop de vertiges. Il sent qu'il va tomber, il tombe. Mais lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour se retrouver dans les bras puissants et protecteurs de Gregory Lestrade. Et une petite main brune a saisit sa main. Aurore est là aussi. Elle lève vers lui son joli visage.

- Le petit garçon, murmure-t-il. Le petit garçon, il s'appelle Gabriel. Il m'a dit... il m'a dit...

Puis, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du policier en fermant les yeux :

- Sherlock... en danger. Faire vite. Quelqu'un va aller... là-bas... pour en finir.

- Où ça, Mycroft ? murmura Greg. Où est Sherlock ?

- Je... je le sais. Il est... Est-ce que je le sais ? Oh, je ne me souviens plus. Pitié... ne vous fâchez pas.

Mycroft leva des yeux suppliants vers le policier et gémit :

- Sherlock... mon petit frère. Il faut... il faut l'aider.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il perdit connaissance.

- Tout est perdu, gémit Greg en cachant son visage dans le cou de Mycroft. C'est trop tard. Nous ne le retrouverons lorsque ce sera trop tard. J'aurais tout perdu, cette fois j'aurais tout perdu. Oh, mon Dieu, aidez-moi.

Et serrant toujours Mycroft contre lui, Gregory Lestrade s'effondra sur le sol. Et avant de perdre conscience, la dernière chose qu'il entendit ce fut un hurlement de terreur et un petit corps qui se jetait sur lui : Aurore.

Tout espoir était-il vraiment perdu ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Siège d'INTERPOL, Lyon (France) - 20 : 30.**

Le commissaire divisionnaire Isabella Fiorentini, la dernière tasse de café de sa longue journée de travail a la main regardait, debout derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, la nuit qui était tombée sur le Rhône. C'était une belle nuit de printemps. Le ciel était clair, criblé de millions d'étoiles.

Isabella venait d'éteindre son ordinateur après avoir consulter sur INTERNET le journal télévisé de BBC One comme elle le faisait chaque soir. Elle savait que c'était un peu ridicule, après toutes ces années, de continuer à s'intéresser a ce qui s'intéressait dans un pays où elle ne possédait plus rien et où personne ne se souvenait probablement plus d'elle. Depuis trois décennies, sa vie se partageait entre la Suisse où elle était née pour la deuxième fois et la France où était sa vie.

Peu lui importait que la pluie soit tombée sur Londres toute la journée. Seul l'avait intéressé le commentaire du présentateur :

_" Notre correspondant à Scotland Yard nous a confirmé la nouvelle de la découverte faite ce matin à Londres. Un jeune homme et une petite fille ont bien été trouvés séquestrés et dans les terribles conditions qui sont bien connues. Les derniers renseignements qui nous sont parvenus confirment la réalité des abus physiques et sexuels subis par les deux victimes. Leur identité est toujours inconnue mais il s'agirait d'un jeune homme de race Blanche et d'une fillette Noire d'une dizaine d'années. Ils semblent être restés entre les mains de leur ravisseur durant plusieurs mois... " _

- C'est lui, murmura Isabella en serrant les dents. Il est revenu mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais l'envoyer en Enfer.

Un bruit de course provenant du couloir attira son attention puis, on frappa à la porte et la porte elle-même s'ouvrit, laissant passer une tête à la tignasse brune ébouriffée.

- Ah, vous êtes là commissaire. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà partie.

- Non, Lucas. Mais tu as failli me manquer de peu, j'allais partir. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le lieutenant Lucas Mareuil, vingt-cinq ans, travaillant directement sous les ordres du commissaire divisionnaire Isabella Fiorentini, fini d'entrer dans le bureau et regarda sa supérieure avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- On le tient, chef, s'écria-t-il d'une voix surexcitée. Cette fois on le tient.

- Tu ne veux pas dire ?

- Oui, chef. Je suis certain que vous venez de regarder la BBC, mais j'en sais peut-être un peu plus.

- Raconte moi.

- Notre contact a Londres vient de communiquer un renseignement provenant d'une indiscrétion de Scotland Yard. Cette petite fille qui vient d'être découverte ce matin s'appellerait Aurore et serait de nationalité Haïtienne. J'ai pensé que...

- Oui, Lucas. C'est sans doute elle. Après toutes ces années, c'est sans doute elle. Et tu as sans doute raison. Le responsable de tout cela est sans doute notre cible et cette fois nous le tenons enfin.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, chef. Cela signifierais que nous nous serions totalement trompé en écrivant son profil. Il se s'intéresse qu'aux enfants. Que vient donc faire le jeune homme dans cette histoire.

- Non, Lucas. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. _Il _est vivant. Oh, oui, _il_ est bien vivant et une nouvelle chance m'est peut-être accordée... Excuse-moi.

Sous le regard stupéfait de son jeune subordonné qui n'y comprenait rien, Isabella décroché son téléphone.

- Madame Ballestrazzi est-elle encore présente ?... Très bien. Dîtes-lui que le commissaire divisionnaire Fiorentini désire la voir d'urgence... Merci. J'arrive tout de suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Isabella était assise dans le bureau de Mireille Ballestrazzi, la présidente d'INTERPOL, lui exposant la situation.

- Ainsi, vous vous rendriez vous même à Londres ? lui dit sa supérieure.

- Oui, madame.

- Mais à quel titre ? En tant qu'Isabella Fiorentini, membre d'INTERPOL ? Ou bien... Et comptez-vous les contacter ? Après trente ans de silence ? Il vous faudra donner de sérieuses explications.

- Je crois plutôt que se seront eux qui auront des explications à me donner. Mais il faut en finir. Il faut que ce monstre soit puni pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait depuis des années. Il faut surtout que je sache pourquoi... Je communiquerais les renseignements à Scotland Yard, ils se chargeront eux-mêmes de l'arrestation. Mais c'est surtout une affaire de famille et je me rends a Londres a titre privé, si vous n'y êtes pas opposée.

- Du tout. Je vous accorde un congé exceptionnel. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Et si tout s'arrange comme vous l'espérez, nous pourrons par la suite vous transférer a notre bureau de Londres... Et vous pensez partir quand ?

- Dès demain matin. Chiarra viendra avec moi et... Le lieutenant Mareuil peut-il également m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vois qui s'y oppose. Votre adjoint peut vous accompagner. Et bien, bon voyage et bonne chance, Rebecca.

Le commissaire divisionnaire Isabella Fiorentini remercia sa supérieure et sortit du bureau.

Et une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche en fermant les yeux. Elle était prise de vertige, ses jambes ne la portait plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait là-bas mais une chose était certaine :

REBECCA VERNET ETAIT VIVANTE ET ELLE RENTRAIT A LA MAISON


	26. Chapter 26

**Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, juste une petite précision. Dans un récent commentaire, on m'a fait remarquer qu'il y a trop d'enfants dans mon histoire. Pour ma part, je n'en vois que trois : Aurore, Gabriel et baby Angela. Angela, si elle est importante parce que fille de Sherlock et Molly, a un rôle pour ainsi dire inexistant... du moins pour le moment. Quant à Aurore et Gabriel, leur présence dans l'histoire est importante et, sans dévoiler la fin, il seront en fait " la solution du problème ". ****Cela dit, passons a la suite. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 25**

**" La nuit de toutes les souffrances " **

Ce soir-là, Mary Morstan avait plus hâte que d'habitude de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait sale, moralement sale. Ce à quoi on lui avait demander de participer était particulièrement immonde.

Il était plus qu'évident que le jeune homme avait été maltraité d'une manière inimaginable. Ou plutôt, pour Mary, d'une manière qu'elle imaginait tout à fait. Et le docteur Harrisson pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait - sadomasochisme, tu parle ! -, le jeune homme avait été torturé et violé. Mary connaissait bien les déviances sexuelles, elle n'ignorait pas que le sadomasochisme est une forme d'esclavage où l'esclave a tous les droits, surtout celui de dire non. Mais ça. Non. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été consentant pour subir cela.

Mary Morstan se sentait sale. Arrivée chez elle, dans son petit deux pièces de Croydon *****, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une douche. Une longue douche brûlante, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit brûlante et écarlate. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Assise au fond de la cabine de douche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle pleura tandis que l'eau trop chaude coulait sur sa peau nue. Faire souffrir son corps ne lui suffisait pas, elle avait besoin d'autre chose. En se séchant, elle regarda ses avant-bras. Les marques étaient nombreuses et bien visibles.

Oui, c'était de cela dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de passer une chemise de nuit. Nue, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et sortit de son sac à dos le " cadeau " du docteur Harrisson : le kit d'injection et les cinq petits flacons de verre. Cinq flacons sans étiquette, anonymes. Mais contenant le plaisir, l'oubli... la mort : de l'héroïne.

Mary serra le garrot de caoutchouc autour de son bras, chercha un veine et enfonça l'aiguille. Elle se laissa tomber en travers du lit. Elle ouvrit la main et la seringue roula sur la couette. L'héroïne coulait dans ses veines, son corps s'engourdissait. Bientôt son esprit sombrerait dans le noir et l'oubli. Elle se sentait déjà bien. Mais la pensée du jeune inconnu la ramenait vers l'enfer.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, gémit-elle. Laisse-moi en paix, au moins cette nuit.

Mais non, il ne voulait pas. Elle ne cessait de voir le pauvre corps martyrisé, le visage pâle, ce beau visage d'ange aux longues boucles noires et les yeux. Ces yeux magnifiques, incroyablement bleus. Et ce regard emprunt de peur, de terreur, de désespoir. Un véritable appel au secours.

**oOoOoOo**

Sherlock gémissait. Il avait mal. Tout son corps n'était que douleur.

Le docteur Harrisson s'approcha du lit et observa en fronçant les sourcils le jeune homme qui y était allongé, poignets et chevilles solidement maintenus par des bracelets de cuir. Il était vingt-trois heures et le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Christophe était venu vérifier comment s'était déroulée l'installation de la " chose ", comme il appelait son nouveau patient.

Son commanditaire avait été précis :

- Pas de pitié, aucune pitié. Traitez-le comme vous le désirez, mais faites en sorte qu'il souffre un maximum. Je vous donne carte blanche.

Et c'était bien l'intention de James Harrisson. Il maudissait souvent cette stupide morale de la compassion lui interdisant d'agir comme il le voulait avec les malades qui lui étaient confiés. Et bien, comme l'occasion lui en était donné et puisque la présence du garçon était inconnue dans l'hôpital, il allait pourvoir expérimenté les limites de la souffrance sur ce cobaye qui lui était donné. Des abus physiques ? De la torture ? Allons, est-ce qu'on allait croire un malade mental !

C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Mais James Harrisson n'était pas content. Vraiment pas content du tout. Un texto de son commanditaire venait de bouleverser ses plans.

**De monsieur X. au docteur James Harrisson. **

**22 : 45. **

**" _Certains évènements venant bouleverser les projets mis en place, il serait bon d'accélérer les choses. Je désirerais que le cas du jeune homme en question soit réglé le plus rapidement possible. Vous verrez donc à recevoir demain miss Shannon Riordan, infirmière diplômée faisant partie de mon personnel, qui sera chargée de cette tâche. Miss Riordan vous transmettra mes consignes. "_**

Ainsi donc, on décidait de lui enlever son sujet d'expérience. Et bien, il allait profiter des quelques heures qui lui étaient accordées. Alors, sans un regard pour ce pauvre être terrorisé attaché sur ce lit, James Harrisson resserra lentement les bracelets autour de ses chevilles fracturées, observant la progression de la souffrance sur le visage du jeune homme. Dans son visage pâle, les yeux bleus étaient noyés de larmes.

- Non, non, gémit-il. Pitié, plus le faire, plus me faire mal. Vous... vous êtes pas obligé... de le faire.

- Chut, murmura le psychiatre. Ce sont les ordres. C'est ça ou le fouet.

- Le Maître... a dit ?

Mais le docteur Harrisson ne répondit pas. Et tout en continuant a resserrer les bracelets, il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de Sherlock. Est-ce la souffrance qui irradiait dans son corps ? Est-ce ce qu'il lu dans les yeux du psychiatre ? Le jeune homme hurla. Hurla a s'en déchirer la gorge. Hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

- Non, non... Pitié, plus ça...S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît...

Et le médecin continuait à serrer les bracelets. Lentement. Posément. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qu'il désirait. Le corps du jeune homme se raidit puis se cambra, ses yeux se révulsèrent et, enfin, il perdit connaissance. Le psychiatre lâcha alors les chevilles blessées, regarda sa montre puis, prenant un calepin dans la poche de sa blouse, il y nota quelque chose.

- Près de dix minutes, dit-il enfin. Excellent. Il lutte, il veut résister.

Puis, se tournant vers les deux infirmiers qui se tenaient derrière lui :

- Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance. Nous tenterons une autre expérience et nous verrons combien de temps il continuera à lutter contre la douleur.

Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard choqué des deux hommes. Et avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui, il entendit _" nazi ". _Un mauvais sourire illumina alors les traits du docteur James Harrisson, directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Christophe.

L'un des deux hommes murmura :

- Elle avait raison cette petite infirmière. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'est peut-être un malade mental, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de le traiter de cette façon.

- En tout cas, elle est rudement jolie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Mary... je crois. Oui, c'est cela. Mary. Demain nous ferons plus ample connaissance... et plus si affinités.

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en sortant a leur tour de la chambre.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas totalement perdu connaissance. Son esprit gardait un reste de conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et tandis que la porte se refermait derrière les deux infirmiers, il savait qu'ils allaient revenir et avec eux, l'homme a la blouse blanche. Et il savait qu'à nouveau il aurait mal. Comment faire pour pour rester inconscient ou le faire croire et ne plus souffrir ?

Il savait qu'il devait se rappeler de quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Qu'avaient dit les deux hommes ? De qui avaient-ils parler ? Ma... Ma... Mary ? Oui, c'était cela, Mary. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Mary. Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts. Elle avait été gentille avec lui. Il fallait lui dire. Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. On voulait lui faire du mal, il le savait.

- Mary... Mary...

Mais il avait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. La souffrance, finalement, submergea son esprit. Il savait que les deux infirmiers allaient revenir et le médecin avec eux. Il savait que cette fois se serait terrible.

Il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait plus souffrir.

- Aidez-moi, par pitié, aidez-moi... S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît...

**oOoOoOo **

Les heures de la nuit s'écoulaient et Mary ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était déjà une heure du matin. Toujours allongée nue en travers de son lit, elle se roulait de frustration sur la couette. La drogue avait cessée de faire effet. La noirceur était revenue dans son esprit et le désir de faire souffrir son corps. Un désir tellement violent qu'il en était insupportable.

Ses doigts courraient sur ses seins, sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses. Griffant sa peau, griffant jusqu'au sang. Elle avait mal, mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier le souvenir de ces doigts sur sa peau, de cette bouche sur sa bouche, de ce sexe dans son corps. Oublier ce plaisir pervers et contre nature qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque le docteur Harrisson l'avait violée.

Dieu qu'elle le détestait. Elle voulait se venger, lui faire payer, détruire sa réputation, révéler au grand jour sa perversité.

Elle voulait se venger... et il n'y avait qu'une solution. Oui, c'était cela. A son esprit était venu le souvenir d'un visage d'ange, de longues boucles sombres et de grands yeux clairs emplis de terreur. Elle allait tenir sa promesse, elle allait l'aider. Voilà quelle serait sa vengeance.

*** Petite ville située dans la banlieue sud de Londres. Pour mémoire, la ville de Croydon est citée dans l'oeuvre de sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 26**

**" La nuit des secrets et des révélations " **

**Avertissement : **_ce chapitre s'intéresse essentiellement à Isabelle Fiorentini (Rebecca) et à sa fille Chiarra. Se déroulant à Lyon, comme cité dans le chapitre 24, je l'ai situé dans le quartier de la Croix-Rousse, l'un des plus beaux quartiers du Vieux-Lyon autrefois connu pour ses filatures de soie._

**Lyon, quartier de la Croix-Rousse - plus tard dans la nuit.**

Cette nuit-là, alors que Sherlock luttait de toutes ses dernières forces pour ne pas succomber a la souffrance, a la peur et au désespoir qui menaçaient de submerger son esprit déjà affaiblit, que Mary Morstan était tourmentée par son besoin de drogue et ses désirs de vengeance, loin de là, une jeune fille n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il était deux heures du matin et Chiarra n'arrivait pas a dormir. Comment aurait-elle pu, d'ailleurs, après les évènements des dernières heures. Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse, elle regardait le ciel nocturne sans vraiment le voir.

En quelques heures, elle avait vu son existence totalement bouleversée. Elle avait dix-huit ans et se disait que toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était. Son père ? Oui, son père était vraiment son père. Mais sa mère ? Qui pouvait bien être sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde ? Elle ne le savait plus vraiment ni si elle pouvait encore lui faire confiance. Elle lui avait menti, sa mère lui avait menti. Ou plutôt, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qui était sans doute pire. Et maintenant, elle lui faisait cette révélation extraordinaire et voilà pourquoi cette nuit-là elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Tout avait commencé vers vingt-et-une heure, lorsque sa mère lui avait téléphoner en lui demandant de préparer rapidement un sac de voyage pour le lendemain. Qu'elles partaient faire un petit voyage en Angleterre, à Londres. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi un départ aussi précipité ? Jamais la voix d'Isabelle Fiorentini n'avait été aussi nerveuse. Il était certainement arrivé quelque catastrophe.

Alors, pour attendre le retour de sa mère, plus curieuse qu'impatiente de savoir ce qui était survenu, elle s'était installée sur le canapé du salon et avait lancée la lecture d'un DVD mais, très vite, elle s'était endormie. Et, comme d'habitude, elle avait fait l'un de ces effrayants cauchemars qui gâchaient sa vie depuis quelques temps. Des rêves, elle en avait toujours fait mais là, s'était vraiment différent. En y réfléchissant bien, ces étranges cauchemars avaient commencés un an plus tôt après une absence de sa mère. Isabella s'était rendu seule à Londres durant deux jours, un court voyage qu'elle n'avait jamais expliquée et qui n'avait rien à voir avec son travail pour INTERPOL. Puisque pendant ce temps, Lucas, son jeune adjoint était venu à la maison jouer les " baby-sitter " et que, bref... Mieux valait que maman ne sache rien, sinon cela pourrait sérieusement chauffer pour les oreilles du lieutenant Mareuil.

Donc, un an plus tôt, Chiarra avait commencée à faire des cauchemars. Presque chaque nuit. D'étranges cauchemars, vraiment. Toujours les mêmes. Elle rêvait d'un jeune homme retenu prisonnier dans un lieu sombre et effrayant. Un cachot ? Une cave ? Et en ce lieu se déroulait des choses vraiment effroyables. Le jeune homme était nu, enchaîné. Il pleurait, criait, demandait de l'aide mais aucun secours ne venait jamais. Il était entre les mains d'un monstre, d'un véritable monstre - un autre qualificatif était impossible - qui lui faisait des choses... des choses vraiment... monstrueuses. A chaque songe, l'état physique du jeune homme se dégradait de plus en plus. Chaque songe devenait de plus en plus pénible.

Chiarra savait pourtant que les cauchemars sont des manifestations involontaires et irrationnelles de l'esprit durant le sommeil. Mais ses songes à elle semblaient si réels. C'était comme si elle était spectatrice d'un feuilleton télévisé et devait suivre chaque épisode nuit après nuit sans pouvoir changer de chaîne.

Mais cette fois, cela avait été différent. Bien sûr, le malheureux jeune homme était toujours là mais son lieu de détention avait disparu. Ce n'était plus ce lieu sombre et effrayant mais un lieu clair, une chambre. Il n'était plus nu et était allongé sur un lit, mais il y était attaché. Où se trouvait-il ? Dans un hôpital ? Mais quel genre d'hôpital ? Jamais se genre de choses ne se passent dans les hôpitaux. A part peut-être dans les films gore... et dans les cauchemars. Le lieu avait changé et le bourreau ne semblait plus être le même, mais le jeune homme était toujours aussi horriblement torturé.

- Que ça s'arrête, par pitié, que ça s'arrête ! gémit Chiarra en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

La jeune fille se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Debout devant le lavabo, elle ouvrit le robinet, fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien fraîche et mouilla un gant de toilette. Et tandis qu'elle le passait sur son visage, dans son cou, sur sa nuque, elle murmura :

- Tout cela n'est pas réel. Ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves, rien n'est réel.

Alors pourquoi cela la perturbait tant ?

Sans doute sa mère avait-elle raison, elle avait doute un peu trop abusé d'_Espits criminels _ces derniers temps. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait une vrai passion pour cette série américaine même si certains épisodes étaient parfois éprouvants. Ces cauchemars à répétition y étaient-ils liés ?

Non, ce n'était pas cela. Et pourquoi, se demandait-elle, se sentait-elle si proche du jeune homme de ses cauchemars. Comme si il était un double d'elle-même, comme si il était le reflet de ses sentiments. Mais pourtant elle ne ressemblait en rien a ce jeune homme au teint pâle, aux boucles sombres et aux yeux bleus. Elle regarda dans le miroir son visage au teint mat, ses yeux mordorés, ses cheveux noirs et lisses. Non, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Vraiment pas.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir, puis une voix :

- Chiarra, c'est maman.

La jeune fille alla accueillir sa mère et s'arrêta net, surprise.

- Lucas ? s'étonna-t-elle en apercevant le jeune adjoint de sa mère dans l'entrée, un sac de voyage posé a ses pieds. Il nous accompagne ?

- Oui, lui sa mère en l'embrassant. Il vient avec nous a Londres.

Puis, la regardant attentivement :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Encore un cauchemar ?

- Oui. C'est vraiment infernal.

- Toujours le jeune homme ?

- Oui, mais cette fois c'était différent.

- Allons nous installer à la cuisine et tu me raconteras cela pendant que je nous préparerait du chocolat chaud.

Isabella écouta attentivement le récit que lui fit sa fille et après avoir verser le lait chocolaté dans trois tasses, elle garda un moment le silence, se disant que ce qu'elle allait révéler allait totalement bouleverser la vie de Chiarra. Puis, enfin :

- Ce ne sont pas des rêves et je crains que tu n'aie héritée de la malédiction de la famille. J'ai douté jusqu'à ce soir, mais il est arrivé un fait qui me dit que oui, ce que tu vois dans tes songes est la réalité.

- Mais, maman, s'exclama la jeune fille, de quoi parles-tu donc ? Une malédiction ? Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, simplement des cauchemars. Ils n'ont rien de réel.

- Ils le sont ! lui répondit Isabella d'une voix ferme qui n'admettait pas la contestation. Ecoute-moi, ma fille. Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous révéler.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, respira profondément puis se lança :

- Toute ma vie... Ah, mon Dieu, que c'est dur a dire... Depuis ces trente dernières années, toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Je... je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Fiorentini née Meyer, je ne suis pas la fille de Karl-Gustav et d'Elena Meyer, je ne suis pas née en Suisse.

- Mais... mais, s'exclama Chiarra en se levant d'un bond. Ce n'est... ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est vrai, chef ? demanda Lucas, plutôt stupéfait de cette incroyable révélation. Qui êtes-vous, alors ? Si vous n'êtes pas vous, qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Rebecca Vernet et je suis née à Londres.

- Rebecca Vernet, murmura Chiarra. Mais, et mon père ? Je suis bien la fille d'Alessandro Fiorentini ?

- Oui, ma fille. Alessandro était bien ton père.

- Et... et il savait ? Pour toi, il savait ?

- Oui, il le savait. Comme mes parents " adoptifs ", bien sûr, puisque que c'est à eux que je dois le nom que je porte. En réalité, très peu de personnes savent ma véritable identité.

- Et moi ? s'exclama Chiarra, choquée. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la vérité ?

- Parce que cela aurait été trop dangereux. Te dire la vérité t'aurais mise en danger.

- Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que ce soir j'ai appris une nouvelle. Une nouvelle si extraordinaire qu'elle risque de changer ma vie toute entière et aussi la tienne, ma fille. Parce qu'elle va me permettre de réparer une grande injustice et mettre fin aux méfaits d'un monstre. Oh, oui, d'un véritable monstre.

- Cela a un rapport avec la petite fille et le jeune homme qui ont été découverts ce matin à Londres ? lui demanda le lieutenant Mareuil.

- Oui, Lucas. Oh, oui. Ce malheureux jeune homme, c'est... Mais attendez un instant...

Rebecca - plus Isabella mais Rebecca - sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et revint presque aussitôt avec son sac à main dans lequel elle fouilla et en sortit une enveloppe contenant quelques photographies. Elle en posa une sur la table et la poussa jusqu'à Chiarra qui poussa un cri de stupéfaction. Cette photographie était celle d'un jeune homme, un très beau jeune homme au teint pâle, aux longues boucles sombres et aux yeux incroyablement bleus.

- C'est... c'est le jeune homme de mes cauchemars. Mais qui est-ce ? Qui est-il, maman ?

- C'est ton frère.

- Mon... frère ? Mais... Mais...

- Oui, ton frère, Chiarra. Oui, tu as bien un frère. Un frère de douze ans ton aîné... Ecoutez-moi, mes enfants. Ecoutez ce que je vais vous raconter... En 1982 j'avais quinze ans et le 6 janvier de cette année-là, j'ai mis un enfant au monde.

Alors, Isabella Fiorentini raconta. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle raconta l'histoire de Rebecca Vernet. Et Chiarra écouta cette histoire incroyable qui oui, en effet, bouleversa entièrement sa vie.

Et maintenant, il était deux heures du matin. Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse, elle regardait le ciel nocturne sans vraiment le voir.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Me voilà enfin arrivée au dernier chapitre de la première partie de mon histoire. Comme mes chers amis lecteurs l'auront sans doute remarqué, cette première partie ce déroule tout au long d'une journée. La seconde partie se déroulera au long de la journée suivante. Mais avant, entre les deux, je vais intercaler un texte intitulé " Intermède nocturne " dans lequel mes personnes prendront des décisions importantes pour la suite de l'histoire.**


	28. Chapter 28

**INTERMEDE NOCTURNE  
**

La nuit s'était refermée sur Londres.

La pluie continuait à tomber, mais ce n'était plus qu'une légère bruine.

Dans Baker Street, les passants étaient rares, les voitures ne passaient plus que de temps à autre. Quiconque aurait eut la curiosité d'observer la rue n'aurait vu que très peur de fenêtres éclairées.

La nuit s'était refermée sur Londres et les londoniens dormaient d'un sommeil paisible.

Pourtant, au 221b personne ne dormait.

Après le violent accès de désespoir qui lui avait fait perdre conscience, Greg était rapidement revenu à lui. Mais Mycroft...

Mycroft avait été transporté inconscient dans sa chambre. Il avait brièvement repris conscience pour murmurer :

- Quelqu'un arrive, quelqu'un vient. Père... Elle va... Elle vient pour le punir.

- Qui vient, mon chéri ? demanda Margaret Hudson en serrant les mains brûlantes de Mycroft dans les siennes.

Mais il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance et malgré tous les soins de John, il n'avait pas repris conscience. La fièvre était à nouveau remontée, elle dévorait le corps du malheureux. Chacun était réuni autour de son lit, le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Il est brûlant, murmura John. Il est si faible que si la fièvre ne tombe pas rapidement, je craint que... Non, c'est impossible. Je vais lui faire une prise de sang. Il faut absolument savoir ce qui lui arrive.

Puis, se tournant vers Anthea :

- Pensez-vous possible que le MI6 puisse en effectuer l'analyse ?

- Oui, docteur, lui répondit la jeune fille. Je vais téléphoner tout de suite pour qu'on envoi quelqu'un. Et puisqu'il s'agit de Mycroft, on devrait avoir le résultat assez rapidement.

- Non, jeune fille, intervint Greg. Se sera inutile, j'irai moi-même. D'ailleurs il est grand temps que je rentre chez moi. Aurore tombe de sommeil et elle a grand besoin de dormir quelques heures dans un lit.

Margaret, assise au bord du lit, regardait Mycroft avec inquiétude.

- Il faut prévenir Elisabeth, dit-elle. Annie, ma fille, savez-vous où se trouve actuellement votre marraine ? Mycroft a besoin de sa mère. Et de son... de William.

- Ils sont à Paris, pour les défilés de mode. Oui, Maggie, je vais les appeler tout de suite. Vous avez raison, il est grand temps que William se souci un peu de lui. Toute la vérité doit être dite.

Et elle sortit de la chambre en prenant son téléphone.

- Qui est William ? demanda John en se tournant vers Margaret.

- Pas maintenant, John, lui répondit la vieille dame. Pas maintenant, mais très bientôt vous saurez tout.

Pendant ce temps, Sally murmura à Molly :

- Pourriez-vous me confier le téléphone de Sherlock ? Une idée m'est venue. La seule solution est de le déposer discrètement parmi les scellés. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas d'explications à donner, le téléphone s'y sera trouvé depuis un an. Et avec l'idée qui m'est venue, la Justice n'aura pas d'autre choix que de rouvrir le dossier concernant Sherlock.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ce soit possible ? lui demanda Molly.

- Je l'ignore. Sincèrement, je l'ignore, mais on peu toujours essayer.

Avec une certaine réticence, Molly déposa le téléphone entre les mains de Sally qui le reçu entre les siennes en lui souriant avec confiance.

C'était la seule solution.

**Greg et Aurore. **

Aurore bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux se fermaient parfois d'eux-mêmes mais la petite fille se posait bien trop de questions pour avoir vraiment envie de dormir.

La voiture venait de quitter le grand et beau bâtiment situé au bord de la rivière où monsieur Greg avait donné le petit tube de sang. Monsieur Greg avait dit que le bâtiment se nommait MI6 - quel drôle de nom - et que c'était là que Mycroft travaillait. Maintenant, la voiture roulait vers une destination inconnue mais Aurore n'avait pas peur. Avec monsieur Greg, elle n'avait jamais peur.

- Monsieur Greg, suis-je autorisée à poser une question ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu n'as pas à demander la permission.

- Je suis une bonne esclave et je dois demander la permission.

- Tu n'es plus une esclave, Aurore et tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission. Que veux-tu savoir, ma chérie ?

- Comment Mycroft a-t-il sut que le petit garçon s'appelle Gabriel ?

- Je ne sais pas, Aurore.

- Mycroft est très malade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il est très malade. Mais avec l'aide du docteur John, il sera bientôt guéri. Mais... mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu _monsieur_ Greg et que tu l'appelles seulement Mycroft ?

- Parce que tu est tout et que lui n'est rien. Il l'a dit dans l'histoire, il n'est même pas vraiment le grand frère de Sherlock.

Greg regarda la petite fille, stupéfait. Il failli éclater de rire. Comment pouvait-on dire que Mycroft Holmes, le _Gouvernement britannique_ n'était rien. Une chose était certaine, on pouvait dire tout de Mycroft Holmes mais certainement pas qu'il n'était rien.

Et tandis qu'ils discutaient, la voiture était arrivée dans le tranquille quartier d'Holborn. Elle s'engagea bientôt dans une rue calme et fini par s'arrêter devant un vieil immeuble de briques haut de six étages.

- Voilà ma maison, dit Greg en faisant descendre la fillette de la voiture. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Aurore trembla un peu et se serra contre Greg pour se rassurer. L'entrée de l'immeuble ne différait en rien de beaucoup d'entrées d'immeubles que l'on trouvait dans Londres. Des boîtes aux lettres près de la porte - Greg vérifia la sienne et y prit son courrier -, un escalier au fond et sur la droite, l'entrée se prolongeait en un petit couloir menant jusqu'à une porte. Elle était entrouverte, on apercevait une petite cour faiblement éclairée par le clair de lune.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Greg ouvrit la porte sur la gauche et fit entrer Aurore. D'abord une petite entrée, puis une grande salle de séjour avec, dans le fond, une cuisine à l'américaine. Aurore regarda autour d'elle. Tout y était plaisant, bien rangé. Un mobilier moderne mais plutôt spartiate : un grand canapé d'angle en cuir noir, une table basse à plateau de verre, un meuble audio-vidéo également en verre dans lequel étaient rangés un téléviseur à écran plat, un petit ensemble home cinéma et une chaîne hi-fi. Tout un pan de mur était occupé par une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres, de DVD, de CD. Un joli tapi de style mexicain sur le sol, quelques tableaux aux murs mais peu de bibelots.

Plus loin se trouvait un petit couloir. Sur la droite, une chambre avec un grand lit de bois blond à la tête joliment sculptée - la chambre de Greg -, sur la gauche la salle de bain et au fond, une deuxième chambre, vide, aux murs tapissés d'un joli papier ivoire d'aspect marbré à reflets or pâle. Il n'y avait qu'un grand placard à la double porte coulissante en miroir.

- C'est joli et tranquille ici, dit Greg en faisant entrer Aurore la pièce vide. Il n'y manque plus que quelques meubles pour qu'elle devienne une véritable chambre. Et si nous commencions par ranger dans le placard les vêtements que Sally t'as offert. Alors, ma mignonne, ta nouvelle chambre te plaît-elle ?

- C'est... c'est pour moi ? bégaya Aurore d'une voix hésitante. A... à moi ? Une chambre pour moi toute seule ?

- Bien sûr. Pour toi toute seule. Demain nous irons acheter quelques meubles, tu les choisira toi-même et la nuit prochaine tu dormiras dans ta chambre à toi. Mais cette nuit, tu dormiras près de moi dans ma chambre.

Aurore leva vers Greg un regard hésitant.

- Avec toi, monsieur Greg ? Dans ton lit ? Pour... pour faire des choses avec toi ?

- Non, Aurore, non, s'exclama Greg en s'agenouillant devant la petite fille. Juste pour dormir. Jamais monsieur Greg ne te feras ce genre de chose. Jamais il n'a fait ce genre de chose ni avec aucune petite fille ni avec aucun petit garçon. Jamais.

- Ah ! murmura Aurore dans un souffle en soupirant de soulagement.

Ainsi donc, cette nuit-là, vêtue de l'une des jolies chemises de nuit que lui avait offerte Sally, la petite fille se retrouva dans la chambre de Greg. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher du lit où le policier était assis et la regardait en lui souriant gentiment. Il lui laissait prendre son temps pour venir jusqu'à lui, il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher. La fillette s'approcha lentement, d'un pas hésitant puis, lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle leva vers lui son joli visage aux grands yeux craintifs.

- C'est bien, murmura Greg. Tout se passera bien.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et, tapotant le matelas du plat de la main, il l'invita a venir le rejoindre. Mais Aurore avait peur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait partager le lit de quelqu'un remontait à la nuit précédente. C'était avec le Maître. Le Maître qui s'était couché sur elle, qui était entré en elle. Elle avait eut si mal. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Mais monsieur Greg avait dit que jamais il ne le ferait avec elle et elle croyait monsieur Greg. Alors, lentement, elle grimpa sur le lit, elle s'approcha de monsieur Greg qui referma ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules et elle se blottit tout contre lui.

Voilà. Elle était là, dans les bras de monsieur Greg et elle se sentait bien. Elle avait fermée les yeux et se laissait bercer par les battements du coeur de son protecteur. Elle se sentait bien, elle était en sécurité, plus rien de pouvait lui arriver. Et lentement, elle s'endormit.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance... pour le moment du moins.

**Mary Morstan****.**

C'était la seule solution.

Mary le savait mais seule, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Alors elle prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne en qui elle avait vraiment confiance. Elle attendit moins d'une demi-heure et enfin, on frappa a la porte.

- Bonsoir, Hadiya, dit-elle à celui qui se tenait maintenant devant elle.

- Bonsoir, Mary, répondit l'homme en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il était grand, Hadiya Maathaï. Bien plus grand qu'elle. Grand et protecteur. Il était beau, Hadiya. Vraiment très beau et il lui plaisait infiniment. Il lui avait toujours plut. Mais il était le seul homme avec qui elle pouvait partager un lit sans partager du sexe. Et c'était cela qui lui plaisait en lui : il ne l'avait jamais désirée, n'avait jamais eût envers elle un geste équivoque, un geste inconvenant. Il était gentil, tendre, affectueux mais pouvait se montrer féroce si on s'en prenait à elle. Il était l'ami, le frère. Il était celui sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter.

Grand et mince, la peau sombre et les traits fins, Hadiya Maathaï était Masaï. Il avait quitté le Kenya et vivait à Londres depuis quelques années. Il avait fui son peuple et ses traditions, sa vie n'était plus en accord avec les idées rétrogrades de sa famille. Il était médecin et avait ouvert un petit centre médical où venait ceux qui croyaient en la médecine naturelle, à la guérison par les plantes.

Mary, il la connaissait depuis bien des années. Mary Morstan était née au Kenya. Elle était la fille d'un couple de médecins de brousse militant dans la lutte contre l'excision des petites filles. Ils parcouraient la savane de village en village à bord de leur petit avion. Mary, leur fille unique, les suivait souvent dans leur tournée et c'est à l'occasion d'un arrêt dans l'un de ces villages qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami : Hadiya. Elle avait dix ans et lui quinze de plus. Il devint son grand frère. Un soutien contre les malheurs de la vie, des bras qui protègent et une épaule sur qui pleurer. Mary avait seize ans et étudiait à Nairobi dans une école d'infirmière lorsque ses parents se tuèrent aux commandes de leur avion. Un accident ? Un sabotage ? Personne ne le sut jamais. Et malgré le réconfort d'Hadiya, Mary trouva sans doute une plus grande consolation dans l'univers des drogues : elle découvrit l'oubli que pouvait lui apporter l'héroïne. Et cela fut sans doute facilité par l'éloignement. Hadiya ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec son père, mais les exigences de monsieur Maathaï étaient devenues telles que son fils préféra quitter le Kenya. C'était il y a quatre ans. Mary étudiait alors à l'école d'infirmière de Nairobi. Et puis, huit mois plus tôt, il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre à Londres.

Pourquoi peu après son arrivée en Angleterre trouva-t-elle un emploi d'infirmière à l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Christophe ? Pourquoi y resta-t-elle malgré les humiliations quotidiennes qu'elle y subissait ? Elle y repensa plus tard, lorsque cette incroyable aventure arriva a sa conclusion, et se dit qu'elle devait être là a ce moment précis.

Mary Morstan croyait au destin.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait été désignée par quelque puissance supérieure pour venir en aide au jeune homme séquestré à Saint-Christophe. Oui, séquestré, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et la seule solution, c'était de le sortir de cet enfer, de l'aider à s'en échapper. Mais elle n'y arriverait certainement pas seule.

Hadiya était la seule solution.

C'est pourquoi elle l'avait appelé et qu'il se tenait maintenant devant elle, la regardant avec sévérité. Elle s'était enveloppée dans son peignoir de soie blanche mais le jeune homme avait la vue si aiguisée qu'il découvrit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher. Il écarta un peu l'étoffe du vêtement, dévoilant la poitrine de la jeune fille et les griffures dont elle était couverte.

- Tu as pris de la drogue ? Oh, Mary, cherches-tu donc à te tuer ?

Il dénoua la ceinture du peignoir qu'il écarta, révélant le corps nu de la jeune fille mais surtout les traces de griffures qui le couvrait. Des griffures toutes fraîches, sur le ventre, sur les cuisses, sur les hanches.

- Tu es folle, Mary. Pourquoi te fais tu du mal de cette façon ?

Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas le regarder. Honteuse.

- J'en avais besoin, tu sais. Cette nuit, j'en avais vraiment besoin... après ce qui c'est passé là-bas.

- A Saint-Christophe, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, tu vas me raconter ça.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et tout de suite, Hadiya se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils étaient assis l'un près de l'autre sur le lit. Mary n'avait pas refermé son peignoir. Ses seins, son ventre, son sexe étaient là, sous les yeux du jeune homme. Et s'était comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était belle, Mary. Vraiment très belle. Son corps était parfait, désirable, vraiment désirable. Quelque chose de nouveau commença à naître en lui, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti pour elle : le désir. La petite Mary était devenue une femme et il la désirait.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit-il soudain en se levant d'un bond.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Mary.

- Rien. Juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes... Ferme ton peignoir, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille regarda Hadiya s'enfuir de la chambre, stupéfaite. Puis, soudain, elle compris. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Hadiya était son " grand frère ". Combien de fois avaient-ils partager le même lit, combien de fois s'étaient-ils douchés ensemble sans que rien ne soit passé ? Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il me voit toute nue, murmura-t-elle en fermant son peignoir.

Hadiya ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et s'approcha de la cuvette des toilettes. Il était plus que temps, se dit-il en soupirant. Au moins elle ne se rendrait pas compte de sa gêne et de son humiliation. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas désirer sa " petite soeur ". Et pourtant, le fait était bien là. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et sortit sa verge, elle était raide et dure, proche de l'érection. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il commença se masturber. D'abord doucement puis plus rapidement, gémissant plus de soulagement que de plaisir. La pression se relâcha enfin peu à peu. Tout redevint normal, habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne se rendrait compte de rien, tout continuerais comme avant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Mary n'osait pas le regarder. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit mais son peignoir était fermé, ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre et ses joues d'un rose un peu trop vif. Et Hadiya se dit qu'il était fichu, que Mary savait. Elle n'était plus sa " petite soeur ", elle ne le serrait plus jamais. Elle était une femme désirable et qu'il désirait.

Alors, pour tenter de penser à autre chose (comme si c'était possible), il lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé à Saint-Christophe ?

Mary leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux brillant de colère.

- Le docteur Harrisson est une ordure ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle raconta... Elle raconta la convocation dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital et ce qui avait suivi. La découverte qu'avait le psychiatre de son addiction a la drogue et puis les menaces, la punition et pour finir, le " cadeau ".

- Regarde, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac à dos où elle avait remis le kit d'injection et les cinq petites bouteilles. De l'héroïne et de la meilleure. Je ne sais où il se l'ai procurée mais elle est de première qualité. Je l'ai essayée tout à l'heure et le plaisir a été immédiat.

- Je vois. Et quand tu parles de... punition, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Il t'as... battue ?

- Non. Oh, non. Il m'a... Oh, Hadiya, il m'a... Il était si gros en moi, j'ai eu tellement mal. Tu ne peu pas imaginer ce que... J'ai eu du plaisir, tellement de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme d'une telle violence. Et si... et si il voulais à nouveau me punir, je crois que j'accepterai.

- Mais, Mary, il t'as violée, cria le jeune homme, furieux. Une punition, tu parles. C'était un viol, rien qu'un viol. Tu ne peu pas y retourner. Demain tu y iras porter plainte à la police pour agression sexuelle. Un médecin qui viol et fourni de la drogue a l'une de ses infirmières... Et ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois.

- Non, Hadiya. Je dois y retourner, il faut que j'y retourne. Ce n'est pas pour te raconter ça que je t'ai appelé ce soir, c'est pour... Oh, Hadiya, si tu savais. Ce malheureux jeune homme. Il faut l'aider, il faut absolument le sortir de là.

Alors Mary raconta l'arrivée à Saint-Christophe du jeune patient qu'on lui avait confié, ce que le docteur Harrisson avait voulu lui faire croire à son sujet, les conditions d'internement du jeune homme et ce qu'elle-même avait découvert.

- Regarde, Hadiya, regarde ce qu'on lui a fait, dit-elle en prenant son téléphone et en lui montrant les photographies qu'elle avait prise. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais en lui, qu'il est en fait totalement sain d'esprit. Il est si beau, il ressemble a un ange. Un ange a qui on aurait brisé les ailes.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Hadiya. Mais quelle horreur. Mais... mais Mary, tu ne le l'a donc pas reconnu ?

- Reconnu ? J'ignore totalement qui il est.

- Ce n'est pas possible, allons. C'est... Ah, c'est vrai tu étais encore au Kenya il y a un an. Tu as bien un abonnement INERNET je crois. Je peu utiliser ton ordinateur ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Dans un coin de la chambre, se trouvait un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable. Mary l'ouvrit et laissa Hadiya chercher dans les archives INTERNET. Il sélectionna certains articles que Mary consulta. Alors, sous les yeux de la jeune fille se révéla l'histoire de ce jeune détective qui avait résolu avec talent un certain nombre d'affaires jusqu'à la catastrophe du Saint-Bartholomew Hospital : l'accusation, le suicide, la mort.

- Sherlock Holmes, murmura Mary. Mon ange s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment a-t-il survécu ? Que lui est-il arrivé depuis un an ? Des choses horribles, de toute évidence.

- Je l'ignore mais une chose est certaine, je doute fort qu'il ai vraiment été coupable. Je me suis intéressé a cette affaire, j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai fait une découverte plutôt intéressante. Cet acteur, ce Richard Brooks n'existe pas. Il n'apparaît nul part. Ni au théâtre ni même comme figurant au cinéma. Nul part. En fait, il n'apparaît qu'au moment de cette affaire. Pour moi, Richard Brooks c'est ce Moriarty.

- Alors tu va m'aider ?

- Oh, oui. Pour sûr que je vais t'aider, et dès demain encore. Rien que pour donner une bonne leçon a ce docteur Harrisson, ce prétendu médecin, ce salaud.

- Alors, écoute Hadiya. J'y ai déjà réfléchie et je sais comment on pourrait le faire sortir. Hier soir, avant de partir et pendant que ces deux infirmiers s'occupaient de lui, je suis allé voir cette fameuse porte dans le petit couloir. Je l'ai bien examinée. Il n'y a pas de système d'alarme, pas de caméra et elle n'ouvre que de l'intérieur par un verrou. A l'extérieur, il n'y a pas de poignet et la porte est caché derrière un rideau de lierre qui court tout le long du mur.

Un doigt sur les lèvres, Hadiya réfléchissait.

- Décris-moi l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Tu travaille depuis six mois à Saint-Christophe et comme je te connais, tu as certainement tout exploré. Y a-t-il autre chose près de cette porte ?

- Oui, la porte d'accès aux dépendances de l'hôpital. C'est par là que se font les livraisons. Tiens, j'y pense, c'est justement demain que la société de blanchisserie nous livre le linge propre.

- Le linge. Oui, bien sûr, le linge.

Un grand sourire illumina soudain le visage d'Hadiya.

- Et je connais bien la compagnie qui s'occupe du linge de Saint-Christophe. Du moins, les garçons qui s'occupent des livraisons. Ils sont Kenyans, ils viennent me consulter au centre médical. Dis-moi, Mary, si tu voulais nous préparer du café, j'aurais quelques coups de téléphone à passer.

Mary se leva et sortit de la chambre tandis qu'Hadaiya prenait son portable. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la minuscule cuisine ouvrant sur son petit salon et tandis qu'elle mettait en marche sa machine à expresso, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sourit, se mit à rire nerveusement. Oui, voilà, elle tenait sa vengeance. Elle allait prendre sa proie au docteur Harrisson, tout en douceur, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Et lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait... Lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait ? Cela elle s'en fichait bien.

Mais le café était près. Elle se saisit des deux tasses odorantes et retourna dans la chambre.

- Et bien, voilà, dit Hadiya en prenant l'une des deux tasses. Hmm, du moka d'éthiopie. Délicieux... Bon, ils ont accepté de nous aider. Ils doivent effectuer leur livraison demain à Saint-Christophe vers dix-sept heures trente. Je viendrais avec eux et c'est moi qui me chargerais de faire sortir le jeune homme de l'hôpital. Avec ton aide, bien sûr. Et...

- En pleine journée ? Et lorsque l'on s'apercevra qu'il a disparu ? Je te rappelles que je termine mon service a vingt-deux heures.

- Et bien, tu partiras avec nous. Après tout, tu ne désires plus travailler là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Et quelle meilleure façon de donner sa démission.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

Ils avaient fini de boire leur café et les deux tasses avaient été posées au coin de la table de nuit. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire et maintenant, ils se regardaient. Leurs doigts se rapprochèrent, se touchèrent, s'enlacèrent.

- Hadiya, murmura Mary.

Elle s'approcha de lui et rapidement, l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il la regardait, les yeux soudain brillant de désir. Mary comprit-elle ? Oui, elle avait compris. Elle se leva, dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir et le vêtement de soie blanche glissa au sol. Elle était maintenant nue devant lui, objet de désir, objet de tentation.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Hadiya, murmura-t-elle. Ce nuit je serais ta femme.

Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, mais il se leva a son tour et, lentement, commença à se déshabiller. Il était nu maintenant et, se dit Mary, il était parfait. Le corps mince et musclé. Et entre ses cuisses...

Il la poussa doucement sur le lit, elle y tomba et il vint la rejoindre. Après des baisers, après des caresses, leurs corps s'unirent. Cambrant les reins, noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle l'accueillit au plus profond de son ventre. Elle gémit et cria de plaisir sous les doux assauts de son amant. Il alla en elle encore et encore. Avec volupté, avec passion.

Cette nuit-là, Mary morstan fut la plus heureuse des femmes.

- J'ai tant attendu petite soeur, murmura-t-il lorsqu'enfin son plaisir explosa dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime, Hadiya mon amour, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je serai ta femme pour toujours.

Le reste n'avait plus d'importance... pour le moment du moins.

**Sally Donovan.**

C'était la seule solution.

Pourtant, le sergent-détective Sally Donovan se disait que si on venait à découvrir qu'elle était l'instigatrice du petit complot qu'elle avait imaginée, elle risquait bien plus q'une simple mise à pied. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait tant à ce reprocher et se reprochait tant de choses. Elle avait fait du mal à quelqu'un, l'avait insulté, humilié durant des années en oubliant une simple chose : elle était policier au service du public et son devoir était de protéger le public.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Baker Street au volant de sa Mini rouge, Sally Donovan songeait a tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu depuis la veille. Le _freak_, non... Sherlock avait vécu tout cela. Tant de souffrance et depuis si longtemps. Elle comprenait soudain la froideur du jeune homme qu'elle avait toujours pris pour de l'insensibilité. En réalité, elle ne comprenait. Pourquoi s'était-il dit sociopathe alors qu'il s'était attaché à aider les autres ? Oui, en définitif, Sherlock Holmes était quelqu'un de bien. De bien mieux qu'elle. Et il était encore temps de réparer pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle avait quelques heures devant elle pour mettre en place son petit complot.

D'abord il avait fallut que le téléphone de Sherlock devienne une preuve qui permettrait, espérait-elle de tout son coeur, de le blanchir aux yeux de la société et que son nom soit pénalement effacé. A Scotland Yard, tout se passa bien. Le responsable de nuit du service des scellés se laissa rouler dans la farine comme un bleu alors que s'était un policier expérimenté. Mais il était proche de la retraite, fatigué, obèse et se déplaçait le moins possible. Il avait un peu râler lorsque Sally lui dit qu'elle perdue sa carte de police quelque part dans le service lorsqu'elle y était venue dans la journée. Il avait commencé par lui faire la morale avant de la laisser entrer. Sally prit quelques minutes pour chercher sa carte... qui était bien au chaud dans son manteau et, évitant les caméras de surveillance, elle plaça le téléphone dans la boîte où se trouvaient déjà les objets qui avaient été saisis sur le toit de St Bart un an plus tôt après le drame et qui n'avaient jamais été rendus à la " famille ".

Restait maintenant à mettre en place ce plan que chacun pourrait juger comme un acte de délinquance. Mais un acte qui, s'il pouvait être puni pénalement, allait permettre de réhabiliter un innocent. Et celui à qui elle avait penser, à qui elle allait demander son aide comprendrait bien cela. Et même si Greg disait qu'il était un voyou, ce en quoi il avait raison, elle était certaine qu'il l'aiderait. Après tout, il lui devait bien cela.

Six mois plus tôt, elle était venu en aide à un jeune homme Jay Dikkins, qui s'était trouvé enlisé dans une affaire de moeurs. Il avait été accusé de détournement de mineur par le père d'une jeune fille avec qui il avait une liaison. Mais Sally avait vite découvert que la jeune fille, qui n'avait que seize ans, avait mentie sur son âge, que ce n'était qu'une petite allumeuse et son père était un imbécile. Jay avait été à deux pas de se retrouver en prison et s'était montré si reconnaissant qu'il lui avait promis de lui venir en aide à la première occasion.

La voiture arrivait maintenant dans le quartier de Whitechapel. Malgré la nuit noire, Sally trouva facilement l'adresse qu'elle cherchait. Un petit immeuble de quatre étage dans une rue tranquille, un vieil immeuble de briques récemment rénové comme on en trouvait beaucoup dans ce vieux quartier du coeur de Londres.

Sally gara sa voiture, descendit et alla sonner à l'interphone.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle. C'est Sally Donovan.

_- Hé, miss Scotland Yard, _répondit une voix. _Monte. C'est au troisième étage, porte gauche._

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et Sally entra. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Une petite entrée assez propre, un alignement de poubelles d'un côté, des boîtes à lettres de l'autre et l'escalier au fond. Sally eut un instant d'hésitation puis, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier. Au troisième étage, elle frappa a la porte indiquée. Laquelle s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés et aux yeux noisettes qui lui sourit.

- J'ai besoin d'un service, lui dit-elle.

- Et bien, lui répondit le jeune homme, voyons si c'est dans mes possibilités.

Sally entra dans l'appartement. Un petit deux pièces plus ou moins bien rangé. D'abord une pièce servant un peu à tout : de cuisine, de salon, de bureau dans un désordre organisé tout masculin. Puis, au fond, par une porte entrouverte, on apercevait une chambre. Et le lit, qui semblait ne pas avoir été fait de toute la journée.

- Tu viens me voir pour que je tienne ma promesse ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu me le dois bien. Sans moi...

- D'accord, d'accord... Alors, c'est quoi se service ?

- C'est ça.

Sally sortit la petite feuille arrachée au calepin de Molly et lui montra ce qui y été inscrit. Jay lut et émit un long sifflement.

- Tu connais bien la plupart des tagueurs de Londres ? lui demanda Sally. Penses-tu qu'il serait possible que ce message soit visible un peu partout sur les murs de la ville dès demain matin ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a un an, j'ai une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise. J'ai... j'ai accusé quelqu'un, et... et il était totalement innocent.

- Je vois. Mais dis-moi, cette nouvelle qu'on a entendu toute la journée à la radio ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est vivant ?

- Oui, Sherlock Holmes est vivant. Mais il a de nouveau disparu et il est en danger. Et sans ton aide... Si suffisamment de personnes savent qu'il est vivant, si suffisamment de personnes en parlent, sa protection sera peut-être assurée.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider. Mais tu comprend bien que le service ne sera pas... gratuit.

Disant cela, il la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec des yeux brillants. Sally, l'estomac noué, se sentie rougir mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle voulait se faire pardonner et surtout se pardonner a elle-même, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je vais envoyer un texto a mon contact et l'affaire devrait se mettre en route assez rapidement. Montre-moi ton message.

Le jeune homme prit son téléphone, photographia la feuille que lui tendait Sally et tapa un court texte qu'il envoya aussitôt. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et la réponse vint bientôt. Le contact en question - Sally ne saurait jamais de qui il s'agissait - avait transmis le message et les bombes de peintures s'étaient déjà mise au travail.

- Bien, dit Jay en lui montrant ensuite la porte de la chambre. Que désires-tu maintenant ? Veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour ou autre chose ?

- Non, je dois payer pour tout le mal que j'ai fait à... à Sherlock. Je veux... je veux être punie. Je veux que tu me fasse mal.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Là, il s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant lui, la tête baissée. Il ne disait rien, attendait mais voyant ses doigts tapoter nerveusement le matelas, elle compris qu'il s'impatientait. Il s'impatientait vraiment, à voir la bosse qui grossissait sous la braguette de son pantalon. Alors, lentement, elle commença a se déshabiller.

Bientôt, elle fut nue devant lui.

Jay se leva et s'approchant de Sally, repoussa ses longs cheveux frisés. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou tout en lui murmurant :

- Le prix pour les services que je rend est très cher, ma belle, comme tu le verras. Tu m'appartiens pour le restant de la nuit. Es-tu prête à accepter tout ce que je vais te faire ?

Sally frissonnait. Tant d'appréhension et d'excitation.

- Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui, qui ?

- Oui, maître.

- Maître ? Oui, c'est cela, Maître. Et bien, miss Scotland Yard, tu va voir que je suis un maître sévère et exigeant. Et puisque tu dis avoir fait une grosse bêtise, si nous te punissions pour cela ? Allonges-toi à plat ventre sur le lit.

Et disant cela, il retira lentement sa ceinture de cuir des passants de son pantalon, il la tint dans sa main à la manière d'un fouet tandis que Sally s'allongeait en travers du lit, les bras en croix.

Oui, se disait-elle, elle avait bien mériter cette correction pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Sherlock durant toutes ces années. Elle devait être punie pour toutes ces insultes, toutes ces humiliations.

- Vingt coups devraient suffirent , dit Jay. Quand dis-tu, vilaine fille ?

- Oui, maître.

- Et bien, tu en auras vingt-cinq.

Aussitôt il leva la ceinture. Sally l'entendit siffler dans l'air puis vint la douleur lorsqu'elle cingla sa fesse droite bientôt suivit par sa fesse gauche. Le serpent de cuir s'abattit une fois encore et encore et encore. Jay semblait un expert dans ce domaine, ses coups étaient forts, précis, rythmés. Il savait les placer là où il savait faire mal, là où il savait donner autant la souffrance que le plaisir.

Sally criait sous les coups de ceinture, se tordait sur le lit. Mais ce n'était pas de douleur. Plus la ceinture cinglait ses fesses en feu, plus le plaisir montait en elle. Elle avait glissé une main sous son ventre et du bout de ses doigts, se caressait, se donnait du plaisir au rythme des coups en gémissant.

Et puis, soudain, ce fut fini. Jay abattit sa ceinture une ultime fois. Mais Sally, roulée en boule, continuait à se caresser jusqu'à ce que la jouissance éclate en un long râle. Alors elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, bras et jambes écartées. Le ventre secouée de spasmes et les cuisses humides du plaisir qui avait coulé de son intimité.

- Oh, oui ! Oh, oui, mon Dieu ! cria-t-elle. Jamais... jamais je n'avais joui de cette façon.

Mais Jay avait laissé tomber sa ceinture sur le sol. Il s'était déshabillé et était venu la rejoindre sur le lit.

- On va jouer à autre chose, dit-il. Assieds- toi et mets tes bras dans ton dos.

Il avait fouillé dans les vêtements de la jeune femme et ayant trouvé ses menottes, il lui avait attaché les poignets avec. Sally était de nouveau allongé dans une position inconfortable, les bras ainsi immobilisés dans son dos. Jay s'allongea près d'elle et s'appuyant sur un coude, il se pencha sur elle. Ses doigts courraient sur le corps de la jeune femme, mais ce n'était une douce caresse. Ses ongles courraient sur le peau, y laissant de longues traces de griffures qui rougissaient rapidement. Les doigts, maintenant, s'étaient refermés sur l'un des deux seins, le serrant comme dans un étau, serrant jusqu'à ce que le corps se cambre sous la douleur. Une douleur qui s'intensifia encore lorsque les doigts pincèrent la pointe sensible, lorsque les ongles s'enfoncèrent. Et puis ce fut au tour de l'autre sein. Sally criait, pleurait. Son corps se cambrait sous la souffrance, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce que lui infligeait son tortionnaire et, étrangement, elle en ressentait du plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Tout son corps jouissait d'être ainsi malmené. La tête rejetée en arrière, elle criait sous la souffrance et le plaisir. Mais la main avait quittée ses seins maintenant douloureux. Elle descendit lentement le long du ventre, glissa entre les cuisses. La fente intime était humide, trempée, le plaisir en coulait. Le clitoris était gonflé par la jouissance, sensible au moindre touché. Les doigts courraient le long de la fente humide qui s'ouvrait sous la caresse, un puis deux doigts y entraient pour aussitôt en ressortir tandis que le pouce frôlait à peine le clitoris. L'excitation était a son comble.

Sally gémissait de plus en plus fort de frustration. Elle voulait qu'il la pénètre, maintenant. Son ventre était secoué de violents spasmes de désir et ses jambes écartées étaient une invitation. Le sergent détective Donovan de Scotland Yard n'était plus qu'une femelle en chaleur qui n'attendait que la queue du mâle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Jay prenait plaisir à faire durer la torture mais lui aussi était excité. D'une main, il se masturbait, sa verge était maintenant raide, dure à lui faire mal et le sexe de la femme était là, trempé, n'attendant que ça. Alors, il vint se placer entre les jambes écartées et plaquant ses mains sur les cuisses, il la pénétra.

Il entra en elle, au fond ce gouffre empli de miel intime. Il plongea en elle avec délice et son sexe fut comme aspiré. Alors il commença à aller et venir, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il entrait en elle, tout au fond d'elle et ces coups de reins devenaient violent. Et enfin, en un ultime coup de reins, son plaisir explosa en elle, jusqu'au fond de son ventre.

Voilà, c'était terminé. Jay s'était redressé, il se tenait maintenant debout près du lit où Sally était toujours allongée, les poignets attachés dans son dos, les jambes écartées et le sperme coulant entre ses cuisses. Son sexe était toujours dur, raide. Il avait encore envie d'elle, envie de lui faire mal, envie de la faire crier. Elle était là sous ses yeux, soumise, vulnérable, gémissante. Elle n'attendait que lui. Alors il vint la rejoindre. A nouveau, il s'allongea sur elle. A nouveau, il la pénétra.

- Oh, oui ! Oh, mon Dieu, oui ! gémissait Sally sous les violents coups de boutoir. Que j'ai mal, que c'est bon. Continu, continu.

Ce plaisir qu'elle avait toujours recherché, ce plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé dans les bras de David Anderson, elle venait de le trouver dans les bras de cet homme, ce presque inconnu qui l'avait soumise et violentée. Perverse et soumise, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle avait trouvé un amant.

Le reste n'avait plus d'importance... pour le moment, du moins.

**Hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Christophe. **

Les heures de la nuit défilaient et Sherlock ne pouvait pas dormir.

Le docteur Harrisson était revenu une deuxième fois puis une troisième pour le tourmenter, le torturer. Puis il n'était venu, le laissant en proie à la souffrance, à la terreur.

A nouveau on lui avait enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras et la drogue avait couler dans ses veines. A nouveau il ne savait plus ce qu'il était, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. A nouveau il ne se souvenait plus du nom de la douce jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, il se souvenait à peine qu'elle avait existé. A nouveau la peur avait refermée son voile noir sur son esprit.

Il ne savait pas que quelque chose se préparait. Le Bien et le Mal allaient bientôt s'affronter avec sa vie pour enjeu.

Les heures de la nuit défilaient et Sherlock ne pouvait pas dormir.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chers amis lecteurs, merci pour vos commentaires. **

**Bienvenu dans la deuxième partie. J'ignore encore si elle sera aussi longue que la première ni le nombre de chapitres qu'elle contiendra. Mais les évènements vont nettement s'accélérer avec quelques rebondissements et probablement quelques surprises.**

**Je tiens toutefois à avertir les fan de l'oeuvre de Conan Doyle que le personnage de Mary Morstan que je présente ici n'est qu'un nom que je lui donne. Il n'y aura donc aucune connexion entre elle et John Watson.**

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

_**Ce qui arrive a un membre de la famille concerne toute le famille**_

**oOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**" Le matin " **

La pluie qui n'avait pas cessée de tomber la veille tout le jour durant avait fini par s'arrêter dans le courant de la nuit. Le lendemain, le jour se leva sur une aube ensoleillée. Le ciel était bleu, il faisait presque chaud.

Un impertinent moineau était venu se percher sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre et pépiait avec insistance. Est-ce l'effronté emplumé qui éveilla Mycroft ou la main fraîche qui se posa sur son front brûlant. La fièvre qui avait commencée à légèrement baisser la veille, était remontée dans le courant de la nuit, encore plus violente qu'elle n'avait été. Son corps moite, trempé de sueur, était comme un volcan près à entrer en éruption. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tellement mal et sa gorge sèche était une véritable toture.

- Oh, que j'ai soif, gémit-il faiblement. De l'eau, pitié, un peu d'eau.

Une main glissa sous sa nuque et souleva doucement sa tête. On approcha un verre de ses lèvres desséchées et une eau bien fraîche coula bientôt dans sa gorge douloureusement irritée.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait mal, si mal. Aussi mal que cette nuit-là, un an plus tôt, lorsque son petit frère était mort. Et cela avait été comme si son coeur se brisait de trop de désespoir. Tout le monde avait plaint John Watson. Pauvre John ! Et lui, personne ne l'avait pris en pitié. Lui n'était que le salaud qui avait vendu Sherlock à Moriarty. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes, pleuré dans les bras de celle qui était toujours là lorsque tout allait mal. Anthéa, la douce Anthéa. Elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras toute la nuit, l'avait serré contre elle. Non, pas Anthea. Cette nuit-là elle n'avait pas été Anthea. Elle avait été Annie. Annie, sa petite soeur.

- Annie, gémit-il, Annie.

- Chut, murmura une voix douce. Calme-toi, Mycroft. Je suis là, calme-toi.

On passa un linge humide sur son visage en sueur, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, lui apportant un peu de fraîcheur. On lui fit de nouveau boire un peu d'eau. Il eut enfin la force d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle était là. Anthea était assise dans un fauteuil, près du lit. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. L'avait-elle ainsi veillée toute la nuit ? N'avait-elle pas dormi ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Non, Anrhea n'avait pas dormi. Après le départ de l'inspecteur Lestrade avec la petite Aurore et celui du sergent Donovan pour son mystérieux rendez-vous, elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil près du lit de Mycroft. Et malgré l'insistance de John, de Molly et de Mme Hudson, rien n'y fit. Elle ne voulue pas prendre un instant de repos. Elle resta là, dans la chambre, à veiller sur le sommeil enfiévré de Mycroft, passant un linge humide sur son visage brûlant, lui faisant un peu d'eau.

Certes, elle était fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne voulait surtout pas aller dormir avant de savoir. Elle attendait le résultat de la prise de sang, elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi Mycroft était si malade.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix lui dit doucement :

- Je vous ai apporté un peu de café, Annie.

John Watson était là, près d'elle, un mug fumant entre les mains. Elle le prit, huma le délicieux parfum et but lentement la boisson brûlante.

- Il est bon. Merci, docteur.

- Non, pas docteur. S'il vous plaît, John. Nous nous connaissons maintenant depuis suffisamment longtemps. Appelez-moi John, Annie.

- Oui, vous avez raison... Vous avez des nouvelles, John ? Est-ce que... est-ce que le laboratoire vous a appelé ?

- Je viens juste de recevoir un fax du MI6. Mais avant, je dois vous poser une question.

- Oui ?

- Jusqu'à qu'elle point avez confiance en votre soeur ?

Anthea le regarda en devenant très pâle.

- Miranda ? Euh... Oui, bien sûr, je lui fait... Mais... mais pourquoi ?

- Ecoutez, Annie. Ce que Miranda a injecté hier soir à Mycroft, ce n'était pas un sédatif.

Anthea se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber sa tasse qui tomba se brisa sur le sol et répandant son contenu.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Elle l'a... elle l'a empoisonné ?

- Non, drogué.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec Sherlock, pour éviter que Mycroft se mette à sa recherche. Mais je crois qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'avec la fièvre qu'il avait déjà cela aurait un tel effet sur lui.

- Et que peut-on faire ?

- Rien. D'après le fax, la drogue s'éliminera d'elle-même de son organisme. Il faudra quelques jours pour cela. En attendant, il faut simplement que Mycroft se repose et éviter qu'il se déshydrate.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? C'est son cousin, enfin. Elle sait pourtant tout ce que Mycroft est pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas, Annie. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

La réponse ne devait pas se faire attendre. On frappa à la porte. Anthea et John se tournèrent. Une femme se tenait devant eux. La cinquantaine fatiguée, de taille moyenne et maigre, visiblement sous-alimentée, les cheveux grisonnants pas très propres et les vêtements passablement usés qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours.

- La dame en bas m'a dit que je pouvais monter, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Helen ? lui demanda John.

- Le dispensaire est fermé, docteur. La doctoresse n'y est pas et il est presque sept heures. Hier elle a fermé le dispensaire bien avant vingt-deux heures. Il se passe quelque chose, docteur ?

Anthea avait déjà pris son téléphone.

- Le portable de Miranda est éteint, dit-elle. Et je viens d'appeler chez elle. Son fixe indique que... que... John, il se passe quelque chose. On me dit : _il n'y a plus d'abonné à ce numéro. _Ah, la garce... On va chez elle, John. Tout de suite. Je vais la tuer, John, je vais la tuer... Je vais aller demander à Molly de venir veiller sur Mycroft et on va tout de suite chez Miranda._  
_

Et avant de sortir de la chambre, elle serra la main de la femme.

- Merci, madame, lui dit-elle. Merci beaucoup.

La femme lui fit un grand sourire, émue que cette belle jeune fille l'appelle " madame ", l'a regarde comme un être humain elle, la clocharde, la sans-abris des rues de Londres.

- Allons, Helen, lui dit John en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Viens avec moi. Je certain que madame Hudson voudra bien te servir un bon petit-déjeuner.

Quelques instants plus tard, John et Anthea se trouvaient dans la rue, attendant avec impatience le passage d'un taxi qui ne tarda pas. Une attente de quelques minutes qui mit les nerfs de la jeune fille à rude épreuve. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi énervée. Folle de rage, se dit le médecin en voyant ses joues teintées d'un rose un peu trop vif.

Assis l'un près de l'autre à l'arrière du véhicule, il ne dirent rien. Anthea gardait les dents serrées et John respecta son silence. Il sentait bien que s'il disait la moindre chose... Et bien, il ne préféra rien dire.

Le taxi les déposa bientôt devant un immeuble du centre ville. John paya le trajet et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le haut bâtiment. Anthea pesta un peu contre contre l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas assez vite puis, quelques instants plus tard et quelques étages plus haut, il arrivèrent devant une porte. Anthea fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un petit instrument métallique en forme de crochet.

- Miranda ne m'a jamais laissée les clés de son appartement, dit elle en crochetant la serrure. C'est Mycroft qui m'a appris... comme à Sherlock, d'ailleurs.

- Je vois. Heureusement que vous êtes tous du bon côté de la loi. Vous pourriez faire de parfaits...

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et le reste de la phrase resta coincé dans la gorge de John. L'appartement était vide. Absolument vide. Il n'y avait rien, pas un meuble, pas un objet. Rien.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura John.

- C'est impossible, mon Dieu, c'est impossible, gémit Anthea. Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Regardez.

Une feuille de papier était scotchée sur un mur. John la détacha et Anthea la lui arracha littéralement des main, lisant fébrilement ce qui était écrit :

_" Chère petite soeur, ceci n'a rien de personnel. Mycroft n'est pas en danger mais nous avions juste besoin qu'il soit hors d'état d'agir pour en finir ce que nous avions commencé il y a déjà quelques temps. L'élimination définitive de Sherlock est la seule solution pour protéger l'avenir de l'Organisation. Mon travail au dispensaire et mon image de médecin des pauvres n'ayant plus lieu d'être, je laisse ses chers pouilleux au docteur John Watson. Je rejoint dès à présent le Maître et j'entre dans la clandestinité. Comme je doute que tu accepte de nous rejoindre et comme nous nous reverrons sans doute plus jamais plus, je te dis adieu. Ta soeur, Mira."_

Anthea froissa la feuille et la jeta sur le sol d'un geste rageur. Jamais encore elle n'avait été dans une telle colère ni éprouver une telle honte. Non pas de la honte pour elle-même mais pour le nom qu'elle portait. Honte de s'appeler Janet Ann Moran et se rendre compte que tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de mauvais chez son aïeul, le colonel Sebastian Moran, avait traversé les générations.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux, gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis ni comme Miranda ni comme Sebastian. Dîtes, John, suis-je vraiment la fille de mon père ? Oh, si maman avait put le tromper et si je pouvais être la fille de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux plus appartenir à cette famille, je ne le veux plus.

Elle fondit en larmes et John voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se recula, les bras en avant, l'empêchant de s'approcher.

- Non, John, non, s'écria-t-elle. Ne me touchez pas, je vous en supplie. Je suis sale, tellement sale. Je suis comme eux, je suis mauvaise. Ne me touchez pas, John, vous risquez d'être sali vous aussi.

John l'avait écoutée et tout en l'écoutant, il s'était approché. Il se tenait maintenant à quelques pas de la jeune fille en larmes.

- Mais non, Annie ma douce, bien sûr que non, dit-il doucement. Tu est aussi propre que puisse l'être une honnête jeune fille. Tu n'est ni comme ton frère ou ta soeur, tu est propre, absolument pure. Rien n'a changé en toi. Tu est toujours aussi belle et désirable.

Anthea leva les yeux vers le médecin qui était maintenant si près d'elle qu'il n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour que ses lèvres effleurent celles de la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas sensée être attirée par les hommes, docteur Watson, dit Anthea en riant nerveusement.

Mais elle jeta tout de même ses bras autour du cou du médecin et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de John. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Anthea souriait, un peu confuse mais heureuse. Ses joues étaient absolument écarlate.

Ils laissèrent bientôt l'appartement vide derrière eux tel qu'ils l'avait trouvé. Mais avant de partir, Anthea ramassa la feuille qu'elle avait jetée au sol, la défroissa, la plia et la glissa dans son sac à main en murmurant :

- Elle pourrait encore nous servir.

John avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Anthea, serrant tendrement la jeune fille contre lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent sortit de l'immeuble, qu'ils virent ce qui attirait l'attention des passants. Les gens s'arrêtaient parfois seuls, parfois en groupe de deux ou trois. Ils discutaient et c'était certain, ils n'en avaient fini d'en parler. De l'autre côté de la rue, sur le mur bien blanc, le graffiti était nettement visible.

**JE CROIS EN SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**MORIARTY EST REEL**

**RICHARD BROOK EST UNE FRAUDE**

**KITTY RILEY A MENTIE**

**SHERLOCK HOLMES EST INNOCENT**

**PARLEZ-EN, FAITES-LE SAVOIR**

**DITES-LE A TOUS :**

**" SHERLOCK HOLMES EST VIVANT ! " **

- Oh, mais ! s'exclama Anthea.

- C'est Sally qui a fait cela, j'en suis certain, s'exclama John. C'est donc cela qu'elle préparait hier soir ? Oh, je l'adore, je l'adore vraiment cette fille ! Maintenant que tout le monde va apprendre que Sherlock est toujours vivant, je ne pense pas qu'on tente quoique ce soit contre lui.

**oOoOoOo **

A Whitechapel, Sally Donovan finissait de s'habiller.

Elle avait beau tirer sur les manches de son chemisier mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher les marques laissées par les menottes. Les marques étaient d'un sombre brun-rouge, faisant un étrange contraste sur sa peau de métisse, sa peau claire couleur de miel. Ses poignets étaient douloureux, ils lui faisait mal.

En fait, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses seins, tant ils avaient été maltraités. Son ventre tant elle avait été pénétrée avec violence, tant elle avait joui. Et son dos, surtout son dos.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était encore couchée à plat ventre sur le lit, bras et jambes écartés, poignets et chevilles attachés aux quatre pieds du lit. Jay, au-dessus d'elle, la frappait avec sa ceinture. Il la frappait avec violence, ne retenait pas ses coups et Sally, le visage enfoncé dans les oreillers, mordant les oreillers pour étouffer ses cris, hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge. Son dos couvert de plusieurs dizaines de longues zébrures, commençait déjà à noircir. Il la fouetta ainsi durant plus d'un quart d'heure.

Et puis ce fut terminé. Elle ne savait plus durant combien de temps, durant combien elle avait battue et violentée mais elle l'avait été parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour, il l'avait seulement punie.

- Ton corps s'en souviendra longtemps, tu peut me croire, lui dit-il. Il s'en souviendra et il en redemandera.

Sally se retourna. Jay était allongé sur le lit, nu, et appuyé sur ses coudes il la regardait. Sa ceinture gisait non loin de lui, sur le matelas. Sally regarda le redoutable serpent de cuir qui lui avait donné tant de souffrance et de plaisir. Et à nouveau naissait en elle le désir d'en ressentir la morsure.

- Suis-je normale, dis-moi, Jay ? demanda-t-elle. Suis-je vraiment normale d'éprouver ce genre de choses ? D'aimer être battue, fouettée à coups de ceinture ? Et baisée ? Baisée avec une telle... une telle violence ? J'ai eu mal, Jay. Tellement mal. Mais j'ai joui, tu m'as fait jouir comme... comme jamais encore personne ne m'avais fait jouir.

- Tu est faite pour ça, miss Scotland Yard. Ton corps est fait pour subir et souffrir. Mais ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit n'était rien, vraiment rien. Je connais des personnes qui peuvent t'amener bien au-delà des limites que ton corps peut atteindre. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour cela.

- Que leur diras-tu ? Comment me présentera-tu ?

- Tu dois savoir, et c'est très important si tu accepte ma proposition, que si je t'introduis dans ce milieu tu seras considérée comme un simple objet dont on se sert. Une soumise est toujours considérée comme un objet sexuel et rien d'autre. Il ordonneront et tu devras obéir. Je leur dirais que tu est ma chienne et que tu a besoin d'être dressée.

- Une... chienne ?

- Oui, une chienne. N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu t'es donnée à moi cette nuit ? Comme une chienne en chaleur que j'ai dressée à coups de ceinture ? Et n'as-tu pas hurler de plaisir comme une chienne quand je t'ai baisée ?

- Une chienne !

Sally ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, elle avait été horrifiée lorsque, la veille, elle avait entendue tout ce que Sherlock et la petite Aurore avaient subit, tout ce qu'ils avaient souffert entre les mains de ce monstre. Horrifiée de savoir que le petit Gabriel était encore entre ses mains. Mais ce qu'elle avait ressentie durant la nuit, ce qu'elle avait éprouvée entre les bras de Jay, ce plaisir pervers d'avoir été malmenée, d'avoir été battue et violentée, elle voulait encore l'éprouver. Un désir qui lui asséchait la gorge, nouait son estomac et lui faisait éprouver d'étranges sensations entre les cuisses.

- Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est... c'est vraiment trop... tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que j'ai éprouver... Non, non, c'est beaucoup trop.

Elle avait fermer les yeux, elle avait le vertige. Son visage était en feu, elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Elle y arrivait d'autant moins, qu'elle sentie bientôt deux mains s'emparer de son corps. Jay s'était levé, était venu se placer derrière elle et maintenant, ses mains étaient sur son corps, caressaient son corps. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, sa bouche dans son cou.

Déjà les mains déboutonnaient son corsage, caressaient ses seins sous la dentelle du soutien-gorge et puis glissaient sur son ventre. Les mains qui faisaient descendre son pantalon, faisaient descendre sa culotte le long ses cuisses. Les mains qui glissaient entre ses cuisses, remontaient vers leur chaleur. Les doigts qui...

Mais un léger bruit se fit entendre de la veste de la jeune femme qui gisait encore au sol.

- Mon... mon portable, gémit Sally tandis que les doigts fouillaient son intimité. Un texto. Important... c'est sûrement important. Je... je dois regarder le message... Oh, oui, continu, continu... _Hmm,_ que c'est bon... _Aaahh, _oui, oui... _Ouiii._

L'orgasme fut aussi brutale que violent. Et lorsque Jay la lâcha, Sally, les jambes tremblantes, s'effondra au sol. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et enfin, attrapa sa veste et en sortit son téléphone. Un message était inscrit sur le petit écran :

**Du D.I. Tobias Gregson au Sgt. Sally Donovan.  
**

**7 : 10****.**

_**" Corps découvert au Saint-Bartholomew Hospital. Venir directement a St Bart. Preuves pouvant vous intéresser. En rapport avec le D.I. Lestrade "**_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Jay. Qui est-ce ?

- L'inspecteur Gregson, lui répondit Sally. Mais pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ? Je n'appartiens pas à son équipe. C'est pas bon ça,pas bon du tout. Si c'est ce que je crois, on est pas bien du tout... Il faut que parte.

Elle fini de mettre ses chaussures, puis enfila sa veste.

- N'oublie pas tes menottes, lui dit Jay en riant en ramassant les bracelets d'acier tombés sur le sol. Reviens me voir ce soir.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réflé...

- Ce n'est pas une invitation, chienne. C'est un ordre. Tu dois obéir à ton maître.

Sally le regarda puis baissa la tête, soumise. Mais furieusement excitée, avec envie de se faire à nouveau culbuter sur le lit.

- Oui, maître, dit-elle.

Puis, elle l'embrassa vivement sur la bouche et se sauva de l'appartement. Jay l'entendit bientôt descendre l'escalier en courant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la Mini rouge qui bientôt s'éloignait. Et, souriant, il prit son portable.

- Bonjour. Je ne te dérange pas ?... Pourrais-tu venir chez moi ce soir ? J'ai un plan à trois à te proposer. Une bonne partie de baise en prévision. La garce est une vraie chienne, tu verras. Deux chiens pour une chienne, c'et ce qu'il faut à cette salope... Non, elle ne sait rien. Je lui en laisse la surprise... Qui ? C'est la petite keuf qui m'a aider pour l'affaire que tu sais. Je compte bientôt l'introduire dans le réseau. Elle sera une esclave parfaite, elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle ne demande que ça. Je la présenterais d'ici quelques jours, elle sera un jouet parfait pour ces messieurs. Mais elle a encore besoin d'être dressée et j'ai envi de m'amuser un peu avec elle... Et bien, tu es-tu d'accord ? Alors, à ce soir.

**oOoOoOo **

Vers 7 h 30, tandis qu'une Mini rouge venait se garer devant le Saint-Bartholomew hospital, un beau 4x4 or métallisé venait croiser son chemin.

Hadiya Maathaï et Mary Morstan n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ils avaient passer la nuit à faire l'amour. Leurs corps s'étaient unis avec douceur, avec tendresse. Et puis au matin, le jeune homme pris la main de la jeune fille. Ils quittèrent le petit deux-pièces de Croydon où leurs âmes s'étaient trouvées, où leurs corps s'étaient unis. Ils partirent pour ne plus y revenir.

- Tu ne peut pas y rester, avait dit Hadiya. Dès que le docteur Harrisson se sera rendu compte de la disparition de son patient et de la tienne par la même occasion, le premier endroit où il viendra vous chercher, c'est ici.

- Et où irais-je ? demanda Mary.

- Mais chez moi. Tu est à moi, tu est ma femme. Nous sommes deux, maintenant.

Alors, avant que le jour ne se lève, Mary fit ses bagages. Rien n'était à elle dans cet appartement, le deux-pièce ne lui appartenait pas. Elle l'avait sous-loué quelques mois plus tôt à une jeune fille partie étudier à l'étranger. Elle le quitta donc avec le peu de choses qu'elle possédait en y arrivant. Ses vêtements, quelques livres et son ordinateur. Rien d'autre. Seulement quelques cartons qui entrèrent sans difficulté dans le coffre du 4x4.

Et sa moto ?

La Harley Davidson fut attachée à l'arrière du 4x4 sur une remorque qu'un garagiste proche avait bien voulu leur louer. Sa précieuse moto était bien la seule chose que Mary Morstan ne voulait surtout pas laisser derrière elle.

Et maintenant, Mary regardait par la vitre de la voiture.

- Cela fait bien une dizaine, dit-elle. J'ai compter plus dix fois l'apparition de ce graffiti depuis que que nous avons quitté Croydon.

- De tout évidence, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous intéresser à ton ange, lui dit Hadiya. Mais ce graffiti a-t-il était fait par pur provocation où est-ce un message pour quelqu'un ?

- C'est un signe, Hadiya et il nous est adressé. Quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de mauvais. Il faut le sauver et il faut faire vite.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il croyait aux prémonitions de sa compagne, elles se révélaient toujours exact.

Peut après, ils s'engagèrent dans une petite rue, non loin de St Bart, et s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie maison de briques de deux étages. Trois ans plus tôt, Hadiya Maathaï avait acheté cette maison et y avait établi son cabinet médicale au rez-de-chaussée. Au-dessus, les deux étages formaient un joli duplex.

- Allons, dit le jeune homme. Il est déjà huit heures, il faut faire vite. Le centre médical ouvrira dans une demi-heure et mon assistante va bientôt arriver. Il vaut mieux personne ne se doute de ce que nous préparons.

Ils entrèrent dans le centre médical. L'accueil était vide, l'assistante du jeune médecin n'était pas à son comptoir et il n'y avait pas encore de patient dans la salle d'attente. Hadiya entraîna directement Mary jusqu'au petit laboratoire où il transformait les plantes en remèdes pour ses patients.

- Je vais te donner certaines choses qui t'aideront, dit-il. Il faudra que tu soit précise, ces produits sont forts et il ne faut pas faire d'erreur.

Il lui remit une petite bouteille de verre contenant un liquide incolore ainsi qu'un kit d'injection.

- D'abord de l'ibogaïne ***** liquide. D'après ce que tu m'a raconter, j'ai l'impression qu'on injecte à notre jeune ami une drogue qui gomme son esprit. L'ibogaïne l'aidera à lutter contre l'effet de la drogue. Trois injections de 10 milligrammes devraient suffirent. A onze heures, quatorze heures et la dernière à dix-sept heures. Juste avant qu'on vienne le chercher, ça l'empêchera de paniquer.

Puis, un petit flacon contenant plusieurs minuscules comprimés.

- Et ceci t'aidera à... Enfin, si tu a à endormir quelques personnes. Et tu verras, elles ont un effet plutôt surprenant. L'effet est presque immédiat, ils fondent en quelques secondes, ne donnent pas de goût dans le liquide auquel ils sont mélangés et... ils donnent à l'haleine de la personne une odeur d'alcool. Mais ne donne surtout qu'un seul comprimé par personne et... et procure toi une bouteille d'alccol que tu laissera bien en évidence. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser de doute.

- La méthode est plutôt sournoise. Et l'effet du comprimé dure combien de temps ?

- Une heure environ, avec l'effet d'une bonne gueule de bois. Il faudra donc que nous fassions vite pour faire sortir le jeune homme de l'hôpital.

- D'accord. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir à quoi te servent ces comprimés. Bon... et bien... Oh, mon Dieu, pourvu que ça marche !

Hadiya la serra entre ses bras en murmurant :

- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certain. Sauver une vie est la chose la plus juste que l'on fasse et rendre justice a un innocent l'est encore plus.

*** L'ibogaïne est une molécule psychoactive extraite d'un arbuste des forêts équatoriales africaines : l'iboga. Elle a un effet psychostimulant et euphorisant. Quoique classée depuis 2007 dans la liste des stupéfiants, l'ibogaïne a toutefois un effet curatif chez toxicomanes.**

**Pauvre Sally ! Oui, je sais, je ne suis vraiment pas gentille avec elle mais ce que je lui fait subir est en fait totalement lié avec le déroulement de l'histoire et s'expliquera à la fin.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

**" Espoirs déçus "**

Chacun pouvait le voir, il était sous les yeux de tous. Les gens s'arrêtaient parfois seuls parfois par groupes de deux ou trois. Ils s'arrêtaient et ils lisaient, ils lisaient et ils parlaient. Ils n'arrêteraient pas de parler. Déjà la nouvelle parcourait toute la ville : _" Moriarty est réel, Richard Brook n'existe pas, Kitty Riley a mentie. Sherlock Holmes est innocent. "_

Mais la foule à cela de merveilleux : elle n'a pas de mémoire. Et ce jour-là elle avait oublié. Oublié qu'un an plus tôt elle avait cru ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux et elle l'avait répété : _" Sherlock est une fraude, Shelock Holmes est un faux génie, il a créé Moriarty. " _Mais la foule est merveilleuse tolérante et puisqu'elle le lisait, elle le croyait. _Elle croyait en Sherlock Holmes. _

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait et ce qu'elle ignora toujours, c'est le sacrifice qu'avait fait une jeune femme. Pour sauver une vie, elle avait tout sacrifier : son corps, son honneur, sa réputation. Pour sauver une vie, elle s'était faite putain et soumise.

**oOoOoOo**

Le temps qu'elle parcourt la distance qui la séparait de l'hôpital Saint-Bartholomew, Sally Donovan compta peut-être dix fois, peut-être quinze fois. Le graffiti était partout, absolument partout.

La jeune femme était partagée entre le plaisir et la honte. Son corps douloureux la ramenait vers cette nuit de délire. Vers cette ceinture qui avait cinglée son corps, vers ces mains l'avait torturé, vers ce sexe qui avait meurtri son ventre. Vers toute la douleur et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti. Entre les mains de l'homme elle n'avait pas été victime mais elle le savait, elle ne s'appartenait plus. Elle lui appartenait.

Et en effet, à peine fut-elle arrivée devant St Bart que le souvenir de l'homme se rappela à elle. Son téléphone vibra.

**De Jay Dikkins pour Sally Donovan.**

**7 : 30. **

**_" Sois chez moi à vingt-deux heures, chienne. N'oublie pas que désormais je suis ton maître et que tu me dois obéissance. Et puisque tu y as pris plaisir, je te ferais vraiment souffrir. A ce soir."_**

Sally ferma les yeux. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle gémit. Elle ne se demanda pas comment Jay avait obtenu son numéro de portable. Mais elle savait que pour elle il était déjà trop tard. Quelques mots suffisait pour réveiller en elle cette envie de ressentir le plaisir et la souffrance, cette envie de ce soumettre et d'être dominée. Elle sentait un sentiment nouveau qu'elle n'avait n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

Et puisque David Anderson, son futur ex-amant n'avait jamais sut éveiller en elle se sentiment de luxure, de débauche, de libertinage, elle prit son portable.

**De Sally Donovan pour Jay Dikkins****.**

**7 : 35. **

**" _Je viendrais. La chienne sera soumise a son maître. Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu voudras "_**

Elle sourit. C'était bien ainsi. Et le graffiti était la pour affirmer qu'elle avait bien agi. Que le sacrifice de son corps, de son honneur et de sa réputation n'était rien : une vie serait sauvée et elle pourrait enfin se pardonner.

**oOoOoOo **

A Whitechapel, Jay reçu la réponse a son message le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était impatient. Elle ne s'avait pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle pensait venir pour avoir du plaisir, elle pensait venir pour se donner à lui et à lui seul. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils seraient deux à l'attendre. Deux pour posséder son corps et la soumette à leurs désirs. Tous leurs désirs. Deux chiens pour la chienne qu'elle était.

- Deux chiens pour une chienne ! murmura-t-il.

Il l'attendait. Il savourait déjà avec délice les supplices qu'il lui ferait subir. Il jouissait déjà de voir son corps de femelle soumise se tordre de douleur et de plaisir, d'entendre ses cris le supplier. Oh, oui, il avait hâte de la pénétrer encore et encore.

Et ils seraient deux ce soir. Deux à la posséder et à la soumettre, deux à la dresser comme la chienne qu'elle était.

Il était impatient.

**oOoOoOo **

David Anderson était en colère.

Une fois de plus, son épouse était encore absente. La société pour laquelle elle était " commerciale " l'avait une fois de plus envoyée dieu sait où. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'elle était épouse et mère, que sa place était à la maison ? Elle l'avait laissé seul une fois de plus et, une fois de plus, son désir pour l'_autre_ avait été réveillé. Mais il avait dut passer la nuit dans son lit vide.

Sally ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas eu de plaisir avec elle. En fait, elle ne semblait plus vraiment éprouver de plaisir avec lui. Lorsqu'il la pénétrait elle restait là, allongée sur le dos, indifférente, n'ayant pas plus de réaction qu'une femme frigide. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, lui faire du mal pour qu'elle réagisse un peu.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait en colère.

Hier, cette garce lui avait répondu qu'elle était... indisponible. Indisponible ? Bien sûr, il y avait la petite. La pauvre enfant ! Comme tout le monde à Scotland Yard, il avait appris cette histoire épouvantable et lui qui était père, plaignait infiniment cette malheureuse gamine. Il comprenait parfaitement que Sally ait accepter de s'occuper d'elle sans vraiment comprendre, par contre, qu'elle n'ait pas été confiée tout de suite aux services sociaux. On disait que le DI Lestrade...

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait en colère.

Ce qui le mettait en colère, c'est ce qu'il avait appris ce matin. Que la garce avait passé la soirée avec Gregory Lestrade. Oh, bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle en pinçait pour son supérieur. Mais comme chacun à Scotland Yard, David Anderson savait que l'inspecteur Lestrade était bisexuelle mais qu'il avait une nette préférence pour les hommes. Et si cette conne croyait qu'elle réussirait à le mettre dans son lit, elle se leurrait.

Pourtant, ce n'était toujours pas cela qui le mettait vraiment en colère. C'est qu'elle l'ait trahi. Elle s'était tournée vers l'ennemi. Elle avait passée la soirée chez ces gens, dans la maison de la vieille femme, la logeuse de ce... Mais ce n'est pas bien d'insulter les morts.

Les morts, vraiment ?

Qu'étais-ce donc ce qu'on lisait ce matin un peu partout dans la ville. Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que ces mensonges ? Le... _freak _serait-il donc toujours vivant et serait-il... innocent ? Et il ne serait pas une " fraude ", il ne serait pas un " faux génie " ? Non, certainement pas. Une telle catastrophe ne pouvait pas être possible.

Et pour comble de malheur, on l'avait réveiller à l'aube pour venir constater un décès. C'était son rôle, il était médecin légiste. Mais que ce soit à St Bart, là où ce petit scorpion de détective s'était... suicidé, s'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Et comme si on voulait verser un peu plus d'acide sur sa plaie à vif...

- Ah, la voilà la petite garce ! grogna-t-il.

Sally.

Sally qui arrivait avec tous les signes d'une nuit blanche sur le visage mais les yeux brillants des souvenirs d'une nuit de luxure. La petite salope s'était donnée et ce n'était pas à lui, elle avait eu du plaisir et ce n'était pas avec lui. Un autre l'avait fait jouir et crier alors que s'aurait dut être lui.

- Petite chienne impudique, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! lui dit-il lorsqu'elle passa près de lui en l'ignorant.

**oOoOoOo **

- Inspecteur Gregson ?

- Ah, sergent Donovan. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à mon appel.

Sally inclina la tête sans un mot. Elle attendait. Mais toujours revenait ce mauvais pressentiment qui la tourmentait depuis qu'elle avait reçue le texto de l'inspecteur Gregson. Que lui voulait-il ? Etais-ce en rapport avec...

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Le gosse serait vivant ?

Le gosse. Pour Tobias Gregson, Sherlock avait toujours été le gosse. Sans pour autant avoir été aussi protecteur que Greg envers le jeune détective, Tobias n'avait jamais hésité à prendre sa défense. Il n'avait jamais douté, au contraire de tant d'autres à Scotland Yard, des talents de déduction du jeune homme bien qu'il avait toujours hésité à faire appel à lui.

Mais un an plus tôt, il avait été comme les autres. Il avait douté. Avait-il vraiment crut tout ce qu'on avait raconté ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais le garçon s'était suicidé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait donc quelque chose à ce reprocher. Et pourtant Gregory Lestrade avait pris sa défense, au risque de sa carrière il avait pris sa défense, n'hésitant pas à montrer ses sentiments. Il l'avait aimé, ce gosse, s'était plus qu'évident. Aimé comme... Non, pas comme un amant. Bien qu'on l'ait affirmé plus d'une fois, Tobias était persuadé que jamais Greg n'avait eut de liaison amoureuse avec le jeune homme. Il était plutôt tenté de croire que l'inspecteur Lestrade avait eut pour son jeune détective des sentiments... paternels.

Les mois étaient passés. Bien sûr si personne n'en parlait plus, chacun à Scotland Yard n'avait rien oublié et continuait à douter. Personne ne pouvait croire, ne voulait croire que peut-être la vérité n'était pas ce qu'on croyait. Que peut-être ce malheureux jeune homme était mort pour rien. Que peut-être il aurait fallut l'écouter. Que peut-être...

Et puis...

- Vous m'avez envoyé sur une drôle d'affaire, jeune fille. Cette maison, qu'elle horreur !

Hier, cela faisait un an. Il savait que Greg devait se rendre ce jour-là sur la tombe de Sherlock au jour anniversaire de sa mort. On lui avait raconté qu'à la sortie du cimetière il avait découvert une petite fille en quête de secours et qu'elle l'avait entraîné jusqu'à une maison où il avait découvert un jeune homme blessé. Mais le jeune homme et la fillette étaient en réalité séquestrés dans cette maison. Depuis des mois, disait-on. Et la gamine avait profité de l'absence de leur geôlier pour s'enfuir à la recherche de secours.

Et puis l'appel était parvenu à Scotland Yard. Alors s'était révélé cette histoire effroyable. Un jeune homme et une petite fille retenus prisonniers dans les pires conditions dans une maison d'un quartier tranquille de Londres. On parlait de viols et de torture. Depuis des mois ? Sans que personne ne sache rien ? Qui pouvait croire cela. L'inspecteur-détective Tobias Gregson lui-même qui, pourtant, à quarante-cinq ans et après plus de vingt ans passés dans la police en avait vu, avait douté. Et puis avec son équipe il avait été envoyé là-bas et il avait découvert la maison.

Il avait découvert l'horreur absolu.

Vu de l'extérieur, cette maison d'apparence inhabitée dans son jardin à l'abandon n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Lorsque vous entrez, vous découvrez des portes fermées, des pièces vides de tout meuble. Mais lorsque vous vous avisez à bien examiner ce qui vous entoure, vous vous rendez compte que tout est d'une remarquable propreté et la cuisine elle-même, qui pourtant ne semble guère utilisée, laisse transparaître un soupçon de vie . Mais ce n'est pas cela ce qui vous choque car, en entrant dans la maison, vous découvrez dans l'entrée, au pied de l'escalier, une couverture que l'on a abandonnée sur le sol. Mais elle est couverte de tâches de sang et vous vous dîtes qu'un drame s'est bien déroulé là.

Et puis vous vous décidez à monter à l'étage. D'autre pièces vides, excepté une : une chambre. Une chambre confortablement meublée, une chambre avec un lit. Un grand lit où il semble agréable de dormir. Mais vous êtes policier, vous examinez ce lit plus attentivement et vous voyez... les draps. Les draps froissés sont couverts de tâches, de menues tâches de sang mais pas seulement. Il y en a d'autres, et vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit. Vous détournez la tête avec dégoût et vous voyez. Là, au pied du lit, sur le parquet bien ciré, vous découvrez... une couverture. Une vielle couverture malpropre. A quoi peut-elle bien servir ? Ou à qui ? Vous espérez qu'un chien dort là car vous voyez qu'une laisse est attachée à l'un des pieds du lit, mais vous savez déjà que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il vous reste encore à visiter la cave et là, vous vous dite que vous êtes descendu en Enfer. Dans les profondeur de ce tranquille pavillon, en un lieu où l'on range habituellement les conserves, les confitures confectionnées par la maîtresse de maison, vous découvrez un sombre cachot. Un lieu où se sont déroulés des choses effroyables. Quelqu'un a été enfermé là-dedans, quelqu'un l'était encore récemment, vous le savez. Quelqu'un qui y a été terriblement maltraité, torturé, horriblement torturé. Vous des traînées de sang sur le sol, sur les murs. Et puis la chaîne fixée au mur. Et puis le collier de cuir. Et puis les menottes d'acier. Et puis... Mais vous n'arrivez pas à y croire. Ce sont de lourds bracelets d'acier dont l'intérieur est garni de grosses pointes et ces pointes sont tâchées de sang, de sang encore frais.

Et vous savez que vous devez sortir de là. De cette cave, de cette maison. Vous vous précipitez dehors et vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. Vous avez quarante-cinq ans, vous êtes depuis plus de vingt ans dans la police. Mais vous vomissez, oui, vous vomissez comme un bleu à sa première scène de crime.

- Personne ne pourrait croire que de telle choses existes ici même à Londres de nos jours avant de l'avoir vu, s'exclama l'inspecteur Gregson. Et malgré les preuves qui y ont été trouvées, vous n'arrivez toujours pas a y croire. Mais avec les analyses qui ont été faites, nous serons bientôt la raison de tout cela. L'ADN nous révélera j'espère l'identité de ces deux malheureux et de leur bourreau.

- L'ADN, murmura Sally. Vous... vous avez déjà reçu les résultats, inspecteur ?

- Oui, hier soir. J'avais demandé que les examens soient faits en priorité.

- Et ?

- Et nous ne savons pas grand chose de plus, malheureusement. Les examens des draps ont révélés les fluides corporelles d'un homme adulte et d'une enfant pré-pubère, la couverture de l'entrée et les... instruments de torture, je ne vois pas comment nommer autrement ces choses trouvées dans la cave, ont servis à maltraité un jeune adulte inconnu. L'ADN du jeune homme m'a pourtant permis de remonter jusqu'à une affaire de mauvais traitements remontant à 1995 mais comme il s'agissait à l'époque d'un mineur de treize ans, le dossier à été scellé et il faudrait une ordonnance de la Cour pour l'ouvrir.

- Mais... et peut-être par les examens qui ont été faits ici même à St Bart.

- Disparus. Apparemment, leur ordinateur centrale a été piraté cette nuit et les dossiers de nos deux victimes ont disparus. Heureusement nous avons une copie l'examen gynécologique de la petite. Une esclave sexuelle, une enfant si jeune, quelle honte. La pauvre gosse !

Sally ferma les yeux en soupirant discrètement de soulagement._  
_

_" Au moins le secret de la survie de Sherlock est conservé pour le moment, " _se dit-elle. _" Qui a fait cela ? Anthea ? A moins que... Oh, mon Dieu. Mais si tout à vraiment disparu... " _

Ils se trouvaient dans l'accueil de l'hôpital. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'infirmière qui s'en occupait.

- Si un patient est transféré dans un autre établissement, cela est-il indiqué dans son dossier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, madame. Si son médecin l'indique dans son propre ordinateur, le renseignement est automatiquement transféré dans notre ordinateur central.

Sally fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être le docteur Sowerby a-t-il noté le renseignement autre part ? murmura-t-elle.

- Le docteur Sowerby ? s'exclama l'inspecteur Gregson. C'est pour cela que je vous ais appelée, Sally. Le docteur Sowerby est mort. On a trouvé son corps dans son bureau ce matin.

- C'est pas vrai !

- C'est malheureusement exact. Et tous ses dossiers ont été effacés, son ordinateur est vide. La seule chose qui persiste, est un message inscrit sur l'écran. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir. Ce message est adressé à l'inspecteur Lestrade mais je n'arrive pas à contacter Greg.

- Oh, mon Dieu, nous ne saurons jamais où il est, s'écria Sally, paniquée.

- Qui ça, jeune fille ? Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète autant ? Non, vous ne voulez pas dire que...

Sally baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Oui, monsieur, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il s'agit de... de Sherlock. C'est lui qui était retenu prisonnier dans cette cave, c'est lu qui a été torturé et... et violé durant des mois, c'est pour lui qu'Aurore c'est enfuie et qu'elle a trouvé Greg. Je... je le sais depuis... hier.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Votre devoir n'était-il pas de le livrer à la Justice, sergent Donovan ? Vous savez pourtant que...

Sally était maintenant livide. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je ne pouvais pas, inspecteur, je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Pas après ce que j'ai vu. Pas après ce que j'ai appris. Il était innocent, inspecteur. Il était totalement innocent et on l'a accusé pour rien. On n'a pas voulu l'entendre, on n'a pas voulu voir la vérité. Et c'est trop tard. Oh, mon Dieu, maintenant c'est trop tard. Tout ça n'a servi à rien, tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien.

- A rien ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait, jeune fille ? Non, ne me dîtes pas que... Le graffiti ! C'est vous qui...

Sally était devenue écarlate.

- Oui, c'est... c'est moi.

- Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez bien, ma fille, vous avez très bien fait. Bon... Le légiste en a certainement maintenant fini avec le corps. Allons voir ce message et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Il la conduisit à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'au service psychiatrique. Le bureau du docteur Sowerby se trouvait juste à l'entrée du service près d'une petite salle d'attente. Puis s'allongeait un couloir avec, de part et d'autre, les chambres des patients. Rien ne différenciait le service psychiatrique des autres services de l'hôpital si ce n'était une légère agitation.

Quelques membres du service de l'hôpital étaient là, à quelque distance, discutant avec fébrilité, observant une civière que l'on faisait sortir du bureau, un corps allongé dessus. Aussitôt suivit du médecin légiste de Scotland Yard.

- Alors ? demanda l'inspecteur Gregson.

David Anderson regarda Sally qui l'ignora, le regard fixé sur la civière qu'on emportait, puis se tournant vers le policier :

- Il a été abattu entre vingt et vingt-deux heures. Trois balles en pleine poitrine, il est mort sur le coup.

- Très bien. Merci, docteur Anderson... Tout va bien, Sally ?

La jeune femme était livide. Le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentie à peine la main de Tobias qui se posait sur son épaule. Elle passa près de David, le bousculant légèrement sans s'en rendre compte. Le légiste se mépris sur son comportement mais Sally n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille :

- Petite chienne impudique, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Et il partit sans se retourner, ruminant sa colère et des désirs de vengeance.

- _Il _la fait abattre, murmura Sally. _Il _ne veut pas laisser de témoins.

Elle était entrée dans le bureau sans vraiment voir ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Les jambes tremblantes, elle était prise de vertige et serrait tombée si l'inspecteur Gregson ne l'avait pas saisit aux épaules et poussée vers le siège le plus proche.

- Tout va bien, ma petite ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Quoi ? Oh, oui... oui.

- Bon. Alors, regardez ceci. Cela signifie-t-il quelque chose pour vous ?

Il tourna vers elle l'écran plat de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau et, en effet, un étrange message y était inscrit :

_**Cher inspecteur Lestrade **_

_**N'ayez plus d'espoir **_

_**L'enfant est perdu à jamais**_

_**Après la mère, le fils**_

_**Après les chutes, la rivière**_

_**Mais cette fois personne ne l'aidera à traverser**_

- Oui, je sais ce que cela signifie et c'est loin d'être rassurant. Mais... Et ceci, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait... Oh, mon Dieu !

Une photographie dans un cadre argenté était posée sur le bureau. La photographie d'un coupe : un homme en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Des traits qu'elle connaissaient pour les avoir vu sur le visage d'un autre.

- C'est le docteur Sowerby en compagnie de sa maîtresse, lui dit l'inspecteur Gregson. L'infirmière en chef de ce service, m'a-t-on dit.

- Vous... vous savez son nom ?

- Oui. Riordan, Shannon Riordan.

- Oh, mon Dieu, il... il faut que je les prévienne. Je... je dois partir.

- Prévenir qui ? Aller où ?

Mais Tobias Gregson n'obtint jamais de réponse.

Sally était déjà partit. Elle courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle courait vers la sortie. Elle courait comme si elle avait le Diable aux trousses, elle courait comme si l'Enfer risquait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Sous leurs pieds à tous.

Et s'était sans doute vrai.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

**" Promesses tenues "**

_- C'est Sally qui a fait cela, j'en suis certain, s'exclama John. C'est donc cela qu'elle préparait hier soir . Oh, je l'adore, je l'adore vraiment cette fille ! Maintenant que tout le monde va apprendre que Sherlock est toujours vivant, je ne pense pas qu'on tente quoique ce soit contre lui._

* * *

Mais lorsque John Watson découvrit le graffiti, il ne se douta pas une minute qu'elle fut le prix à payer par la jeune femme. Qu'elle avait dut payer de son corps, y avait sans doute perdu son honneur et un peu de son âme mais avait découvert une part d'elle-même dont elle ignorait l'existence. Seul pour le moment importait la trahison de Miranda.

- Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? demanda Anthea.

- Maintenant ? Et bien, nous allons au dispensaire. Je certain qu'ils savent tous déjà que Sherlock est vivant et lorsqu'il sauront ce qui est arrivé a celui à qui ils doivent l'ouverture du dispensaire, ils ne demanderont qu'à nous aider. Il faut retrouver Miranda et nous auront besoin du réseau des sans-abris pour cela. Et j'espère pour miss Moran qu'elle aura une bonne explication à nous donner.

Anthea était inquiète. Elle voulait rentrer à Baker Street. Tout de suite. Elle était inquiète pour Mycroft, elle l'avait laissé malade, fiévreux. Elle savait ce qu'on lui avait fait, ce que Miranda lui avait fait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et elle voulait savoir. Alors elle pris la main que lui tendait le médecin et tout en marchant près de lui, elle se disait :

_" Tout va bien. Il n'est pas seul, Molly est près de lui, Molly s'occupe de lui. Il ne peut rien lui arriver. Il est chez madame Hudson, rien de mal ne peut arriver chez madame Hudson. "_

Le dispensaire se trouvait non loin de là, ils y allèrent à pied.

En effet, peu après, ils arrivèrent devant un grand et beau bâtiment de pierres blanches. L'oeuvre de bienfaisance, simplement connue sous le nom de " Dispensaire ", qui était encore dirigée quelques heures plus tôt par le docteur Miranda Moran s'était installée huit ans plus tôt dans un ancien hôtel particulier du XVIIe siècle datant de l'époque du roi Charles II et construit dit-on après le grand incendie de Londres de 1666.

La partie de l'hôtel donnant sur la rue avait été convertie en logements sociaux. Une dizaine de petits appartements y avaient été aménagés, tous occupés par des personnes aux très faibles revenus en échanges de loyers le plus souvent symboliques. Ils étaient en fait un lien de transit entre la rue et une vie meilleure. Ceux qui y venaient, y vivaient quelques semaines, quelques mois.

Le dispensaire en lui-même se trouvait à l'arrière de la partie " noble " de l'hôtel particulier. Une fois passé une porte cochère, vous trouviez une cour intérieur là où, autrefois, se trouvaient les dépendances. Maintenant on y trouvait les locaux de l'oeuvre de bienfaisance venant en aide chaque année à sans doute plusieurs centaines de personnes. S'y trouvait bien sûr un cabinet médical fonctionnant chaque jour de l'année mais également, un service social, un restaurant où tous les jours étaient servis des petits-déjeuners, un magasin distribuant des vêtements et des objets de première nécessité. Mais l'aide ne s'arrêtait pas là. Des douches et une buanderie étaient mises à la disposition des sans-abris et la nuit, des dortoirs leurs étaient ouverts toute l'année. De plus, plusieurs dizaines de colis alimentaires étaient distribués chaque semaine.

C'est cela que le docteur John Watson avait découvert six mois plus tôt. Cette oeuvre merveilleuse venant en aide à tous dirigée par une femme pleine de compassion. C'est du moins ce que semble-t-il elle avait voulu laisser croire. John ne comprenait pas se qui s'était passé et tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas pressé, il pouvait entendre un écho a ses propres pensées, la voix d'Anthea qui murmurait :

- C'est ma grande soeur, elle gentille, elle ne peut pas avoir fait une telle chose. Pas à Mycroft. Pas d'elle-même. Peut-être l'a-t-on obligée ? Peut-être a-t-elle été menacée ? Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de fait ça à mon Mycroft.

- On saura bientôt pourquoi, lui dit John en serrant un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte cochère et arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure, ils purent constater que le cabinet médical était effectivement fermé et les premiers patients attendaient déjà, inquiets de savoir ce qui se passait. D'autres étaient simplement venus aux nouvelles. Dans le monde particulier des sans-abris tout ce savait très vite. Ils furent bientôt entourés d'une trentaine de personnes et les questions commencèrent à fuser. _" Ou est la doctoresse ? " " Pourquoi n'est-elle pas arrivée ? " " Que lui est-il arrivé ? " " Est-ce que le dispensaire va fermer ? " _etc.

Et puis vint la questions que tous voulaient poser :

- Est-ce que s'est vrai ? Sherlock est vivant ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit John. Sherlock est bien vivant. Mais...

Alors il raconte ce qui s'était passé la veille. L'horrible découverte de Greg, ce qui lui même avait appris et ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Sherlock qui avait de nouveau disparu, qu'il avait été à nouveau enlevé, qu'il était retenu quelque part contre son gré.

Mais vint le plus dur à dire. La trahison de Miranda.

A tout cela lui fut d'abord répondu par un grand silence de stupéfaction aussitôt suivi de cris scandalisés. Ceux des sans-abris qui étaient là n'arrivaient pas à croire que tout cela fut possible. Que celle qu'ils considérait presque comme une sainte était en fait une... Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle avait put les trahir de cette façon. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Comment pouvaient-ils aider ? Ils voulaient retrouver Sherlock mais surtout, ils voulaient retrouver Miranda. Elle devait être punie, elle subirait la justice des bas-fonds.

- Non, s'écria John. La justice n'est pas la vengeance. En agissant ainsi vous ne seriez pas digne de Sherlock. Oui, il faut retrouver Miranda mais il faut avant tout savoir pourquoi elle a agit ainsi et si cela est nécessaire, nous la livrerons a la Justice.

- Que devons-nous faire alors ? demanda un homme. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Sherlock a toujours dit que vous êtes les yeux et les oreilles de Londres. Alors répartissez-vous dans toute la ville, écoutez, observez. Parlez aux différents clans de sans-abris, demandez-leur de nous aider. Oui, c'est vrai, il faut retrouver Miranda, mais il faut surtout retrouver l'homme qui est responsable de tout cela.

Alors il leur raconta. Il leur dit qui était le Maître, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait. Ces crimes contre sa famille, ces crimes contre les enfants. Il leur parla d'Aurore, il leur dit tout ce que la petite fille avait souffert. Il leur dit qu'un autre enfant était encore en danger, qu'il fallait aussi sauver le petit Gabriel. Et il fallait faire vite.

Oui, ils connaissaient le Maître. Si son nom leur était jusque-là inconnu, ses méfaits ne le leur était par contre pas. Ils savaient de quoi il était capable et à quel point il était dangereux.

- Seul on n'est rien mais ensemble on est tout, dit une femme âgée. Vous avez raison, docteur John, nous sommes une force avec qui il faut compter. Nous vous aiderons.

Mais une autre femme demanda :

- Si la doctoresse ne revient pas, qui sera là pour nous soigner ? Est-ce que se sera vous, docteur John ? La doctoresse a fait ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle est restée avec nous depuis le début. Avant vous, de nombreux médecins sont venus et aucun n'est jamais resté longtemps. Nous ne sommes rien, nous n'intéressons personne. Resterez-vous avec nous, docteur John ? Resterez-vous malgré ce que nous sommes ?

- Mais non, je ne vous abandonnerais pas, la rassura John. Je resterais avec vous et pour vous. Peu importe ce que vous êtes, vous êtes des patients et pour moi cela ne fait pas de différence.

- Oh, merci, docteur John, s'écria la femme les larmes aux yeux. Vous avez un coeur bon et généreux. Merci, merci.

Anthea l'avait écouté. Elle regarda cette femme miséreuse puis tous ceux qui l'entourait, ces gens sans rien qui arrivaient juste à survivre. Alors elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors elle s'éloigna, pris son précieux Blackberry et sous les regards intrigués de tous, elle mena de mystérieuses conversations. Enfin, elle annonça :

- Le cabinet médical va pouvoir ouvrir. Un médecin va bientôt arriver et il y restera aussi longtemps que nécessaire. On m'a dit aussi qu'il y aurait aussi deux infirmières avec lui.

Jamais sans doute la mystérieuse assistante de Mycroft Holmes fut autant acclamée. Chacun voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la remercier. Chacun voulut l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras ou, tout simplement, lui serrer la main.

- Mais où avez-vous donc appeler pour qu'on nous envoi si vite un médecin ? demanda John, intrigué.

- Le service médical du MI6, répondit simplement Anthea. Le médecin sera là dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Autour d'eux, les sans-abris murmuraient et l'on pouvait entendre " MI6 ", " Services secrets ". Le docteur John fut soudain vu avec un regard tout nouveau, admiré. Non, vraiment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur médecin ait des connaissances si haut placé. Et Anthea elle-même fut regardée avec plus d'attention. Qui était-elle donc ? Beaucoup murmuraient " espionne ", " agent secret ". Elle n'était plus simplement à leurs yeux une belle jeune fille accompagnant le docteur John mais une jeune personne particulièrement intéressante.

Mais il restait tant à faire.

Mais une chose restait encore à faire. Et lorsque la voyant s'éloigner, tourner les talons et partir, John lui demanda où elle allait, Anthea répondit :

- Tenir la promesse que j'ai faite hier à Aurore.

**oOoOoOo **

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Anthea savait que s'était la seule chose à faire. Sans doute le savait-elle depuis la veille. sans doute le savait-elle dès qu'elle l'avait dans le salon de Mme Houdson, assise sur les genoux de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Tout de suite elle avait sut qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors elle le ferait, elle donnerait un père à Aurore.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, bien sûr elle était inquiète. Inquiète pour Mycroft. Elle sentait encore sous ses doigts son front brûlant et la colère revint à nouveau. Elle serra les poings, elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, là, en pleine rue. En colère contre Miranda, en colère contre sa soeur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Il faudrait qu'elle ait une bonne explication à donner, sinon...

Elle était inquiète pour Mycroft mais elle savait que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Molly. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait autant confiance. Elle la connaissait à peine. De Molly Hooper elle ne savait que ce que les caméras de Mycroft lui avait appris. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait été pour elle qu'un visage, un joli visage. Et maintenant un corps attirant, terriblement attirant. Etais-ce cela qui lui plaisait tant ? Cette envie faire l'amour avec elle ? Non, ce n'était pas cela. Molly était gentille, Molly aimait Sherlock et s'inquiétait pour Mycroft, Molly avait pleuré en entendant leur histoire à tous. Et surtout, Molly aussi s'était tout de suite intéressée à Aurore. Oui, s'était tout cela qui lui plaisait tant en elle.

Alors, tandis qu'elle montait dans un taxi et indiquait au chauffeur où il devait la conduire, Anthea se dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Quelqu'un veillait sur Mycroft.

* * *

On venait de passer un linge humide sur son visage en sueur et maintenant, une main se posa sur son front. Les doigts étaient frais sur son front brûlant, la main était douce sur son front douloureux. Il ne connaissait pas cette main, il ne connaissait ces doigts.

- Voulez-vous boire un peu d'eau ? murmurait maintenant une voix douce.

Mycroft ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il ne reconnut pas le visage penché sur lui et il fut pris d'une peur irréfléchie, l'esprit troublé par la fièvre.

- Annie, gémit-il. Qui... qui êtes vous ? Où... où est Annie ? Non, laissez-moi, allez-vous en.

- Chut, c'est seulement Molly. Calmez-vous, Mycroft. Annie va bientôt revenir.

- Miss... Hooper ?

- Non, pas miss Hooper. Seulement Molly... Avez-vous soif ? Voulez-vous boire un peu d'eau ?

Elle glissa sa main sous sa nuque pour qu'il puisse lever la tête et approcha un verre de ses lèvres. Mycroft but lentement l'eau fraîche qui coula dans sa gorge en feu.

Dieu, qu'il avait soif !

- Encore, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il.

Puis, après avoir bu un second verre d'eau, il se rallongea en soupirant.

- Où est-elle ? dit-il dans un souffle.

- Annie va bientôt revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non, le bébé. La fille... la fille de Sherlock. Je voudrais la voir.

Molly sourit. Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise, sortit de la chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard, tenant le nourrisson dans ses bras. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Angela était bien réveillée. Elle fixa ses grands yeux bleus sur ce nouveau visage, sérieuse mais confiante. Puis, prise d'un élan soudain, elle tendit ses petits bras vers ce parfait inconnu.

- Elle est belle, elle ressemble à Sherlock, murmura Mycroft en caressant doucement la joue du bébé.

Puis son visage se crispa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Sherlock, gémit-il. Mon petit frère, il faut... S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout va bien, Mycroft, tout va bien, lui dit Molly. Calmez-vous, tout va bien. On va le retrouver, on va vous rendre votre petit frère, je vous le jure. Fermez les yeux maintenant, essayez de dormir un peu.

Et tout en tenant Angela contre elle, Molly serra la main brûlante de Mycroft dans la sienne. Il regarda la jeune femme pendant un moment de son regard douloureux puis, lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Son souffle était maintenant lent et régulier, sa main se fit plus lâche dans la main de la jeune femme. Il dormait et Molly le regarda en souriant tristement.

Elle était inquiète. Il semblait si mal, de plus en plus mal. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Et la soeur d'Annie en serait responsable ? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Mais John et Annie reviendraient bientôt et peut-être saurait-elle ce qui c'était passé.

Mais autre chose l'intriguait. Qui était donc cette femme qui était arrivée tout à l'heure. Elle s'appelait Helen ? Le docteur Watson semblait bien la connaître. Mais la pauvre femme semblait si misérable. Qui était-elle ?

Trop de questions à se poser et qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses, trop de mystères à résoudre. Alors Molly Hooper soupira et serrant son bébé contre elle, elle préféra porter son attention sur Mycroft.

* * *

Après le départ du docteur John et de la belle jeune fille qu'il appelait Annie, la dame l'avait invitée à prendre le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie : du thé, des oeufs au bacon accompagnés de toasts et du jus d'orange. Puis, elle lui avait proposer de prendre une douche et lui avait même donner une robe.

Dans la chambre de Mme Hudson, Helen finissait de s'habiller. La robe n'était pas neuve, mais elle était jolie. C'était une robe bleu marine à la jupe plissée, aux manches longues et garnie d'un joli col blanc brodé. Elle était élégante, bien trop pour la vie qu'elle menait dans la rue. Helen soupira de déception, elle devrait la rendre à la dame.

Helen retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Elle sourit au reflet que lui renvoya le grand miroir ovale accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée " jolie ". La vie dans la rue ne vous permet pas de prendre soin de vous comme vous le voulez, surtout lorsque vous êtes une femme. Bien sûr, elle se rendait au dispensaire une fois par semaine pour prendre une douche mais il fallait toujours se dépêcher car il fallait penser à ceux qui attendaient leur tour. Mais pas cette fois. La dame lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, alors elle en avait profiter. Elle avait pris une longue douche bien chaude et s'avait été vraiment agréable de ne pas se presser. Et maintenant elle était propre, elle sentait bon et elle avait put prendre son temps pour coiffer ses cheveux maintenant lavés en l'élégant chignon d'autrefois.

La dame était vraiment gentille. Elles avaient discuter pendant le petit-déjeuner comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Elles avaient bien sûr parler du graffiti qui était apparu un peu partout dans la ville et s'étaient demandé qui avait eût une telle idée. Elles avaient parler de... Ah, quel est son nom, déjà ? Oui, Mycroft. La dame était très inquiète pour lui mais Helen avait tenté de la rassurer, lui avait dit que ce n'était sans pas aussi grave qu'il y paraissait et qu'il y avait le docteur John pour s'occuper de lui. Quelqu'un de vraiment bien le docteur John. Mais elles avaient surtout parler de Sherlock. Elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était vivant mais qu'elle horreur ensuite lorsqu'elle avait sut ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Pauvre garçon. De telles choses ne devraient pas arriver à des êtres aussi gentils mais elle en était certaine, on le retrouverait très vite et tout irait bien pour lui.

- Et bien quel changement ! s'exclama Mme Hudson lorsque Helen la rejoignit enfin. Ma chère, vous voilà charmante. Cette robe vous va à merveille.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, madame, lui dit Helen en rougissant. Mais je vais devoir vous la rendre lorsque je partirais, elle est bien trop jolie pour la vie que je mène dans la rue.

- Et si je vous proposais de rester ? lui répondit Margaret Hudson en souriant. Cela fait déjà un moment que j'y pense. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider un peu dans la maison, surtout en ce moment qu'elle envahie par tous ces jeunes gens et peut-être ensuite lorsque Sherlock reviendra. J'ai un petit appartement au troisième étage, un studio avec un petit coin cuisine. Il est très confortable et déjà tout meublé il n'attend que vous. Vous pouvez vous y installer dès maintenant, si vous le désirez. Et bien qu'en pensez-vous, ma chère ?

- Oh, madame ! s'exclama Helen en rougissant, les larmes aux yeux. Que vous êtes bonne, madame. Que vous êtes généreuse. Oh, oui, je vous aiderais aussi longtemps que vous voudrez.

- Et bien, nous voilà d'accord, lui dit Margaret. Et si nous discutions maintenant du salaire que je peux vous proposer, madame ? Madame...

- Perkins. Je m'appelle Helen Perkins.

Ainsi donc, à cinquante-deux ans et après quinze ans passés à survivre dans les rues de Londres, Helen Perkins voyait enfin venir à elle l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main et pas pour simplement y glisser quelques pièces de monnaie. On lui avait proposé un emploi et ce soir elle dormirait au chaud. Elle se moquait bien qu'elle, l'ancienne institutrice soit devenue une simple domestique. Une seule chose comptait : elle n'était plus une sans-abris.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées, un tablier noué autour de la taille et debout devant l'évier de la cuisine à faire la vaisselle du dîner de la veille tandis que Margaret préparait le déjeuner, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

- Helen ? Mais tu est encore ici ? Oh, mais... que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se retourna en souriant. Le docteur John se tenait a la porte de la cuisine, la regardant, stupéfait.

- Ah, John ! s'exclama Margaret en continuant à éplucher ses légumes. Oui, madame Perkins va rester quelques temps avec nous. Alors mon garçon, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Est-ce que Miranda a vraiment...

- Malheureusement oui, Maggie. Et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas ce que l'on croyait... Elle travaille pour le Maître.

- C'est pas possible, murmura Margaret. Ah, la petite garce ! Et que comptez-vous faire, John ? Il faut la retrouver, il faut qu'elle s'explique.

- Elle s'expliquera, Maggie, elle s'expliquera. Le réseau des sans-abris est déjà à sa recherche. C'est devant la Justice qu'elle s'expliquera.

Mais une voix se fit entendre, dure, intransigeante, sans pitié.

- Elle devra d'abord subir la justice des bas-fonds.

- Non, Helen. Ils m'ont promis de ne pas la toucher.

- Et vous les avez cru ? La doctoresse nous a trahi, docteur. Elle doit être punie. Ils la retrouveront et le Tribunal des bas-fonds la jugera. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne lui feront pas trop de mal. J'y veillerai.

- Tu y veilleras ? Mais que veux-tu dire, Helen ?

- On m'appelle le Juge. Le monde des sans-abris n'est pas ce que vous croyez, docteur. Il a ses propres lois, il rend sa propre justice et c'est moi qui suis chargée de la faire appliquer. La doctoresse apprendra qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec nous, _ils_ l'apprendront tous.

Stupéfait, John ne savait plus quoi dire. Il la regardait soudain avec un tout autre regard. Elle n'était plus à ses yeux la miséreuse de tout à l'heure mais un être qu'il fallait respecter et peut-être craindre.

Mais Magaret Hudson s'était approché d'Helen Perkins et lui serrant la main :

- Punissez-la sévèrement, ma chère amie. En s'en prenant à Mycroft, elle a définitivement perdu tout espoir de pitié de ma part.

Puis, se tournant vers John :

- Et maintenant ?

- Le sergent Donovan est arrivée avec moi. Je l'ai trouvée tout à l'heure devant la porte et elle attend maintenant au salon. Elle a apparemment des choses à nous apprendre. J'ai appeler Annie, j'ai appeler Greg. Ils seront bientôt là.

- Peut-être a-t-elle des nouvelles de Sherlock ? murmura Margaret avec espoir.

- Peut-être, Maggie, peut-être. Il faut espérer, Maggie, il faut espérer.

**oOoOoOo **

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Bientôt Anthea Gregory Lestrade furent là. Et Aurore sauta au cou de Mme Hudson en l'embrassant. Elle souriait et le bonheur se lisait sur son joli visage. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'était plus la pauvre petite créature timide, effrayée de la veille mais une petite fille. Simplement une petite fille.

Sans doute Greg s'étonna de la présence de Sally. Que faisait-elle là ? Ne devait-elle pas se trouver à Scotland Yard ? Mais déjà Anthea était montée chercher Molly et Margaret pris la main d'Aurore :

- Et si nous allions à la cuisine, ma chérie ? Tu m'aiderait bien à préparer un gâteau, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, ma chère...

Elle se tourna vers Helen :

- ...si vous montiez près de Mycroft ? Ces jeunes gens ont je crois des choses importantes à ce dire.

Ainsi donc, tandis qu'Helen veillait sur Mycroft et que Mme Hudson avait emmener Aurore dans la cuisine, les autres se retrouvèrent tous de nouveau assis dans le petit salon.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela, dit Sally avec hésitation. Je ne vous raconterai pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais...

- Cela a-t-il une relation avec les ecchymoses que j'aperçois sur vos poignets, sergent Donovan ? la coupa Greg. Des marques de menottes, de toute évidence. J'ignorais que vous aviez ce genre de... loisirs. Ce graffiti est donc votre oeuvre ? Vous l'avez apparemment chèrement payé.

La jeune femme baissa la tête en rougissant violemment sous le regard sévère de son supérieur.

- Il le fallait, murmura-t-elle en rougissant violemment, honteuse. Maintenant, plus personne n'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Mais je me demande si cela n'a servit à rien. Ce matin, l'inspecteur Gregson m'a demandé de venir à St Bart. On a trouvé le corps du docteur... Sowerby.

- QUOI !

Ce fut un cri général.

- Oui, leur confirma Sally. On lui a tiré dessus, trois balles en pleine poitrine et selon le légiste, il est mort semble-t-il depuis hier soir. Je n'ai rien dit à l'inspecteur Gregson, mais je crois savoir qui en est responsable. C'est... Mais dîtes, Molly, vous qui avez travaillé à St bart, vous connaissez peut-être Shannon Sowerby, l'infirmière en chef du service psychiatrique ?

- Oui, confirma celle-ci. Elle y travaillait depuis plusieurs années lorsque j'ai été engagée au service médico-légal. On racontait qu'elle avait une liaison avec le docteur Sowerby, s'est un bruit qui a toujours couru parmi le personnel de l'hôpital. C'est elle qui a permis que... Oh, mon Dieu, c'est la soeur de... c'est la soeur aîné de Jim.

- Jim Moriarty ? s'exclama John Watson. James Riordan ? Mais, alors...

- Oui, grogna Greg en serrant les dents de rage. Apparemment, Sieger Holmes a introduit ses gens partout. A tous les niveaux. C'est donc ainsi qu'il a pu faire à nouveau enlever Sherlock aussi facilement. Avec la complicité de ce docteur Sowerby, bien sûr. Et une fois le travail effectué... Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de chercher à interroger cette femme, elle n'est certainement pas venue prendre son service ce matin à St Bart.

- Seigneur, ce maudit psychiatre est mort, gémit John. Mais comment allons nous faire pour retrouver Sherlock, maintenant ? Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'il reste un indice quelque part ? Je ne sais pas. Dans son ordinateur ? Dans l'un de ses dossiers ?

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit Sally. Tous les dossiers du docteur Sowerby ont été effacés, son ordinateur est totalement vide. Et l'ordinateur centrale de l'hôpital a été piraté cette nuit. Il ne reste plus la moindre trace du passage de Sherlock et d'Aurore à St Bart.

- Mais, Sally, pourquoi Gregson a-t-il demandé à vous voir ?

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait parler, Greg, lui dit Sally. C'est à vous, mais il n'a pas réussi à vous contacter. Un message était inscrit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du docteur Sowerby qui vous était adressé.

- Un message ? Pour moi ? Mais... que disait-il ?

- Voici : _" Cher inspecteur Lestrade, n'ayez plus d'espoir. L'enfant est perdu à jamais. Après la mère le fils, après les chutes la rivière. Mais cette fois personne ne l'aidera à traverser. " _Selon moi, c'est clair. Ce message vous est adressé par Sieger Holmes. Il vous fait savoir qu'il est responsable de la disparition de Rebecca et qu'il l'est également de celle de Sherlock. Mais cette histoire de rivière, je ne vois ce que ça veut dire. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas...

Sally, une main sur la bouche, poussa un léger cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oh, non, non, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma belle petite, dit une voix à la porte du salon. Sieger Holmes a toujours aimé s'exprimer de manière nébuleuse pour vous embrouiller l'esprit. Et maintenant, dites-moi comment va mon fils.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 4  
**

**" La famille réunie : Elisabeth " **

_- Dîtes-moi comment va mon fils ?_

* * *

Ils tournèrent tous la tête.

Une femme se tenait à la porte du salon. Grande et mince. Belle, élégante, racée. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Quarante-cinq, cinquante ans ? Difficile à dire. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir profond coiffés en un élégant chignon torsadé ne présentaient pas un seul fil blanc. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Dans son visage au teint de porcelaine, ses yeux étaient bleus. Bleu saphir.

Un homme se tenait près d'elle. Très grand et plutôt athlétique. Un bel homme d'allure aristocratique aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux d'un brun doré. Il semblait avoir le même âge que sa compagne, peut-être était-il plus âge qu'elle de quelques années.

Qui étaient-ils ?

- Elisabeth ! William ! s'exclama Anthea. Ah, merci d'être venue aussi vite.

- Que s'est-il passé ? dit la nouvelle venue. Où est mon fils, où est Mycroft ?

Et sans un regard pour les personnes réunies dans le salon - les vit-elle seulement ? -, elle suivit Anthea. On les entendit bientôt monter rapidement l'escalier.

Dans la chambre, la première chose qu'aperçue Elisabeth, se fut la forme allongée dans le lit puis, la femme assise près du lit. Helen se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise pour laisser la place à la nouvelle venue. Elle avait compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre que de _la maman. _Elisabeth se précipita plus qu'elle ne s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle se pencha sur son fils et pris son visage entre ses mains.

Mycroft, au plus profond de son inconscience, sentit les mains fraîches qui se posaient doucement sur son visage brûlant. Il ne reconnaissait pas ses mains mais il sut tout de suite à qui elles appartenaient. Elle ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras lorsqu'il était enfant, on l'en avait toujours empêcher. Elle ne l'avait jamais câliner, jamais embrasser. Un manque qui était désormais irréparable. Mais elle était là maintenant, elle était là alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Alors, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Maman, gémit-il faiblement.

- Oui, mon chéri, murmura Elisabeth. C'est moi, c'est maman. Dieu, toutes ces années pour que tu m'appelles enfin " maman ". Toutes ces années à attendre.

Déjà Mycroft avait à nouveau fermer les yeux mais un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pâles. Elisabeth soupira de regrets que son fils se soit de nouveau endormi mais elle le regarda avec plus d'attention. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué en entrant dans la chambre ? Il était si pâle, son corps était si mince, trop mince.

- Il est brûlant, murmura-t-elle. Il a de la fièvre. Mais que s'est-il donc passé ?

- Elisabeth, voici le docteur Watson, dit la voix d'Anthea derrière elle. Nous devons te parler. C'est à propos de Mycroft et de... de Sherlock.

Elisabeth se tourna. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qu'elle avait aperçu dans le salon de Mme Hudson se tenait à la porte de la chambre.

- John Watson, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. L'ami de Sherlock ? Je regrette tellement, Monsieur, d'avoir autant attendue pour faire votre connaissance. Alors, dîtes-moi, qu'arrive-t-il à mon fils ?

- Et bien, euh... milady ? C'est bien ainsi qu'il faut dire ?

- Milady ? Oh, Dieu merci, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus lady Elisabeth Holmes. Appelez-moi seulement Elisabeth.

- Alors, appelez-moi John. Et bien, pour tout vous dire...

Mais il tourna vers Anthea.

- Mycroft ne devrait pas être aussi malade, dit la jeune fille. Mais il venait d'avoir la grippe et comme d'habitude, il avait repris son travail beaucoup trop tôt. Il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Et puis hier, John nous a appelé pour nous apprendre que... que...

- Que Sherlock est vivant. C'est bien cela ? Oui, nous avons vu les graffitis en arrivant. Mais que s'est-il passé, enfin ? Où Sherlock était-il passé depuis un an ? Et où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ?

- Il a de nouveau disparu. As-tu entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé hier ? De cette découverte ?

- Le jeune homme et la petite fille ? Oui, la nouvelle est parvenue jusqu'en France. On en a parler hier soir au Journal télévisé de 20 heures. Ne me dîtes pas que... Seigneur, il s'agit de Sherlock ?

Ahthea lui raconta rapidement ce qui était arrivé la veille. Elisabeth l'écouta, les larmes aux yeux, horrifiée.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Et mon pauvre Mycroft... que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

- Et bien, lorsque nous avons appris que ce psychiatre de St Bart l'avait fait transféré je ne sais où et qu'il refusait de nous le dire, votre fils à fait un malaise, lui dit John. Il se sentait si mal que j'ai pris sur moi de l'amener ici, à Baker Street, mais je ne me sentais pas en mesure de le soigner moi-même. J'ai fait appel à Miranda et...

- ...elle l'a drogué, gémit Anthea. Elle lui a injecté je ne sais quoi. C'est ma soeur, ma propre soeur qui a fait ça.

- QUOI ? s'écria Elisabeth. Mais enfin... non, non... ce n'est pas possible. Allons, pas Miranda. Sebastian, je veux bien. Sebastian n'est qu'un voyou qui n'a jamais fait grand chose de bien dans sa vie, mais pas Miranda. Miranda est quelqu'un de bien.

- Apparemment pas, grogna Anthea. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais été ce que l'on croyait. Mais en s'en prenant à mon Mycroft, s'est à moi qu'elle s'en est prise et... et... Je n'ai plus de soeur, elle n'est plus rien pour moi.

- Et a-t-elle donner une explication ? A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi ?

- Non, elle a disparue depuis hier. Mais en ce moment on la recherche.

- Et lorsque vous l'aurez retrouvée ?

- Elle sera sévèrement punie, dit une voix.

Elisabeth se tourna. Elle fit fasse à la femme qu'elle avait trouvée veillant sur son fils et à qui, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait guère fait attention.

- Ah ! dit-elle. Et vous êtes ?

- Helen Perkins.

- Mme Perkins connaît bien Miranda, dit John. Elle a vécue longtemps dans la rue. C'est elle qui nous a prévenue ce matin que Miranda avait disparue et maintenant, et bien... Mme Hudson lui a proposer de rester parmi nous.

- Et lorsque vous disiez que Miranda serait sévèrement punie, que vouliez-vous dire ? demanda Elisabeth. Vous n'envisagez pas de...

- Oh, non, s'exclama Helen. Nous ne lui ferrons pas de mal, nous ne sommes pas des criminel. Mais elle devra subir la justice des bas-fonds. Le monde des sans-abris a ses propres lois, voyez-vous et je suis chargée de les faire appliquer. J'ai été élue Juge il y a de cela quelques années. Miranda nous a trahi et elle doit être punie, très sévèrement punie. Je ferrais en sorte qu'elle le soit et elle s'en souviendra longtemps, croyez-moi.

Mais des gémissements parvenaient du lit. Mycroft, s'agitait, se tordait dans les couvertures.

- Il souffre, murmura Elisabeth.

- Il rêve, dit Anthea dans un souffle. Il cherche Sherlock et ne le trouve pas.

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour le moment, dit John. Il faut attendre que la drogue s'élimine de son organisme et la fièvre tombera d'elle-même. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer.

Elisabeth hocha la tête et regarda son fils, hésitant à le laisser.

- Vous avez raison, dit-elle pourtant. Il faut mieux descendre rejoindre les autres... Veillez bien sur lui, Mme Perkins, je vous en prie. Il est mon bien le plus précieux, il est toujours mon petit garçon.

**oOoOoOo **

Parmi les occupants du salon du 221b Baker Street, il va sans dire qu'Aurore fut la plus intéressée par l'arrivée du couple. Le gâteau était terminé, il cuisait dans le four, et la petite fille était allée rejoindre Greg lorsque Elisabeth et William arrivèrent.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de rencontrer de nouveaux visages - monsieur Greg lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur des étrangers, qu'il était là pour la protéger et madame Maggie lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien dans sa maison - mais, plutôt, elle était particulièrement intéressée par la dame. Surtout lorsqu'elle appris qu'elle était la maman de Mycroft. Elle était vraiment très jolie cette dame, elle avait l'air gentille et puis ce devait être une gentille maman ; elle était montée tout de suite voir Mycroft.

Aurore soupira. Elle n'avait pas de maman. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir eut une un jour. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. Jamais. Et Aurore lui avait toujours obéie. Son père lui faisait peur, c'était un méchant homme. Il la battait souvent, surtout lorsqu'il avait but et il buvait souvent. Mais il la battait le plus souvent pour rien, simplement parce qu'il aimait ça. Et ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était la faire venir avec lui dans le lit pour faire des choses sales, des choses défendues. Et puis un jour il l'avait donner au Maître contre beaucoup d'argent. Oui, c'était un très méchant homme. Mais était-il vraiment son père ? Son père, pas son papa. Un papa, ça doit être comme monsieur Greg et monsieur Greg était gentil. Monsieur Greg était le papa de Sherlock, son vrai papa. Elle voulait que monsieur Greg soit aussi son papa. Les papas sont toujours gentils, mais les pères ne le sont pas toujours. Le Maître était très méchant et il était le père de Mycroft. Son père, pas son papa. Mais peut-être ne l'était-il pas ? Peut-être que son papa était...

Depuis qu'Elisabeth était montée voir Mycroft, Aurore avait reportée son attention sur William. Il était là, dans la cuisine, parlant avec Mme Hudson et la petite le regardait à la dérobée, un doigt dans la bouche comme chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Un peu plus tôt, après avoir saluer miss Sally et miss Molly, il était venu serrer la main de monsieur Greg et il lui avait dit : _" votre fille est charmante ". _Vraiment ? Il croyait que monsieur Greg était son père ? Il lui avait sourit et elle l'avait trouvé vraiment très gentil. Aussi gentil que monsieur Greg. Alors, peut-être...

Mais la dame venait d'entrer dans le salon en compagnie de miss Annie et du docteur John. L'homme alla jusqu'à elle et lui demanda :

- Alors, comment va notre garçon ?

- Pas bien, lui répondit la dame. Vraiment pas bien. Sincèrement, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal.

L'homme hocha la tête, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Alors Aurore sut qu'elle avait raison. L'homme était... Elle respira profondément - madame Maggie lui avait dit _" tu ne dois pas avoir peur des étrangers, tu dois aller jusqu'à eux et leur parler sans hésiter " _- et sous le regard plutôt étonné de monsieur Greg, elle s'avança vers l'homme.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, murmura la petite fille d'une voix timide.

- Oui, ma mignonne ? lui demanda William en souriant. Tu désires quelque chose ?

- Monsieur, est-ce que... (elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément) est-ce que vous êtes le papa de Mycroft ?

William la regarda, plutôt stupéfait puis se tourna vers Elisabeth qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, je suis son papa, dit-il.

- Son vrai papa ?

- Oui, son vrai papa.

Aurore le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, je suis bien contente, s'exclama-t-elle. Le Maître est trop méchant. Alors, le Maître n'est le papa de personne ?

- Qui est le Maître, ma chérie ? lui demanda Elisabeth. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Elle s'appelle Aurore, dit Greg en s'approchant. C'est la petite qui se trouvait avec Sherlock ces derniers mois. C'est elle qui m'a permis de le retrouver. Mais je ne dois pas oublier le sergent Donovan que voici et qui n'a pas cesser de nous apporter son aide depuis hier. Aurore et Sherlock lui doivent beaucoup.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Sally.

- Ah, le sergent Donovan, dit-elle.

Que compris Sally ? Elle baissa la tête devant cette femme qui la dévisageait et avait sans doute tant à lui reprocher à elle qui avait si longtemps " martyrisé " Sherlock, avait nié sa valeur, qui avait tout fait pour détruire sa réputation parce qu'elle était stupide et ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Alors, cette petite n'est pas votre fille ? dit William a Greg en reportant son attention sur Aurore. J'en étais pourtant certain en voyant tous les deux ensemble.

Greg baissa la tête en lui souriant tendrement.

- Non, hélas, elle ne l'est pas, dit-il. Elle ne l'est pas encore, mais j'espère que très bientôt... Oui, très bientôt...

- Et le Maître ? demanda Elisabeth. Je n'ose pas poser la question. Qui est-ce, exactement ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ce jeune homme qui s'est acharné contre notre pauvre Sherlock ? Ne me dîtes pas que ce dément a survécu.

- Ce Jim Moriarty n'a aucune importance, intervint Anthea. Il n'est qu'une... anomalie psychologique. Celui qui est à craindre, c'est... Oh, Elisabeth, je suis vraiment désolée, mais celui qui se fait appeler le Maître, c'est... Sierger.

- QUOI ? s'écria Elisabeth.

Elle sursaute violemment et prise d'un brusque vertige, elle serrait tombée si William ne l'avait pas soutenue. Une légère sueur perla à son front. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas entendre ce nom. C'était trop de mauvais souvenirs. Souvenirs de pleurs, de cris d'enfants que l'on martyrise. Souvenirs de sa propre impuissance à les défendre.

On lui raconta ce que l'on avait appris, ce que l'on avait découvert, ce que l'on avait deviner. Tous les ressorts de ce plan diabolique avec pour seul but de venger la mémoire d'un homme mort depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais pas seulement. Que lord Sieger était à la tête d'une organisation criminelle tentaculaire dont l'existence avait été menacée par Sherlock. Que Jim Moriarty n'était rien et que Sieger Holmes était tout. Qu'il était d'autant plus dangereux que tout le monde ignorait son existence.

- Ce monstre, murmura Elisabeth. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous faire plus de mal qu'il ne nous en avait déjà fait, mais là... vraiment... Et il continu à s'en prendre aux enfants ? Mais cette petite est-elle en sécurité ?

- Elle l'est, dit Anthea. Nous sommes tous là pour la protéger. Elle a trouver une famille et... un père ou, du moins, un tuteur. L'inspecteur Lestrade...

- Pas encore, dit Greg. Ce n'est pas encore chose faite.

Elisabeth adressa à Anthea un sourire entendu et eut un petit rire.

- Ah, très bien, dit-elle. Je vois qu'encore quelqu'un à un service à rendre a Mycroft. Et est-ce que... Mais où est-elle ? Ah, oui, les voilà.

Molly qui s'était absentée un instant venait de revenir dans le salon, portant la petit Angela dans ses bras. Elisabeth regarda le bébé en souriant.

- Qu'elle est belle, murmura-t-elle. Elle ressemble a Sherlock... Votre séjour a Londres ne devait pas être aussi long, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce pédiatre vous a donner de bonnes nouvelles ?

Molly regarda Elisabeth avec des yeux stupéfaits. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle en savoir autant alors qu'elle la rencontrait pour la première fois ? Mais elle était une Holmes et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

- Oui, madame, elle va bien, dit-elle. Je ne devais rester à Londres que vingt-quatre heures et j'aurais dus rentrer à Sheffield aujourd'hui même. Mme Hudson a eut la gentillesse de bien vouloir nous accueillir. Mycroft pensait que nous pouvions être en danger.

- Il a sans doute raison. Votre petite... Angela, c'est bien cela ? Cette petite est l'enfant de Sherlock. Et Sieger... Enfin, nous ferons tout pour la protéger. Mais avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Votre petite est-elle confortablement logée ? William ?

- Je viens de m'en occuper, ma chérie, lui dit celui-ci en montrant son téléphone. Je viens d'appeler au château. _Ils _vont faire le nécessaire. Ce soir, ce bébé aura tout le confort qu'il lui faut.

- Ah, très bien, dit Elisabeth.

Puis regardant toutes les personnes réunies dans le salon.

- Et maintenant, que comptez-vous faire pour Sherlock ? J'espère que là où il se trouve, quelqu'un veille sur lui.

- Notre priorité est pour l'instant de le retrouver, dit Anthea. C'est la seule solution pour sauver Mycroft, pour le sauver de ce chagrin qui est en train de... Non, non, c'est impossible... Il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas... Il faut sauver Sherlock. Mais comment ? Qui pourrait maintenant nous aider ?

**oOoOoOo **

Au moment où Anthea prononçait ces mots, un taxi ralenti dans Baker Street et s'arrêta devant le 221b. Une femme en descendit, bientôt suivit de deux jeunes gens.

La femme s'approcha lentement de la porte puis, après avoir longtemps hésiter, elle appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, madame Hudson, dit-elle. Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chers amis, veuillez m'excuser de mon retard. L'édition de ce chapitre a été longue. Les idées ne m'ont pas manquer, mais impossible de les mettre sous forme de phrases. J'ai donc décider de faire une pause de quelques jours.**

**Note de l'auteur : **_je sais que tout le monde se pose la question et j'ai laisser planer le mystère depuis quelques chapitres. En ce qui concerne Sebastian Moran, Elisabeth (la maman de Mycroft) y a répondue : Sebastian est un voyou qui n'a jamais fait grand chose de bien dans sa vie. Mais en ce qui concerne Miranda ? Est-elle innocente ou coupable ? Et bien... Enfin, lisez ce chapitre si vous voulez en savoir plus. Bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 5  
**

**" Les Anges et les Démons : Miranda " **

De l'autre côté de Baker Street, faisant face à celle du n° 221, se trouvait une maison inhabitée depuis plusieurs années. Un panneau A VENDRE était accroché sur la porte d'entrée depuis si longtemps que tout le monde en avait semble-t-il oublié l'existence. Depuis quelques mois, pourtant, le panneau avait disparu. La maison avait été vendue mais personne n'en connaissait le nouveau propriétaire. La maison restait vide, personne n'y venait jamais.

Mais depuis la veille, ce n'était plus le cas. Un homme était là, installé derrière les volets fermés de l'une des fenêtres du premier étage et depuis la veille, il observait ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la rue, au 221b, dans l'attendre d'un événement qui n'arrivait pas. Il notait les allées et venues des différentes personnes qui entraient et sortaient de la maison mais rien n'était encore arrivé de ce qu'il attendait.

La nuit avait été plutôt tranquille. Il s'était accordé quelques heures d'un sommeil que rien n'était venu troubler. Malheureusement. Les hommes qu'il avait mis _en planque_ à différents points stratégiques de Baker Street ne l'avait pas appelé. Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Cette petite idiote de Miranda n'avait pas fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. C'était pourtant simple, non ? On lui avait fourni le produit et il lui suffisait simplement de le lui injecter. Oh, bien sûr, Mycroft était hors d'état de faire quoique ce soit pour aider son petit frère adoré mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu ; il aurait dû se retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital dans un coma _irréversible. _Mais non. Il était toujours à Baker Street et tout était à recommencer. Mais cette oie stupide était maintenant entre les mains du patron et il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il saurait la vérité. Oh, oui, il le savait très bien.

_" Qu'elle importance, " _s'était-il dit. _" C'est elle qui a pris sa propre décision. Elle n'est plus ma soeur. En ignorant la famille depuis si longtemps, elle devait s'attendre à ce que viennent un jour des représailles. "_

Puis, peu avant sept heures, le lendemain matin, les choses commencèrent à bouger...

**oOoOoOo**

**De Sebastian Moran pour le Maître.**

**7 : 02**.

_**" Nuit tranquille, rien de ce que nous espérions n'est venu : la cible se trouve toujours à Baker Street. L'une des pouilleuses du Dispensaire est venue au 221b (6 : 47). Le petit docteur et la fille du MI6 sont partis peu après (7 : 02).** "_

Sieger Sherringford Holmes leva les yeux de son portable. Peu lui importait cette "pouilleuse ". Pour lui, cette créature et ses semblables n'existaient pas. C'est à peine si il leur avait jamais accordé un regard. Mais de savoir que ce qu'il attendait n'était pas advenu était ce qu'il ne pouvait admettre.

Debout derrière la fenêtre, il regardait le jour se lever sur le parc détrempé. Les pelouses étaient gorgées d'eau, les gouttes de pluie tombaient encore des branches des arbres et de larges flaques s'étaient formées sur les allées sablées parfaitement ratissées. La pluie qui n'avait cessée de tomber la veille tout le jour durant et avait continuer durant la nuit, ne s'était arrêtée qu'au petit matin. Le ciel était maintenant bleu quoique parcouru çà et là de quelques nuages et le soleil brillait. Il faisait presque chaud.

Lord Sieger sourit. Une belle journée de printemps en prévision.

Son regard se perdait au milieu des arbres et au-delà, il ne voyait rien. Le haut mur de clôture qui entourait le parc était invisible. Difficile de croire que l'on se trouvait encore à Londres, on entendait à peine la circulation. Et depuis la rue, on ne voyait pas la maison. Oui, vraiment, cette propriété isolée au coeur de la ville était une merveilleuse trouvaille. Un lieu parfait pour s'isoler du monde et garder ses secrets, un lieu parfait pour n'être ni vu ni entendu.

Et la nuit dernière, personne n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu.

Miranda.

Il croyait pourtant qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'on ne jouait pas ainsi avec lui mais en repensant au texto qu'il venait de recevoir, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait voulu se moquer de lui ? Elle allait le payer cher et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il allait lui faire endurer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, elle ne savait jusqu'à quel point il s'était fait la main avec Sherlock et le plaisir qu'il y avais pris. Elle allait vraiment souffrir la petite garce.

Elle avait semble-t-il oubliée qui elle était, la belle Miranda. Oubliée de qui elle était la fille, de qui elle était la soeur. Oubliée ses origines, oubliée de qui elle était la descendante. Oubliée qu'elle était une MORAN avant tout. Il avait bien tenté de le lui rappeler. Combien de fois, ces derniers mois, était-il allé la voir dans cet endroit qui lui était devenu odieux, l'obligeant à côtoyer ces créatures répugnantes, ces " pouilleux ". Et cela pour tenter de la convaincre de se souvenir qu'elle se devait avant tout à sa famille sa véritable famille. Mais toujours elle lui répondait que sa famille _c'était Mycroft, c'était Sherlock, c'était Annie sa petite soeur et maintenant c'était le docteur John Watson et les sans-abris de Londres. _Sebastian ? Non, elle n'avait plus de frère depuis qu'il avait décidé de déshonorer le nom de leur père, le respectable colonel Jeremy Moran, en choisissant le monde de la délinquance. Non, elle n'était plus Miranda Moran. Seulement Miranda, la " doctoresse ".

Rien n'y faisait. Ni le harcèlement, ni les menaces, ni les tentatives d'agressions... y compris sexuelles, ni les tentatives d'enlèvement. La petite garce était vraiment têtue. Oui, en définitive, Miranda était plus une HOLMES qu'une MORAN.

Alors, que faire pour la convaincre ?

Et puis? c'était survenu. Cette petite peste c'était enfuie et avait emmenée cette larve de Sherlock avec elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les transférer ici même. Là-bas, il y avait toujours le risque d'être découvert, d'être entendu. Et puis il y avait cette enquête d'INTERPOL, cette commissaire Isabella Fiorentini qui était toujours à la recherche de la gamine et qui avait déjà faillie la retrouver et lui aussi, par la même occasion. Mais ici, le sous-sol était si bien conçu que s'en était une merveille. Et ils avaient profiter de son absence pour s'enfuir ? Mais Sherlock avait été rapidement repris et son cas était pour ainsi dire réglé.

Et Mycroft ? Qu'il soit si subitement tombé malade était un véritable miracle. Que ce petit docteur n'ait pas voulu le soigner lui-même et ait fait appel a Miranda en était un autre. Il ne suffisait que d'une injection, une simple injection pour en finir définitivement avec lui. Et pour convaincre Miranda de finalement lui obéir, la menace de faire sauter son Dispensaire bien aimé. Mais ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas.

Et bien, la belle Miranda allait payer cher son acte de rébellion. Mais il était encore tôt et elle pouvait bien attendre son bon plaisir ou plutôt... son _mauvais_ plaisir. Il pouvait bien lui laisser quelques instants de répit, la laisser penser un peu à ce qui l'attendait. L'épreuve de la nuit n'avait été qu'un avant goût.

Oh, oui ! Un simple hors-d'oeuvre dans les délices qu'il lui avait préparé.

Mais elle devait être punie, n'est-ce pas, pour avoir tenter de lutter contre lui. De lui résister. Il l'avait fait enlever après sa visite à Baker Street et amener ici. Et puis...

Lord Sieger ricana méchamment. Quel plaisir de se souvenir de cela, un plaisir presque physique. Quel plaisir il avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait amené cette garce, lorsqu'on l'avait jetée à ses pieds, lorsqu'on lui avait arraché ses vêtements. Quel plaisir de la voir devant lui nue, humiliée, terrorisée. Et quel plaisir lorsqu'on l'avait fouettée, fouettée jusqu'au sang. Quel plaisir de l'entendre hurler sous le fouet. Oh, oui, un plaisir vraiment physique.

Et quel plaisir ensuite durant la nuit. Quel jouissance. Il l'avait fait pendre par les poignets à l'un des arbres du parc sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Nue, le corps déchiré par le fouet. Gémissant, suppliant durant des heures jusqu'à ce que son corps torturé l'abandonne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience tandis qu'il était là, dans son lit, faisant l'amour avec son jeune amant, le beau James Riordan si doué dans l'art de vice et de la débauche.

Il ne l'avait fait délivrer qu'au matin, pitoyable guenille dégoulinante de pluie et l'avait fait emporter toujours inconsciente jusqu'à l'une des chambres du deuxième étage. Il irait bientôt lui rendre visite et là...

Mais un léger bourdonnement venant de son portable posé sur un petit bureau, non loin de lui, interrompit le cour de ses pensées.

**De Sebastian Moran pour le Maître.**

**7 : 20.**

_**" Puis-je disposer de ma soirée ? Jay vient de m'appeler. Une nouvelle proie vient de tomber dans ses filets et pourrait très bien remplacer celle qui lui a échapper il y a six mois. Il s'agit de la petite fliquette qui l'a aidé pour l'affaire que vous savez. Elle serait selon lui parfaite pour le réseau et il m'invite à venir tester la marchandise. Bonne partie de baise en prévision. "**_

Lord Sieger était revenu vers le lit. Maintenant adossé contre les oreillers, il posa le regard sur son jeune amant profondément endormi. Il était nu, allongé sur le ventre. Sieger regarda le corps mince, les fesses rebondies, les longues jambes légèrement écartées laissant deviner l'objet de toutes les tentations.

D'un geste léger, presque tendre, ses doigts descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale parcourue d'inconscients frissons de plaisir. Jim gémit dans son sommeil. Sieger se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres la nuque offerte. Encore un gémissement. Les yeux noirs s'entrouvrirent, encore troubles de sommeil, mais le visage se tourna, la tête se leva et les lèvres se tendirent. Sieger s'empara de la bouche qui s'offrait en un long baiser sensuel tandis que ses bras attiraient le corps mince qui se colla au sien.

**De Sebastian Moran pour le Maître.**

**7 : 25.**

**_" De petits crétins se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Un graffiti est apparu depuis quelques heures un peu partout dans la ville. Et nous sommes directement concernés. Je vous envoi une photo par e-mail. "_**

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sieger.

Il était déjà habillé. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre malgré les protestations du Jim qui n'avait pas reçu son content de câlins du matin et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à son cabinet de travail. Et maintenant, assis bureau devant son ordinateur, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

**JE CROIS EN SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**MORIARTY EST REEL**

**RICHARD BROOK EST UNE FRAUDE**

**KITTY RILEY A MENTIE**

**SHERLOCK HOLMES EST INNOCENT**

**PARLEZ-EN, FAITES-LE SAVOIR**

**DITES-LE A TOUS :**

**" SHERLOCK HOLMES EST VIVANT ! " **

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix.

Quelqu'un se tenait à la porte restée ouverte. Une jeune femme d'environ trente-cinq ans aux yeux et aux longs cheveux noirs le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah, Shannon ! s'exclama lord Sieger. Venez voir par vous-même.

Shannon Riordan, l'infirmière démoniaque du Saint-Batholomew Hospital. La soeur aînée de Jm. La jeune femme s'appocha rapidement et vint se pencher au-dessus de son épaule. Elle devint livide.

- Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? murmura-t-elle. On leur a donner un coupable et maintenant on leur donne un innocent ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Un innocent, vraiment ? lui répondit lord Sieger. Encore faut-il le prouver. Oh, non. Je ne le permettrais pas. Si son innocence est tout de même prouvée, c'est a un mort qu'on rendra justice. Et il faut faire vite. Le corps du docteur Sowerby a sans doute été découvert et si la police n'a pas déjà été prévenue elle le sera sans doute bientôt. Et votre absence ne manquera pas d'être remarquée. Il faut donc que l'affaire soit réglée avant ce soir pour que vous puissiez disparaître le plus rapidement possible. Avez-vous pris contact avec le docteur Harrisson ?

- Oui, monsieur. Je dois le rencontrer ce matin à 9 heures.

- Très bien. Vous verrez à prendre toutes les dispositions concernant les personnes que le docteur Harrisson aura laissées en contact avec le garçon, même brièvement. Et... Ah, oui. On vient de m'avertir que Mycroft se trouve toujours a Baker Street.

- Toujours a... En êtes-vous certain ?

- Absolument.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis certaine de l'efficacité mon produit. Je m'en suis déjà servi, il fonctionne parfaitement. A moins que... Où se trouve la trousse médicale de cette fille ?

- Dans le salon, avec le reste de ses affaires où on les a laissées.

Shannon sortie précipitamment de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une trousse médicale de cuir noir. Elle l'ouvrit, fouilla dedans un instant et en sortie une petite bouteille qu'elle examina attentivement.

- Alors ? demanda lord Sieger.

- Et bien, l'opercule est percé et il manque du produit. La quantité que j'avais indiquée a été prélevée. Et ça aurait dû marcher, Mycroft devrait se trouver au moment où nous parlons dans un lit d'hôpital dans le coma. Un coma irréversible qui devait se terminer par un arrêt cardiaque. Il devait mourir.

- Oui, mais il ne l'est pas. Donnez-moi une explication si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes. Le fouet dont je me suis servi hier ne demande qu'à servir à nouveau.

- Mais, monsieur, je... (Shannon était devenue livide) Peut-être que...

Elle fouilla fébrilement dans la trousse médicale.

- Oui, c'est ça, s'écria-t-elle en montrant une autre bouteille. Ah, la garce ! Elle s'est bien moquée de nous. Oui, elle a bien prélevée du produit mais c'est cela qu'elle lui a injecté. Un simple sédatif.

- Je vois. Et bien... (Lord Sieger ricana méchamment) Puisqu'elle a pris sa propre décision, nous lui donnerons satisfaction. Et lorsque j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle ne demandera qu'une chose : que j'abrège sa petite vie inutile. Et avec ceci...

Il montra une boîte en carton de forme longue posée sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? lui demanda Shannon.

- Un cadeau du _Lotus noir _*****. Il vient directement de Chine. Regardez.

Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un long cylindre métallique garni d'un petit boîtier muni de plusieurs boutons et se terminant par un cordon électrique.

- C'est une matraque électrique. La police chinoise s'en sert pour faire parler les prisonnière récalcitrantes. L'effet est paraît-il garanti. Il peut servir de sex-toy, donner des orgasmes absolument délicieux mais lorsque sa capacité mise à son maximum, les décharges sont si puissantes que... hé, hé... Et bien, cette chère Miranda fera bientôt connaissance avec notre ami.

- Et après ?

- Après ? Nous verrons... Pour le moment, nous devons en finir avec Sherlock. Cette inutile petite larve doit être définitivement écrasée. Je vous fait toute confiance, miss Riordan. Mais si vous échouez... Rappelez-vous que le fouet est toujours là et que j'arracherai avec chaque millimètre carré de votre peau... Très bien. Allez donc voir si Jim s'est enfin décidé à se lever et nous pourrons prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Et tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, Shannon le regarda partir en tremblant un peu. Oui, elle savait de quoi il était capable. Lord Sierger Sherringford Holmes pouvait se montrer charmant, d'une compagnie des plus agréables mais le Maître... et bien, le Maître était démoniaque. C'était avec le Maître qu'elle venait de parler et elle se demandait si elle aurait beaucoup d'appétit ce matin-là.

**De Sebastian Moran pour le Maître.**

**8 : 30.**

_**" Selon certains de nos contacts, le petit docteur et la fille du MI6 se sont directement rendus chez la doctoresse puis se sont dirigés vers le Dispensaire. Ils sont persuadés de sa trahison et ont mis les pouilleux a sa recherche. Ces derniers sont furieux et sont près à user de représailles. "**_

- Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, ricana Sieger en lisant ce dernier texto. Ils ne sont pas pas près de la trouver.

Et disant cela, tenant entre ses mains le présent du Lotus noir, lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes montra l'escalier. Là-haut, dans une chambre du deuxième étage, Miranda ignorait encore à quel allait le prix à payer pour l'amour infini qu'elle vouait à sa famille.

*** Bien sûr, si chacun s'en souvient, je fait ici allusion au deuxième épisode de la saison 1 de Sherlock, " Le banquier aveugle ".**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chers amis lecteurs, je m'étonne et m'inquiète de ne pas recevoir de vos nouvelles depuis le chapitre 31. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, adressez-moi vos commentaires. Ils me font toujours plaisir.**

**CHAPITRE 6  
**

**" Les Anges et les Démons : Mary "**

A huit heures et demi, le centre médical était près à accueillir ses premiers patients. Njeri, l'assistante du docteur Hadiya Maathaï, jeune kenyanne de vingt-deux ans, était déjà installée derrière son comptoir. Mary avait fait sa connaissance avec plaisir et tout de suite les deux jeunes filles s'étaient plu. Hadya lui avait dit que Njeri était Masaï et lorsque Mary se mit à lui parler en swahili, la jeune africaine fut absolument émerveillée et voua dès ce moment une fidélité absolue pour cette anglaise qui parlait sa langue natale avec une telle perfection. Non, pas une anglaise : une Masaï blanche.

Mais il fallait finir de mettre au point ce que Mary Morstan avait baptisé l'Opération " Château d'If ". La jeune fille était en train de relire _Le comte de Monte Cristo_ pour la quatrième fois (!) et comparait un peu Sherlock à Edmond Dantes.

Ils avaient bien sûr mis Njeri dans la confidence. La jeune fille avait été si émue qu'elle en avait presque pleurer et avait tout de suite décider de les aider.

Puis Hadaiya prit son téléphone, composa un numéro et commença bientôt une longue conversation avec un mystérieux correspondant. Les deux filles le regardait, intriguées, mais lui se contentait de leur adresser de tant à autre son plus charmant sourire. Puis, avant de finalement raccrocher, il termina par : _" Merci, monsieur l'ambassadeur " _sous leur regard stupéfait. Enfin, ce fut terminé.

- Bon, dit Hadiya. Et bien, je crois que tout est point... ou presque.

- C'est à dire ? lui demanda Mary. Qui est-ce, monsieur l'ambassadeur ?

- Oh, juste l'ambassadeur du Kenya.

- L'ambassadeur du Ken..., s'exclama Njeri. Notre ambassadeur ?

- Oui. Celui-là même que j'ai eu en consultation il y a quelques temps. Il m'avait dit que si j'avais un jour besoin d'un service je pouvais l'appeler. Il va essayer de nous recommander à une clinique privée dépendant du gouvernement kenyan. D'après ce que tu m'a raconté, Mary, notre jeune ami semble avoir besoin de soins médicaux urgents. Je ne peu pas me permettre de le soigner ici, je ne suis pas suffisamment équipé. Et dans tout autre hôpital, toute autre clinique ici à Londres ou même n'importe où dans le pays il serait dénoncé et aussitôt arrêté. J'attends encore une réponse mais j'ai bon espoir. Et maintenant...

Mais Mary semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- A quoi penses-tu, ma chérie ? lui demanda Hadiya.

- Que je devrais peut-être partir plus tôt pour Saint-Christophe. Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare, quelque chose de très mauvais. Je le sens.

- Et bien, finissons de mettre au point l'Opération " Château d'If ", comme tu l'appelles... Donc, nous viendrons prendre en charge ton protéger cet après-midi, à 17 h 30. Tu veilleras à garder ton portable avec toi et à le mettre sur vibreur. Je t'appellerais une première fois à 16 h 55 pour te prévenir que nous arrivons, tu me répondras par un appel puis je t'appellerais à mon tour deux fois de suite. Ensuite il te resteras trente minutes pour tout préparer. Je t'appellerais à nouveau à 17 h 30. Il faudra que tu te trouves derrière la porte à ce moment pour me laisser entrer. Les garçons ferrons traîner les choses un bon quart d'heure pour nous laisser du temps. Et bien, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je... Oui, je pense que cela pourrais marcher.

- Mais bien sûr que ça marchera... Je vais maintenant te donner un objet que je voulais t'offrir depuis longtemps. Et après ce que tu m'as raconter, je pense que c'est devenu vraiment nécessaire.

Hadiya mis entre les mains de Mary une petite boîte en carton. En l'ouvrant, la jeune fille eût la surprise d'y découvrir un curieux objet d'un très joli rose de la taille et de la forme d'un gros stylo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Un stylo-shocker. Il peut produire jusqu'à 250.000 volts. Je pense qu'avec ce joli objet, personne n'osera avoir envers toi des idées... inconvenantes. N'hésite pas à t'en servir. J'ai également ceci pour toi.

Il lui remis un petit vaporisateur.

- Il contient un produit qu'il t'aidera si on administre une quelconque drogue à ton protéger. Cela lui permettra de lutter contre les effets. Mais fait bien attention en t'en servant, c'est un produit puissant. Juste deux pressions sur la langue. Attention, Mary. Deux pressions seulement, surtout pas trois. Et n'oublie pas les trois injections d'ibogaïne.

- Oui, Hadiya.

- Bon... et bien. Je...

Mais Mary baissait la tête. Elle était pâle et tremblait.

- J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. Oh, Hadiya, j'ai tellement peur.

- Il ne faut pas, Mary. Tu dois avoir confiance. Penses seulement que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est certainement la chose la plus importante de toute notre vie.

Mary ferma les yeux en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant et resta là en se disant qu'elle s'y trouvait bien, qu'elle voulait y rester, qu'il ne pouvait rien ne lui arriver, que...

Mais l'image d'un beau visage pâle, de grands yeux bleus et de longues boucles sombres vint à son esprit. Non, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il lui suffisait seulement de se rappeler ce regard de terreur qui l'avait hantée tout la nuit.

_" Je t'aiderai, mon ange, " _pensa-t-elle. _" Je t'aiderai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. "_

* * *

Quarante minutes plus tard, il n'était que neuf heures et demi lorsque Mary Morstan. arriva à Saint-Christophe et personne ne s'étonna de la voir arriver si tôt. Elle s'arrête pas au distributeur de boissons pour prendre une tasse de café comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle ne salua ni ne parla à quiconque. Elle traversa rapidement l'hôpital sans s'arrêter. Elle savait que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de mauvais et qu'elle était concernée.

Mary allait introduire la clé magnétique dans la serrure, lorsqu'un bruit de voix lui parvint du bureau de James Harrisson. La porte était entrouverte, pas suffisamment pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieure mais assez pour entendre ce qui s'y disait. Elle reconnue la voix du médecin. La jeune fille se plaqua contre le mur, près de la porte et priant pour que personne ne survienne à ce moment et ne la surprenne, elle écouta.

- J'ai certains projets pour cette fille, disait le docteur Harrisson.

- Oubliez-les, lui répondit une voix féminine. Nous ne devons pas laisser de témoins. Et puisque vous me dîtes que c'est une toxicomane, personne ne s'étonnera qu'elle fasse une overdose.

_" Mais c'est de moi qu'elle parle ! " _se dit Mary, horrifiée.

- Très bien, si cous y tenez, continue le docteur Harrissson. Bon... Comme je vous disais, le meilleur moment pour procéder est l'heure du déjeuner. Entre midi et treize heures, vous ne serez dérangée par personne. La fille sera a la cafétéria avec le reste du personnel et a son retour elle ne pourra que constater le décès du jeune homme. Et disons que...

_" Oh, mon Dieu, ils veulent le tuer ! " _pensa Mary

- ...le choc de la découverte et les remords de l'avoir laisser seul... Je suis certain que cette junkie aura conservée avec elle le petit cadeau que je lui ai fait hier. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui faire l'injection... fatale.

- Voilà qui est parfait, dit la voix de la femme. N'oubliez pas que vous devez être absent de l'hôpital à ce moment pour ne laisser aucun soupçon.

- Oui. Je prétexterai un déjeuner à l'extérieur. Je partirai vers, disons... vers onze heures trente et ne reviendrai pas avant quatorze heures. Vous aurez donc tout le temps d'agir et de... disparaître. Arrivez bien après midi et soyez surtout partie avant treize heures, pendant que le personnel déjeune. Votre présence dans l'hôpital passera donc inaperçue.

Mary n'en écouta pas plus. Elle s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, introduisit la clé magnétique dans la serrure et ouvrit aussi doucement qu'elle put la porte d'accès au service de quarantaine. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée, lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière elle, la jeune fille ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir.

Mais rien ce matin-là ne devait semble-t-il se passer comme elle l'espérait. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vestiaire pour se changer, son regard se tourna instinctivement vers la porte de la chambre de l'Ange et tout de suite, l'angoisse étreignit son coeur. La porte était ouvert et la chambre était vide. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, essayant de comprendre. Plus loin, elle aperçue une autre porte ouverte. C'était celle de la pièce où, la veille, elle avait aperçue l'appareil à électrochoc. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Oh, non, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Non, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi lui donner les électrochoc alors que... que... C'était inutile, cruel. Cela ne servait qu'à une chose, juste à donner de la souffrance. Mais elle le savait, elle s'en était rendu compte hier. Le docteur James Harrisson, ce soit-disant psychiatre n'était qu'un être cruel qui aimait faire souffrir, un sadique.

Mary se précipita, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, que c'était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient sans doute en train de le faire, ils l'avaient sans doute déjà fait.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! cria-t-elle. Mais que faites-vous ? Non, non. Arrêtez.

Son ange était là, dans cette " salle de torture ", allongé sur un lit où Gary et Marcus, les deux infirmiers qu'elle avait vu la veille finissaient de l'attacher. La séance d'électroconvulsivothérapie n'avait pas encore commencée. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard.

A ses cris, le jeune homme tourna la tête. Il la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et dans son regard il y a avait tant de peur, tant de panique, tant d'angoisse. Il la voyait et pourtant, il ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Mais il la regardait tout de même comme si elle était le seul secours qui pouvait venir. Comment lui dire que c'était vrai, que c'était pour très bientôt, qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu. Mais il avait l'air si faible, la nuit semblait avoir était pour lui particulièrement éprouvante. Il ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. Pourquoi était-il aussi soumis ? Que lui avait-on fait ?

- Mais que fais-tu déjà là, toi ? lui lança l'un des deux hommes en se tournant vers elle. Tires-toi d'ici, cela ne te regardes pas.

- C'est mon patient, lui lança Mary. C'est à moi que le docteur Harrisson l'a confié. Ne le touchez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Déjà l'homme s'approchait, il voulait la gifler pour remettre cette insolente à sa place. Mais une main s'était posée sur l'épaule de Mary.

- Suivez-moi, miss Morstan, dit derrière elle la voix dure du docteur Harrisson.

Puis, s'adressant aux deux hommes :

- Finissez de le préparer. Je dois d'abord parler à cette fille, nous lui administrerons ensuite son traitement.

Prenant la jeune fille par le bras, le médecin l'entraîna avec lui sans ménagement. Mary se débattait, essayait de se dégager, mais l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans son bureau où il la poussa violemment avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était furieux.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu donc, espèce de petite garce ? hurla-t-il.

- Et vous, docteur, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? lui lança Mary. Vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un...

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase et ne vit pas venir la paire de gifles qui l'atteignit en plein visage. Mais ce n'était pas James Harrisson qui l'avait frappée. Une femme se tenait se tenait-là, la main encore levée, prête à de nouveau la frapper.

- Mais c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Nous allons nous montrer raisonnable maintenant.

- Ah, j'oubliai de vous présenter, miss Morstan, dit le docteur Harrisson. Voici miss Shannon Riordan.

Mary regarda la femme qui lui faisait face. Environ trente-cinq ans, des cheveux noirs coiffés en un sévère chignon, des yeux noirs au regard dur, sans la moindre chaleur.

- Miss Riordan est infirmière, elle va désormais travailler avec nous, continua le docteur Harrisson. Vous serez directement placée sous ses ordres.

Mary sursaute. Elle regarda la femme puis se tourna le médecin. Bien sûr, elle avait reconnue la voix qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt par la porte entrouverte du bureau, elle savait ce qui se préparait mais ne devait laisser rien paraître.

- Ah, oui ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous venez juste d'engager cette... cette... et vous imaginez que je vais obéir aux ordres d'une parfaite inconnue ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Une nouvelle paire de gifles.

- Ce comportement est inadmissible, dit miss Riordan d'une voix menaçante. On ne parle pas ainsi a son supérieure, jeune fille. Elle mérite une sévère punition. Qu'en pensez-vous, docteur ?

- En effet, approuva James Harrisson. Et apparemment, la correction d'hier ne lui a pas suffit.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une longue baguette de buis.

- Non, cria Mary. Je vous interdit, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Déjà elle se précipitait vers la porte pour sortir. Non, ce salaud ne la toucherait pas à nouveau. Mais la femme la rattrapa, la tirant violemment par les cheveux et la gifla une fois de plus. Non pas une fois, mais deux dois, trois fois. Elle la frappa jusqu'à ce que Mary crie, pleure, supplie pour finalement tomber à genoux sur le sol, emportée par le poids de son sac à dos qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, gémissait Mary, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Mais elle savait que la femme allait continuer à la frapper si elle n'obéissait pas. Elle savait se qu'elle devait faire. Elle se releva, fit glisser de ses épaules les bretelles de son sac à dos qui tomba au sol avec bruit mat et enleva son manteau. Elle s'approcha du bureau et puis là, baissa son pantalon et sa culotte. Elle s'allongea sur le bureau en agrippant des deux mains les bords de la table. Elle attendit.

- Et bien, dit le docteur Harrisson, je vois que tu as choisi ta punition. A moi de choisir le nombre de coups de badine et comme il est de coutume d'en donner vingt-cinq, se sera donc vingt-cinq. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui, docteur, murmura Mary d'une voix blanche.

Mary sentit bientôt une main large, épaisse, rugueuse se poser sur ses fesses, les caresser, les palper. Etais-ce agréable ? Non, ce ne l'était pas. Et même si la main se contentait pour le moment de la caresser, Mary avait une impression de dégoût. Son estomac était serré, le coeur lui remontait dans la gorge. Que cela finisse vite, surtout que cela finisse vite.

James Harrisson comprit-il ses pensées ? Il retira sa main, mais ce ne fut que pour se saisir de la longue baguette de buis. Mary vit son geste. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Alors, lorsque le bras du docteur Harrisson se leva, lorsque la baguette siffla dans l'air et enfin s'abattit, Mary ignora la douleur qui traversa son corps. La baguette s'abattit encore et encore à un rythme lent et régulier, la douleur se fit intense. Sans doute un gémissement lui échappa de tant à autre, sans doute les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, mais elle ne cria pas. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Elle l'ignora. Elle ignora son corps, elle ignora la douleur et lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, un grand calme régnait en elle. Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, elle se redressa simplement, se rhabilla et, boitant tout de même un peu, elle alla ramasser son manteau et son sac à dos. Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, elle tourna vers le docteur Harrisson son visage mouillé de larmes mais lui adressa un regard ou il ne lut ni rancune, ni colère mais un profond mépris.

- Je vois, dit James Harrisson. Fière et arrogante, alors ? Et bien, voyons si se sera encore le cas. Retournons dans le service de quarantaine continuer ce qui a été interrompu... Miss Riordan, vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous le désirez.

Mary savait que ce qu'elle venait de subir n'était rien. Rien à côté de se qui allait se passait maintenant. On la poussa dans la " salle de torture " et à sa grande horreur, elle compris qu'on allait l'obliger à assister a la séance d'électroconvulsivothérapie. Elle allait y assister mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et c'était cela qui la terrifiait : sa propre impuissance.

Elle regarda, elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Elle regarda le jeune homme allongé dans le lit a qui on allait faire cela. Elle regarda lorsqu'on lui enfonça dans le bras l'aiguille de la perfusion pour l'anesthésie. Elle le regarda perdre peu à peu conscience mais avant, elle vit les yeux du jeune homme se poser sur elle. Il la regarda, l'esprit déjà embrumé par la drogue de l'anesthésie, mais le regard encore clair. Un regard dans lequel se dessinait la plus profonde des terreur. Mary en eut le coeur brisé. Avait-il peur d'elle ? Mais non, ce n'était pas cela. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Shannon Riordan se tenait près d'elle, Shannon Riordan qui regardait son ange avec dans ses yeux noirs lueur de méchanceté. Oui, de pure méchanceté

Mais il était maintenant inconscient. Le deux infirmiers venaient de terminer d'installer les différents appareils qui allaient surveiller les réaction du corps pendant la séance et introduit des compresses entre les mâchoires pour que le malade ne risque pas de sa mordre la langue. Puis le docteur Harrisson mis en place les électrodes sur ses tempes et enfin, débuta la séance. Le psychiatre délivra le courant et Mary, horrifiée, une main sur la bouche, regarda le corps frêle se cambrer lorsque l'électricité le traversa. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et la jeune fille savait très bien que l'anesthésie empêchait toute souffrance du corps. Mais elle savait aussi qu'au réveil du patient, a quel point le corps pouvait souffrir : les terribles céphalées, les risques de nausées, les douloureuses courbatures musculaires. Mais elle savait surtout, comme chacun le savait depuis longtemps, que les électrochocs n'avaient aucune utilité, n'avaient aucun effet dans le traitement des troubles mentaux. Alors, pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

C'était terminé et déjà le docteur Harrisson s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il passa devant Mary, regarda la jeune fille qui, les yeux pleins de larmes, n'osait pas lever la tête. Il croyait avoir pris sa revanche sur cette fille arrogante mais n'imaginait pas une minute que c'était pour ne pas gifler cet homme cruel. Mary voulait le frapper, seulement le frapper pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, murmura la jeune fille. Il avait seulement peur.

Mais personne ne semblait l'écouter.

- Il est déjà dix heures trente... Ramenez cette " chose " dans sa chambre, dit James Harrisson aux deux infirmiers. Vous le confierez à cette fille, après quoi votre service sera terminé. Ah, messieurs... une dernière chose. Remettez- lui ses contraintes et pensez à bien serrer celles des chevilles. Serrez les au maximum.

Puis, se tournant vers Mary :

- Quant à vous, miss Morstan, je ne vous félicite pas. Votre comportement stupidement émotif n'est absolument pas professionnel et incompatible avec l'exercice de votre activité d'infirmière en psychiatrie. Il faut apprendre à vous endurcir ou plutôt à changer de profession. Oui, jeune fille, changez de profession le plus rapidement possible et je vais vous y aider. Je vais immédiatement faire préparer votre compte et vous viendrez me voir avant midi pour que je puisse vous remettre ce que l'hôpital vous doit pour ce mois-ci.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et murmura :

- Suis-je licenciée ?

- Oui, miss Morstan. Dès cet après-midi. Vous attendrez l'arrivée de miss Riordan qui vous remplacera dès midi. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous comme pour nous... Vous pouvez disposer, mademoiselle. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Mary leva la tête et regarda un instant le jeune homme toujours inconscient puis, tourna les talons. Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se retourna vers le docteur Harrisson et lui adressant un regard venimeux, elle lança :

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, il était calme. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un monstre. Vous m'entendez, James Harrisson, vous êtes un monstre.

Puis, elle s'enfuit en courant avant que le médecin ne lui dise quoique ce soit.

Mary courut jusqu'au vestiaire où elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était en colère comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

_" Ce n'est ainsi que l'on exerce la médecine, " _songea-t-elle. _" Ce prétendu psychiatre n'a aucun respect pour ses patients. Ce n'est pas un médecin, ce n'est qu'un... nazi. Oui, un nazi. Il faut faire vite, il faut que j'appelle Hadya. " _

Elle prit son portable et cherchait déjà le numéro de son amant dans le répertoire lorsqu'un bruit de voix lui parvint. Elle s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit légèrement et jeta un oeil. Elle vit le psychiatre et la nouvelle infirmière qui sortaient de la chambre du jeune homme et se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie du service de quarantaine. Ils étaient déjà loin mais son enfance passée dans la savane africaine avait suffisamment développée l'ouie de Mary pour qu'elle puisse les entendre parfaitement.

- Si ce produit est bien ce que prétend votre employeur, disait le docteur Harrisson, l'injection que je viens de faire prouvera a cette fille qu'elle avait tort et à quel point cette séance d'électrochocs était nécessaire. Je me ferais une joie tout à l'heure d'aller vérifier sa réaction lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Oh, oui, n'ayez crainte, lui répondit miss Riordan. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera, disons... agité. Oui, terriblement agité. Mais... mais pourquoi avoir signifier son renvoi à cette fille ?

- Oh, je pensais juste qu'un suicide par overdose d'héroïne après l'annonce de son licenciement serait plus vraisemblable que le choc de la découverte du cadavre d'un patient. Je connais bien la psychologie des toxicomanes et leurs réactions.

- Ah, très bien. Alors nous...

Mary n'entendit pas la suite. L'homme et la femme venaient de sortir du service de quarantaine et la jeune fille regarda la porte se fermer derrière eux, horrifiée.

- Mais c'est... monstrueux, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il faut, il faut...

Son portable était toujours dans sa main. Elle composa le numéro d'Hadiya.

- Hadiya, c'est Mary. Ecoute. Le docteur Harrisson a... il a... C'est un monstre. Il lui a donner les électrochocs alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire et il semble lui avoir fait une injection pour qu'il ait une crise de démence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Oh, Hadiya, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_- Calme-toi, Mary. Je me doutais bien qu'il risquait de se passait une telle chose. C'est pour cela que je t'ai donner __ce vaporisateur. Tu en pulvérisera sur sa langue avant que notre jeune ami ne se réveille. Le produit se diffusera tout de suite dans son organisme et bloquera l'effet du produit qu'on lui a injecté, il se réveillera très calme et ne ressentira même pas les contre-coups des électro-chocs. Mais attention, seulement deux pulvérisations comme je te l'ai expliquer. Ne t'inquiètes pas si en se réveillant il a quelques hallucinations disons, euh... psychédéliques, mais elles ne devraient durer que quelques minutes. __Tu lui feras également une injection d'ibogaïne comme prévu, mais attend que je te prévienne de notre arrivée. Ainsi il sera calme et ne paniquera pas lorsque nous le ferons sortir de Saint-Christophe. M'as-tu bien compris ?_

- Oui, Hadiya. Mais, écoutes... Oh, j'ai si peur. J'ai surpris une conversation. Une femme, une nouvelle infirmière est arrivée à l'hôpital et elle... Je crois qu'elle est envoyée par la personne qui a fait interné ce pauvre jeune homme. Elle est chargée de... de le... tuer. Et moi aussi.

_- QUOI ? Oh, mon Dieu, mais que dis-tu ? _

- Oui, Hadiya. Et le docteur Harrisson parle de me provoquer une overdose d'héroïne pour que... Elle doit revenir à midi. Elle le fera à midi lorsque nous serons seul dans le service. Le docteur Harrisson va quitter l'hôpital jusqu'à quatorze heures pour lui laisser tout le temps de disposer de nous deux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Hadiya ? Oh, s'il te plaît , dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? _  
_

_- Ecoute, Mary__, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est, attend... il est dix heures quarante cinq. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupes de trouver une solution et je te rappellerais très vite. Tout ira bien, ma chérie, tout ira bien. _

Mais Mary n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Et tandis qu'elle se changeait pour mettre sa blouse d'infirmière pour la dernière fois, elle sentait ses mains qui tremblaient malgré elle. Mais elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle ne pense qu'à une chose ou, plutôt, qu'à une personne : son ange. Alors, aussi calmement qu'il lui était possible, elle finit de boutonner sa blouse blanche et rangea dans les poches tout ce dont elle aurait besoin : son portable, bien sûr, mais aussi son beeper d'infirmière sans oublier le stylo-shocker dans l'une et dans l'autre, le flacon contenant les minuscules comprimés, le petit vaporisateur et une seringue contenant la dose d'ibogaïne qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer à l'avance. Cela fait, elle ferma les yeux un instant, respira profondément et ouvrit la porte du vestiaire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, le jeune homme encore inconscient était de nouveau allongé dans son lit. Ses poignets étaient déjà emprisonnés et les deux infirmiers finissaient de serrer les contraintes autour de ses chevilles... ainsi que l'avait ordonner le docteur Harrisson.

- Eh, ne serrez pas si fort, s'écria Mary. Il a les chevilles fracturées, vous lui faites mal.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent au cri de la jeune fille et se tournèrent vivement.

- De quoi te mêles-tu, petite sotte, s'exclama l'un d'eux. N'as-tu pas entendue les ordres ?

- Quelle importance pour toi ? ajouta l'autre. Tu n'appartiendra bientôt plus au service. Dans quelques heures...

- Mais jusque-là il est sous ma protection, le coupa Mary. Je suis son infirmière. C'est mon patient, vous m'entendez ? " Mon " patient !

L'infirmier s'approcha d'elle d'un geste rapide et la saisissant au col de sa blouse, il cria :

- Ah ouais ? Et bien, c'est ce que...

Mais déjà, son collègue le tirait en arrière.

- Arrête, ça n'a pas d'importance, lui dit-il. Il sera à nous ce soir lorsque nous reprendrons notre garde. Et... Recule vite ! Regarde donc ce que cette folle tiens dans sa main. Bon sang, elle a un shocker.

Mais le geste de Mary fut plus rapide et l'homme qui la tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, hurla en se tenant l'entre-jambes de ses deux mains. La jeune fille, les yeux brillants de colère et ses jolies lèvres retroussées sur ses dents menaçantes, tenait à la main son stylo dont l'arc électrique vibrait toujours.

- Espèce de garce ! cria l'homme en reculant. Mais elle est cinglée, cette fille !

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis que l'autre homme l'entraînait hors de la chambre. Mary les regarda s'éloigner puis baissa les yeux en souriant sur le petit instrument couché dans la paume de sa main, remerciant mentalement Hadiya du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait le matin-même. Après quoi, elle le rangea dans sa poche, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit.

La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de légèrement desserrer les bracelets autour des chevilles blessées et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que les bandages étaient tachés de sang. Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il fallait attendre qu'on l'ait sortit de Saint-Chistophe. Elle remonta le drap sur le corps frêle et caressa doucement ses boucles noires. Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle, observant attentivement ses réactions.

- Ah, il commence à se réveiller, murmura-t-elle.

Déjà, on voyait les yeux de Sherlock rouler sous ses paupières baissées, ses lèvres qui frémissaient. Mary sortit le petit vaporisateur de sa poche et ouvrant doucement la bouche du jeune homme, elle approcha le petit flacon de ses lèvres et envoya deux légères pressions sur sa langue. Elle le vit déglutir comme le liquide coulait dans sa bouche au moment où ses paupières se mettaient à papillonner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama une voix. Que tenez-vous donc là ?

Mary sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir et le docteur Harrisson se tenait non loin d'elle.

- Ah, ça ? dit-elle en regarda le vaporisateur qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Oh, c'est juste un spray. Je me suis un peu enrhumée avec la pluie d'hier.

- Soit, dit le médecin en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Bon... voyons ce qu'il en est de celui-là.

Il s'approcha du lit et observa attentivement le jeune malade qui commençait à se réveiller. Les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, sa tête roula sur l'oreiller et un léger murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Lumière... couleurs. Plein de couleurs. Oh, plein de couleurs. C'est beau. Plein... plein de couleurs.

Les grands yeux bleus étaient brillants, incroyablement lumineux et son beau visage exprimait une impression d'émerveillement.

_" C'est pas vrai, " _se dit Mary qui tenait toujours le petit vaporisateur serré dans sa main. _" Hadiya m'a donné un hallucinogène ! " _

- Diable, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, murmura le docteur Harrisson en regardant, plutôt ennuyé, les étranges réactions du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui été prévu.

Puis, il se tourna vers Mary.

- Voici pour vous, miss Morstan, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Votre salaire du mois avec votre dernier bulletin de salaire. Et bien... enfin. Ne... ne désirez-vous pas que nous nous quittions bons amis.

Déjà il s'approchait mais Mary sortit rapidement son shocker de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez du médecin.

- N'insistez-pas, docteur, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme. Je viens de m'en servir sur l'un de vos infirmiers et il marche à la perfection.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama James Harrisson en reculant rapidement. C'est bon, c'est bon. Je voulais juste... Bon. Rappelez-vous que miss Riordan arrive à midi et que vous... enfin. Adieu, miss Morstan.

Puis, il sortit rapidement de la chambre et Mary l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir. Bientôt, la porte de communication se ferma derrière lui. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle. Quel salaud. Il voulait encore... il voulait. Plus jamais, plus jamais. Seul Hadiya... J'appartiens seulement à Hadiya.

Sherlock avait parfaitement retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait suivi ce qui venait de se passer et regardait maintenant avec émerveillement cette belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux qui avait mis cet homme en fuite. Il n'avait plus cette impression d'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac, cette impression de peur, de terreur qui lui serrait le coeur. Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

- Je suis Mary. Et toi ? Arrives-tu à te souvenir de ton nom, maintenant ?

- Je... je. Non. J'arrive pas, je sais pas. Pourquoi je peux pas ?

Déjà, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

- Chut, chut, lui dit Mary. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave.

_" C'est bien cela, " _se dit-elle. _" Hadiya avait raison. On le drogue pour effacer ses souvenirs. " _

Peut-être ses souvenirs, mais ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même...

- Méchant homme, très méchant homme. Il a fait mal. Battu... très fort, vraiment très fort.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Mary. Le docteur Harrisson m'a battu. Mais... mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu boite. Tu as mal, là, dans le bas du dos.

Mary le regarda, plutôt stupéfaite. Comment avait-il deviner ce qui s'était passé rien qu'en la regardant ? Hadiya aurait donc raison et son ange serrait vraiment ce jeune détective que tout le monde croyait mort ?

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une vibration provenant de la poche de sa blouse.

- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement en sortant son portable.

**De Hadiya Maathaï pour Mary Morstan**.

**11 : 20.**

_**" Tout s'arrange. Nous viendrons très bientôt prendre livraison de ton précieux trésor. Le camion de la blanchisserie viendra chercher le linge à 12 : 30, tiens-toi derrière la porte à ce moment. Soit à l'écoute de ton portable dès 11 : 55. N'aie pas peur tout se passera bien.**_** "**

Mary ferma les yeux un bref instant puis, sous le regard inquiet de Sherlock qui suivait les moindres gestes de la jeune fille, envoya une réponse au texto.

**De Mary Morstan pour Hadiya Maathaï.**

**11 : 23.**

**_" Tout va bien, n'aie aucune inquiétude. Nous t'attendons avec impatience. "_ **

Mary rangea son portable dans sa blouse puis, se tournant vers le jeune homme, lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité. Quelqu'un va venir pour nous faire sortir d'ici.

Mais un bruit venant de l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Une voiture s'éloignait dans l'allée en direction du portail du parc. Elle reconnue la Mercedes classe C noire de James Harrisson.

- Il est 11 h 30 ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le docteur Harrisson est parti. Plus personne ne viendra nous déranger, maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en souriant et sous ses yeux stupéfaits, elle entreprit de lui enlever les bracelets qui le retenait prisonnier.

- N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? lui dit Mary.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses poignets enfin libres, Sherlock leva lentement ses bras et regarda ses mains sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda la jeune fille tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et, enfin, enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes, il éclata en sanglots.

Mary s'assit au bord du lit et, sans un mot, elle pris le jeune homme dans ses bras. Doucement, elle le berça en lui murmurant que tout serait bientôt terminé, qu'il serait bientôt en sécurité.

Oui, Hadiya était en route. Hadiya serait bientôt là.

Mais il restait encore un danger. Shannon Riordan serait aussi bientôt là. Elle allait revenir et Mary devrait l'affronter.

**oOoOoOo **

Le docteur Harrisson l'avait raccompagnée comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple visiteuse. Shannon attendit d'être assise à l'arrière de la voiture que lord Sieger avait mise à sa disposition et tandis que le chauffeur mettait le contact, elle pris son portable et tapa un texto qu'elle envoya.

**De Shannon Riordan pour le Maître.**

**10 : 55.**

**_" Le rendez-vous s'est passé comme prévu. Je dois prendre en charge le garçon à partir de midi. Outre les deux hommes que vous avez recommandé au docteur Harrisson, il reste une petite infirmière dont il faut décider quoi faire. Environ vingt ans, rousse aux yeux verts et vraiment belle. Je vous envoi une photographie. Faites-moi savoir si je dois réellement supprimer un si joli produit._ "**

En recevant le texto mais, surtout, en examinant la photographie qui y était jointe, Sieger Holmes murmura :

- Hmm, en effet.

Mais il avait une décision à prendre. Une heure plus tôt, Sebastian l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'Elisabeth à Baker Street. Mais il le savait, si son ex-épouse était devenue une femme sûre d'elle-même, une styliste reconnue et respectée dans le monde de la haute-couture, elle ne représentait en aucun cas pour lui un danger. Sebastian pouvait lui être utile ailleurs.

**Du Maître pour Sebastian Moran.**

**11 : 00.**

_**" Mets-toi à ma disposition immédiatement, j'envoie un homme pour te remplacer. Marcus et Gary en ont fini avec leur mission, ils ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité. Ils doivent disparaître. Pour ce soir, permission accordée. Amuse-toi bien.** "_

Sebastian quitta aussitôt son poste d'observation, traversa la pièce vide, descendit l'escalier et sortit de la maison, traversa le jardin et rejoignit sa moto qui était garée dans la petite rue. La maison vide l'était à nouveau. Personne au 221b ne se douta que depuis la veille, quelqu'un les avaient maintenu sous sa surveillance.

Mais Sebastian ne le sut pas lui-même. A peine se fut-il éloigné, qu'un taxi s'arrêtait dans Baker Street. Une femme et deux jeunes gens descendirent devant la porte du 221b.

**Euh, vraiment désolais d'avance. Il vous faudra attendre un peu pour connaître le contenu de l'Opération " Château d'If ". Bien sûr, cette idée m'est venue parce que le Comte de Monte-Cristo est l'un de mes romans préférés et ce n'est pas Mary qui la lu quatre fois mais moi.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 7**

**" La famille réunie : Rebecca " **

**Note de l'auteur**** : **_ce chapitre commence là où se termine le chapitre 4._

Margaret Hudson regarda la femme qui se tenait devant elle en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur puis, une main sur la bouche, elle poussa un cri de surprise. Enfin, elle lui tendit ses bras et la femme s'y précipita en pleurant.

- Rebecca, s'exclama Margaret. Est-ce vraiment toi, ma fille chérie ? Dis-moi, est-ce vraiment-toi ?

- Oh, madame Hudson, lui dit la femme pleurant toujours. C'est moi, oui, c'est vraiment moi. Je suis revenue, je suis rentrée à la maison.

Dans le salon, chacun avait entendu l'agitation qui se faisait dans le vestibule et se levait déjà pour aller voir ce qui se passait mais Elisabeth était la plus proche. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle resta un moment interdite, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montrait.

C'était comme un fantôme venu du passé. Un passé qu'elle croyait disparu à tout jamais trente ans plus tôt aux chutes de Reichenbach. Et maintenant elle se tenait devant elle. Ce n'était plus l'adolescente de quinze ans dont elle se souvenait, mais une femme de quarante-cinq ans. Bien qu'elle parut beaucoup plus jeune. Trente ans étaient passés et plus rien ne persistait de la fragile adolescente dont elle se souvenait. Trente ans étaient passés et elle avait désormais devant elle une belle femme au corps mince et élancé. Mais son visage aux traits fins avait toujours ce même teint de porcelaine, ses yeux clairs étaient toujours aussi bleus que l'azur du ciel et si ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus aussi longs qu'avant, ils n'en couvraient pas moins ses épaules en un flots de boucles sombres. Elle lui souriait.

- Rebecca ? murmura Rebecca. C'est... c'est vraiment toi, Rebecca ?

- Je me souviens de presque tout de lorsque j'étais toute petite avant d'aller vivre avec le Maître. Le lapin de la photo, je m'en souviens mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir eue un lapin chez papa et maman.

- Oui, c'est moi, Elisabeth, lui dit Rebecca dans un souffle. C'est vraiment moi.

- Oh, mon Dieu, tu est vivante ! Dis, c'est vraiment toi, petite soeur ? C'est bien toi qui est là ?

- Oui, Elisabeth, tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien moi qui est là devant toi.

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Elles étaient à quelques pas l'une de l'autre, n'osant pas avancer l'une vers l'autre. Elles avaient peur de se toucher, peur que le rêve ne s'évanouisse. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors, enfin, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant, en riant. En s'embrassant. Après trente ans, toute une éternité.

Mais déjà la vie ramenait les deux soeurs vers la réalité des choses et l'horloge du temps qui s'était arrêtée un bref instant avait repris son cours. La main de Mme Hudson caressa doucement la joue de Rebecca.

- Viens, Rebecca, lui dit-elle en la prenant par la main. Viens avec moi, ma fille. Viens avec moi, quelqu'un est là qui ne t'a jamais oublié.

Lorsqu'elle vit la dame entrer dans le salon, Aurore se dit que décidément ce jour-là était un jour véritablement spécial. Déjà l'arrivée de la maman de Mycroft et celle de son papa, son véritable papa, avait été quelque chose. Et maintenant, monsieur Greg... Oui, c'était bien cela. Elle sentait la grande main solide de monsieur Greg trembler entre ses petits doigts. En fait, tout son corps tremblait. Il regardait la dame et ses yeux étaient si brillants que la petite fille crut qu'il allait pleurer.

Elle était belle cette dame, se dit Aurore. Si belle avec ses grands yeux bleus pâles et ses longues boucles sombres. La petite fille la regarda et tout en la regardant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle semblait la connaître. Pourtant elle en était certaine, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue.

Mais la dame s'avançait maintenant vers eux, mais la dame était là. Si près qu'elle aurait put la toucher. Alors Aurore se recula un peu, elle se cacha derrière monsieur Greg. Pourtant madame Maggie lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur des étrangers, que chez elle elle était en sécurité. Mais la petite fille ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop près d'elle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas à elle que la dame s'intéressait. Elle était là devant monsieur Greg et ne regardait que lui. Elle était là devant monsieur Greg et ses yeux à elle aussi brillaient. Et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Gregory, dit Rebecca dans un souffle. Mon Gregory.

- Rebecca ? murmura Greg. C'est vraiment toi, ma Becky ? Tu est... tu est vraiment vivante ? Mais... mais comment ? Ce n'est pas...

Rebecca se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Elle savait que ce moment devait arriver. Expliquer comment elle avait survécu et pourquoi elle ne revenait que maintenant.

- Je t'expliquerai tout, dit-elle. Je te dirais tout et tu comprendras mais avant, je veux savoir. Notre fils...

Greg ferma les yeux.

- Il est vivant, Becky. Notre petit est vivant, mais... Il a... Oh, mon Dieu, comment te dire.

- Je sais, Greg, je sais. Il a de nouveau disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que maman sait beaucoup plus de choses que vous n'imaginez. Elle est le commissaire divisionnaire Isabella Fiorentini, dit une voix un peu plus loin.

- D'INTERPOL, ajouta une autre.

Greg sursauta, comme chacun dans la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'exclamations de surprises. Tout le monde se retourna. Deux jeunes gens que personne n'avaient encore remarqués se tenaient discrètement à l'entrée du salon. Rebecca leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Voici ma fille Chiarra, dit-elle.

Greg regarda la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Belle, mince et élancé comme sa mère, elle avait une peau mat au teint d'ivoire, de grands yeux mordorés en amandes et une longue chevelure lisse d'un noir profond descendant jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Ta fille ? dit-il. Alors, tu est... mariée ?

- Non, lui répondit Rebecca. Je l'ai été, je suis veuve. Mon époux s'appelait Alessandro Fiorentini. Il se trouvait au Wall Trade Center le 11 septembre 2001. Il... enfin.

- Mon père est... il est mort ce jour-là, lorsque les tours se sont effondrées, dit Chiarra presque sans voix. Il a été l'un des rares dont le corps a put être identifié.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Greg. Vous aviez quel âge ?

- Sept ans, monsieur.

Greg calcula qu'elle avait maintenant dix-huit ans puis porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui les accompagnaient. Plutôt joli garçon, de courts cheveux bruns à la coupe joyeusement indisciplinée et des yeux noisettes aux reflets dorés. Il semblait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans.

- Tu as également un fils ? demanda-t-il à Rebecca.

- Oh, non, répondit celle-ci en riant. Le lieutenant Lucas Mareuil est mon adjoint. Et semble-t-il...

Mais là, elle ne riait plus vraiment.

- ...plus que cela, d'après ce que j'ai découvert depuis quelques temps.

Elle se retourna et toisa les deux jeunes gens qui baissèrent la tête.

Un problème la souciait depuis un an, s'il en s'agissait véritablement un, et il était grand temps de percer cet abcès.

La nuit précédente, elle n'avait guère dormit. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de Chiarra. Elle les avaient entendus. Ils avaient parler une heure, peut-être deux puis, ils s'étaient engagés dans une toute autre discussion. Celle de deux corps qui se rapprochent. Elle avait entendu des soupirs, des gémissements, quelques cris étouffés. Un plaisir partagé. L'amour.

Elle avait sourit. Leur ferait-elle des reproches ? Jouerai-t-elle la mère outragée ? Non, bien sûr. Elle n'avait jamais rien eut d'une _mama_ italienne et n'était vraiment pas du genre à brandir son bréviaire de la mère juive abusive. Mais sans doute pourrait-elle prétendre que sa fille était trop jeune à seulement dix-huit ans pour avoir déjà un amant, mais ne l'était-elle pas elle-même lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée Greg. Elle était bien plus jeune que sa fille lorsque Sherlock était venu au monde. Elle n'avait pas encore seize ans.

Non, elle ne leur reprocherait rien. Chiarra ne pouvait pas faire un meilleur choix. Lucas était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de bien, elle le savait. Elle s'était tout de suite attachée a cet orphelin qui n'avait connu pour toute famille que des foyers d'accueil lorsqu'il avait été placé sous les ordres d'Isabella Fiorentini trois ans plus tôt. Et Rebecca Vernet lui avait alors ouvert son coeur et sa maison sans hésiter. Sans doute avait-elle crut donner un frère a sa fille, mais ce n'était plus apparemment le cas.

Non, elle ne voulait rien leur reprocher mais elle s'était attendu à ce qu'ils lui parlent.

- Croyez-vous que je n'avais pas découvert la vie que vous menez depuis quelques mois, vous deux ? Vous vous êtes montrés discrets, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais...

- Maman, pas maintenant, dit Chiarra dans un souffle.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Ta brusque passion pour le cinéma m'a certes un peu étonnée, jeune fille. Je n'ai rien dit, le cinéma est un très bon loisirs. Mais le plus étrange c'est que tes sorties coïncidaient toujours avec les jours de congés du lieutenant Mareuil. Et où se déroulaient donc ces séances de cinéma ? Dans le lit du lieutenant Mareuil, je suppose.

- Oups ! dit Lucas en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Maman, par pitié, supplia Chiarra.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Avez-vous pensez aux conséquences ? Non, bien sûr. Et que se passera-t-il si... Que feriez-vous d'un enfant à votre âge ? Et moi, je vous le dis, je suis encore trop jeune pour devenir déjà grand-mère.

Pendant ce discours, un silence attentid s'était fait dans le salon. Et s'il s'était fait en français, langue que ne comprenaient ni John Watson ni Molly Hooper, les deux jeunes gens ne s'en regardaient pas moins, souriant avec amusement.

- Je comprend maintenant de qui Sherlock tiens son charmant caractère, fini par dire John à Molly qui baissa la tête en riant. Certainement pas de notre cher inspecteur Lestrade.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Rebecca.

- Allons, ma fille, calme toi, lui dit Margaret Hudson d'une voix apaisante. Je suis certaine que ces deux jeunes savent les précautions à prendre mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Viens avec moi que je te présente ta petite fille.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rebecca. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Margaret passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Rebecca se retrouva bientôt devant Molly qui tenait la petite Angela dans ses bras.

- C'est... c'est..., begaya Rebecca.

- La fille de Sherlock, lui dit Margaret. Oui, ma belle, c'est bien ta petite fille. Elle s'appelle Angela.

- Angela.

Rebecca regarda le bébé. Ses yeux bleus, ses boucles sombres, sa peau de porcelaine. Elle avança une main tremblante, voulant caresser la joue pâle, mais la retira aussitôt et la plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle se demandait... se demandait...

- Est-elle vraiment... Est-ce certain que...

- Oui, madame, lui dit Molly. Elle est bien la fille de Sherlock. Nous avons, enfin... s'était il y a un an, juste avant que...

- Et est-ce que... vous et lui ?

- Oh, non, madame. Nous ne... lui et moi n'avons jamais été amants. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, quelqu'un de bien plus important que moi. Je n'étais pour lui qu'une amie. Enfin, je crois. Mais il était tellement inquiet cette nuit-là, il avait tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain sur le toit de St Bart que...

- ...c'était une question de survie. Oui, je comprend miss Hooper.

- Comment ? Mais, je...

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. Vous êtes le docteur Molly Hooper, ancienne légiste du Saint-Bartholomew Hospital. Oh, ne m'en veuillez pas, mademoiselle, mais ne pouvant pas être présente pour protéger mon fils, j'ai chercher à savoir qui étaient ceux formant sa vie quotidienne bien que j'ignorai pour le bébé. Vous aviez disparue. Mais je sais qui est cette personne que vous dîtes être plus importante que vous même, miss Hooper.

Et disant cela, Rebecca regarda John qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Oh, rassurez-vous, docteur Watson, dit-elle en riant. Je ne vous juge pas, rassurez-vous. Je laisse cela aux imbéciles étroits d'esprits qui refusent de vivre avec leur temps. Votre vie ne me regarde pas et si mon fils vous aime, c'est que cela devait être ainsi. Et vous, sergent Donovan, avez-vous enfin compris la raison de votre antipathie pour mon fils ? Vous savez maintenant que vous n'avez plus aucune raison d'être jalouse.

- Mais, madame, ce n'est pas..., s'écria Sally. Je vous jure que c'est faut ce que l'on raconte. Je n'ai jamais été... Oh, Greg, vous le croyez, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été... amoureuse de vous. Je n'ai jamais crut non plus que aviez une liaison avec Sherlock. Mais je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez depuis si longtemps lorsque j'ai fait sa connaissance et lorsque j'ai vu toute l'attention que vous lui accordiez, j'ai été... jalouse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sally, la rassura Greg. Et je suis certain que Sherlock ne vous en a jamais voulu. Vous n'aviez que douze ans lorsque vous avez perdu votre père, rien d'étonnant à ce que ayez chercher une figure paternelle. Cela ne m'a jamais gêner, bien au contraire cela m'a toujours plutôt flatter.

Sally devint toute rouge que son secret le plus intime ait été découvert et elle n'en adressa pourtant pas moins un grand sourire a Greg.

Mais pendant ce temps, Rebecca avait baissée la tête en respirant profondément avant de regarder ceux qui l'entourait.

- Je... j'ai un aveu à faire. Il y a un an, j'ai... je suis venu à Londres ce jour si terrible.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Elisabeth. Tu étais donc là, le jour de... l'enterrement ? Mais pourquoi n'a tu pas...

- Oh, Elisabeth, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Cela aurait été trop dangereux, cela vous aurait tous mis en danger. Parce que lui était là.

- Sieger !

- Oui, Sieger. Mais toi, Elisabeth, tu n'étais pas là non plus ? Pas plus qu'Esther ?

- Non. Il... il nous avaient menacées de s'en prendre à nos enfants si nous... Même après toutes ces années, même après avoir disparu de nos vies, il a continué à contrôler nos vies. Mais toi, au moins, tu est venue.

- Oui, mais j'aurais préférer ne jamais être là. Mon fils, cet enfant qu'il m'avait enlevé à peine né, il avait enfin réussi à détruire son existence. En allant même jusqu'à manipuler la presse. Oh, oui, je les ais lus ces articles du SUN sur le _net_, tous ces mensonges de cette Kitty Riley. Tout avait été si bien conçu pour détruire sa réputation et le pousser au suicide. Oui, il me fallait être là même si je n'avais pas réussi à le protéger. Quel triste jour, si peu de personnes étaient là. Mais je crois que les personnes les plus importantes y étaient et que cela seul comptait. Des visages que je vois justement ici aujourd'hui. Toi, Greg, qui venait de perdre ton fils sans savoir qu'il était vivant. Vous, sergent Donovan, pour vous faire pardonner vos erreurs. Vous, docteur Watson, pour soutenir Margaret dans son deuil. Vous, miss Hooper. Oui, vous, que j'ai vu s'en prendre à cette Kitty Riley. Et ma nièce...

Elle se tourna vers Anthea en lui souriant.

- Vous savez, euh, tu sais qui je..., murmura la jeune fille stupéfaite.

- Que tu est Janet Ann Moran, la petite dernière de ma soeur Esther ? lui dit Rebecca. Que l'on te surnomme Annie ? Que tu te fais également appeler Anthea ? Oui, je le sais. Comme je sais à quel point on a été injuste avec toi. Tout ce que Sieger t'as fait subir lorsque tu n'étais qu'une petite fille et que tes parents l'on compris bien trop tard. Mais je sais surtout ce que tu est au plus profond de ton être, l'affection que tu portes à Mycroft et ce désir de le protéger envers et contre tout. Mycroft...

Elle se tourna vers William et Elisabeth.

- Mycroft le sait-il ?

Le couple se regarda.

- Que devrait-il savoir ? lui demanda Elisabeth.

- Que notre cousin William Holmes ici présent est son père, bien sûr, répondit Rebecca en riant.

- Mais comment...

- Allons, Elisabeth. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et si d'après ce dont je me souvient, Mycroft n'a jamais eut autant de tâches de rousseur, leurs couleurs de cheveux identiques ne laisse aucun doute. Et pourquoi Sieger a-t-il autant précipiter votre mariage, si ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que tu étais enceinte ? Il s'était rendu compte que si un autre t'épousait, le contrôle de la fortune de la famille Vernet lui échappait.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous n'en avons jamais parler. Mycroft a accepter l'arrivée de William dans ma vie après mon divorce, nous a donner sa bénédiction lorsque nous nous sommes mariés mais, sincèrement, j'ignore s'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Mais... où est-il ? Où est donc Mycroft ? Puisque toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient au cimetière il y a un an se trouvent réunies ici, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ?

Rebecca compris tout de suite que quelque chose de grave était sans doute arrivé lorsqu'elle vit le visage inquiet de chacun. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage fermé d'Anthea et son regard emprunt de colère, elle se dit que, oui, il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Il se trouve ici, dit finalement Margaret Hudson. Il se en ce moment dans l'appartement du premier étage. Il est... il est malade.

- Comment cela... malade ? demanda Rebecca.

- Oui, il est malade, lui dit Anthea. Il a de la fièvre depuis hier. Oh, tellement de fièvre. Et tout cela, c'est de la faute de Miranda, de ma propre soeur. Elle... elle lui a injecté je ne sais quel poison en prétendant le soigner. Elle a voulu le... le...

La jeune fille était dans une telle colère, elle tremblait tant, qu'elle ne put continuer. Molly passa un bras apaisant autour de ses épaules.

- Empoisonné ? s'exclama Rebecca. Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose a son propre cousin ?

- Nous n'en savons en fait rien, lui dit John Watson. Nous ignorons pourquoi elle a agis ainsi. Peut-être est-ce pour l'empêcher de retrouver Sherlock. Mais pourquoi, ça... Ce que je peu dire, c'est que si je l'avais soigné moi-même tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

- Mais en est-on vraiment certain ? demanda Rebecca.

- Oh, oui ! dit Anthea. Elle nous a même laissé une preuve.

Elle lui montra le message qu'elle avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt chez Miranda et qu'elle avait gardée sur elle. Stupéfaite, Rebecca lu les lignes qui y étaient écrites.

_" Chère petite soeur, ceci n'a rien de personnel. Mycroft n'est pas en danger mais nous avions juste besoin qu'il soit hors d'état d'agir pour finir ce que nous avons commencé il y a déjà quelques temps. L'élimination définitive de Sherlock est la seule solution pour protéger l'avenir de l'Organisation. Mon travail au dispensaire et mon image de médecin des pauvres n'ayant plus lieu d'être, je laisse ses chers pouilleux au docteur John Watson. Je rejoint dès à présent le Maître et j'entre dans la clandestinité. Comme je doute que tu accepte de nous rejoindre et comme nous ne nous reverrons sans doute plus jamais, je te dis adieu. Ta soeur, Mira." _

Rebecca frémis en lisant ces lignes. Une telle froideur, un telle manque de compassion. Elle avait sut que Miranda était devenue médecin et que depuis plusieurs années elle s'occupait des sans-abris de Londres. Des personnes qu'apparemment elle méprisaient. Comment peut-on cacher ce que l'on est vraiment pendant si longtemps. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Cela ne prouve rien, dit-elle finalement. Qui nous dit que ce message est bien de Miranda ? Ce n'est pas une note manuscrite, elle a été visiblement tapée sur un traitement de texte. N'importe qui aurait put l'écrire.

- Où Miranda elle-même, dit Anthea avec obstination. Qui d'autre ? C'est elle que nous avons appelé, c'est elle qui a fait la piqûre. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle voulait le faire. Pour qu'elle raison l'aurait-on obligée ? La vie de ma soeur est aussi transparente que du cristal.

Rebecca hocha la tête en écoutant la jeune fille têtue.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait appel à Miranda ? demanda-t-elle.

- A cause de Sherlock, répondit Anthea. Parce qu'il avait de nouveau disparu. Pauvre Mycroft. Il était si heureux quand il a appris que son petit frère était vivant. Il avait été si malheureux durant un an de l'avoir perdu et voilà qu'il apprend qu'il est vivant. Et cette infirmière qui nous apprend qu'il a été transféré... on ne sait pas où. On l'ignore. Et ça à été de trop pour Mycroft, il a craquer. On a alors fait appel à Miranda parce que John n'osait pas le soigner lui-même. Voilà.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il été transféré ?

- Et bien, lorsque..., dit John Watson. En fait, seul Greg pourrait vous raconter dans quelles conditions il l'a découvert.

Rebecca se tourna vers celui-ci, redoutant d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Greg était pâle et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il lui raconta.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert, et jamais je ne pourrai oublier cela. Il... il était retenu prisonnier dans cette maison, enfermé dans cette cave. Il était nu, enchaîné, son corps était si frêle, il avait l'air si fragile. Il avait été tant maltraité, il avait tant souffert. Non seulement affamé durant des mois, mais aussi fouetté, brûlé et... violé. Et ce monstre lui avait brisé les deux chevilles.

- Seigneur ! gémit Rebecca. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !

- C'est grâce à Sally que je l'ai sortit de cet antichambre de l'Enfer, c'est grâce à Sally que j'ai réussi à l'emmener au Saint-Bartholomew Hospital. Mais là-bas, lorsque j'ai appeler John, il a...

- Il était traumatisé, madame, continua John. Il était seulement traumatisé et ce médecin, ce docteur Sowerby, ce soit-disant psychiatre a prétendu que... il a parlé de démence. Il l'a fait transporter dans le service psychiatrique de St Bart avant de le faire transférer dans... Il a parlé d'une institution psychiatrique mais a refusé de nous dire où. On ne sait pas où est Sherlock, on ne sait comment le retrouver.

- Et ce docteur Sowerby refuse de parler ?

- Il ne peut malheureusement plus rien dire, intervint Sally Donovan. On l'a retrouvé mort ce matin, trois balles dans le corps et tous ses dossiers avaient disparus.

- Il ne reste vraiment rien ? On n'a pas retrouvé le moindre indice ?

- Si, une chose. Il y avait un message sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Un message qui était adressé à Greg par quelqu'un qui sait qu'il est le père de Sherlock et qui semble également vous connaître.

- Et que disait ce message ?

- _" Cher inspecteur Lestrade, n'ayez plus d'espoir. L'enfant est perdu à jamais. Après la mère, le fils. Après les chutes, la rivière. Mais cette fois personne ne l'aidera à traverser. "_

Rebecca avait écouté avec attention et maintenant, son regard était fixe. Elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs d'il y a trente ans et savait sans aucun doute qui était responsable de tout cela. Le docteur Sowerby n'avait pas agit par lui-même, il n'avait été qu'un complice, ce genre de complice dont on se débarrasse lorsqu'il n'est plus utile. Elle savait qui était le véritable responsable. Il n'agissait jamais par lui-même et toujours d'autres agissaient à sa place. Il avait une âme noire mais toujours les mains propres.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Ce ne peut-être que cela mais... Non, il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille, pas une deuxième fois. Il n'est pas stupide. Mais, après tout, c'était il y a trente ans et plus personne ne s'en souvient.

Mais Rebecca n'alla pas plus loin dans ses raisonnements. Un bruit de course se fit entendre dans l'escalier et bientôt, une femme apparut à la porte du salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se précipiter vers John.

- Docteur John ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh, docteur John !

- Helen, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria John. C'est Mycroft ? Il va plus mal ?

Helen Perkins, l'ancienne sans-abris accueillie par Mme Hudson au 221b et devenue la garde-malade de Mycroft agita une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Non, non, il va bien, s'écria-t-elle. Mais... oh, Seigneur, nous avons fait une erreur, une terrible erreur.

Puis, se tournant vers Anthea :

- La doctoresse, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle n'y est pour rien et... je crois qu'elle est en danger.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 8  
**

**" Le Mal n'est jamais le plus fort. Le Bien vaincra toujours. "**

**Note de l'auteur ****: **_ce chapitre commence là où se termine le chapitre précédent._

* * *

_" Pour qui trouvera ce message, ne croyez pas ce qu'on vous dira et et ce que vous allez découvrir a mon sujet. Cela fait des semaines qu'il me menace et qu'il me demande d'agir contre ma volonté. J'ignore comment il a appris pour Mycroft et comment il se doutait que John allait me demander mon aide, mais il m'a demander d'injecter a mon cousin bien-aimé un produit qui devait provoquer un comas irréversible. Mais je me suis refusée à faire une chose aussi révoltante. Même s'il m'a menacer de faire exploser mon Dispensaire a l'heure ou il serait le plus visité, de provoquer une véritable hécatombe, je ne l'aurai tout de même pas fait. Je lui ai seulement dit que j'acceptai de le faire pour sauver toutes ces vies. On trouvera la seringue contenant ce produit dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de la chambre de Sherlock. Je n'ai injecté qu'un simple sédatif. J'ai laissé ce message sur la table de nuit ne pouvant vous en parler moi-même. Il a placé un mouchard sur moi pour surveiller chacune de mes paroles. J'ignore ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il découvrira que je ne lui ai pas obéi, mais vous ne me reverrez sans doute pas vivante. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, ma vie n'a pas d'importance. Veillez sur vous, vous êtes tous en danger. Sieger Holmes est le responsable de tout cela : ce qui est arrivé a Sherlock, ce qui à failli arriver a Mycroft. Et de bien d'autres choses encore. Retrouvez-le vite et si vous le pouvez, retrouvez-moi aussi. Et si vous y arrivez trop tard, je ne vous en voudrez pas. Adieu. Je vous aime, Miranda. " _

Anthea venait de lire ces quelques lignes. Elle leva les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Ses joues étaient rougies par la honte et la confusion. La jeune fille s'en voulait, et ce n'était pas rien de le dire. Si elle le pouvait, elle se donnerait elle-même des gifles. Elle avait accusé quelqu'un sans vraiment avoir de preuve et ce quelqu'un était sa propre soeur. Et maintenant elle s'en voulait terriblement.

- Je suis désolée, gémit-elle. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée. Miranda, je... je l'ai accusée pour rien. Elle... elle ne va jamais me pardonner. Ma soeur. Où est-elle ? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.

Elle tremblait, elle pleurait, elle regardait chacun avec des yeux emplis de désespoir. Il ne restait plus rien d'Anthea, la parfaite et efficace assistante de Mycroft Holmes. Elle n'était plus que la si douce et si fragile Janet Ann Moran.

- Allons, ma fille, calmez-vous, lui dit Helen en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille et serrant sa main tremblante entre les siennes. Nous allons retrouver votre grande soeur. N'est-ce pas, docteur John ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr, s'exclama John. Mais... dis-moi, Helen, où as-tu trouvée cette lettre ?

- Et bien... sous le lit. J'étais aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et pendant que je lisais, je l'ai fait tomber. En le ramassant, j'ai vu quelque chose sous le lit. C'était cette lettre. Je pense qu'elle était posée sur la table de nuit et qu'un courant d'air a du la faire tomber. Je l'ai lu et... Mon Dieu, je m'en veux tellement. Je suis descendue tout de suite pour vous prévenir. Mais, docteur John, il faut vite prévenir les autres. Il recherchent la doctoresse... et pas pour son bien.

- Nous allons le faire, Helen, nous allons le faire. Heureusement que je leur ai fourni des portables pré-payés. Allons maintenant voir ce qu'il en est de ce que Miranda nous a laissé... Vous venez, Annie ?

John tendit la main vers Anthea qui se leva. Tous deux sortirent rapidement du salon, suivis d'Helen. On entendit bientôt leurs pas monter rapidement l'escalier.

Dans la chambre, Mycroft était profondément endormi. Anthea se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se penchant sur le lit, elle prit la main de Mycroft dans la sienne.

- On dirait qu'il a moins de fièvre, dit-elle avec espoir.

John posa doucement sa main sur le front du malade qui lui sembla un peu moins brûlant.

- En effet, dit-il, mais à peine. Mais il dort calmement, ce qui est déjà rassurant... Voyons maintenant ce qu'il en est de cette seringue.

John eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir ce tiroir qui ne l'avait pas été depuis un an. En réalité, il ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, il n'avait jamais chercher à le savoir. Depuis le " décès " de Sherlock, il s'était installé dans l'appartement du deuxième étage et la veille, lorsqu'on avait installé Mycroft dans le lit de Sherlock, c'était la première fois que John revenait dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec son compagnon. Seule Mme Hudson y était entrée un an plus tôt pour mettre un peu d'ordre, ranger ce que Sherlock avait laissé derrière lui, défendant que l'on touche à quoique ce soit. C'était l'appartement de Sherlock, l'appartement de son petit. C'était un lieu devenu sacré.

La main de John trembla un peu, lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement le tiroir de la table de nuit. A quoi s'attendait-il a y découvrir à l'intérieur ? Sans doute des choses extraordinaires ? Il rougit tout de même un peu lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui s'y trouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur, de s'introduire dans la partie la plus intime de la vie de Sherlock. Dans ce tiroir se trouvait, bien sûr, ces objets ordinaires que l'on trouve dans toutes les tables de nuit : un paquet de Kleenex entamé, une boîte de paracétamol, quelques bombons au miel... Mais il y avait aussi ce qui semblait être un petit album de photographies et un livre, un vieux livre à la couverture défraîchie qui semblait avoir été beaucoup lu : _L'île au trésor. _Oui, il se souvenait que Mycroft lui avait dit un jour que Sherlock rêvait de devenir pirate lorsqu'il était enfant et que _L'île au trésor_ était alors son histoire favorite. John sourit. Un ours en peluche, un roman. On ne se sépare jamais vraiment de son enfance, sherlock semble-t-il pas plus que n'importe qui. Mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment était là, sous ses yeux. Il prit délicatement la seringue entre ses doigts et examina le liquide translucide qu'elle contenait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, docteur John ? lui demanda Helen.

- Je l'ignore. Quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, en tout cas. Il faudra analyser ce produit pour savoir ce que c'est.

- Le MI6 pourra s'en charger, intervint Anthea.

- Non. Il vaut mieux confier cette seringue à Scotland Yard ainsi que la lettre de Miranda. Microft a failli être victime d'une tentative de meurtre et non connaissons le nom du coupable.

- Mais ma soeur risque d'être accusée de complicité, s'exclama la jeune fille. John, on ne...

- Mais non, elle ne risque rien. Elle était victime de chantage pour une quelconque raison, c'est évident.

- Du chantage ? Mais pourquoi ? Miranda n'a jamais rien fait de...

John étouffa un éclat de rire.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui me disiez il y a quelques heures que vous n'aviez plus de soeur ? C'est tout de même grâce à vous, jeune fille, que le réseau des sans-abris s'est mis à ses trousses. Et maintenant vous affirmez que Miranda n'a jamais rien fait de mal ? Vous avez certainement été girouette dans une autre vie, miss Anthea.

- Oh, John Watson ! s'exclama la jeune fille, vexée. Et vous alors, est-ce que vous m'avez contredite ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, dit John en riant. Je plaide coupable.

Mais tandis qu'il parlait, le médecin continuait à examiner le contenu du tiroir et n'y tenant plus, il s'empara du petit album. Il n'était pas très épais, ne pouvait contenir qu'une cinquantaine de photographie mais lorsqu'il se mit à le feuilleter, il comprit que ce qu'il contenait lui ouvrait pour ainsi dire une fenêtre sur l'âme de Sherlock. Emu, tandis qu'il tournait les pages, tandis qu'il allait de photographie en photographie, John se demanda comment on avait pu dire que Sherlock n'avait pas de coeur. Là, dans les pages de ce petit album, se trouvait le coeur de Sherlock. Là, entre ses pages, John découvrit non seulement des photographies de lui-même et bien sûr de Mme Hudson, mais aussi de Greg, de Molly, de Mycroft (oui, même de Mycroft), d'Anthea, non... d'Annie, de Miranda... Oui, le coeur de Sherlock était là, sur les pages de ce petit album.

- Je crois que vous ne devriez pas y toucher, murmura une voix non loin de lui. Il est a mon petit frère, il n'aurait pas permis.

John sursauta. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard bleu saphir de Mycroft qui le regardait avec désapprobation.

- Eh, Mycroft ! s'exclama John. Vous êtes réveillé ? Comment vous sentez-vous, mon ami ?

Mais déjà, Mycroft avait détourné la tête. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, il regardait un autre point de la chambre. John se tourna et vit, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte... Rebecca. Rebecca, une main sur la bouche, dont les yeux embués de larmes étaient fixés sur Mycroft.

- Non, non, murmura Mycroft. Ce... ce n'est pas possible. Elle... elle est morte. Il l'a dit, elle est morte, Rebecca est morte.

Il s'appuya sur le coude pour essayer de s'asseoir, mais retomba aussitôt allongé. Il se sentait faible, tellement faible. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Perdait-il maintenant l'esprit ? Voyait-il maintenant des spectres venus du passé ? Mais les spectres ne vieillissent pas, les spectres sont tels que les vivants ont été. Rebecca avait quinze ans lorsqu'elle s'est tuée à Meringen, lorsqu'elle s'est jetée du haut des chutes de Reichenbach. Alors pourquoi lui apparaissait-elle ainsi avec le visage d'une femme et non pas celui d'une adolescente ?

- Non, non, gémit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas vrai. Aidez-moi, par pitié, aidez-moi.

Mais déjà, Rebecca s'était précipitée dans la chambre. Déjà, elle s'était assise au bord du lit et, les mains tremblantes, avait prit Mycroft entre ses bras. Rebecca qui le serrait contre elle, Rebecca qui lui murmurait des mots tendres que lui seul entendait. Et Mycroft se serrait contre elle, pleurait dans ses bras. Pleurait parce qu'elle était là, parce qu'elle était vivante et que...

- Je le savais, dit-il dans un souffle. Je savais que ce n'étais pas un rêve. Tu est revenue pour le punir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mon coeur, oui, murmura Rebecca. Oui, il sera puni, très sévèrement puni. Mais je suis aussi revenue pour toi et pour Sherlock. Pour ma famille.

- Sherlock ? Tu vas le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut le retrouver, il faut le sauver, il faut... il faut...

Son corps était secoué de sanglots et Rebecca qui avait resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps, pouvait sentir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, mouiller son corsage.

- Chut, chut, calme-toi, lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se rallonger. On le retrouvera, je te promets qu'on le retrouvera.

Rebecca le regarda qui, lentement, s'endormait à nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle l'avait sentit contre elle. Son corps était brûlant de fièvre et si maigre, si frêle. Elle l'avait sentit si fragile dans ses bras. Est-ce cela ce à quoi Sieger Holmes voulait atteindre ? Détruire cette existence par le désespoir ? Et que se passerait-il si l'on ne retrouvait pas Sherlock ? Ou si on le retrouvait trop tard ?

- Non, ce n'est pas envisageable, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle regarda tour à tour chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Vous m'entendez ? Ce n'est pas envisageable. Que je ne puisse pas retrouver mon fils n'est pas envisageable et quiconque...

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin. Un cri, un appel au secours leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est Maggie, s'exclama John. Bon sang, que se passe-t-il encore ?

Ils ne se le demandèrent pas. Ils se précipitèrent tous hors de la chambre, hors de l'appartement et là, en haut de l'escalier, ils s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits. En bas, dans le vestibule, Mme Hudson était bien là mais elle était penchée sur un corps allongé sur le sol.

- Miranda ! cria Anthea.

Elle dévala l'escalier au risque de tomber et se jeta bientôt à genoux près du corps évanoui de sa soeur. Elle la prit dans ses bras en pleurant, en l'appelant, en la suppliant. Lentement, Miranda revint à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

- Mycroft... Mycroft, est-ce que...

- Il va bien, lui dit Anthea. Oh, Miranda, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. Je croyais que... que... Pardonne-moi, ma soeur chérie.

- Sherlock, murmura Miranda. Sherlock, il est... il est...

Mais elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

- Miranda ! cria à nouveau Anthea. Miranda, par pitié. Non, non... Oh, mon Dieu, elle sait où est Sherlock. Mais où est-il ? Miranda, reviens. Ouvre les yeux. Dis-moi, dis-moi.

- Saint-Christophe. Le Maître a dit et la dame est partie là-bas. Mira a dit qu'il fallait vite venir ici pour prévenir.

Anthea sursauta en entendant cette voix. Une voix enfantine. Et là, blottit dans un coin du vestibule, elle aperçut un petit garçon aux longues boucles dorées et aux grands yeux couleur d'azur. Qui était-il ? Cela n'avait pour l'instant pas d'importance.

Saint-Christophe.

Sherlock se trouvait à Saint-Christophe et s'était tout ce qui comptait.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 9**

**" L'Opération Château d'If " **

Dans la chambre, assise près du lit, Mary consulta sa montre. Dans la poche de sa blouse, son portable émit une légère vibration puis s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle prit son téléphone, composa un numéro, attendit d'entendre une sonnerie pour aussitôt raccrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone vibra à nouveau, s'arrêta pour recommencer une seconde fois. C'était le signal.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle en consultant à nouveau sa montre. 11 h 55. Ils seront là dans trente-cinq minutes.

Sherlock la regarda avec méfiance. Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose se préparait, il ne savait pas quoi mail il le sentait. Et soudain, la panique monta en lui. C'était comme une bulle d'angoisse prête à éclater.

Mary s'en rendit compte. Elle sourit et porta un doigt a ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle doucement. Il n'y a pas de danger. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Je te l'ai expliquer tout à l'heure, tu vas bientôt sortir d'ici. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu pars, mon coeur. Je t'emmène avec moi.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, mais le jeune homme se recula en gémissant d'angoisse.

- Bande de salauds, murmura-t-elle d'un ton rageur. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je leur ferai payer ce qu'il lui ont fait.

Puis, se penchant vers le jeune homme :

- Ecoute, je vais te faire une injection. Mais il ne faut pas que tu ais peur, ce n'est rien de méchant. Juste un produit que mon ami Hadiya m'a donné ce matin : de l'ibogaïne. Il t'aidera à te détendre.

Sherlock l'a regarda sortir une seringue de la poche de sa blouse et retirer le petit embout qui protégeait l'aiguille. Il trembla tout de même un peu lorsque l'aiguille s'approcha de son bras, il la regarda mais ce n'était pas de peur. Il lui faisait confiance. Et lorsque ce fut terminé, il leva sa main vers elle et lui caressa la joue. Alors, Mary se pencha à nouveau vers lui et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, il ne recula pas.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en lui souriant.

Mais dans le lointain, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre attira leur attention :

- C'est elle, dit Mary.

Puis, se tournant vers le jeune homme :

- N'aie pas peur. Je ne la laisserai pas entrer dans le chambre? Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle sortit.

Mary avait à peine fermée la porte derrière elle que celle isolant le service du reste de l'hôpital s'ouvrit sur miss Riordan. Mary la regarda venir jusqu'à elle en croisant les bras.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle. Il est 12 h 10. Le docteur Harrisson n'admet pas l'inexactitude.

Shannon la dévisagea avec un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. La scène du matin était encore dans sa mémoire et avant de s'occuper de la petite larve, elle allait s'amuser un peu.

- Va me servir une tasse de café, dit-elle en passant près de la jeune infirmière sans un regard.

- Et puis quoi encore, s'exclama Mary. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Pou votre bonne ?

La femme s'arrêta, se retourna et... Mary ne vit pas venir la paire de gifles qui l'atteignit au visage.

- Obéie, lui répondit Shannon en s'éloignant vers le vestiaire.

- Garce, grogna Mary.

Mais cette paire de gifles n'avait pas d'importance. La jeune fille plongea la main dans la poche de sa blouse, en sortit le petit flacon de verre et regarda les minuscules comprimés qui se trouvaient dedans. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Un instant plus tôt, elle était encore à se demander comme lui faire prendre le comprimé.

Serrant le flacon dans son poing, Mary se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit une tasse, y versa de l'eau, une cuillère de café instantané et passa la tasse au micro-ondes. Et lorsque la préparation fut chaude, elle posa la tasse sur la table et jeta dedans l'un des petits comprimés qui fondit aussitôt.

- Alors, mon café est près ? demanda à ce moment une voix derrière elle.

Shannon Riordan se tenait là, vêtue d'une blouse d'infirmière. Elle entra dans la cuisine, s'assit et prit la tasse fumante qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

- N'oublie pas ce que le docteur Harrisson a dit. Tu n'appartiens désormais plus au personnel de l'hôpital, tu peux partir... Hmm, ce café est délicieux... Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as enfin compris que tu n'étais pas de force pour lutter contre moi, contre nous ?

Non, Mary ne disait rien. Elle regardait cette femme qu'elle avait détestée à peine l'avait-elle rencontrée dans le bureau du docteur Harrisson. Elle l'avait détestée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre de Sherlock et qu'elle avait vue le regard de terreur de son " ange ". Et maintenant, elle la regardait sans rien dire. Observant l'effet du comprimé. Les yeux de la femme commençaient à se fermer. Elle s'endormait.

- Mais qu'est-ce, murmura-t-elle d'une voix déjà pâteuse. Que m'as-tu... ?

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, dit Mary d'un ton moqueur.

Puis la jeune fille prit la tasse à moitié vide (c'est vrai que l'effet du comprimé était rapide), la vida dans l'évier, la lava, l'essuya et la rangea. Elle alla chercher son sac à dos dans son vestiaire et une fois revenue, elle enfila les gants médicaux qu'elle avait préparés. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit la bouteille de gin qu'elle avait achetée le matin même, l'ouvrit et en vida les deux tiers dans l'évier. Un verre vide était déjà près sur la table. Elle versa dedans un peu d'alcool et approcha le verre des lèvres de la femme puis, prenant la main droite de Shannon dans la sienne, elle ferma ses doigts sur le verre et la bouteille.

Voilà, c'était fait. Mary regarda attentivement la scène pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Oui, tout était là : la bouteille de gin, le verre, la femme endormie et... enivrée. Et uniquement ses empreintes sur le verre et la bouteille.

A ce moment, un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre dans la poche de la blouse de la femme. Son portable. Mary, poussée par la curiosité, le prit. Un texto venait de s'afficher.

**Du Maître pour Shannon Riordan****.**

**12 : 19.  
**

_**" Prévenez-moi lorsque vous en aurez fini avec la petite larve. J'aurais d'autres instructions pour vous. "**_

- La petite larve ? murmura Mary en serrant les dents. C'est de mon ange qu'il parle ainsi ? Et le Maître, c'est qui ça le Maître ? Il se croit dans un épisode de Doctor Who, ma parole ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par en finir avec lui ?

Elle devint subitement livide lorsqu'une horrible idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle fouilla alors soigneusement les poches de la blouse de la femme endormie et en sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide translucide.

- C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en s'adressant a la femme endormie ? Du poison ? Ainsi, c'est donc vrai ? Tu as ordre de le tuer ? Et bien, puisque ton Maître veut savoir lorsque ce sera chose faite, nous allons lui donner satisfaction.

Mary mit le portable dans sa poche et rangea dans son à dos la seringue qu'elle avait soigneusement enveloppée dans plusieurs mouchoirs en papier. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure à sa montre. 12 h 25. Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine, écouta, n'entendit rien. Le docteur Harrisson était partit à 11 h 30 et serait absent jusqu'à 14 heures. Le personnel de l'hôpital déjeunait a la cafétéria jusqu'à 13 heures. Tout allait bien, aucun risque d'être dérangé. Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le petit couloir qu'elle remonta et alla se placer derrière la porte donnant sur le rideau de lierre. Dans la poche de sa blouse, son portable vibra quelques secondes.

Doucement, elle poussa le verrou et ouvrit lentement la porte. Une camionnette blanche s'arrête à ce moment de l'autre côté du rideau de lierre. Il était 12 h 30.

Elle écouta.

- Mais vous ne venez jamais avant 17 h 30, disait une voix féminine (c'était celle de la responsable de la lingerie). C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Vous auriez pu venir plus tard.

- Désolais, madame, lui répondit une voix masculine à l'arrière de la camionnette. Nous avons eut un changement de planning de dernière minute. Nous avons nous aussi dut sauter le déjeuner.

- Mais ce n'est pas vous qui venez d'habitude ?

- Non, nos collègues sont malades. C'est pour cela que nous venons maintenant. Nous allons faire au plus vite et vous pourrez retourner déjeuner.

- Alors, dépêchez-vous.

Mary ferma les yeux, se signa rapidement et murmura :

- C'est maintenant que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Aidez-moi à le sortir de cette antichambre de l'Enfer. C'est un ange. C'est mon ange.

Puis, elle écarta doucement le rideau de lierre et regarda dehors avec prudence. Les portes arrières de la camionnette étaient déjà ouvertes, empêchant qu'elle ne soit vue depuis la porte des dépendances et à l'avant, le chauffeur avait également ouvert sa portière. Il se tenait là, la regardant en souriant puis, il dit assez fort :

- J'ai le temps d'en griller une ?

- Oui, répondit la voix à l'arrière du véhicule. J'ignore où sont les paquets de linge propre. Faut que je les cherchent et que je récupère les sacs de linge sale. T'as dix minutes.

C'était le signal.

La porte de côté coulissa silencieusement et Hadiya sauta lestement de la camionnette. Mary l'entraîna rapidement dans le couloir.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hadiya.

- Oh, oui, lui répondit Mary. Le docteur Harrisson est partit comme prévu. Il ne reviendra pas avant quatorze heures. Et cette horrible femme est en train de dormir. Mais, Hadiya, j'ai découvert une chose. Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on aille voir assez vite ce policier de Scotland Yard dont j'ai vu le nom sur le _net. _Cet inspecteur, euh... Lestrade ? Oui, c'est ça, l'inspecteur-détective Gregory Lestrade... Alors, ils ont accepté de le recevoir ?

- Sans problème. Surtout après que je leur ai expliquer la situation. Ils lui donneront les premiers soins mais ils m'ont bien expliquer qu'ils ne peuvent aller au-delà. J'ai contacter le docteur Edelstein, il a accepté de l'accueillir chez lui pour aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire.

- Un psychiatre, murmura Mary comme pour elle-même. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Le pauvre garçon semble en avoir une telle peur.

- Pas psychiatre, ma belle. Psychanalyste.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment de différence.

Hadiya étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Et tu est infirmière en psychiatrie ? Et bien, nous dirons qu'il n'y a pas plus de rapport entre le docteur Edelstein et ton docteur Harrisson qu'il n'y en avait en Sigmund Freud et le docteur Mengele.

- Oui, tu as raison. Le Bien et le Mal. La Raison et la Démence.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la chambre. Mary ouvrit doucement la porte et le fit entrer.

Sherlock somnolait lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et, tout de suite, fut prit de panique. Un inconnu venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avait peur et ne pouvait pas fuir.

Mary compris tout de suite ce qui risquait de se passer. Elle se précipita vers le lit et doucement se pencha vers le jeune homme.

- Calme-toi, mon coeur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien. C'est Hadiya Maathaï, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Tu te souviens ? Il est venu pour te faire sortir d'ici. On va t'emmener là où tu seras en sécurité.

- Partir ? gémit Sherlock alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Vraiment partir ?

- Oui, vraiment partir, lui dit Mary.

- En sécurité ? Plus jamais me faire du mal ? Plus jamais être battu ?

- Non, plus jamais. Et plus jamais attaché, plus jamais la piqûre qui fait oublier. Hadiya va te prendre dans ses bras pour t'emmener. Tu vas partir avec lui et je vous rejoindraient plus tard. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Lorsque Mary repoussa doucement le drap et la couverture au pied du lit, Hadiya, horrifié, s'exclama :

- Regarde, Mary. Ses chevilles. Les bandages sont pleins de sang.

- Oui, il a les chevilles fracturées. Mais il faut faire vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles saignent. Il a besoin de soins urgents.

Hadiya avait enlevé son manteau et enveloppa dedans le corps frêle de Sherlock. Tout cela se fit avec une telle douceur - ou bien étais-ce les effets bienfaisants de l'ibogaïne ? - que le jeune homme se laissa faire avec une confiance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Et lorsqu'il se trouva dans les bras de cet homme inconnu, il leva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

- Vous... vous êtes africain. Kenyan, je crois. Oui, kenyan. Masaï.

- C'est très exact, lui dit Hadiya en souriant.

Puis, se tournant vers Mary :

- J'étais certain que c'était lui... Viens, maintenant. Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes. Tu as encore quinze minutes pour tout finir.

Il était 12 h 40. Les dix minutes étaient passées. Le chauffeur avait fini sa cigarette et les sacs de linge sale étaient rangés dans la camionnette. Et lorsque le véhicule parti enfin, la lingère de l'hôpital ne se douta pas que ce ne fut pas uniquement des draps sales que le véhicule de la blanchisserie emporta. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière le rideau de lierre sans qu'elle ne se doute qu'elle n'ait jamais été ouverte. Rien ne s'était passé.

Il ne restait que peu de temps. Mary regagna rapidement le service de quarantaine. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine : miss Riordan dormait toujours profondément. Très bien. Elle prit son sac à dos qu'elle avait laissé dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt, alla dans le vestiaire prendre le reste de ses affaires puis retourna dans la chambre. Elle refit soigneusement le lit (elle ne voulait pas partir en laissant du désordre derrière elle), puis déposa dessus, parfaitement alignés, le " cadeau " du docteur Harrisson (elle n'en aurait désormais plus jamais besoin), la lettre qu'elle avait préparée et sa blouse soigneusement pliée sur laquelle elle posé la clé magnétique et son beeper d'infirmière. Elle hésita un instant mais déposa tout de même sur le lit l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée le docteur Harrisson et contenant son dernier salaire. Non, elle ne voulait rien emporter de l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Christophe.

Mais il restait une dernière chose à faire. Elle prit le portable de Shannon et envoya la réponse au texto que la femme avait reçu.

**De Shannon Riordan pour le Maître.**

**12 : 47.**

**_" C'est chose faite. J'attends vos instructions. "_**

La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

**Du Maître pour Shannon Riordan.**

**12 : 50.**

**_" Félicitations. Ne touchez pas a la petite garce. Seb viendra la prendre en charge dans peu de temps. J'ai l'intention de l'introduire dans le réseau. Le produit semble de qualité, elle nous rapportera un bon prix. Quant au docteur Harrisson, je pense qu'il serait bon qu'il connaisse le destin du docteur Sowerby. "_**

Le docteur Sowerby ? Cela lui disait quelque chose. Mais oui, maintenant elle se souvenait. Après le départ du docteur Harrisson, elle s'était rendue à la cuisine de l'hôpital pour demander un bol de bouillon pour Sherlock. La radio y était allumée et elle avait entendue la nouvelle. Un médecin du Saint-Bartholomew Hospital avait été retrouvé mort le matin même. Le docteur Jonas Sowerby, médecin du service psychiatrique de l'établissement. Il avait semble-t-il était assassiné et l'une des infirmières du service avait disparue.

- C'est donc cela, murmura Mary. Cette Shannon Riordan, c'est l'infirmière qui a disparue. Et elle a été envoyée à Saint-Christophe ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Mon ange se trouvait donc à St Bart avant de venir ici ? Et... Oui, c'est cela. On l'a envoyé ici pour sans doute en finir avec lui et cette miss Riordan devait s'en charger. Et sans doute on ne devait pas laisser de témoins. Le docteur Sowerby a été éliminé et ce devait être au tour du docteur Harrisson. Brr, quelle horreur !... Mais cette histoire de réseau, c'est... Oh, mon Dieu !

Mary eut un frisson de dégoût. Soudain, elle se souvenait. L'homme qu'elle avait vu la veille, celui qui était venu voir le docteur Harrisson.

- C'est lui, le Maître ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis certaine que c'était lui. Je savais qu'il avait une tête de marchand d'esclaves. Ce réseau... c'est un réseau de prostitution, j'en suis certaine. Et ça...

Elle regarda le portable dans sa main.

- ...ça va directement a Scotland Yard... Mais avant...

**De la petite garce pour le Maître.**

**12 : 55.**

**_" Monsieur, ne tenez aucun compte du précédent texto. Il n'émanait pas de miss Riordan mais de moi. Je tiens à vous signaler qu'en vous disant que c'était chose faite, je voulais seulement dire que Sherlock est désormais en sécurité. Oui, monsieur, je sais qui il est. Quant à miss Riordan, ne comptez pas la retrouver. Elle sera très bientôt entre les mains de la police et se sera très prochainement votre tour. Ah, une dernière chose. N'espérez pas me compter comme nouveau membre de votre réseau. Je n'ai aucun goût pour la prostitution. Vous voyez, cher monsieur, je suis au courant de tout et je sais tout de vous. "_**

Elle éteignit enfin le portable et le rangea dans son sac à dos en souriant, se disant qu'elle voudrait bien être une petite souris pour voir la réaction du Maître lorsqu'il lirait le texto

* * *

Il était très exactement treize heures lorsque lorsque Mary Morstan sortit enfin du service de quarantaine. Personne ne fit attention a son départ. Personne n'entendit la Harley Davidson remonter l'allée du parc et passer le portail. La jeune fille arrêta un instant sa moto et regarda une dernière fois l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Chistophe. Elle partait sans regrets.

Il était 13 h 05.

Mary Morstan se dit que rien n'était encore terminé et qu'elle allait avoir encore beaucoup à faire.

**oOoOoOo **

Lorsqu'il lu le texto, lord Sieger Holmes failli s'étrangler de rage. Quoi ? Cette petite larve de Sherlock était toujours en vie et quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de lui venir en aide ? Mais non, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il avait tout prévu, comme toujours. Aucun de ses plans n'avait jamais échoué. Celui d'il y a un an avait fonctionner à merveille. Mais que c'était-il passé cette fois-ci ? Où avait-il fait une erreur ?_  
_

Sherlock lui avait échappé. Et bien, tant mieux pour lui. Mais il réussirait à le retrouver et ce jour-là... Oui, ce jour-là.

Mais quelqu'un devait payer. Et le sourire qui étira ses lèvres n'avait rien de chaleureux, bien au contraire. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres exprimait la haine, la colère, la rage lorsqu'il s'empara du long fouet de cuir et monta l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Et lorsqu'il tourna lé clé dans la serrure, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre... chacun dans la maison put entendre son hurlement.

La chambre était vide.


	38. Chapter 38

**Un grand merci à Jekovael pour son dernier commentaire. Ce fut un grand plaisir pour moi de t'avoir fait hurler de joie. Les plaisirs jouissifs devraient continuer, peut-être pas dans ce chapitre-ci mais certainement dans le suivant.**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**" Ce que savait Gabriel "**

**Note de l'auteur : **_ce chapitre commence là où se termine le chapitre 8._

- Helen, ma trousse médicale, dans la chambre. Tout de suite.

Et tandis que l'ancienne sans-abris retournait rapidement dans l'appartement, John Watson dévala les marches de l'escalier. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme évanouie sur le sol du vestibule du 221b Baker Street et la prit dans ses bras en disant : _" Maggie. " _La vieille femme compris et le précéda jusqu'à sa chambre et là, elle défit le beau dessus de lit blanc au crochet qui avait tant plu la veille à la petite Aurore et enleva la couette. Miranda, toujours sans connaissance, fut allongée sur le lit.

Helen arriva bientôt, portant une sacoche de médecin de cuir brun, l'une de ces sacoches semblable à celles que l'on faisaient autrefois. En réalité, c'était une très ancienne sacoche qui se trouvait dans la famille Watson depuis la fin du XIXe siècle et ayant appartenu a cet aïeul dont John n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à connaître l'histoire. Sans doute l'aurait-il dut car, sur l'un des côtés de la sacoche, on pouvait lire gravé en lettre dorées : John H. Watson, M. D.

- Helen, tu vas m'aider, dit-il en lui prenant la sacoche des mains. Maggie, s'il vous plaît, veuillez fermer la porte.

La porte de la chambre se ferma sur les mystères qui se déroulent habituellement lorsqu'un médecin examine un patient. Chaque personne réunie dans le petit salon de Margaret Hudson essaya d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Vainement. Ils se regardaient en silence, n'osant poser la question que tous se posaient.

- Dis-moi, mon petit, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Dans le vestibule, Anthea était assise sur la première marche de l'escalier. Le petit garçon qui était arrivé tout à l'heure avec Miranda était devant elle et la regardait avec méfiance.

L'enfant ignorait où il se trouvait ni même si il était vraiment en sécurité. Depuis qu'il s'était sauvé de la maison du Maître avec la jolie dame, ils avaient couru sans s'arrêter pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et il le savait, si jamais le Maître arrivait à les retrouver, il serait sans pitié. Peut-être les battrait-il tous les deux comme il avait battu la jolie petite fille noire ? Peut-être même leur ferait-il ce qu'il avait fait au jeune monsieur qui était enfermé dans la cave ?

Anthea se disait que ce ne pouvait être que lui, l'enfant que Mycroft avait vu dans ses songes. Oui, bien sûr, c'était bien lui. Anthea le savait et c'était presque monstrueux d'y penser : il était tout à fait dans les goûts pervers de Sieger Holmes. Petit et menu, de longues boucles blondes et de grands yeux bleus dans un joli visage au teint de porcelaine. Qu'avait dit Aurore ? Qu'il était joli comme une poupée ? Oui, c'était cela. Joli comme une poupée, une fragile petite poupée de porcelaine.

Mais cet enfant était comme une image de déjà vu tel qu'il était ainsi vêtu d'un vieux jean, d'un pull défraîchi et de baskets éculées. Un enfant vêtu de haillons. C'est bien ainsi qu'Aurore lui était apparue la veille. Ce petit Gabriel était un enfant qu'il fallait protéger et Anthea ne savait pas pourquoi, ce rôle semblait lui être dévolu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux enfants, bien qu'il était inexact qu'elle ne les aimaient pas. Au contraire. Mais depuis qu'elle avait tenue _baby _Angela dans ses bras...

- Je m'appelle Annie, lui dit-elle. Je suis la soeur de Miranda. Et toi, tu es Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura le petit garçon d'une voix timide. Comment vous savez ?

- C'est Mycroft qui me l'a dit.

Le petit garçon leva brusquement la tête et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

- Mycroft ? s'exclama-t-il. Comme le monsieur qui m'a parler dans ma tête ? Alors, il existe vraiment ?

- Bien sûr qu'il existe vraiment, lui dit Anthea en riant. Il est ici, dans cette maison et tu pourras le voir si tu veux. Mais, dis-moi Gabriel, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'on a fait du mal à Miranda ?

Le petit garçon baissa à nouveau la tête, un peu honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter. Il savait que c'était de très vilaines choses et que cela allait faire beaucoup de peine a cette si belle demoiselle.

- Le Maître, il a... il a fait beaucoup de mal à Miranda, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il lui a donner le fouet, pas le martinet mais le long fouet. Et puis, il l'a battu encore. Et puis, il lui a fait des choses... des choses... méchantes, très méchantes. Et Mira, elle a beaucoup crier. Vraiment beaucoup.

- Et tu as vu tout cela ?

- Oh, oui ! J'étais caché mais le Maître m'a vu. Y m'a battu pour me punir et puis, y m'a enfermé dans la chambre avec Mira. Mais Mira a dit qu'on devait se sauver pour prévenir. Parce que la dame devait aller a Saint-Christophe faire la piqûre a... a... au jeune monsieur qui était enfermé dans la cave et a qui le Maître a cassé les jambes. Il l'a rattrapé, alors ? Et la jolie petite fille noire ? Il l'a rattrapée aussi ?

- Non, rassures-toi, il ne l'a pas rattrapée. Mais, dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que Saint-Christophe ?

- Oh, oui ! C'est un hôpital, je crois.

- Et la dame ?

- C'est la soeur de maître James. Elle a donné une petite bouteille a Mira pour qu'elle la fasse une piqûre a... a... au grand frère. Une piqûre qui fait mourir. C'est le Maître qui a demandé. C'est la même piqûre que la dame doit faire au jeune monsieur.

_" Oui, bien sûr, " _se dit Anthea. _" Shannon Riordan, l'infirmière du service psychiatrique de St Bart. Et la piqûre, c'est... Oh, bon sang ! " _

Elle se leva rapidement et tendant sa main au petit garçon :

- Viens vite, Gabriel. Il faut prévenir les autres.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, lorsqu'il vit tous ces gens qui s'y trouvaient et qui le regardait avec tant d'intérêt, trop d'intérêt, Gabriel, apeuré, baissa craintivement la tête et se serra contre Anthea. Puis, il aperçut Aurore. Il la reconnut. C'était elle. C'était la jolie petite fille noire qui avait échappée au Maître, celle qui s'était enfuie avec le jeune monsieur qui était enfermé dans la cave.

- C'est lui, s'exclama la fillette. C'est Gabriel.

Elle sauta des genoux de Greg et, courant presque, alla jusqu'au petit garçon. Là, devant le regard plutôt stupéfait de l'assistance, elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers le policier qui les vit venir jusqu'à lui en souriant. Parce qu'Aurore n'avait plus rien de la fillette craintive qu'elle était encore quelques instants plus tôt. A son tour, elle se faisait protectrice.

-Je suis Aurore, dit-elle. Lui, c'est monsieur Greg. Faut pas avoir peur. Il est gentil, monsieur Greg.

Gregory Lestrade, en effet, sourit gentiment en regardant le petit garçon. Mais Gabriel gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Craintif. Apeuré.

- Elle est où, Mira, dit-il d'un air farouche. Je veux voir Mira.

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et John Watson apparut. Chacun le regarda, anxieux d'avoir des nouvelles. Des nouvelles qui, semble-t-il, n'allaient pas les rassurer tant le regard du médecin était sombre dans son visage fermé.

- Comment va ma soeur ? demanda Anthea, anxieuse.

- Elle ne va pas bien, je dois l'avouer, lui répondit John. Elle est dans un tel état que je me demande comment elle a réussie à arriver jusqu'ici. Ce monstre ! Il l'a... Il ne lui a suffit que quelques heures pour...

- Seigneur, ma pauvre Miranda ! gémit la jeune fille. Mais, est-ce qu'il l'a...

- Oh, oui ! Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je lui ai donné les premiers soins, mais il faudrait qu'on lui fasse des examens. Dîtes-moi, Annie, la clinique Sainte-Mary dépend bien du MI6 ?

- Oui, John.

- Et dispose-t-elle d'un service gynécologique ?

- Bien sûr. Y compris un service pédiatrique et une maternité. Le MI6 prend en charge la santé de son personnel ainsi que celle des membres de leur famille.

- Ah, très bien. Pourriez-vous donc demander qu'on nous envoi une ambulance ? Je pense que lord Sieger n'en restera pas là et qu'il fera tout pour la retrouver de crainte qu'elle ne nous parle. A Sainte-Mary, elle sera vraiment en sécurité. Et...

- Elle ne vous a donc rien dit ?

- Non, absolument rien. J'ai n'ai même pas réussi à lui faire raconter ce qu'il lui été arrivé, elle ne fait que pleurer. Mais c'est tellement visible sur son corps, que je n'ai pas eu à lui poser de questions.

Non, Miranda n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, la jeune femme s'était jetée dans les bras de John en pleurant. Il avait fallut de longues minutes et toute la psychologie de John Watson pour la convaincre de se laisser examiner. Mais pour qu'elle accepte qu'on la déshabille... Honteuse, humiliée de se montrer nue devant celui qui était peut-être devenu pour elle un grand ami mais qui n'était simplement qu'un ami, elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Etais-ce son corps aux formes parfaites qu'elle refusait de montrer ou bien les signes évidents de ce qu'elle avait subie ces dernières heures ?

Ce qu'elle avait subie ? John le savait, il le voyait. Sous ses yeux et sous ceux des deux femmes - Margaret Hudson qui tentait de réconforter Miranda et Helen Perkins qui promettait a son bourreau bien plus que des malédictions bibliques - se dessinaient les souffrances que la jeune femme avait endurée. Elle avait été battue, terriblement battue. Son corps était meurtri, couvert d'ecchymoses, de bleus qui, déjà, noircissaient. Mais cela n'était rien à côté de... Oui, bien sûr, elle avait été fouettée. Son dos, depuis les épaules jusqu'aux reins, était couvert de profondes coupures. Mais ces horribles blessures ne couvraient pas seulement son dos, elles courraient sur ses seins, sur son ventre. Tant de souffrance que John ne pouvait pas admettre. Mais il savait que le monstre qui avait malmenée, maltraitée la douce Miranda ne s'était pas arrêté là. Et lorsque qu'il voulut pousser plus loin son examen, la jeune se recroquevilla en le suppliant de ne pas la toucher. Le docteur John Watson sut alors que son travail s'arrêtait là. Miranda avait été... Cela ne faisait aucun doute et seule une femme médecin pouvait désormais intervenir.

Miranda reposait maintenant sur le lit de Mme Hudson. On lui avait passée l'une des confortables chemises de nuit de la propriétaire du 221b et sous la couette que l'on avait remontée sur son pauvre corps martyrisé, elle avait fermée les yeux mais continuait à pleurer silencieusement.

- Ce qui lui a valu un tel traitement est évident, dit John. Le fait que Mycroft soit encore en vie et j'imagine très bien ce que Sieger Holmes doit penser en ce moment. Il ne va pas vouloir en rester là. Il faut donc mettre Miranda à l'abri le plus rapidement possible. Et puisqu'elle à besoin de soins...

- Je vais tout de suite appeler pour qu'on nous envoi une ambulance, lui dit Anthea. A Sainte-Mary, elle sera parfaitement en sécurité. Mais, John, celui qu'il faut aider, c'est Sherlock et je sais depuis peu que c'est devenu une question de vie ou de mort.

- Oui, mais comment ? Où est-il ? Que faire pour le retrouver ?

- Mais je le sais. Gabriel me l'a dit. Il m'a tout dit.

John se tourna vers le petit garçon qui se tenait toujours près de Greg. Gabriel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité près de cet homme dont il ne savait rien quelques instants plus tôt. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jolie petite fille noire qui se serrait contre lui et semblait bien s'y sentir ? Une telle chose était donc possible ? Pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance a un adulte sans qu'il ne vous demande pas certaines faveurs ?

Mais que lui voulait donc l'autre homme ? Il s'était approché de lui, il se tenait maintenant accroupi devant lui. Il avait l'air gentil, cet homme. Il venait de parler de Mycroft, l'homme qui lui avait parler dans sa tête et qui existait vraiment, il venait de parler de... de Sherlock, ce qui semblait être le véritable nom du jeune monsieur qui était enfermé dans la cave. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui et paraissait beaucoup l'aimer.

- Dis moi, mon petit, lui demanda doucement John. Tu sais vraiment où se trouve Sherlock ?

Mais Gabriel, rentrant la tête entre les épaules, recula d'un air craintif. Apeuré, il regardait autour de lui, cherchant la jolie jeune fille qui avait été si gentille avec lui depuis son arrivée dans cette maison. Anthea compris. Elle alla jusqu'à lui et passa ses bras rassurants autour des frêles épaules du petit garçon qui se blotti contre elle.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Personne ne te feras de mal. Toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont là pour te protéger. Le Maître ne se te fera plus jamais de mal. C'est cela qui t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mademoiselle.

- Tu voudras bien parler avec le docteur John, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mademoiselle.

- C'est très bien, dit John à son tour. Et comme je suis certain que tu es un très gentil petit garçon, tu accepteras bien de nous aider à retrouver Sherlock ?

- Oui, monsieur. J'ai tout dit à la jolie demoiselle. J'y ai dit que le jeune monsieur qu'étais dans la cave l'est maintenant à Saint-Christophe. Et que c'est un hôpital. Et que la dame l'est partie là-bas pour y faire la piqûre qui fait mourir. Et que c'est le Maître qui l'y a demandé.

John regarda Anthea.

- Est-ce vrai ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Cette dame n'est autre, semble-t-il, que Shannon Riordan, l'infirmière du service psychiatrique de St Bart, la soeur de Jim. Et c'est cette même Shannon Riordan qui semble-t-il à remis a Miranda ce produit qu'elle devait injecter à Mycroft et dont nous détenons la seringue qu'elle nous a laissée. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Gabriel, c'est ce même produit qu'elle doit injecter à Sherlock.

- Sherlock serait donc a Saint-Christophe ? L'institution psychiatrique qui se trouve au sud de Croydon ?

- N'en doutez pas, docteur Watson, intervint Rebecca. Je pensais que le choix de Saint-Christophe était une grave erreur de se sa part puisqu'il en avait déjà utilisé les services, mais Sieger Holmes semble vouloir que l'histoire se termine là où elle a commencée.

- Mon Dieu, mais que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama soudain Greg. De qu'elle histoire veux-tu parler ?

- De notre histoire à nous deux, Gregory. Et de celle de notre fils. Tout est arrivé à cause de la naissance de Sherlock. Même si à l'époque Sieger Holmes ne s'intéressait plus... sexuellement à moi depuis longtemps, il me considérait toujours comme sa propriété. Alors, lorsque Sherlock vint au monde, il considéra cela comme une trahison. Je m'étais donnée a un autre : une faute impardonnable. Je devais donc disparaître. Alors, pourquoi ne pas me faire passer pour folle. Il m'a d'abord fait enfermer a Saint-Christophe, puis ce fut la Suisse, cette maison de santé à Meringen.

- Où tu as tenté de...

- De me suicider ? Grand Dieu, non. Je n'ai jamais essayer de me tuer. Je voulais vivre, bien au contraire. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai survécu a ma chute dans ce torrent glacé. Je n'ai jamais sauté du haut des chutes de Reichenbach, on m'y a poussée, on m'y a jetée... sur les ordres de Sieger Holmes. Mais je raconterais cela plus tard, car pour le moment... J'y ai bien réfléchi et je pense que le choix de Saint-Christophe pour faire disparaître Sherlock est évidente. C'est là-bas que l'histoire doit se terminer là où elle avait commencée.

- Mais bien sûr, c'était donc cela, s'exclama soudain Sally Donovan. _Il _nous disait où le trouver et nous n'avons absolument rien compris. Bon sang, nous avions la preuve sous les yeux et nous aurions pu retrouver Sherlock depuis plusieurs heures.

Chacun la regarda sans comprendre.

- Le message qui a été découvert sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du docteur Sowerby a St Bart nous disait tout. Que disait-il déjà ? Ah, oui. _" ... L'enfant est perdu à jamais. Après la mère, le fils. Après les chutes, la rivière. Mais cette fois, personne ne l'aidera à traverser. " _A nous de prouver le contraire et d'aider l'enfant à traverser la rivière.

Chacun la regardait, ne comprenant toujours pas lorsqu'un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce.

- Bien sûr, Saint-Christophe, s'exclama Chiarra. Quoi ? Personne n'a donc deviné ? Saint Christophe était un homme qui, selon la légende, aurait pris l'enfant Jésus sur ses épaules pour l'aider à traverser une rivière.

- Mais oui, s'écria John en se frappant le front du plat de la main. C'est tellement évident que nous n'avons rien compris. Nous sommes tous stupides, tellement stupides. Et nous aurions sauver Sherlock depuis longtemps si nous étions pas si lents d'esprit. Il faut que nous y allions, il faut partir tout de suite. Mais... Oh, non. Miranda. Je ne peux pas y aller, je dois m'occuper de Miranda.

- Non, non, John, lui dit Anthea en lui montrant son portable qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Allez-y. Je vais m'occuper de ma soeur. Je viens d'appeler et une ambulance arrivera dans quelques minutes. J'accompagnerai moi-même Miranda a Sainte-Mary. Et j'ai également demandé que l'on renforce la surveillance autour de la maison.

- La surv..., s'étonna Greg. Parce que la maison est surveillée ?

- Bien sûr, lui dit Anthea. Depuis hier, des agents du MI6 sont en planque à différents points stratégiques de Baker Street. Ils n'ont jamais quitté la maison des yeux. Je doute fort que quiconque puisse s'introduire ici sans ma permission. Et vous-même, inspecteur, vous ne vous en êtes pas douté mais plusieurs de mes hommes ont assuré la protection de votre domicile la nuit dernière.

Stupéfait, le policier écarquilla les yeux en regardant cette jeune fille d'à peine vingt-six ans qui, si jeune qu'elle était, paraissait avoir tant de pouvoir qu'elle était capable de monopoliser plusieyrs agents des services secrets pour protéger de simples civils presque sans importance.

Mais Anthea s'était approchée et se penchant vers lui, murmura :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans importance, inspecteur. Vous êtes pour moi la personne la plus importance au monde. Chaque personne ici présente est la personne la plus importante au monde.

Greg la regarda et lui sourit.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, fillette, lui dit-il. Oui, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et votre Mycroft a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir près de lui.

Puis, se levant :

- Bon, alors allons-y. Il faut faire vite. Il est presque 12 h 30 et Saint-Christophe se trouve a bien quarante-cinq minutes de route d'ici.

- Je vais également vous accompagner, ajouta Rebecca. Je n'ai actuellement pas d'ordre de mission, je ne suis pour le moment qu'une simple civile mais j'ai gardée ma carte professionnelle avec moi. Je pense que la présence d'un agent d'INTERPOL pourrait faire impression si jamais on vous fait quelques difficultés comme je le suppose. Quand au Lieutenant Mareuil, je ne pense pas que les hommes de ma nièce se vexeront s'il reste pour assurer la protection des personnes ici présentes.

- Quoi ? s'exclama soudain une voix vexée. Et moi alors ? Personne ne me croit donc capable d'assurer la protection des miens ?

William Holmes affichait sur son visage l'air absolument offusqué d'un homme blessé dans sa virilité ou, pour le moins, d'avoir été oublié.

- Allons, William, lui dit doucement Anthea. Cela n'a rien de personnel, mais tu n'as vraiment rien d'un homme d'action.

- Ben voyons ! grogna ce dernier en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

Mais une main douce et réconfortante se posa sur son bras.

- Notre nièce à raison, William, lui dit Elisabeth. Et comme je le suppose, il ne se passera rien nous avons peut-être mieux à faire.

Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-il. Il serait bon de faire quelque chose et se ne sera apparemment pas du luxe... Je m'excuse, Annie. Je me suis quelque peu emporté et tu avais parfaitement raison.

La jeune fille le regarda en souriant et, vivement, alla jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

- Mais il reste une dernière chose à faire, dit John Watson.

Il se tourna vers le sergent Donovan.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en assurer, mais Miranda a certainement été sexuellement agressée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aucune chance ne doit être laissée à Sieger Holmes de s'en sortir. Il faudrait donc que des prélèvements soient effectués, des photographies prises de ses blessures. Pourriez-vous demander à quelqu'un de Scotland Yard de se rendre à Sainte-Mary ?

- Bien sûr, docteur. Je vais prévenir le service médico-légal.

- Et je crois qu'il faudrait que la seringue que nous a laissée Miranda soit rapidement analysée. Nous devons rapidement savoir de quel sorte de poison Mycroft a failli être victime. Je l'ai laissée là-haut, sur la table de nuit dans la chambre de Sherlock. N'oubliez pas la lettre que Miranda nous a également laissée, elle est là sur la table basse.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, docteur. Je me charge de tout.

- Merci, Sally. Merci pour tout... Et bien, allons-y. Il est tant de partie.

Déjà, il se dirigeait vers la porte, suivi de Rebecca. Alors que Greg se levait pour les suivre, une petite main brune agrippa sa manche. Baissant les yeux, il rencontra le regard anxieux d'Aurore.

- Monsieur Greg, s'il te plaît, gémit la fillette des larmes dans les yeux. Ne me laisse pas, monsieur Greg.

- Oh, ma petite chérie, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant devant la fillette. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, je ne sais pas que je vais trouver là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit amour, je reviendrais bien vite. Tu n'as pas oubliée, n'est-ce pas, où nous devons aller cet après-midi ?

- Non, monsieur Greg. Nous devons aller voir le monsieur qui doit me donner à toi, pour que tu deviennes mon papa.

- Oui, et toi tu seras très bientôt ma fille chérie.

Disant cela, Greg pris le joli visage d'Aurore entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Puis, il se leva et sortit rapidement du salon. La petite fille entendit bientôt la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière lui. Alors, le coeur bien gros, elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et, soulevant un coin du rideau, elle regarda monsieur Greg, le docteur John et madame Rebecca monter dans la voiture. Et lorsqu'elle débarra et s'éloigna, lorsqu'elle disparue de sa vue, la petite fille fondit en larmes.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 11  
**

**" Encore quelques larmes avant un pas vers le bonheur " **

La voiture s'éloignait et les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Aurore.

Monsieur Greg était parti et l'avait laissée là. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si seule. Et pourtant, elle était loin d'être seule dans ce salon plein de gens mais personne ne s'occupait d'elle, ne faisait attention à elle. Il y avait là quelqu'un de bien plus attrayant qu'elle et tout le monde s'y intéressait. Tout le monde - le papa et la maman de Mycroft, la jeune fille et le jeune homme qui étaient arrivés tout à l'heure avec la maman de Sherlock - et même miss Sally. Tout le monde entourait miss Molly et n'avaient d'yeux que pour _baby _Angela. Aurore ne comprenait pas. Comment peut-on éprouver de l'intérêt pour une si petite personne qui ne fait que sourire et gazouiller ?

Enfin, presque tout le monde. Depuis un moment, le petit Gabriel avait disparu. Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans la chambre de madame Maggie à la suite de miss Annie. Il avait été rejoindre cette jolie dame pour qui tout le monde semblait s'inquiéter. Le Maître lui avait-il vraiment fait du mal a elle aussi ? Le Maître était vraiment trop méchant. Elle se demandait si la jolie dame était pour le petit garçon ce que monsieur Greg était pour elle.

Monsieur Greg lui manquait. Elle se demandait si... si...

Et se disant cela, Aurore renifla, ravala un sanglot et essuya de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient. Mais une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. La petite fille se retourna et leva son visage mouillé vers le visage qui se penchait vers elle.

- Monsieur Greg ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas, miss Sally ? dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Monsieur Greg m'a laissée et il ne reviendra pas ?

- Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas ? s'étonna Sally Donovan.

- Parce qu'il est parti chercher Sherlock. Que Sherlock c'est son fils et que moi je suis pas sa fille. Et que les garçons sont bien plus intéressants que les filles.

- Mais qui t'as dit que les filles étaient moins intéressantes que les garçons ?

- C'est le Maître.

- Oh, ma petite Aurore !

Sally se mit à genoux devant la petite fille et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que le Maître n'est qu'un méchant homme. Il n'a pas dit la vérité. Les filles sont aussi intéressantes que les garçons, elles peuvent faire des choses importantes tout aussi bien que les garçons. Et tu es tout aussi importante que Sherlock pour monsieur Greg.

- Mais il est partit sans moi, gémit la petite fille. Il m'a laissé ici et il est partit sans moi.

- Parce que là où il est partit n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. C'est un endroit horrible où personne ne devrait aller, où Sherlock n'aurait jamais dut aller et Greg est partit là bas pour l'en faire sortir.

- Alors, monsieur Greg reviendra ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et... et le Maître ? Est-ce... est-ce qu'il peut venir ici... pour me prendre ?

- Non, certainement pas ? Plus jamais le Maître ne te feras de mal, ni à toi ni au petit Gabriel ni à aucun enfant. Le Maître, on va le trouver, on va le punir et il ira en prison pour longtemps, pour vraiment très très longtemps.

- Ah !

Aurore poussa un énorme soupir et se blottit dans les bras de Sally qui l'embrassa.

- Je vais devoir retourner a mon travail mais avant je dois monter voir Mycroft, dit Sally. Veux-tu y monter avec moi ?

La petite fille fit " non " de la tête en reniflant.

- Mais tu l'aime pourtant, Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller le voir avec moi ?

La fillette baissa la tête sans un mot. Inquiète, angoissée, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda dans la rue, regarda passer les voitures, guettant le retour de monsieur Greg.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Sally en l'embrassant. Tu es une gentille petite fille et Greg a bien de la chance.

Et en quittant le salon, la jeune femme se retourna et regarda Molly un bref instant. Quelque chose de nouveau commençait à naître en elle, un désir qui, de seconde en seconde, se faisait plus intense.

_" Elle aussi a bien de la chance, " _se dit-elle en observant la jeune maman tenant dans ses bras son bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement.

Puis elle sortit du salon en soupirant.

**oOoOoOo**

Du temps où elle était encore la méchante Donovan, Sally était venue à plusieurs reprises au 221b Baker Street. En particulier ce jour où, peu de temps après que Sherlock ait rencontré John et où avait été organisée cette saisie de drogue : bien sûr, aucun stupéfiant n'avait été découvert. Elle le savait pourtant, Sherlock était clean. Elle ne l'ignorait pas, Greg le tenait éloigné de la drogue mais elle le... et puis elle le... Elle savait maintenant que tout cela n'avait aucun sens, qu'elle était seulement jalouse.

Elle revenait maintenant dans l'appartement du premier étage. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout avait tellement changé. Il n'y régnait plus ce joyeux désordre, tout était rangé, rien ne traînait. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière. Elle devinait là la main de Mme Hudson et son attention toute maternelle pour son petit_. _Mais personne n'avait vécu là depuis un an. Elle le savait par Greg, John Watson avait quitté la maison quelques temps après la "mort " de sherlock et lorsqu'il y était revenu, il s'était installé dans l'appartement du deuxième étage. Et elle, maintenant se sentait un peu comme une intruse.

Pourtant Sally voulait avoir une confirmation et après un moment d'hésitation, elle céda finalement à la curiosité. Elle poussa doucement la porte de ce qu'elle se doutait être l'ancienne chambre de John. La pièce n'était pas très grande et il n'y avait guère de place que pour un lit, une table de nuit, une commode, un petit bureau et un fauteuil. Une porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir un petit dressing. Bien sûr, elle se rendit compte tout de suite que c'est là que Molly Hooper s'était installée avec son bébé. Les petites affaires d'Angela étaient bien rangées sur la commode et son matelas à langer était encore posé sur le lit. Le couffin du nourrisson était posé dans un coin. Puis, le rouge lui monta au visage. Sally aperçut, jetée sur le fauteuil, une modeste chemise de nuit de coton qu'elle devina ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Molly. Mais sur ce même fauteuil, se trouvait également une autre chemise de nuit, en soie, très élégante. Et ce vêtement de luxe, elle le compris, appartenait à Anthea.

Absolument écarlate, Sally referma rapidement la porte. Elle imaginait tout et n'importe quoi, sans doute des scènes très tendres et plutôt intimes. Elle imaginait les deux jeunes femmes partageant ce lit, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant, se caressant. Comment le pouvaient-elles ? Mais surtout, comment Molly elle-même le pouvait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas fait un bébé avec Sherlock et donc, avait eu des relations sexuelles avec le jeune homme ? Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était intime avec une fille ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Pourtant elle ignorait combien elle se trompait. Elle ignorait qu'en réalité, Anthea avait passée une partie de la nuit précédente dans l'autre chambre à veiller sur Mycroft.

Mais elle n'était pas venue là pour cela. Alors elle se dirigea lentement vers ce qui avait été la chambre de Sherlock mais, arrivée devant la porte ouverte, elle s'arrêta un instant. Si elle était déjà entrée dans cet appartement à plusieurs reprises par le passé, jamais elle n'était entrée dans cette chambre. Non, ce n'était pas exact. Elle y était déjà entrée une fois, et c'était la nuit précédente. C'était alors une situation d'urgence et elle ne s'était pas posée de questions. Mais maintenant... Elle n'osait toujours pas passer la porte, elle regardait ce lit mais ne regardait pas celui qui y dormait. Elle ne voyait que le lit et se demandait si... si c'était vrai ce que l'on racontait. Que Sherlock et John... dans ce lit... Non, non, elle n'était pas homophobe. Les relations intimes entre personnes du même sexe n'avaient jamais été pour elle un problème, mais de voir le contexte là, devant elle... vraiment...

Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément et entra finalement dans la chambre. Alors elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre à coucher est ce que nous avons de plus intime dans notre vie. Ce que l'on y trouve est ce que l'on est au plus profond de nous même. Et si cette chambre est vraiment restée telle que Sherlock l'avait quittée un an plus tôt, l'âme du jeune homme était là devant ses yeux.

Sally regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt. Ce qu'elle voyait était très joli et lui plaisait infiniment. La chambre était grande et était éclairée de deux hautes fenêtres. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un joli papier vert jade d'aspect marbré, ton que l'on retrouvait sur les longs rideaux de velours décorant les fenêtres et tombant jusqu'au sol. Le parquet, aux lames d'un brun clair couleur de miel, était ciré et brillant. Une porte attira son attention. Elle l'entrouvrit et découvrit un grand dressing. Tous les vêtements de Sherlock étaient là, soigneusement rangés et qui semblaient attendre patiemment son retour. La chambre était meublée d'un grand lit king size, d'une table de nuit, d'un petit bureau et d'un meuble sur lequel se trouvait un petit téléviseur écran plat, un lecteur DVD et une mini chaîne hi-fi ainsi qu'un choix de CD et de DVD. Un fauteuil avait été placé près du lit et un autre se trouvait dans un autre coin de la chambre.

En définitif, c'était une chambre comme les autres, meublée comme les autres. Certains détails, pourtant, l'étonnèrent et elle compris qu'elle ne savait rien de Sherlock, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien sut de lui, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer, que supposer. Et que tout cela s'était avéré être faux.

Aux murs étaient accrochés quelques tableaux - des reproductions ? -, des portraits, des paysages, exemples de l'âge d'or de la peinture romantique anglaise. Sur le bureau était posé un livre. Un marque page glissé dedans indiquait que le lecteur en était arrivé à la moitié. Sally lut le titre avec un certain étonnement : _" La couleur des sentiments " _de Katryn Stockett. Comment ? Sherlock lisait ce genre de livre ? Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il aurait lut des romans policiers ou des ouvrages scientifiques. Non, vraiment, elle ne savait rien de lui, absolument rien. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était que froideur et arrogance, découvrait soudain un être sensible à l'âme romantique.

Finalement, Sally se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil installé près du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. On croit connaître les gens mais, en fait, on ne sait rien d'eux. Elle releva la tête et laissa à nouveau errer son regard autour de la chambre, s'arrêtant sur chaque objet et puis, soudain, elle l'aperçut. Il était là, assis sur l'autre fauteuil. Un petit ours en peluche à la fourrure d'un brun doré et au cou orné d'un gros noeud de satin rouge. Le plus ravissant ours en peluche qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. L'ours en peluche ! Cet ours en peluche qui, la veille, avait déclenché toutes ces confidences, cet ours en peluche par qui elle avait découvert qu'elle était tellement... tellement...

Mais quelque chose venait perturber ses pensées. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sally se tourna vers le lit et rencontra le regard de celui qui y était allongé. Les yeux de Mycroft plongèrent dans les siens et Sally détourna aussitôt le regard. Gênée. Ces yeux étaient trop brillants, ce regard était trop intense. Il semblait lire en elle, tout au fond de son âme. Il ne devinait pas, il savait.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes le sergent Donovan.

Mycroft ne dormait pas. Son esprit se libérait peu à peu des brumes de la fièvre et ses idées étaient maintenant plus clairs. Il l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre et il l'avait vu reconnue. C'était elle, c'était cette fille odieuse qui avait menée une vie infernale à Sherlock. Une garce. Il avait voulu lui crier de sortir, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans la chambre de son petit frère.

Il la connaissait, il savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il l'avait vu regarder autour d'elle et avait lu sur son visage toutes ces émotions qui y passaient. L'étonnement. L'incompréhension. Et la honte. Il la regardait et un sentiment nouveau naissait en lui. Il ne voyait plus en elle la garce mais la femme. Elle était belle, en vérité, cette métisse à la peau couleur de caramel et aux longs cheveux frisés couvrant ses épaules. Elle était belle avec son corps mince, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes, ses seins dodus, ses...

_" Allons, Mycroft Holmes ", _se dit-il, _" tu n'es pas censé être attiré par les femmes. " _

A nouveau Sally se tourna vers lui, le regarda. Elle lui sourit. Gentiment. Et cette fois, ce fut Mycroft qui détourna le regard. Elle le connaissait, bien sûr. Elle l'avait parfois aperçu non loin des scènes de crimes. Pas pour une attirance morbide de la mort comme elle l'avait souvent crut mais, elle le savait maintenant, plutôt pour surveiller son petit frère. Elle avait souvent aperçu cet homme élégant et toutes les fois qu'elle avait fait la comparaison avec son amant, Anderson ne pouvait être que perdant. Elle le regardait maintenant et plus rien ne persistait du gentleman arrogant et froid. Il ne restait plus qu'un bel homme aux cheveux brun-roux, aux yeux bleu saphir et au visage pâle piqueté de tâches de rousseur. Oui, vraiment un bel homme. Adorable et charmant. Il lui plaisait, il lui plaisait vraiment. Elle lui sourit et Anderson ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait perdu.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux, Mycroft ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, je crois. Merci, sergent Donovan.

- Non, non, Sally. Pas Sergent Donovan.

- Oh, oui, pardon sergent Don... euh... pardon, Sally. Mais... se passe-t-il quelque chose ? Dîtes-moi, je vous en supplie, dîtes-moi. Il est arrivée quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. C'est Sherlock ? Vous savez quelque chose ? Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi, je vous en supplie.

Il la regarda. Et son regard était inquiet, tellement inquiet. Déjà la panique montait en lui. Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé a son petit frère, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être quelque chose de mauvais. Et il était là, bloqué dans ce lit. Sans force. Impuissant.

- Chut, chut, calmez-vous, lui dit Sally d'une voix rassurante. Tout va bien. Nous savons où est Sherlock. Greg est parti là-bas pour lui venir en aide, avec Rebecca et le docteur Watson. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien.

Elle s'était assise au bord du lit et avait prise les mains de l'homme entre les siennes, avait plongée ses yeux dans les siens. D'un geste tendre, elle écarta doucement quelques mèches de son front.

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, lui dit-elle. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine. Nous vous rendrons bientôt votre petit frère et nous arriverons à prouver son innocence. Et cet homme monstrueux... Je vous le promet, nous le trouverons. Bientôt il ne nuira plus à personne. Plus jamais.

- Et... et le petit garçon ? Il est toujours entre ses mains. Il faut l'aider, je lui ai promis. Mais... vous devez me prendre pour un fou. Un enfant que j'ai seulement vu en rêve.

Mycroft se laissa aller contre les oreillers en soupirant.

- Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, après tout. Oui, c'était certainement un rêve et je n'ai fait que l'imaginer. Oh, j'aurais tellement voulu... tellement voulu...

- Et vous auriez imaginer qu'il s'appelle Gabriel ? lui dit Sally. Mais n'est-ce pas Aurore qui vous a parler de lui ? Dans ce cas, elle aussi l'aurais imaginé. Mais non, rassurez-vous, vous n'avez pas rêver. Gabriel existe réellement et vous... Mais, je... Oh... Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se leva et déjà se dirigeait vers la porte. Sally ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit alors. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se penchant au-dessus du lit, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Vous me plaisez beaucoup, Mycroft Holmes, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et elle se sauva de la chambre en courant, laissant Mycroft confus, stupéfait, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, le visage en feu... et ce n'était pas dut à la fièvre, il avait subitement tout oublier, y compris Sherlock. Il ne restait que le souvenir de ces lèvres douces sur les siennes. Et tandis qu'il regardait s'enfuir la jolie silhouette, il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi gay qu'il l'avait toujours crut.

Oui, Anderson avait définitivement perdu.

* * *

Un bref instant, Sally avait tout oublié. Y compris la raison pour laquelle elle était montée à l'appartement. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, la tête à l'envers et le coeur battant la chamade, avec à l'esprit le souvenir d'une tignasse rousse, de deux beaux yeux bleus et de quelques tâches de son. Elle croisa Molly Hooper qui montait coucher la petite Angela pour la sieste de l'après-midi. La jeune femme la regarda avec étonnement.

- Tout va bien, Sally ? lui demanda-t-elle. Vous avez été bien longue. Vous avez trouver la seringue ?

- La seringue ? s'étonna Sally qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Quelle seringue ?

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Vous avez les joues en feu.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Il... il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout.

Molly regarda Sally descendre l'escalier d'un pas hésitant et avec cette expression rêveuse sur le visage puis, son regard se porta vers le haut de l'escalier. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Peut-être tout, peut-être rien ? Alors, poussée par la curiosité elle monta rapidement l'escalier, entra dans l'appartement et après avoir changer la couche sa fille qui commençait à s'endormir et l'avoir couchée dans son couffin, elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Mycroft était toujours allongé dans le lit, mais il était cette fois parfaitement éveillé, si du moins on ne comptait pas cette expression rêveuse dans ses yeux et ce sourire... ce sourire.

- Tout va bien, Mycroft ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui... euh... je crois.

Molly entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, près du lit.

- En êtes-vous certain, mon ami ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? C'est Sally, n'est-ce pas ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Ou bien fait ? Voulez-vous que j'en parle à Greg lorsqu'il reviendra ?

Mycroft l'a regarda avec une expression enfantine tellement attendrissante sur le visage que Molly eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Elle... elle m'a embrassé, lui dit-il. Elle... elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais. Vous croyez cela possible ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer. Seulement pour moi et pas pour ce que je représente.

- Oh, Mycroft Holmes, vous valez tellement mieux que ce que vous pensez. Et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le _gouvernement britannique _que Sally voit en vous mais l'homme merveilleux que vous êtes. Oui, mon ami, vous lui plaisez, n'en doutez pas. Et vous, l'aimez vous ?

Mais Mycroft ne répondit pas. Il ne savait que répondre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer ainsi, rien que pour lui, sans rien attendre de lui. Une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Molly le regarda. Et ce qu'elle voyait, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il était mais l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ce pauvre gosse qui avait été maltraité si longtemps et qui s'était construit une carapace de froideur pour ne plus souffrir.

Comme Sherlock.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Mycroft Holmes, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous méritez d'être aimer. Et je suis certaine que Sally le sait, qu'elle a vu en vous ce que vous êtes au plus profond de vous-même, ce qu'il y a au plus profond de votre coeur.

**oOoOoOo**

Sally se retrouva bientôt dans le vestibule sans vraiment savoir comment elle y était arrivée. Puis, la réalité revint tout à coup a elle. La porte du salon était restée ouverte et elle trouva la petite Aurore là où elle l'avait laissée, toujours debout devant la fenêtre, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage, guettant une voiture qui n'arrivait pas.

Elisabeth se tenait près d'elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules, tentant de la réconforter de sa voix douce et maternelle.

- Ton ami Greg ne t'a pas abandonnée, ma mignonne, lui disait-elle. Cette gentille demoiselle de l'a dit tout à l'heure, il reviendra bientôt. Il ne faut pas que tu aie peur. Tu es grande fille courageuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a fallut beaucoup de courage pour aider Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, s'est au tour de ton ami Greg de lui venir en aide. Tu veux revoir Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais rien n'y faisait. La petite fille pleurait comme si rien ne pourrait jamais la consoler. William se tenait non loin, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux, lorsqu'il aperçut Sally.

- Elle n'a pas cessée de pleurer depuis que vous êtes partie, lui dit-il. Il semble n'y avoir rien à faire pour la consoler, si ce n'est le retour de son ami. J'espère qu'il reviendra assez vite où cette petite va se rendre malade.

Alors Sally sut tout de suite ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit son portable, composa un numéro et entendit bientôt la voix de son correspondant. Elle ne parla pas longtemps, à peine quelques instants puis, le téléphone a la main, elle s'approcha d'Aurore. Elle s'agenouilla près de la petite fille et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Ne pleures pas, Aurore, dit-elle. Ecoute-moi, ma chérie. Regarde-moi. Regarde ce que je tiens dans ma main. C'est mon téléphone. Ne veux-tu pas parler à Greg ?

La fillette se tourna vers elle et la regarda.

- Monsieur Greg ? murmura-t-elle.

Sally approcha le portable de son oreille et elle murmura à nouveau :

- Monsieur Greg ?

Et lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix qui lui parlait :

- Monsieur Greg, oh, monsieur Greg. Tu ne reviens pas, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Greg ? Tu vas me laisser ici et tu ne reviendras pas ?

_- Mais, non, Aurore, _tenta de la rassurer la voix de Greg. _Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ma petite chérie. Je sais que je suis parti sans toi, mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi. Il peut y avoir du danger là où je vais._

- Mais tu reviendras ? Tu reviendras vraiment ?

_- Bien sûr que je reviendras. Cela me prendra un peu de temps, mais je reviendrais. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu n'auras pas peur et tu seras courage, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, monsieur Greg, je serais courageuse et je n'aurais pas peur.

_- C'est bien, Aurore. Tu es une gentille petite fille et je suis très fier de toi. Mais il faut maintenant que tu sois une grande fille. Le petit Gabriel ne connait personne et il doit avoir très peur. Tu dois veiller sur lui comme une grande soeur. Me le promets-tu ?_

- Oui, monsieur Greg.

Lorsque Sally repris son portable, les larmes ne coulaient plus des yeux d'Aurore. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle était heureuse. Monsieur Greg ne l'avait pas abandonnée, monsieur Greg serait bientôt là.

- Et si maintenant nous allions voir où se trouve Gabriel, dit Sally. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait heureux de voir Mycroft ?

Elle tendit la main à la petite fille et l'entraîna doucement avec elle vers la chambre de Mme Hudson, l'éloignant de cette fenêtre cause d'angoisse et de chagrin. Mais tandis qu'elles marchaient, une pensée troubla le regard d'Aurore et plissa son front.

- Dis, miss Sally, Gabriel ne retournera pas chez son papa et sa maman qui sont si méchants ? demanda-t-elle.

- Certainement pas, lui répondit Sally. Je ne pense pas que Gabriel ne retourne jamais chez ses parents. On lui trouvera une gentille famille pour l'accueillir où il sera en sécurité.

- Personne n'est plus gentil que monsieur Greg, dit Aurore d'un ton catégorique. Peut-être que monsieur Greg pourrait... Dis, miss Sally, on pourrait peut-être le demander à miss Annie. Elle pourrait aussi le demander au monsieur.

- Quel monsieur, Aurore ? Ah, le juge que vous devez voir cet après-midi ? Oh, je ne sais pas.

- Je crois que cet enfant ne serait pas plus en sécurité mieux qu'ici, intervint Elisabeth qui les avaient suivi. Personne d'autre que la famille Holmes ne seraient plus à même de veiller sur lui. Et je crois que la décision a déjà été prise, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Elles étaient arrivées devant la chambre de Mme Hudson, la porte était restée ouverte et ce qu'elles virent ne laissait aucun doute. Miranda était allongée sur le lit, pâle et défaite. Ses longs cheveux sombres s'étalant sur l'oreiller blanc, à l'image d'une sirène échoué sur le rivage. Elle semblait inconsciente mais, de temps à autre, une larme coulait de ses yeux fermés. Le petit Gabriel était couché près d'elle, tout contre elle, blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Anthea était assise au bord du lit, regardant sa soeur. Et jamais elle n'avait été dans une telle colère, maudissant ceux qui lui avait fait cela. Elle en était persuadée, Sieger Holmes n'était pas seul à avoir martyriser Miranda. Elle en était persuadée et pourtant elle refusait de l'admettre, peut-être leur frère aîné avait-il... Oui, elle connaissait beaucoup trop Sebastian pour savoir qu'il en était capable. Elle savait que lui et Miranda, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents... Et à quel point il avait été jaloux lorsque... Jaloux au point de... Mais, ce n'était pas possible. C'était tout de même leur frère. Il ne pouvait pas être allé jusque là.

Margaret Hudson et Helen Perkins étaient toujours là, dans la chambre. Les deux femmes se sentaient impuissantes, ne sachant que faire. Après le départ du docteur Watson, elles avaient installée Miranda le plus confortablement possible. Elles avaient bien tenté de lui parler pour la réconforter, mais Miranda s'était enfermée dans un mutisme douloureux.

- Comment est-elle ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Ma fois, madame, je n'ai jamais vu pire, lui répondit Helen. J'ai vécue quinze dans les rues, j'ai connue de nombreuses femmes victimes d'agressions, mais là... Non, je n'ai jamais vu pire.

Dans le lointain de l'appartement, on entendit bientôt résonner le bruit d'une sonnette, puis se furent des bruits de voix et des pas pressés qui se rapprochaient. William apparut enfin à la porte.

- L'ambulance est arrivée, dit-il.

Miranda ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, effrayée, regardant chacun avec un regard suppliant.

- Non, non, gémit-elle. Laissez-moi rester, je vous en supplie. Je vais bien, je vous jure que je vais bien.

- N'aie pas peur, Miranda chérie, tenta de la rassurer Margaret Hudson. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine. On s'occupera bien de toi, tu seras bien soignée et dans cette clinique, tu seras en parfaire sécurité.

- Je vais t'accompagner, lui dit doucement Anthea. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je resterai avec toi. J'ai également appelée maman, elle nous rejoindra bientôt là-bas.

Puis, regardant chacun :

- Je ne lui ai bien sûr rien dit au sujet de Rebecca. J'ignore comment lui annoncer que sa petite soeur qu'elle croyait morte depuis trente ans est vivante.

Son attention revint vers Miranda. Avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle essaya à nouveau de convaincre sa soeur de se lever, mais la jeune femme pleurait, gémissait. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait peur. Le monde extérieur était dangereux, dans ce lit elle était en sécurité, vraiment en sécurité. Pourquoi voulait-on l'obliger à en sortir ? Le petit Gabriel se serrait contre elle aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, voulant protéger celle qui l'avait aider à s'enfuir de la maison du Maître.

Se serrant contre Sally, Aurore regardait et essayait de comprendre. Elle se posait bien des questions. Maintenant qu'elle savait que monsieur Greg ne l'avait pas abandonnée, qu'il allait revenir, elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure quand cette dame si belle était arrivée avec le petit garçon. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était tombée sur le sol, pourquoi tout le monde semblait si inquiet pour elle, pourquoi le docteur John s'était enfermé dans la chambre avec madame Maggie et la gentille dame qui s'occupait de Mycroft. Mais peu à peu, une histoire commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit, une histoire horrible, vraiment horrible et soudain, elle s'accrocha a la main de Sally pour attirer son attention.

- Miss Sally, dis, miss Sally, murmura-t-elle. La jolie dame à très peur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Aurore, elle a vraiment très peur.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que le Maître lui a fait du mal a elle aussi ?

- Oui, il lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est la soeur de Sherlock ? Elle ressemble à Sherlock. C'est sa soeur, miss Sally ?

- Non, Aurore, c'est sa cousine. Miranda est la soeur d'Annie, sa grande soeur.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu faire une piqûre a Mycroft. Une piqûre qui fait mourir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est gentil Mycroft. Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. Alors, la jolie dame, euh... Miranda ? Miranda, elle doit aller dans un hôpital ? C'est pour que le Maître ne la trouve pas et lui fasse encore du mal, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela.

Alors, hochant la tête, Aurore lâcha la main de Sally et s'approcha du lit. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire, regardant miss Annie qui semblait si inquiète pour sa grande soeur, elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et pris doucement la main de Miranda dans la sienne.

- Il faut aller là-bas, dit-elle. Là-bas, le Maître ne viendra pas te prendre pour te faire de mal.

Entendant cette voix enfantine, si douce et pourtant si convaincante, Miranda ouvrit finalement les yeux, tourna la tête et regarda cette jolie fillette qui lui souriait si gentiment.

- Qui... qui est-tu ? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Je suis Aurore.

- Aurore ? C'est toi qui a sauver Sherlock, alors ? Tu es si courageuse, si courage et moi, je suis... je suis...

- ...aussi courageuse. Il faut être vraiment très courageux pour se sauver de chez le Maître. Alors il faut aller là-bas pour être en sécurité jusqu'à ce que le Maître soit attrapé. Alors, tu vas aller là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Miranda s'assit lentement sur le lit et regarda cette si jolie petite fille qui la regardait si gentiment de ses grands yeux noirs, puis Grabriel qui se tenait maintenant à genoux près d'elle mais n'avait pas lâcher sa main, puis chaque personne qui l'entourait et la regardait avec tant d'inquiétude, tant de sollicitude. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, soupira, respira profondément et, finalement...

- Oui, dit-elle, oui. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

On l'aida à se lever. Madame Hudson avait été chercher sa robe de chambre la plus confortable et avait glisser ses pantoufles aux pieds de la jeune femme. Et maintenant, tandis qu'Anthea avait passée un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, Miranda sortit lentement de la chambre. Elle avait peur, l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre mais elle pouvait sentir la petite main de Gabriel dans la sienne. Le petit garçon la regardait, il lui souriait. Il lui faisait confiance. Comme il lui avait fait confiance dès le moment où il l'avait rencontré, comme il lui avait fait confiance lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Elle devait se montrer forte... pour Gabriel.

Mais ils étaient arrivés dans le vestibule. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et dans la rue, on pouvait voir une ambulance et debout près d'elle, sur le trottoir, un homme en tenue d'ambulancier attendait patiemment. Miranda eut un geste de recul. Ce n'est pas cela qu'il lui fit peur. Elle savait où elle devait aller, elle savait qu'une ambulance devait l'y emmener. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Un jeune homme et une jeune fille se trouvait déjà dans le vestibule.

Le jeune homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, observant attentivement les mouvements de la rue, chaque passant, chaque voiture, mais la jeune fille regarda Miranda en lui souriant.

- N'aie pas peur, lui dit doucement Anthea. Voici Chiarra et Lucas. Chiarra est la fille de notre tante Rebecca, c'est notre cousine et Lucas, et bien... Lucas est son fiancé, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Mais...

Miranda regarda cette belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux mordorés sans vraiment comprendre.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Rebecca est... morte. Elle s'est... là-bas, en Suisse. Je m'en souviens, il l'a dit. Oh, je... je ne comprend pas.

- Non, ma chérie, lui dit doucement Anthea. Rebecca est bien vivante.

- Mais, qu'est-ce... Comment...

- Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment, tu as juste besoin que l'on s'occupe de toi. Allons, viens.

Miranda hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis regarda le petit Gabriel qui s'accrochait toujours a sa main et regarda Anthea, une question muette dans les yeux. Mais Anthea n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Gabriel compris tout de suite que quelque chose se préparait. Il se jeta contre Miranda en criant :

- Non, je veux pas. Je veux rester avec Mira, je veux aller avec Mira.

Anthea s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et posant ses deux mains sur ses petites épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu dois rester ici, Gabriel. Tu y seras en sécurité. Le Maître, c'est Miranda qu'il veux retrouver et elle doit se cacher. Là où elle va, elle ne risque rien. Et je crois que le maître s'intéresse beaucoup moins à toi pour le moment. Et puis, ne veux tu pas voir Mycroft ?

- Mycroft ?

- Oui, Mycroft. Il s'inquiète tellement pour toi, tu sais. Il sera heureux, tellement heureux de te voir. Alors, tu veux bien rester ?

- Oui, mademoiselle.

- C'est bien. Tu es très gentil et très courageux.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se relever.

- Tout va bien, la rue est tranquille, intervint Lucas. Il n'y a semble-t-il rien de suspect. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, lieutenant Mareuil, le remercia Anthea. Allons, viens Miranda.

Et tandis que sa soeur l'entraînait vers la porte, Miranda dévisagea attentivement le jeune homme.

- Lieutenant... Mareuil ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, lui répondit Anthea. Il travaille pour INTERPOL.

- INTERPOL ? Mais... comment ? Et Rebecca ? Est-ce que...

- Oui, elle aussi. Notre tante Rebecca travaille elle aussi pour INTERPOL. Elle est commissaire divisionnaire.

Et tandis qu'elle descendait les marches du perron, tandis qu'on l'aidait à monter dans l'ambulance, Miranda se retourna et regarda le jeune homme avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration peint sur le visage.

Mais, tandis qu'Anthea s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, Lucas l'appela.

- Attendez, mademoiselle.

Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Anthea le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis sortit son Blackberry sur lequel elle tapa un texto et murmura quelques mots au jeune homme qui hocha la tête.

L'ambulance partit bientôt et disparue rapidement dans le lointain de la rue. Lucas la regarda s'éloigner. Mais étais-ce cela ou bien l'homme qui se tenait non loin de là, adossé négligemment contre une voiture et lisant un journal. L'homme plia finalement son journal et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le restaurant situé tout à côté du 221b. Il passa devant le jeune homme sans un regard.

Lucas rentra bientôt dans la maison et à peine la porte ce fut-elle refermée derrière lui, qu'il s'écria :

- S'il vous plaît, madame Husdon.

Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de la vieille femme qui hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr mon garçon, lui dit-elle.

Et sous le regard étonné de chacun, Lucas entra dans le salon qu'il traversa rapidement et disparu dans la cuisine dont il ferma la porte derrière lui. Mme Hudson se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

Quel était donc ce nouveau mystère ?

* * *

Et maintenant ?

- Tout iras bien, dit Elisabeth. Miranda sera bientôt en sécurité mais je pense qu'elle aura sans doute besoin de quelques petites choses pendant son séjour là-bas. Nous allons nous absenter une heure ou deux pour faire quelques achats, William et moi.

- Mais es-ce bien prudent ? lui demanda Mme Hudson, inquiète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon amie. Nous ne craignions rien. Je suis certaine que lord Sieger songe toujours à moi comme a cette _oie stupide_ qu'il a pris un tel plaisir à maltraiter pendant tant d'années et William, et bien William n'est rien pour lui même si... Enfin, nous ne risquons rien.

Puis, se tournant vers Helen Perkins :

- Et vous, chère madame ? Margaret m'a raconté ce qu'à été votre vie jusqu'à présent et ce qu'elle sera désormais grâce à elle. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un certain nombre de choses pour vous installer ? Que diriez-vous de nous accompagner ?

- Oh, madame, s'exclama Helen. Vous êtes si gentille, mais je ne voudrais pas...

- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien. Et cela me fera plaisir. Ne vous posez pas de questions et laissez-nous vous faire ce cadeau.

- Nous dirons que c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir veiller sur notre Mycroft, ajouta William. Et puis...

Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Ah, dans ce cas je veux bien, s'exclama Helen. Vous avez raison, monsieur, il en a bien besoin le pauvre petit.

* * *

Et maintenant ?

La porte s'était fermée et Miranda était partie. Gabriel était resté là, dans le vestibule, la tête baissée. Il avait envie pleurer mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. La jolie demoiselle lui avait dit qu'il était courageux et il voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il était courageux. Même si il avait peur, même si il ne connaissait personne, même si...

Mais une petite main brune se glissa dans la sienne. La jolie petite fille noire était près de lui et elle lui souriait. Elle était vraiment très jolie, cette petite fille. Et gentille. Vraiment gentille. Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et... elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu viens ? lui dit-elle. On va voir Mycroft.

Et sous le regard amusé de Sally, les deux enfants montèrent l'escalier la main dans la main.

**oOoOoOo **

Molly était restée près de Mycroft. Elle était là, assise au bord du lit, lui souriant, lui parlant doucement, tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Et lui, les yeux fermés, il l'écoutait. Elle lui parlait de Sherlock. Elle lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il reverrait bientôt son petit frère. Que tout serrait bientôt terminé.

Et puis, elle était revenue. Il avait entendu son pas venir jusqu'à lui, il avait senti qu'elle se penchait vers lui et puis sa voix qui lui disait :

- Quelqu'un est là qui voudrait vous voir, Mycroft.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et il le vit. Il se tenait timidement sur le pas de la porte, serrant très fort la main d'Aurore dans la sienne. Il était là. C'était bien lui, l'enfant aux boucles d'or, aux yeux de ciel et à la peau diaphane.

- Gabriel, murmura-t-il.

Il lui tendit la main vers lui.

Mais le petit garçon ne bougea pas. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à lui mais au contraire, il recula. La tête baissée. Craintif. Pourtant, l'homme qui lui avait parlé dans sa tête était là... en vrai. Il était là. Il existait vraiment. Alors, c'était donc vrai ?

- C'est vraiment vrai ? dit-il dans un souffle.

- Viens, lui murmura Aurore. Tu verras, Mycroft est gentil.

Gabriel regarda la main tendue, mais il secoua la tête en reculant toujours. Alors Aurore lâcha sa main et s'avança dans la chambre, s'avança vers le lit. Et sans aucune crainte, sous le regard stupéfait du petit garçon, elle grimpa sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qui l'embrassa. Comme ça, tout simplement, sur les deux joues. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir peur. Alors, c'était donc vrai ? Certains hommes pouvaient donc être gentils. Comme l'homme que la petite fille appelait monsieur Greg ? Comme le docteur qui avait soigné son amie Mira ?

Et toujours la main se tendait vers lui. Alors, puisque la petite fille était là, assise sur le lit, puisqu'elle était assise près de l'homme et ne semblait pas en avoir peur, il avança. Lentement. Timidement. Enfin, il fut près du lit, près de l'homme qui lui souriait gentiment. Et c'était vrai, la petite fille avait raison, il avait l'air gentil.

- Vous... vous existez vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mon petit, j'existe vraiment, lui répondit Mycroft.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le visage de l'enfant. Ses longues boucles blondes, ses grands yeux bleus pâles et son teint de porcelaine. Puis il regarda Molly, il regarda Sally et murmura :

- Pourquoi ressemble-t-il tant a Sherlock ?

Mais ce n'était pas une question.

Mycroft regarda à nouveau le petit garçon. Non, ce n'était pas à Sherlock qu'il ressemblait. C'était à... Oh, oui, combien il lui ressemblait. Mais c'était impossible. Pas à nouveau.

Il se laissa tomber contre les oreillers, les yeux fermés, pâle, livide, une sueur glacée inondant soudain son front. Il avait soudain du mal à respirer. Paniquées, Sally et Molly se précipitèrent vers lui. Sally se jeta à genoux près du lit et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

- Mycroft, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-elle, inquiète. Qu'y a-t-il ? Allez-vous bien ?

Mais Mycroft ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, éperdu.

- Il l'a fait, gémit-il. Il l'a fait à nouveau.

- Quoi donc ? Qui ça, _il _?

- Père. Père l'a fait à nouveau. Il a... L'enfant... L'enfant...

- L'enfant ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce lord Sieger ? Qu'à-t-il fait à nouveau ?

Sally s'était tournée vers Gabriel, comme si elle avait déjà tout compris.

- Il lui a pris son bébé, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Il lui a fait croire qu'il était mort et il lui a pris son bébé.

- Le bébé de qui, Mycroft ? Mon Dieu, ne me dîtes pas...

- C'est lui, c'est lui. Gabriel, c'est... c'est l'enfant de Miranda.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 12  
**

**" Pour aider l'enfant à traverser la rivière " **

La voiture avait quittée Londres, dépassée Croydon et roulait maintenant en direction du sud sur une agréable route de campagne. Dès leur départ de Baker Strett, Rebecca avait pris le volant trouvant, avait-elle dit, Gregory trop nerveux. En réalité, elle voulait surtout conduire cette magnifique BMW argent métallisé. Ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire John mais comme Rebecca lui avait répondu que _" les femmes aussi aiment ce qui est beau, quatre roues et un volant. "_

Ils avaient évité de parler de Sherlock. La situation était trop angoissante, autant pour les parents que pour l'ami. Comment allaient-il le trouver ? Son état s'était-il dégradé depuis la veille ? Et encore, allaient-ils le retrouver ?

Et puis Sally avait appelé et Greg avait dut rassurer la petite Aurore, inquiète de son départ, paniquée à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Alors, ils avaient parler de la petite fille.

- Que sais-tu d'elle exactement ? demanda Rebecca.

- Oh, à part qu'elle est peut-être haïtienne, lui répondit Greg. En fait, pas grand chose. C'est le sergent Donovan qui est certaine de ses origines. La petite parle apparemment le créole haïtien.

- Ce qui ne prouve pas qu'elle soit forcément haïtienne, intervint John.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, docteur Watson, approuva Rebecca. Et si j'en crois ce que je sais depuis déjà un certain temps, cette petite Aurore n'est probablement pas haïtienne.

- Tu saurais donc qui elle est ? demanda Greg avec inquiétude. Et... et a-t-elle encore de la... famille ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Gregory, si cette petite est bien celle que je crois, elle n'a plus aucune famille. De famille proche, je veux dire. Quant aux quelques parents éloignés qu'il lui reste, je sais déjà qu'ils ne feront jamais rien pour s'en occuper et ne s'opposeront pas à ce que tu devienne son tuteur. C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit ? Mais, dis-moi, quand exactement devez-vous voir ce juge aux affaire familiales ?

- En fin d'après-midi, à dix-huit heures.

- Ah, très bien. J'aurais donc tout le temps qu'il me faudra. Je pense que tu accepteras que je parle avec la petite, je suis certaine qu'elle a gardée des souvenirs de sa petite enfance et avec certains documents que je dois encore récupérer, nous confirmerons facilement sa véritable identité. Bien qu'en définitif, il ne s'agit pour l'instant que d'une tutelle provisoire.

Greg soupira. Il savait pourtant que ce juge était une relation de Mycroft et qu'à Mycroft Holmes ont ne saurait rien refuser, mais il était tout de même un peu inquiet. Il savait que depuis quelques temps sa situation professionnelle était devenue plutôt fragile et que sa réputation n'était plus vraiment des meilleures depuis que, un an plus tôt, il avait pris la défense de Sherlock avec toute la force de son affection pour le jeune détective. Qu'est-ce que ce juge savait-il exactement de lui ? N'allait-il pas plutôt le séparer de sa petite chérie ? Mais non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Alors, Gregory Lestrade respira profondément pour chasser ses idées noires.

Pendant ce temps, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, John appelait les sans-abris qui, depuis le matin, s'étaient dispersés dans la ville à la recherche de Miranda, pour les prévenir d'interrompre leurs recherches, que la jeune femme avait été retrouvée et qu'elle était totalement innocente de ce dont on l'avait soupçonnée. Il appris ainsi par l'un d'entre eux qu'il avait aperçu la " doctoresse " en compagnie d'un petit garçon et qu'elle semblait mal en point. Il les avaient suivi de loin jusqu'à Baker Street et les avaient vus entrer au 221b. Savait-il d'où ils venaient ? Il l'ignorait. Il savait uniquement qu'il les avaient vu alors qu'ils se trouvaient déjà non loin de Baker Street. Et les autres sans-abris ? Ils ne savaient rien de plus eux non plus.

- Cela ne nous avance à rien, murmura John, comme pour lui-même. Comment savoir où se trouve le repaire de ce monstre.

- Et il en a sans doute plus d'un un peu partout dans Londres, dit Rebecca. Cela fait plus de quinze ans qu'il est entré dans la clandestinité et il a réussi à tisser un réseau de complicités si efficace qu'il a toutes les ressources pour disparaître. Et si nous trouvons l'endroit où Miranda et Gabriel étaient séquestrés, je doute fort qu'il nous y attende.

- Je ne pense pas que Miranda nous dise quoique ce soit là-dessus avant un certain temps, lui dit John. Et je ne recommande pas de lui en parler. Ce serait psychologiquement beaucoup trop éprouvant pour elle. Mais Gabriel, par contre...

- Oui, certainement, approuva Greg. Et je pense qu'après quelques heures passées a Baker Street et avec les bons soins de notre chère madame Hudson, notre petit gars sera certainement suffisamment en confiance pour nous aider.

Ils avait dépassé Croydon depuis déjà un moment et Saint-Christophe n'était maintenant plus très loin. Ils venaient de s'engager sur une route de campagne étrangement vide, si ce n'était une moto qui les croisa. Une magnifique Harley Davidson. Rien d'étonnant sur une route de campagne et cela ne les étonna pas. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une ambulance. Elle ne venait pas de l'institution psychiatrique mais venait de sortir d'un sentier qui, visiblement, s'enfonçait dans les bois.

- Que peut bien faire une ambulance par ici ? s'étonna Greg. Il n'y a absolument rien par ici, rien que la forêt.

- En êtes-vous certain ? lui demanda John.

- Absolument. Je connais bien la région.

- Si je me souviens bien, autrefois on y faisait du moto-cross, se souvint Rebecca. C'est peut-être toujours le cas ? Un imprudent s'est sans doute blessé. Rien d'étonnant qu'on ait appelé une ambulance.

Sans doute. Pourtant, John Watson ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé par une pensée. Que cette ambulance venait en faite de...

- Vite, par pitié ! s'écria-t-il. Sherlock. Je sens qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Par pitié, Rebecca, roulez plus vite ou nous allons arriver trop tard.

**oOoOoOo **

Mary Morstan avait laissé Saint-Christophe derrière elle et rejoignait maintenant le lieu de rendez-vous. Deux ou trois _miles _plus loin, sa moto quitta la route pour s'engager dans un sentier s'enfonçant dans les bois. A un demi _miles_ de là, elle trouva la clairière qu'Hadiya lui avait indiquée. L'ambulance était là et le jeune médecin kenyan l'attendait, debout près du véhicule.

Mary était inquiète. Inquiète pour ce jeune homme qu'elle appelait son Ange. Bien sûr, elle savait maintenant qui il était, qu'il se nommait en réalité Sherlock mais tant qu'il ne se souviendrait pas qui il était, pour elle il resterait l'Ange. Et c'est vrai qu'avec ses longues boucles sombres, ses grands yeux clairs et son beau visage pâle, il ressemblait vraiment a un ange. Mais Mary était inquiète. Elle lui avait dit de lui faire confiance, de ne pas avoir peur, qu'elle allait le sauver de ce lieu de torture où on l'avait enfermé, et voilà qu'elle l'avait confié a un parfait inconnu. Rien de plus traumatisant pour son esprit fragile. Alors, Mary était inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mary, tout s'est bien passé, lui dit Hadiya. Mais dépêchons-nous. Plus vite nous partirons d'ici plus vite nous le mettrons en sécurité.

- Et ma moto ? demanda Mary. Qu'en faisons-nous ? Il n'est pas question que la laisse ici.

- Bien sûr que non, dit une voix. C'est moi qui la ramènerais au centre médical.

Les portes arrières de l'ambulance étaient ouvertes et bientôt, Njeri, l'assistante du docteur Hadiya Maathaï apparut. La jeune kenyanne ne portait plus sa blouse blanche ainsi que Mary l'avait vue le matin même. Elle était vêtue d'un jean, de bottes de moto et d'un blouson de cuir ouvert sur un sweat-shirt.

- Mais..., s'exclama Mary tandis que Njeri lui prenait déjà son casque des mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit cette dernière. Ta Harley ne risque rien avec moi, je serais prudente. Je connais bien les motos. Je fais souvent du moto-cross non loin d'ici.

Puis Njeri monta sur la moto et mis le contact. Mary la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude en se disant que cela n'avait rien pour la rassurer tandis qu'Hadiya éclatait de rire.

- Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ? demanda-t-il, hilare.

- Oh, c'est pas drôle ! râla Mary en s'éloignant vers l'ambulance.

Dans l'ambulance, Sherlock avait été confortablement installé, allongé sur un brancard et couvert d'une chaude couverture. Il n'était pas attaché, et c'est la première chose que remarqua Mary avec soulagement. Lorsque le jeune homme l'aperçue, il se souleva sur un coude. Ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir et il lui sourit.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? lui demanda Mary en venant s'installer près de lui.

- Oui, dit le jeune homme. Tu es Mary.

- Et ton nom ? Te souviens-tu maintenant quel est ton nom ?

- Non, non, je... je suis désolé. Je... je ne me souviens pas, je n'y arrives pas.

Hadiya était venu s'asseoir près de Mary qui murmura :

- Comment peut-il se souvenir de mon nom mais pas du sien ? Je ne comprend pas.

- Je pense que son esprit s'y refuse, lui dit Hadiya. Ce qu'il a vécu a dut être si effroyable, il a dut tant souffrir qu'il préfère ne pas se souvenir de qui il est. Mais s'est déjà une bonne chose qu'il se souvienne de toi. La drogue qu'on lui a injectée ne semble pas avoir fait trop de dégâts.

Il s'empara doucement de la main de Sherlock et serra délicatement ses doigts.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. La mémoire te reviendra très bientôt et tu te souviendras de qui tu es.

Puis, s'adressant au conducteur de l'ambulance assis derrière son volant :

- Nous pouvons partir. Tout est-il prêt à la clinique ?

Et tandis que l'ambulance démarrait, un homme en tenue d'ambulancier assis sur le siège passager se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, docteur. Vous êtes attendus, mais le patron tient à vous rappeler que nous nous contenterons de donner les soins d'urgence et que pour le reste, c'est votre problème.

- Oui, je sais, lui répondit Hadiya. Mais votre... patron pourrait faire un effort. Vous avez très bien vu dans quel état est ce malheureux garçon.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, docteur, mais certains membres du personnel ont un peut tiqué. Ce jeune homme est... _blanc, _vous comprenez.

- Non, je ne comprend pas et je ne comprendrais jamais.

L'ambulancier hocha la tête. Bien sûr, ce qu'il comprenait _lui,_ c'est que le racisme n'était pas réservé qu'aux Blancs et une chose était certaine, c'est que le docteur Hadiya Maathaï ne l'était certainement pas s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : une magnifique jeune fille aux long cheveux roux, aux grands yeux verts et au teint diaphane. En retour, la magnifique jeune fille lui adressa un regard sévère.

- J'en crois pas mes oreilles, s'exclama Mary. Ces gens devraient avoir honte.

- Je comprend, mademoiselle, lui dit l'ambulancier.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Sachez que mon arrière-grand-mère était Masaï et que j'ai 1/8 de sang africain dans les veines. Chacun est ce qu'il est et le racisme, c'est une notion que je n'accepterais jamais.

L'ambulancier baissa la tête et se tourna en marmonnant quelque mots pour lui-même tandis que, près de lui, le conducteur de l'ambulance hochait la tête. Ils étaient noirs tous les deux, africains, kenyans. Ils travaillaient tous les deux pour la clinique Albert Schweitzer, clinique privée de Londres bénéficiant du parrainage de l'ambassade du Kenya. Une clinique n'employant qu'un personnel africain et bien sûr, ne soignant que des personnes de couleur. Ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord avec ce règlement ségrégationniste et comprenaient très bien la colère du docteur Maathaï et de sa jeune amie._  
_

Sherlock avait écouter sans vraiment comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Où l'emmenait-on, maintenant ? Un endroit où l'on ne voulait pas de lui ? Alors pourquoi l'y emmener ? Ne pas être accepté, cela lui rappelait quelque chose ? L'avait-il déjà ressenti ? Mais où et quand ? Il savait que c'était lié à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas a se souvenir.

- Si ils ont de telles réticences, pourquoi ont-ils accepter de l'accueillir ? demanda Mary.

- A cause de toi, lui répondit Hadiya. Ou plutôt, à cause de tes parents. J'ai expliquer au directeur de la clinique de qui tu étais la fille et personne au Kenya n'a oublié ce qu'il doit à tes parents. Tous ces dispensaires qu'ils ont aider à établir dans les villages. Toutes ces fillettes qu'ils ont sauver de l'excision. Près d'un millier de petites filles.

- Et ça leur a coûter la vie.

- Allons, Mary, rien ne prouve que leur avion a été saboté.

- Le contraire non plus. Bon... Occupons-nous de cette chère miss Riordan. Je vais appeler cet inspecteur, euh... Comment, déjà ? Ah, oui. Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade.

En entendant ce nom, Sherlock sursauta violemment. Dans son esprit qui refusait de se rappeler, un souvenir commençait peu à peu à voir le jour. Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? L'avait-il déjà entendu ? Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il tourna la tête et les regarda, mais ni Mary ni Hadiya ne remarquèrent son regard interrogateur.

Mary avait posé son sac à dos entre ses jambes. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Cherchant son portable, ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur quelque chose, un petit vaporisateur.

- Dis-moi, Hadaiya, le spray que tu m'a confié a bien agis, mais il a des effets plutôt surprenant.

- Ah, il y a eût une réaction ! lui dit Hadiya en gloussant.

- Il y eût une réaction ? Gros malin, va... Et moi qui croyait que ce produit été potentiellement dangereux. Tu aurais dut me dire que c'était en fait un hallucinogène.

- Excuse-moi. C'est vrai, j'aurais du te dire ce que c'était exactement. Mais, l'effet n'a pas été trop... psychédélique ?

- Oh, disons que ce pauvre garçon a vu pendant un moment la vie en couleur.

Hadiya ne put s'empêcher de rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague tandis que Mary le regardait d'un air mécontent. Mais la jeune fille fini elle aussi finit par éclater de rire.

Finalement, elle prit son portable et composa un numéro. Bientôt, elle entendit une voix.

_- Scotland Yard, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? _

- Bonjour. J'aimerais parler au détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, s'il vous plaît.

_- Je suis désolé, mais le DI Lestrade est en congé depuis hier et ne reprendra pas son travail avant deux semaines._

- Ah, zut ! Euh... Alors, pourrais-je parler à la personne chargée de l'enquête concernant ce qu'il s'est passé au Saint-Bartholomew hospital, la mort du docteur Sowerby. J'aurais des renseignements à transmettre.

_- C'est le DI Gregson qui est en charge de l'enquête. Je vous mets tout de suite en contact avec lui. _

Mary n'attendit que quelques instants.

_- Bonjour, Tobias Gregson, _dit une voix. _Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous au courant de la mort du docteur Sowerby ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes journaliste. Je n'ai pas d'informations pour les médias. _

- Non, monsieur. Je suis infirmière. Bonjour, inspecteur Gregson. Je m'appelles Mary Morstan. Je voulais seulement vous transmettre un renseignement important concernant votre enquête. Mais si vous n'y tenez pas, alors...

_- Attendez, attendez, je n'ai pas dit cela. Quel est ce renseignement ? _

- Oh, seulement le nom du coupable ou plutôt, de la coupable. Il s'agit d'une femme nommée Shannon Riordan, une ancienne infirmière de St Bart.

_- Et... vous savez où se trouve actuellement cette personne ? _

- Bien sûr, inspecteur. Elle se trouve a l'institution psychiatrique Saint-Christophe, a quinze _miles_ au sud de Croydon. Je l'ai, disons... neutralisée. Je lui ai administré un sédatif qui devrait agir jusqu'à... attendez. Il est 13 h 20 ? Il devrait agir encore environ un quart-d'heure et... (Hadiya lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille). Il lui faudra encore à peu près une demi-heure de plus avant de reprendre véritablement ses esprits. Vous la trouverez dans le service dit de " quarantaine ". Et je vous conseille également de regarder dans la chambre 10, vous y trouverez certaines choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. Vous jugerez ainsi par vous-même si vous désirez également arrêter le docteur Harrisson, le directeur de Saint-Christophe.

_- Et vous-même, miss Morstan ? Vous trouvez-vous également a Saint-Christophe ? _

- Non, inspecteur. Il m'a été impossible d'y rester. Je devais absolument venir en aide à une personne en danger. Oui, vraiment en danger.

_- Dîtes-moi, miss Morstan, ne s'agirait-il pas d'un certain jeune homme prétendu mort depuis un an... Non, non, ne dîtes pas de nom. _

- C'est cela inspecteur. Mais je ne peu pas vous dire où il se trouve. Moins de personnes le sauront, plus sa sécurité sera assurée.

_- Vous avez raison, gardez votre secret pour l'instant mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel a moi. Mais, miss Morstan, il faudrait que je puisse vous rencontrer rapidement __pour que vous me racontiez toute cette affaire plus en détails. Pouvez-vous passer a Scotland Yard dans l'après-midi ?_

- Bien sûr, inspecteur.

Lorsqu'elle eût raccroché, Mary murmura :

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Cette horrible femme ne nuira plus à personne avant longtemps et le docteur Harrisson... Il n'aurait jamais dut s'attaquer à moi. Et maintenant...

- Et maintenant ? demanda Hadiya.

- J'aurais voulu parler à cet inspecteur Lestrade. C'est apparemment l'une des rares personnes à avoir crut en l'innocence de notre ami. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il sache ce qui lui est arrivé, tout ce qu'on lui a fait et ce que maintenant nous faisons pour lui. Il pourrait nous aider à prévenir ses proches, sa famille. Oh, mais attend...

Mary plongea à nouveau dans son sac à dos et en sortit un petit carnet qu'elle feuilleta.

- Ce matin, j'ai consulté INTERNET et j'ai noté certaines choses. Notre ami semble avoir été lié à un médecin qui... C'est peut-être lui, l'homme blond ? Ces articles disent qu'il travaille actuellement pour un service médico-social venant en aide aux démunis appelé le DISPENSAIRE. J'en ai noté le numéro de téléphone. Il s'agit du docteur John Watson.

- Mary, regarde...

Depuis un moment, Sherlock s'était redressé sur le coude et les regardait. Il était pâle, presque livide et de grosses gouttes de sueur couvraient son front. Son regard semblait paniqué, comme s'il cherchait frénétiquement à se rappeler quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ? lui demanda doucement Mary. Que se passe-t-il ?

- John, John Watson, gémit le jeune homme. Où est-il ? Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.

Mary et Hadiya se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Tu te souviens ? s'exclama Mary. Dis-moi, tu te souviens ?

- Je... je cois que je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, murmura le jeune homme. Oui, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et je voudrais voir John Watson. Il faut le prévenir. Il a dit qu'il allait le tuer si je ne sautais pas.

- Qui ça... _il._

- Moriarty. J'ai sauté mais je ne suis pas mort. C'est de ma faute. Ils sont tous en danger à cause de moi. Ma famille, ma famille. Il faut... Il faut...

Les larmes, maintenant, débordaient de ses yeux. Il pleurait, il sanglotait et rien, semble-t-il, n'arriverait à le calmer.

Sherlock se souvenait.

**oOoOoO **

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

- Maintenant ?

Tobias Gregson leva les yeux et regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait à la porte de son bureau. Harmony Taylor, le sergent Harmony Taylor, trente ans, pas très grande mais le corps mince et élancé, de longs cheveux châtains coiffés en une éternelle queue de cheval et des yeux noisettes dans un joli visage.

- Maintenant, sergent Taylor ? dit-il en souriant à sa jeune adjointe. Je vous emmène faire un tour a la campagne.

- Vous savez très bien de ce dont je veux parler. Tout le monde a vu le graffiti, tout le monde est au courant maintenant. _Il _est vivant.

- Pour l'instant, on laisse courir.

- Vous savez, inspecteur, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que l'on croit a Scotland Yard à avoir crut en son innocence. Greg Lestrade, on aurait dut le soutenir dans cette épreuve si terrible. C'est lui, le jeune homme qu'il a sauvé hier, n'est-ce pas ? Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant pour lui venir en aide ?

- Pour l'instant, on laisse courir.

- Alors, je dois ignorer que cette personne vous a dit qu'elle sait qui il est, ce dont on l'accuse d'avoir fait et qu'elle lui est malgré tout venue en aide ? C'est bien cela ? Je dois seulement savoir qu'elle vous a dit où trouver la présumée suspecte de la mort du docteur Sowerby ? C'est bien cela ?

- C'est bien cela, sergent Taylor. Venez, maintenant.

Harmony Taylor emboîta le pas à son supérieur qui sortit de son bureau. Oui, elle garderait le secret. Jamais elle n'avait crut que le jeune détective consultant de l'inspecteur Lestrade fut coupable de quoique se soit. Toute cette histoire était par trop étrange. Ainsi donc, il aurait été un faussaire ? Un faux génie ? Qui pourrait croire cela ? Certainement pas elle.

Tobias Gregson marchait vite et tout en marchant, il composait un numéro sur son portable. En vain. Celui à qui il voulait parler, ne répondait pas. Refusait-il de répondre ? Même les textos restaient sans résultat. Alors, en second recours, il composa un autre numéro.

* * *

A Baker Street, le portable du sergent Donovan sonna.

- Inspecteur Gregson ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_- Sally, savez-vous où se trouve Greg en se moment ? _ _  
_

- Je l'ignore, inspecteur. Il est en congé et...

_- Ecoutez, Sally, je suis au courant pour Sherlock. Vous êtes à Baker Street, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes avec Greg ? Je dois lui parler de toute urgence, c'est extrêmement important. Il doit savoir que..._

- Greg n'est pas ici. Il est... Je peux vous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas, inspecteur ? Greg sait où se trouve Sherlock, il est partit le chercher. Il est en route pour Saint-Christophe, une institution psychiatrique située au sud de Croydon.

_- Saint-Christophe ? Quand est-il parti ? Y est-il déjà ? Justement Sherlock n'y est plus et c'est pour cela que je dois lui parler. Mais__ il ne répond pas à mes appels. Il refuse de répondre. Il est furieux contre nous tous, nous aurions dut le croire, le soutenir. Sally... vous m'entendez ? Sally..._

Mais Sally Donovan ne répondit pas. Une main s'était emparée de son portable et une voix que l'inspecteur Gregson ne connaissait pas répondit à sa place.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Chiarra Fiorentini. Mr Lestrade doit certainement filtrer ses appels. Si vous devez absolument lui parler, je pense que vous pouvez passer par ma mère. Elle se trouve en ce moment avec lui ainsi qu'avec le docteur Watson.

_- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Et qui est votre mère ? _

- La commissaire-divisionnaire Isabella Fiorentini d'INTERPOL. Mais, monsieur, vous dîtes que Sherlock à de nouveau disparu ? Vous savez quelque chose ? Vous savez où il se trouve ?

_- Dîtes-leur seulement qu'il est sécurité. Dîtes-leur cela, mademoiselle. Dîtes-leur à tous de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il est en sécurité._

**oOoOoOo **

De tout cela, bien sûr, ni Greg ni John ni Rebecca n'en savaient rien. Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant Saint-Christophe, mais les grilles du parc étaient fermées. Verrouillées. Impossible d'entrer. Aucun poste de garde n'était visible. Pourtant, près du portail, un interphone permettait de signaler son arrivée.

- Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer comme ça, dit Greg. Pour l'instant, je ne suis plus le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade de Scotland Yard mais un simple civile. Et je ne pense pas que...

- Tu manques d'imagination et d'audace, lui répondit Rebecca en riant. Regarde, écoute et instruit toi.

Elle descendit de la voiture, s'approcha de l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Bientôt, une voix féminine de fit entendre.

_- Bonjour. Vous désirez ?_

- Bonjour, madame. Commissaire divisionnaire Isabella Fiorentini d'INTERPOL. Veuillez m'ouvrir, je vous prie.

_- INTERPOL ? Mais... Je suis désolée, madame, mais le directeur de l'hôpital est actuellement absent et je ne pense pas que... _

- Et moi je pense, madame, que si je reviens avec une ordonnance du tribunal, votre directeur appréciera encore moins. Sachez que je peux demander une perquisition de votre établissement, la vérification de vos livres de compte, si la présence de tous vos patients est bien légale. Et si je venais à découvrir la moindre trace de stupéfiants, sachez que je peux ordonner la fermeture immédiate de cet hôpital.

La voix dans l'interphone devint inquiète, presque paniquée.

_- Je vous ouvre tout de suite. _

- Je vous remercie, lui répondit aimablement Rebecca.

Un déclic se fit entendre et le portail commença à s'ouvrir.

- Et voilà ! dit simplement Rebecca en revenant vers la voiture.

John et Greg se regardèrent, stupéfaits, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Maintenant j'en suis certain, dit l'ex-médecin militaire en riant. Rebecca, vous êtes bien la mère de Sherlock.

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire innocent.

- Greg, pourrais-tu prendre le volant ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois maintenant appeler Mireille Ballestrazzi, ma supérieure. Si jamais on imaginait d'appeler le siège d'INTERPOL, il vaut mieux que je soit couverte.

- Pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Greg.

- Oh, pour la simple raison que je n'ai aucun ordre de mission. Moi aussi je suis pour le moment une simple civile.

- Et bien ! s'exclama John en gloussant de plaisir.

La voiture passa les portes maintenant ouvertes, longea l'allée sablée du parc et s'arrêta enfin devant l'hôpital. Rebecca leva les yeux sur le sinistre bâtiment de pierres grises, grimaça en regardant les fenêtres grillagées.

_" Quel différence y a-t-il entre une prison et une institution psychiatrique ? " _se dit-elle.

Une femme en blouse blanches les attendaient sous le porche.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis Beth Wilson, infirmière en chef de Saint-Christophe. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Madame Wilson, je suis la commissaire Isabella Fiorentini d'INTERPOL, dit Rebecca en montrant sa carte professionnelle. Voici l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade de Scotland Yard et le docteur John Watson. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un jeune homme disparu que nous savons être retenu dans ces murs contre sa volonté.

- Madame Fiorentini, je ne vois ce que...

_- Commissaire_ Fiorentini, je voue prie. Je suis persuadée qu'il est séquestré dans le service de quarantaine. Il se trouve toujours au même endroit, je suppose ? Allez, nous vous suivons.

L'infirmière regarda les trois visiteurs les uns après les autres avec effarement. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui se passait. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le renvoi de cette petite garce de Mary Morstan ? Ou bien l'absence incompréhensible du docteur Harrisson en pleine journée y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Elle ne chercha pas a en savoir plus.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Suivez-moi. J'ai prévenu le docteur Harrisson. Il devrait bientôt arriver.

- James Harrisson ? s'exclama Rebecca. C'est lui, votre directeur ?

- Oui, madame la commissaire, lui répondit l'infirmière. C'est bien cela.

Rebecca suivi la femme en blouse blanche les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés.

_" Dieu, mon pauvre petit est tombé lui aussi entre les mains de ce démon, " _se dit-elle. _" Que lui a-t-il fait subir ? Seigneur, que lui a-t-il fait subir. " _

Elle sentit une main qui se glissait dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Greg.

- Non, pas maintenant, lui dit-elle. Bientôt tu saura tout.

Ils avaient suivi l'infirmière à travers l'hôpital et se trouvaient maintenant devant une porte fermée. Cette mystérieuse porte qui avait tant intriguée la jeune Mary Morstan. Cette porte qui lui avait fait découvrir ce à quoi ressemblait l'Enfer. La porte du service de quarantaine.

Beth Wilson les laissa là un instant. Elle entra dans le bureau du docteur Harrisson, alla jusqu'à sa table de travail et ouvrit un tiroir. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait l'une des clés magnétiques qui ouvrait la porte du service de quarantaine. Elle hésita un instant mais fini par l'introduire dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Laissez-nous, lui dit Rebecca en lui prenant la clé magnétique des mains. Et lorsque James Harrisson arrivera, dîtes-lui de venir ici tout de suite.

- Oui, madame la commissaire. Je suis désolée, madame la commissaire. Ce service est le domaine particulier du docteur Harrisson et personne n'y a accès. J'ignorais totalement que... Enfin, je suis désolée.

Mais ni Rebecca ni Greg ni John ne l'entendirent. La porte s'était refermée derrière eux, la laissant confuse, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ne sachant pas où chercher. Où se trouvait Sherlock ? Un couloir se trouvait devant eux et des portes de chaque côté. Et la première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut une porte ouvrant sur une petite cuisine et dans cette cuisine, une femme était assise. Une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche d'infirmière. La femme leur tournait le dos. Elle était assise près d'une table et sur cette table...

- Quel honte ! s'exclama John.

La femme semblait endormie. C'est du moins ce qu'il paraissait, mais ce qui se trouvait sur la table ne laissait aucun doute : un verre et une bouteille d'alcool aux trois-quart vide.

- Elle est ivre, dit Greg avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Ouais ! grogna Rebecca. Laissons-là, nous avons mieux à faire que de nous occuper d'une ivrogne. Venez, trouvons notre Sherlock.

John était déjà partit. Il allait d'une porte à l'autre en courant, l'ouvrait et ne trouvait rien. Chaque porte ouvrait sur une chambre et chaque chambre était vide. Elles paraissaient n'avoir pas été occupées depuis longtemps. _" Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, " _gémissait-il. Puis, il arriva enfin devant une dernière porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit...

- Venez vite, cria-t-il. Oh, mon Dieu, venez vite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Greg qui l'avait rejoint. Quel est cet endroit ?

- Une pièce à électrochocs, lui dit John d'une voix blanche.

- Est-ce que... Croyez-vous qu'on s'en est servi ?

- Oh, oui, dit Rebecca en portant les mains à son visage et frottant ses tempes. Bien sûr qu'_il_ s'en est servi.

John était devenu livide. Lentement, il tomba à genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant. Sherlock n'était pas là, Sherlock avait de nouveau disparu. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Ils ne le retrouveraient pas. C'était trop tard, trop tard. Son corps allait d'avant en arrière. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Le désespoir commençait à l'étouffer.

Rebecca, lentement, s'éloigna. Laissant Greg qui s'était agenouillé et avait pris l'amant de son fils dans ses bras. Elle s'éloignait, marchait lentement. Mais, soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Elle le porte à son oreille et écouta plutôt stupéfaite cette voix qui lui était inconnue mais compris très vite la situation. Alors, elle fit rapidement demi-tour.

- Greg, dit-elle. Un certain Tobias Gregson voudrait te parler.

Mais Greg secoua la tête sans rien dire, refusant de prendre le téléphone.

- Greg, s'il te plaît. Cela semble important. Ce monsieur semble savoir où nous nous trouvons.

Il la regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils et lui prit finalement le portable des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança-t-il d'une voix guère aimable.

_- Bon sang, Gregory Lestrade, combien de temps comptez-vous nous éviter ? _s'exclama la voix de Tobias Gregson. _Je sais que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles, mais tout le monde ne vous a pas tourné le dos. _

- Ah, ouais ! Je ne l'ai pas vraiment remarqué. Que voulez-vous ?

_- Greg, n'en voulez surtout pas à Sally. Elle n'a vraiment pas eût le choix. J'avais besoin de savoir où vous vous trouviez. Êtes-vous déjà à Saint-Christophe ? _

- Oui. En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

_- Oh, merde. Alors vous savez déjà, vous savez pour Sherlock. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Mais vous devez savoir..._

Pendant ce temps, le portable de John sonna à son tour. Mais le jeune homme le laissa sonner. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pourquoi cette chose venait-elle le perturber dans son désespoir ? Et le téléphone continua à sonner jusqu'à ce que, agacé, il s'en saisisse.

_- Docteur John Watson ? _entendit-il.

C'était une voix jeune, douce, féminine.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

_- Je m'appelle Mary Morstan. Il fallait absolument que vous parle. J'ai appeler au DISPENSAIRE. Là-bas, on m'a dit d'appeler une certaine Mme Hudson qui m'a donner votre numéro de téléphone et m'a dit où vous vous rendiez à Saint-Christophe. Dîtes, vous n'y êtes pas encore arrivé. _

- J'y suis en ce moment.

_- Oh, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous parler avant que vous n'y arriviez. Avant que vous découvriez qu'il n'y est plus. Votre ami Sherlock est avec moi, docteur Watson. _

- QUOI ?

_- Oui, monsieur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en sécurité. C'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir de Saint-Christophe, avec l'aide d'un ami. Il fallait absolument le faire sortir de là, vous savez. Il était en danger. Elle voulait le tuer... Dîtes, docteur Watson, vous avez trouvé la femme ? Celle qui est dans la petite cuisine ?_

- Oui, miss Morstan.

_- Alors, c'est bien. J'ai appeler Scotland Yard. Je voulais parler à un policier du nom de Lestrade, mais c'était impossible, il n'y était pas. Alors j'ai tout dit à un homme du __nom de Gregson. Il va venir chercher cette femme. C'est elle, vous savez, qui a tuer ce médecin à St Bart. Mais, docteur Watson, il faut que vous veniez vite. Sherlock, il a tant besoin de vous voir._

- Où êtes-vous ? Où l'emmenez-vous ?

_- A la clinique Albert Schweitzer, si vous connaissez ? Il a besoin de soins urgents._

- Oui, miss Morstan, je la connais. Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Sherlock. Nous arrivons le plus vite possible.

John était resté à genoux. Il se releva d'un bond, riant, pleurant. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il se jeta dans les bras de Greg et de Rebecca.

- Il va bien, s'écria-t-il, il va bien. Sherlock va bien. Elle me l'a dit, elle m'a dit qu'elle veillait sur lui. Il y avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui, quelqu'un pour le protéger. Elle l'a emmené là-bas. Il faut partir. Il faut y aller maintenant.

- Qui ça, John ? demanda Greg. Où cela ?

- Où ? Mais... je... Oh, mon Dieu, mais je... Elle... elle me l'a pourtant dit. Mais... Mary, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, elle s'appelle Mary Morstan. La clinique Albert Schweitzer, c'est là-bas qu'elle l'emmène, c'est là-bas qu'il faut aller le retrouver.

- Et nous irons, lui dit Rebecca. Mais avant, nous avons une dernière chose à faire ici.

- Mais..., tenta de protester John.

- Vous serez très bientôt réuni, c'est promis. Il suffit d'être un peu patient, juste encore un peu. Mais personne ne doit nous échapper. Venez, John, nous allons tout vous expliquer.

Alors, l'entraînant avec elle, Rebecca lui raconta la raison de l'appel de l'inspecteur Gregson. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Mary Morstan, ce que la jeune infirmière lui avait raconté.

- Alors cette femme n'est pas..., murmura John.

- Oh, non, dit Greg en riant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a bien pu faire a cette jeune personne pour qu'elle imagine un tel plan, mais cette femme n'est apparemment absolument pas alcoolisée. Et ce pourrait bien être la responsable de la mort du docteur Sowerby. Gregson nous demande de bien vouloir attendre son arrivée.

- Et je tiens à parler a ce docteur Harrisson, ajouta Rebecca. Oh, oui, j'y tiens absolument.

Depuis un moment, Greg se disait qu'il y avait un contentieux entre Rebecca et ce docteur Harrisson. Et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que cet homme avait sans doute fait subir à leur fils. Oh, oui, un contentieux bien plus ancien que ça. Un contentieux qui remonterait à un trentaine d'années ? Et un certain Sieger Holmes n'y était certainement pas étranger. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

- Gregson nous a demandé de vérifier la chambre 1O, dit-il. La jeune personne lui a dit qu'elle y a laissé certaines choses pouvant nous intéresser. Peut-être en sauront nous plus sur toute cette affaire ?

En effet, même si la chambre indiquée ne différait pas des autres dans son aménagement, elle en différait pourtant par le fait qu'elle avait été visiblement occupée récemment. Une main délicate avait tenté d'y apporter un peu de confort en y déposant certains objets et même le lit était tendu de draps propres. Une main délicate ou une personne très subtile, remarqua Greg. Une personne qui avait voulue laisser la preuve que cette chambre avait bel et bien été occupée. Car dans toutes les autres chambres du service, il n'y avait rien. Pas même de draps sur les lits.

Gregson avait raison. Sur le lit de la chambre 10 se trouvaient en effet des choses vraiment intéressantes. D'abord des objets ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une infirmière : une blouse blanche parfaitement pliée, un beeper et une clé magnétique identique à celle dont c'était servie Beth Wilson pour leur ouvrir la porte. Et juste à côté, deux enveloppes et une mystérieuse boîte en carton sur laquelle quelqu'un avait écrit : _" Concernant le docteur James Harrisson. La personne qui en découvrira son contenu verra ce qu'elle doit en faire. "_

- Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda John.

- La jeune personne a dit à Gregson qui devait juger s'il devait également arrêter ce docteur Harrison. Elle voulait sans doute parler de cet objet. Voyons ce qu'il contient.

Il s'empara de la boîte, l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur plusieurs petites bouteilles. Cinq petites bouteilles en verre ne portant aucune étiquette pouvant en indiquer le contenu. Mais Greg eût tout de suite un soupçon de ce qu'elles pouvaient contenir. Il décapsula l'une d'elle et trempa dedans le bout de son doigt qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Héroïne, dit-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclama John. De la drogue ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que nous avons une bonne raison pour faire fermer cet établissement, répondit Rebecca. J'ignore à qui cela était destiné, quoique j'en ai une petite idée mais le fait est là, nous avons bien trouver des produits illicites dans cet hôpital. Comment et pourquoi ? Nous le saurons bientôt. Et ça ?

Elle avait ouvert l'une des enveloppes et découvert dedans un chèque et un bulletin de salaire.

- Est-ce un oubli ou est-ce intentionnel ? Quant à cette lettre, et bien, elle est pour toi, Greg.

- Quoi ? En es-tu certaine ?

- Bien sûr. Regarde toi-même.

Rebecca tendit l'enveloppe a Greg qui la prit et lu ce qui y était écrit en toutes lettres : _" Pour le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade. " _Intrigué, il regarda l'enveloppe quelques secondes avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Elle contenait une lettre.

- Voilà qui nous en dit plus, dit Greg. Ecoutez un peu.

_" Cher inspecteur Lestrade, j'espère que vous trouverez cette lettre avant le retour du docteur Harrisson et qu'ainsi vous pourrez nous apporter votre aide. Je m'appelle Mary Morstan..._

- Mary Morstan ? s'étonna Rebecca en regardant John d'un air moqueur. Tiens donc, voilà qui est étonnant.

- C'est inutile, Becky, lui dit Greg en riant. John Watson se s'est jamais intéressé à l'histoire de sa famille. Il semble jusqu'à ignorer le nom de jeune fille de l'une de ses aïeules.

- Ah, parce que..., s'exclama Rebecca en regardant John cette fois avec stupéfaction. Ne me dis pas que notre ami est de la descendre de l'autre John Watson ?

- C'est son arrière-petit-fils. Oui, il est l'arrière-petit-fils du docteur John H. Watson et de Mary Morstan... Bien, continuons.

Et tandis que Rebecca regardait de plus en plus stupéfaite un John Watson qui se disait que, vraiment, il devrait s'intéresser à l'histoire de sa famille :

_" Je m'appelle Mary Morstan. A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, je suis encore infirmière ici mais lorsque vous la trouverez, je ne le serais plus. Il y a six mois, je suis arrivée du Kenya où j'ai vécue toute ma vie. J'ignorais donc totalement le drame terrible qui vous a frappé il y a un an. C'est une chose terrible que perdre un ami. Cela dit, je serais brève. Hier après-midi, le docteur Harrisson a reçu la visite d'un homme qui m'a fait mauvaise impression, vraiment très mauvaise impression. A la suite de quoi, le docteur Harrisson m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'indiquer qu'un nouveau patient allait m'être personnellement confié mais que le personnel de l'hôpital ne devrait jamais savoir sa présence. Alors, pour s'assurer de mon silence il m'a... Il avait découvert mon secret je ne sais comment. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je suis toxicomane et le docteur Harrisson l'a appris. Il m'a fait ce cadeau que j'ai laissé sur ce lit. Plus jamais je ne me droguerai, après ce que j'ai découvert plus jamais je ne me droguerai, c'est promis. Parce que le docteur Harrisson voulait de moi une complice en achetant mon silence. Mon patient est arrivé dans la soirée. C'était un jeune homme, un très beau jeune aux longues boucles noires et aux grands yeux bleus. On aurait dit un ange. Mais un ange martyr. Ce qu'on lui avait fait était horrible, vraiment horrible. Comment des êtres humains peuvent-ils faire subir de telles choses à un autre être humain. Alors, j'ai pris des photographies de ses blessures pour garder un témoignage. Mais je n'ai pas pu rester avec lui, j'ai du partir. Et j'étais inquiète, vraiment inquiète. Alors, cette nuit-là, j'ai parler de tout cela à mon plus cher ami, je lui ai montrer les photographies et il l'a tout de suite reconnu. Il m'a dit qui il était et qu'il n'avait jamais crut qu'il ait été coupable de ce dont on l'avait accusé. Mon ami a été d'accord avec moi, nous devions le faire sortir le plus vite possible de Saint-Christophe. Nous avons mis un plan d'évasion au point. J'avais bien raison d'être inquiète car, le lendemain matin, lorsque je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, c'était pour assister a la séance d'électrochocs qu'on lui fit subir alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'était pas agité, avait seulement peur. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est la conversation que j'ai surprise entre le docteur Harrisson et cette femme. Elle semble avoir été chargée par quelqu'un - je suis certaine que c'est l'homme qui est venu hier - de tuer le jeune homme. Elle devait lui faire une injection pour faire croire a une mort accidentelle et le docteur Harrisson devait s'absenter de Saint-Christophe pour lui laisser le temps d'agir. Mais mon ami et moi avions tout prévu. Après le départ du docteur Harrisson, je me suis occupée de cette femme horrible. J'ai réussi à lui faire prendre un sédatif pour l'endormir, le temps que mon ami et moi puissions faire sortir le jeune homme de Saint-Chirstophe. Avant de partir j'ai découvert certaines choses sur cette femme. D'abord un téléphone portable contenant des textos instructifs, dont un en particulier qui m'a appris qu'elle était certainement responsable de la mort de ce médecin de St Bart. Et puis une seringue contenant un mystérieux liquide, sans doute du poison. J'ai garder ces deux choses avec moi et je vous les remettrai pour que vous puissiez en juger. Et ensuite je suis parti. J'ai laisser toutes ces choses sur le lit, même mon dernier salaire. Je ne voulais rien emporter de Saint-Christophe. Voilà inspecteur. J'espère que vous aurez trouvé ma lettre. Je n'indique pas le lieu ou trouver votre ami mais je vais essayer de vous téléphoner. Ce sera plus sûre. A très bientôt et ne craigniez rien, je veillerais sur votre ami comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux. M. Morstan "_

- Cela ne nous apprend peut-être pas tout, dit Greg une fois la lecture de la lettre terminée, mais nous en savons suffisamment. Pourtant, je tiens à vérifier quelque chose. Venez, je vous prie.

Suivi de Rebecca et de John, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. La femme qu'ils avaient laissée endormie, commençait à revenir a elle. Son esprit était encore brumeux. Elle tenta de se lever, mais retomba aussitôt sur sa chaise. Le regard trouble, elle ne sembla pas voir ceux qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Greg.

- Hein ? dit-elle presque sans voix. Mai, je... sais pas... sais pas...

Rebecca alla jusqu'à elle, la saisit aux épaules et la secoua sans management.

- Votre nom, tout de suite, lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Aie ! gémit la femme en grimaçant. Non, non... Oh, ma tête...

- Alors ? continua Rebecca.

- Je... je suis Shannon Riordan.

- L'infirmière en chef du service psychiatrique de St Bart, murmura John.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire du docteur Jonas Sowerby, demanda Greg. Qui est responsable de sa mort ?

- Fallait le faire. Rien de personnel. Le... le Maître avait demandé. Alors je l'ai tué. Pas d'état d'âme, faut jamais regretter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pas qu'il parle. Personne ne devait savoir où était la petite larve.

- QUOI ? s'exclama John, scandalisé. Qui appelez-vous ainsi ?

- Sher... Sherlock Holmes. Une petite chose inutile, même pas bonne à donner du plaisir. Un jouet parfait. Tout le monde à crut qu'il était coupable, tellement facile. Ils ont tous cru. Tellement facile de faire d'un innocent un coupable. Une petite larve, c'est tout ce qu'il est.

John rugit de rage. Comment cette femme osait-elle parler ainsi de son Sherlock bien-aimé, de son amant ? Il voulu se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler mais Greg le retint d'un geste.

- Vous nous dîtes que Sherlock Holmes est innocent ? demanda Greg. Qu'il n'a pas inventer Moriarty ? C'est bien cela ?

- Oui. Moriarty est réel, c'est lui qui commande, c'est lui qui donne les ordres.

- Et Richard Brooks.

- Existe pas. Pure invention, pour piéger la petite larve.

- Moriarty et le Maître sont une seule et même personne, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Quel est son vrai nom ?

- Sais pas. N'a jamais dit, à personne.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Que deviez-vous faire ?

- Pour en finir. Le Maître a dit qu'il fallait écraser la petite larve définitivement. Il s'était enfui et s'est interdit. Une honte. Je devais faire une injection pour en finir. Aucune souffrance. Juste un comas irréversible.

Comme pour Mycroft.

Greg, Rebecca et John se regardèrent horrifiés.

- Etais-ce le même poison que vous réserviez également à Mycroft Holmes ?

- Ouais. Devait mourir aussi. Mais la petite idiote n'a pas obéie. Elle a donner un simple sédatif. Le Maître l'a punie pour ça. C'est beaucoup amusé avec elle, beaucoup de plaisir. Pas pour elle. Elle a beaucoup crier, mais pas de plaisir. Hé ! Hé ! Plus jamais de plaisir avec un homme... jamais... jamais...

Miranda. Pauvre Miranda. Punie, torturée pour n'avoir pas obéie.

- Venez, sortons d'ici, s'exclama soudain Rebecca. Cette femme est un monstre sans coeur. Sortons vite d'ici avant que j'oublie que je suis du côté de la Loi et que le l'étrangle.

Mais à peine furent-ils sortis dans le couloir qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un nouveau venu. Un homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Docteur James Harrisson, je présume ? lui demanda aimablement Rebecca.

- Oui. Et Alors ?

La réponse était, par contre, loin d'être aimable. Rebecca serra les dents. Finissons-en, se dit-elle, et le plus vite possible.

- Je suis... Mais vous le savez déjà, votre infirmière à du vous prévenir. Mais ignorez, bien sûr, qui je suis.

Le docteur Harrisson la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Soupçonneux. Méfiant.

- Nous nous connaissons pourtant, continua Rebecca. Rappelez-vous, James Harrisson. C'était il y a trente ans. Vous n'étiez alors que l'assistant du directeur de l'époque de cet hôpital. Vous avez-fait du chemin depuis, n'est-ce pas. Rappelez-vous. Rappelez-vous de l'adolescente de quinze ans qui s'est retrouvée enfermée ici. Cette pauvre gamine qui avait perdue la tête. Elle prétendait qu'on lui avait pris son bébé.

- Mais, je ne...

- Un enfant imaginaire, bien sûr ? Non, non, James Harrisson. L'enfant était bien réel. Un bel enfant aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleus. Je suis venu à vous pour que vous me le rendiez. Alors, où est-il ?

- Mais, je ne...

- Vous ne pouvez pas, alors ? Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas. Ou, du moins, vous ne pouvez plus. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Vous ne savez pas. Le beau petit jeune homme que se trouvait ici il y a peu de temps, c'était lui. C'était mon fils. Et oui, James Harrisson, vous avez échouer. Il est toujours vivant et il est loin d'ici. Tout est terminé, James Harrisson. Miss Morstan nous a tout dit et Mme Riordan nous a dit le reste. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour séquestration et tentative de meurtre.

- Rebecca, s'exclama Greg, horrifiée. Ne me dis pas que... que... Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible. Toi aussi, alors ?

- Oui, mon Gregory, moi aussi.

Le docteur Harrisson écarquilla les yeux, devint très pâle et baissa la tête.

- Très bien, dit-il. Faites comme vous voulez. Je serais dans mon bureau.

Le psychiatre tourna les talons et sortit. Sans doute un peu trop rapidement, au goût de John Watson. Il était presque arrivé dans son bureau et commençait déjà à fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Attendez un minute, espèce d'ordure, cria-t-il.

Il le rattrapa. Le docteur Harrisson tenait son portable à la main. John le lui arracha mais le médecin avait réussi à envoyer un texto.

**De James Harrisson pour Mr X.  
**

**13 : 52.  
**

_" Tout est perdu. Mme Riordan a échouer. Le jeune homme est toujours vivant et a disparu. Nous allons être arrêter. Avons besoin d'aide. " _

- Tiens donc, dit Rebecca en lisant le texto. Mr X ? Aucune imagination. Et bien sûr, ce Mr X vous a donner son numéro téléphone. Dans votre répertoire, je présume. Vous permettez ?

En riant, elle manipula le portable. Et en effet, le numéro de téléphone était dans le répertoire. Elle n'eut qu'à le composer et bientôt, une voix lui répondit. Une voix qu'elle reconnue sans difficulté. Même après trente ans.

- Bonjour, Sieger, dit-elle. Les chutes de Reichenbach ne sont pas aussi hautes que tu pensais. Oui, Sieger, c'est bien moi et pour toi, c'est terminé. Je suis de retour. Et l'enfant, et bien, l'enfant à tout de même réussi à traverser la rivière.

Et avant de recevoir la moindre réponse, elle raccrocha. Elle souriait. Jamais Rebecca Vernet n'avait été aussi heureuse.

Mais des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre. Un homme et une jeune femme arrivaient, suivis de policiers en uniforme. Tobias Gregson et Gregory Lestrade se saluèrent. Sans vraiment de chaleur. La rancune était toujours là.

Greg se recula, évitant le regard de son collègue de Scotland Yard, ignorant la main qui se tendait. Alors, Rebecca s'avança :

- Inspecteur Gregson ? dit-elle en souriant. Je suis Isabelle Fiorentini.

- Notre collègue d'INTERPOL, répondit Gregson. Enchanté, madame.

- Voici le docteur James Harrisson, psychiatre et directeur de cet hôpital. Il a de très vilaines choses à confesser. Et une certaine personne se trouve également non loin d'ici. Ecoutez-là. Elle vous racontera également une histoire fort intéressante. Et voyez si justice ne peut pas être rendue à un innocent et lui rendre sa vie. Ah, j'oubliais... si cette femme nie tout ce qu'elle nous a raconter, voici qui vous aidera à confirmer ses aveux. Tout est enregistré là-dessus.

Et Rebecca ouvrit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un petit dictaphone. Tobias Gregson reçu le petit enregistreur en inclinant la tête sans un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il le ferait.

Et tandis qu'il regardait s'éloigner le détective-inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, la commissaire-divisionnaire d'INTERPOL Isabella Fiorentini et le docteur John Watson, il se dit que la conclusion de l'histoire était peut-être proche et que certaines personnes auraient très prochainement à rendre des comptes.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 13   
**

**" Les secrets les plus enfouis ne le sont jamais tout à fait "**

Le parquet de la chambre de couleur miel était brillant, propre, sans la moindre tâche. Du moins, il l'avait été. Maintenant, le fouet gisait là comme un témoin des souffrances données. Quelques gouttes de sang avaient tâchées les lattes de bois dorées.

A genoux sur le lit, nu, le jeune homme lançait des regards venimeux au long serpent de cuir et des regards de rancune à l'homme debout en face de lui. Jamais le regard de l'homme qui avait été son amant n'avait été si sombre, si dangereux, si rempli de colère et de rage. Et cela lui était adressé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Rien. Mais quelqu'un avait dut payer, immédiatement, et il avait eut le malheur d'être là.

Une heure plus tôt, le texto était arrivé. Cette insolente créature, cette petite infirmière de rien du tout n'avait-elle pas eût l'audace de leur apprendre avec un sans-gène incroyable que la petite larve était toujours vivante et qu'elle leur avait définitivement échappée ? Et celle qui devait payer pour cet affront, la doctoresse, la sainte des pouilleux, n'avait-elle pas eût le manque d'éducation de s'enfuir ? Et avec le chiot, en plus.

Alors quelqu'un devait payer pour tout cela. Payer pour cet affront sans nom. Payer pour avoir insulter son seigneur et maître au-delà de tout pardon. Et lui était là. Lui, James Riordan. Lui qui n'avait jamais servi de défouloir à qui que ce soit depuis l'époque déjà lointaine où, encore enfant, il servait de punching-ball a son ivrogne de père. Lui pour qui lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes était devenu le maître, qui l'avait arraché a un avenir sans avenir, a une adolescence en perdition, l'avait emmené loin des quartiers pauvres de Dublin alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Il l'avait dressé, avait fait de lui son chiot, son animal de compagnie, lui avait appris la soumission, la perversion et à haïr ces deux noms : Mycroft, Sherlock.

Jamais il ne l'avait frappé, jamais il n'avait même levé la main sur lui, et voilà qu'il avait du payer pour l'affront fait à son maître, réparer pour l'insulte. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier lorsque lord Sieger Holmes s'était emparé de lui, l'avait traîné dans la chambre, l'avait jeté contre le lit. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier lorsque le bras de son seigneur et maître, de son amant avait levé le fouet et que le fouet avait siffler dans l'air. Et puis il y avait eût cette douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, cette déchirure de la peau et le sang qui coule des dizaines de profonds entailles. Le fouet qui s'abat à n'en plus finir et la douleur, l'atroce douleur qui semble être là à tout jamais.

Et puis plus rien. Le fouet est jeté au sol, il gît maintenant sur le parquet brillant couleur de miel. La punition est terminé, le bourreau a retrouvé son calme. Mais il reste la douleur, l'atroce douleur. Pourtant il n'a pas crier, il a serrer les dents et à subit son supplice sans qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe de ses dents serrés. Il n'a crier qu'après. Lorsque son seigneur et maître l'a rejoint, qu'il l'a prit et lui a prouver une fois de plus la puissance de sa virilité au plus profond de ses reins.

Mais la rancune était là, au plus profond de son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner et il ne pardonnerait pas. Quoi ? Son seigneur et maître l'a fouetter jusqu'au sang pour ensuite le baiser ? Et cela non plus n'avait pas été tendre. Ce n'avait pas une preuve d'amour, juste de domination. Et s'il avait crier, ce n'avait pas été de plaisir. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela et pardonner. Il n'était pas comme cette petite larve de Sherlock qui avait subit les viols et les tortures pendant des mois sans jamais se révolter. Mais pas lui. Jamais.

* * *

Sieger Holmes ne sentait pas le regard plein de colère et de rancune posé sur lui. C'était comme si le jeune homme nu agenouillé sur le lit n'était pas là, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Pour la troisième fois, il regarda son téléphone et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il rêver ou bien étais-ce réel ?

- Elle est vivante ? murmura-t-il.

Ou bien étais-ce une mauvaise blague ? Mais qui aurait oser plaisanter avec lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes ? Les rares personnes qui s'y étaient aventurées n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

- Elle est vivante ? dit-il plus fort.

Non, on avait pas plaisanté à ses dépens. Personne ne savait, personne ne se souvenait. Trente ans, cela faisait trente ans. Trois décennies de silence. Trois décennies après qu'il ait effacé la " faute " et qu'il ait fait disparaître la fautive à tout jamais. La traîtresse. La petite putain qui s'était donnée a un autre et avait portée ce " fruit " qui n'aurait jamais du naître. Et la punition. D'abord Saint-Christophe et le petit cobaye qu'elle avait été entre les mains des psychiatres. Mais qu'elle obstination à refuser d'oublier, à se rappeler que l'enfant était né, qu'il était vivant mais surtout qu'il y avait eu un enfant. Rien n'y avait fait. Ni les drogues ni les séances d'électrochocs. Alors ce que fut la Suisse, Meringen. Le " suicide ". Reichenbach, là où tout avait commencé un siècle plus tôt devait s'achever selon sa volonté. Un corps brisé au pied des chûtes, un tas d'os au fond du torrent.

En vain, semble-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été vain. Les Holmes, ils semblaient être indestructibles. Esther, qu'il avait mariée contre sa volonté et qui, d'une façon incompréhensible avait été heureuse avec Jeremy Moran mais qui, au moins, lui avait " donné " cette petite merveille de cruauté et de perversion nommée Sebastian. Miranda et Janet Ann ? Elles ne comptaient pas, ce n'étaient que des filles après tout. Et puis Elisabeth qui avait refusée de devenir folle, l'innocente Elisabeth. Innocente, vraiment ? Une petite garce qui avait écartée les cuisses pour un autre et de leurs ébats était finalement né un enfant : Mycroft. Oh, Mycroft ne comptait pas. Il n'avait été utile que par sa venue au monde, parce qu'il lui avait donné son nom et l'avait pris pour fils, parce que par sa venue au monde il lui avait assurer le contrôle de la fortune de la famille Vernet. Mycroft ? Il avait été le plus parfait des jouets. Si Rebecca n'avait pas été la première, loin de là, Mycroft avait été le premier sur qui il s'était vraiment fait la main. Et quel plaisir cela avait été.

Oh, bien sûr, la première fois il avait voulu le faire payer pour la naissance de Sherlock parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie. Et ensuite, il y avait prit goût. Violer, fouetter ce petit bâtard pour lui faire payer sa bâtardise. Violer, fouetter ce gosse en lui faisant croire que le véritable responsable de ses souffrances était ce bébé qu'on lui disait être son frère et dans l'espoir qu'il finirait par le détester. Mais cela avait été un échec total. D'une façon incompréhensible, Mycroft s'était attaché au nourrisson et Sherlock est vraiment devenu son petit frère.

Alors, puisqu'il en avait été ainsi, c'est Mycroft qui deviendrait un objet de détestation de celui à qui il vouait un amour inconditionnel. L'affaire de l'ours en peluche avait été la bienvenue. Une main qui lâche une main, un gamin de quatre ans qui se perd dans un grand magasin. Faire croire à Mycroft qu'il en est responsable. Le prétexte était tout trouvé pour l'éloigner, l'envoyer en pension. Et puis, après tout, le gosse n'était-il pas devenu trop vieux pour leurs " jeux ".

Tout cela, s'est ce qu'il prétendrait si on lui posait la question. Mais en réalité, même s'il n'y avait pas eut l'affaire de l'ours en peluche il aurait trouver un prétexte pour éloigner tout de même Mycroft. Pour avoir tout à lui l'objet de sa convoitise : Sherlock. Sherlock, si beau avec ses longues boucles noires et ses grands yeux bleus, si fragile avec son corps frêle et sa peau diaphane. Quel plaisir il avait eut avec lui. Le faire pleurer, le faire crier, jouir de ses larmes et de ses cris, jouir de ce petit corps parfait.

Oui, Sherlock était bien son obsession. Jusqu'à ce que la dite obsession finisse par le trahir, qu'on finisse par tout découvrir. Maudit soit ce médecin scolaire ! Il avait dut partir, tout quitter, disparaître. Mais, en définitif, cela avait été une bonne chose pour lui. Comment faire pour continuer à jouer le rôle du " respectable " lord Sieger Holmes, continuer à être ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : un Holmes. Alors il était entré dans la clandestinité pour devenir ce qu'il était vraiment : Moriarty.

Et Sherlock ? Avait-il crut pourvoir reprendre le cours d'une vie " normale " ? Oh, non ! Sherlock restait son obsession, sa création, son animal de compagnie. Et cela avait été facile de convaincre les petits voyous de ce lycée que Sherlock n'attendait que ça, que ce n'était qu'une petite pute. Et encore plus facile lorsque que le gosse s'était enfui. La drogue, la prostitution. Tout cela était son oeuvre. Durant deux ans, du moins. Jusqu'à ce que ce maudit flic se permette d'intervenir, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft l'emmène loin, le ramène vers la seule personne que les deux frères respectaient le plus au monde, pour qui ils vouaient un amour filial : Margaret Hudson, leur nurse. Maudit soit cette femme !

Et puis les années sont passées. Sans que le temps ne mette fin à son obsession. Jamais il ne perdit Sherlock de vue et s'il ne pouvait pas toujours s'en charger, il y avait toujours l'un de ses hommes pour le surveiller. Avec pour but final : que Sherlock devienne quelqu'un pour mieux le détruire. Et quelqu'un, il l'est devenu bien au-delà de ce que à quoi Sieger s'attendait. Un détective aux dons déductifs extraordinaires. Mais, au final, ces dons seraient pour lui une malédiction. Il finirait par être l'objet de sa propre destruction. Et ni son cher grand-frère un peu trop protecteur, ni son petit ami a la tignasse blonde, ni cet insupportable flic ne pourraient le protéger.

L'objet de sa propre destruction ? Vraiment ? Sieger ne comprenait pas où il avait fait une erreur. Le plan avait pourtant été pensé de main de maître. Des années à penser et repenser chaque détail du piège. Tout avait été prévu, même l'appât : Jim Moriarty. Sieger savait a quel point Sherlock était curieux et lui donner une énigme telle que ce mystérieux personnage, le " criminel consultant ", ne pouvait qu'exciter sa curiosité. Il ne restait plus qu'à arriver a la conclusion et lui donner une fin dramatique. Lui donner des énigmes à résoudre qu'il ne pouvait attribuer qu'au mystérieux Moriarty. Mais comment expliquer qu'il ait aussi facilement résolu ces énigmes ? Le détective consultant était-il aussi intelligent que cela ? Et si tout cela était faux, si le grand Sherlock Holmes n'était en réalité qu'une fraude ? N'avait-il pas créer lui-même Moriarty et utiliser les services du nommé Richard Brooks pour en jouer le rôle ? Comment expliquer autrement son suicide ?

Dieu, qu'il s'est amusé. Ils sont tellement tous stupides et cela a été tellement facile de les manipuler. Même cette journaliste, cette Kitty Riley. Une petite idiote à ce point avide de célébrité, qu'elle ne chercha pas à savoir où était vraiment la vérité. Elle ne compris pas que ses articles risquaient de détruire une vie et briser une réputation. Elle ne réalisa pas que c'était Richard Brooks qui était la fraude et sans doute croit-elle encore a son existence. Mais Richard Brooks n'a jamais exister. Jim Moriarty non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'est pas né de l'imagination de Sherlock. C'est lui, lord Sieger Sherrinfgord Holmes, l'homme le plus intelligent au monde, qui en est né le créateur. Jim Moriarty est né bien des années plus tôt de son désir de vengeance, de son désir de détruire ces Holmes tant haïs. Que le Diable les emportent ! Il est né d'une découverte, celle d'un enfant des quartiers pauvres de Dublin. James Riodan, un gosse de rien du tout destiné à ne pas devenir grand chose mais dans lequel il devina un intéressant potentiel criminel. Un gamin qu'il commença par faire son nouvel animal de compagnie, par le mettre dans son lit. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi lui, le pédophile préférentiel qui n'était attiré que par les enfants de quatre à douze ans, avait bien put s'intéresser à ce gosse qui avait déjà treize ans. Sans doute parce que ce gosse était pervers, vicieux et qu'il semblait sexuellement insatiable, en demandait toujours plus. Sans doute parce qu'il s'accordaient si bien, surtout au lit. Sans doute parce qu'en grandissant, il développa lui aussi une attirance sexuelle pour les jeunes enfants et une jouissance à les faire souffrir.

Mais là n'était pas l'intérêt de son " acquisition ". Il avait très vite découvert le don du petit James Riordan pour la comédie et sa capacité à prendre d'autres identités. De là est né le personnage de Jim Moriarty auquel le gosse s'est vite identifié. Le plan était en place, tout allait bien. Lord Sieger Sherringford Holmes pouvait devenir _le Maître_ et Jim Moriarty, pour tout le monde, était a la tête de l'organisation. Très peu de personnes savaient ce qu'il en était réellement. Tout aurait dut bien se passer, Sherlock aurait dut mourir un an plus tôt. Mais voilà, la chute mortelle ne le fut pas et Sherlock s'est retrouvé dans le comas. Pendant dix jours. Et cela pouvait durer pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois. Inadmissible. Que faire pour résoudre le problème ? Heureusement, Jim avait une soeur, Shannon. Plus âgée de son cadet de cinq ans, sans vraiment de moralité et que Sieger avait facilement convaincue que son intérêt n'était pas du côté du " Bien ". Et cette Shannon Riordan avait une grande connaissance des poisons. Il avait suffit d'une simple injection, des battements du coeur qui se réduisent au point d'en devenir imperceptibles, au point d'en devenir inexistants. Le reste n'était que trop évident. La mort que l'on constate, l'autopsie que l'on évite parce _" parce qu'il a suffisamment souffert "_ et les obsèques. Il avait suffit d'attendre la nuit suivante pour récupérer le corps.

Voilà. Sherlock était a lui, il l'avait été durant un an. Il avait été son jouet, sa chose. Il avait fait de lui ce qu'il voulait qu'il devienne : une petite larve obéissante et soumise. Un plan parfait. Mais il y avait eut un accroc dans son canevas nommé Aurore. Aurore, une petite chose pas plus grosse qu'une souris, une petite chose inoffensive et dont il ne souciait que lorsqu'il voulait avoir du plaisir. Mais la petite chose n'était en rien inoffensive... de toute évidence.

- La petite garce, grogna-t-il. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec les autres, je m'occuperais d'elle. Et alors là...

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas.

- Elle est vivante ! hurla-t-il. Rebecca est vivante ! Comment est-ce possible ? Mais oui... mais oui... c'est bien cela... ce ne peut-être que cela.

Bien sûr, c'était évident. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Cette garce d'INTERPOL qui l'emmerdait depuis toutes ces années. Comment n'avait-il pas réaliser depuis longtemps. Il savait pourtant tout d'elle. Isabelle Meyer-Fiorentini. Fille de Karl-Gustav et d'Elena Meyer, née en Suisse en 1966. Epouse en 1992 Alessandro Fiorentini de qui elle a une fille née en 1994 : Chiarra. Veuve en 2001. Entre à INTERPOL en 1992 après des études de droits. Monte rapidement en grade jusqu'à devenir commissaire divisionnaire en 2005. Et maintenant, il réalisait enfin : Rebecca Isabelle Vernet et Isabella Fiorentini n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et si la commissaire Fiorentini s'en était prise à son organisation, son trafic d'enfants si lucratif, s'est que Rebecca voulait se venger.

- Ainsi donc, la petite Rebecca Vernet est devenue Isabella Fiorentini. Mais si elle croit son statut d'agent d'INTERPOL va aider Sherlock, elle se trompe. Lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé son fils, s'est dans un parloir de prison qu'elle ira lui rendre visite. Oh, non ! Elle ne sait pas ce que je lui prépare.

Il composa alors un numéro sur son portable.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Les événements se précipitent et vous semblez n'avoir aucun contrôle sur vos gens. Le jeune homme que vous savez ne doit en aucun pouvoir être réhabiliter. Il faut que je vous parle. Rejoignez-moi al'endroit habituel dans une heure.

Sieger Holmes remis son portable dans sa poche et se dirigeait déjà lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Et moi ?

Sieger, qui se trouvait déjà devant la porte, la main sur la poignet, se retourna. Jim était toujours à genoux sur le lit et le regardait. Il l'avait totalement oublié.

- Toi ? lui dit-il. Tu ne m'est plus utile pour le moment. Reste où tu es et je m'occuperais de toi à mon retour.

Puis, sans un regard de plus, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre.

Et tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier, lord Sieger Sheringford Holmes se dit que oui, vraiment, le petit Jim ne lui était plus utile. Plus du tout. Il était temps d'en finir avec Jim Moriarty et pour cela, James Riordan devait disparaître à jamais. Demanderait-il pour cela l'aide de Sebastian ? Non, il s'en chargerait lui-même. Il lui donnerait une dernière nuit d'amour et après cela... Jim mettrait longtemps à mourir, oh oui, très longtemps.

* * *

Si Jim n'avait jamais eut le don de lire dans les esprits, il avait très bien sut lire les pensées qui étaient passées dans celui de son amant. Il avait suivit son regard, l'avait vu regarder le fouet gisant au sol. Bien sûr, il s'occuperait de lui et Jim savait déjà comment. Il savait à quel point Sieger Holmes était doué avec un fouet entre les mains. Il l'avait vu s'en servir plus d'une fois. Il l'avait vu ainsi punir un ennemi, un membre de l'organisation qui l'avait trahi. Il l'avait vu punir Sherlock avec la plus grande cruauté. Et Aurore. Et Gabriel. Et la veille, cette Miranda si ravissante. Il savait que Sieger Holmes pouvait faire durer le plaisir plusieurs heures et parfois plusieurs jours. Et ce qu'il en restait ensuite n'était plus qu'une guenille sanguinolente qui ne risquait plus de raconter quoique ce soit, une chose qui n'avait même plus apparence humaine. Et cela, il le savait, c'était ce qui l'attendait.

Il fallait faire vite.

Jim Moriarty n'existait plus, il le savait. Mais James Riodan pouvait-il ressusciter pour autant ? En aucun cas. Sa soeur avait sans doute déjà été arrêtée et si elle ne l'était pas encore, elle le serait sans doute très bientôt. Et il la connaissait bien. Shannon n'avait jamais eut un sens de la famille très développé et elle n'hésiterait pas à " vendre " son petit frère si une chance lui était accordée. Il avait souvent envié Sherlock d'avoir un frère tel que Mycroft bien qu'il s'était toujours demandé comment on pouvait avoir un tel amour pour quelqu'un, comment on pouvait le défendre envers et contre tout.

Et lui, qui le défendrait ? S'il était arrêté, de quoi l'accuserait-t-on ? Quels crimes avait-il commis, après tout ? Il n'avait fait qu'endosser le personnage de Jim Moriarty, le " criminel consultant ". Mais James Riordan n'avait jamais tuer personne. De quoi pouvait-on l'accuser ? De complicité ? Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait ce problème de... pédophilie. Il savait déjà qu'Aurore et Gabriel ne le ferait pas de cadeaux. Mais, après tout, il ne les avaient pas tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il n'avait pas non plus tuer Sherlock. Et de toutes les horreurs que le jeune homme avait connu ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'il avait souffert, lui n'en était pas responsable. Il n'avait fait qu'y participer. Avec un réel plaisir, c'est vrai. Mais il n'avait seulement fait qu'y participer.

Le grand coupable, dans toute cette histoire, c'était lord Sierger Sherringford Holmes. Le " Maître ", comme il aimait se faire appeler. C'était lui Moriarty, c'était lui le génie criminel, c'était lui qui devait être puni et pas James Riordan. Jim n'était qu'une victime. Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait aimé. Il avait été son seigneur et maître. Il l'avait vraiment aimé mais c'était terminé. Il ne l'aimait plus et son amant avait signé leur rupture à coups de fouet.

- Il ne faut pas avoir de regrets, murmura-t-il. Il ne faut pas pardonner, jamais.

Il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, se venger.

Mais d'abord il fallait partir, le plus vite possible. Et il savait où se réfugier ou plutôt, chez qui, auprès de qui. Jim sourit en y pensant. Lord Sierger les auraient certainement tuer l'un et l'autre s'il avait découvert pour eux deux. Mais Jim n'avait jamais vraiment eut de goût pour la fidélité et il se sentait parfois si bien dans les bras de cette autre personne.

Jim descendit du lit en grimaçant. Dieu que son dos lui faisait mal. Sieger Holmes lui paierait ça très cher. Mais il sourit tout de même. Ce n'est pas uniquement son infidélité qu'il avait caché a son amant. Lorsque Sieger avait acheté cette maison il y avait de cela quelques mois, il l'avait chargé de s'occuper de certains aménagements. La maison était vieille, elle avait été construite au XIXe siècle et Jim avait découvert dans cette chambre une cache secrète dont il avait gardé le secret.

Jim alla d'abord fermer la porte à clé, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Une simple cheminée de briques avec un manteau de chêne. Le manteau avait cela de particulier qu'il était garni de chaque côté d'une rosace qui semblait sculptée à même le bois, mais il suffisait de manipuler celle de droite pour qu'elle se déplace de quelques centimètres, qu'un déclic se fasse entendre et que le côté s'ouvre pour révéler une cache secrète. Le jeune homme enleva ce qui s'y trouvait : un passeport et plusieurs épaisses liasses de billets. Il y avait déjà quelques temps, il avait secrètement fait établir ce passeport sous une fausse identité, car s'il devait fuir un jour et se cacher de Sieger Holmes ni Jim Moriarty ni James Riordan ne le pourraient, mais lord Sieger ne savait rien de... Chut, c'est un secret ! Et comment fuir sans argent. Il regarda les liasses en souriant : 500.000 dollars américains. Un demain million qu'il avait réussi à voler à Sieger Holmes sans que cet imbécile ne se doute de rien.

Il posa le tout sur le lit et se dirigea ensuite vers le dressing. Tout ce qui avait constitué la personnalité de Jim Moriarty se trouvait là. Il laisserait sans regrets derrière lui tous ces luxueux vêtements. Et puisqu'il s'était donné une nouvelle identité, il devait se donner une nouvelle apparence. Il y avait là quelques vêtements qui, ces mois, lui permettaient de passer inaperçu lorsqu'il s'aventurait dans les rues de Londres. Qu'il s'agisse de Jim Moriarty ou de Richard Brooks, ces traits étaient bien trop connus. Son visage était apparu dans tous les journaux. Il fit rapidement son choix. Des vêtements simples dans lesquels passer inaperçu, se donner une allure neutre : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste de tweed brun et des bottines de cuir noir. Rien de plus. Peut-être un accessoire ? Peut-être cette casquette de tweed assortie a sa veste ? Et aussi ce joli noeud papillon qui orna bientôt le col de sa chemise. Voilà. Ni Jim Moriarty ni James Riordan n'existaient plus. Il était une toute autre personne.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir mais avant, il lui restait une dernière chose a faire. Il retourna dans la chambre. Là, se trouvait un petit bureau sur lequel était posé un petit ordinateur portable. L'ordinateur personnel de Sieger Holmes. Et dans cet ordinateur, Jim le savait, se trouvait toute la vie de lord Sieger et ce qui pouvait provoquer sa perte. Des documents absolument explosifs. Le fonctionnement de l'Organisation, la liste complète de ses membres et celle de ses complices, les affaires réalisées et celles qui étaient en cours. Tout, absolument tout. Mais il y avait surtout ce Journal intime. Et quiconque en lisait le contenu, y découvrait l'esprit d'un dément. Non, il n'y avait pas de mot plus fort. Tout y était écrit jusqu'aux plus horribles détails. Le complot contre Sherlock, son enlèvement, sa séquestration et ce qu'il avait subit, les humiliations et les tourments, les viols et les tortures. Toutes ces horreurs. Oui, tout était décrit, absolument tout. Et Jim le savait, si le contenu de ce Journal pouvait aider à rendre son honneur au jeune détective et restaurer sa réputation, il pouvait surtout provoquer la perte de lord Sieger.

Et l'ordinateur se trouvait là ? Simplement posé sur ce bureau ? Le contenu pas même crypté ? C'était comme-ci Sieger Holmes avait lui-même tressé la corde pour le pendre. Oui, c'était un signe du destin. Jim ne partirait pas en laissant cet ordinateur derrière lui. Il savait déjà ce qu'il en ferait, il savait a qui il le confierait et il savait déjà que cette personne en ferait bon usage. Quelle ferait oeuvre de justice.

Mais avant de partir, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Jim s'assit alors au bureau, alluma l'ordinateur et ses doigts coururent sur le clavier. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé, lorsque la réponse lui parvint, un sourire diabolique illumina son visage. Il ignorait totalement combien de temps cela prendra, mais quand Sieger Holmes s'en apercevrait ce serait déjà trop tard.

Voilà quelle serait sa vengeance.

Il était maintenant temps pour lui de partir. Jim retourna dans le dressing, fouilla quelques instants et revint avec un petit sac à dos. Il débrancha alors l'ordinateur, le rangea dedans et y ajouta ce qu'il avait posé sur le lit peu plus tôt. Puis, le sac à l'épaule, il regarda un instant autour de lui, le lit où il avait connu le plaisir d'aimer et d'être aimer. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le fouet gisant au sol, ce fouet qui avait tout provoqué. Non, il n'avait pas été heureux. Il avait seulement été soumis a un être monstrueux qui avait fait de lui un monstre.

Il était temps de partir. Il sortit alors de la chambre, descendit l'escalier. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien. Il sortit de la maison, traversa le jardin et atteignit le portail sans que personne ne songe même a le retenir. Voilà, il était dans la rue. Il se retourna, regarda une dernière fois la maison avant de s'éloigner. Quelques mètres plus loin, il fit signe a un taxi.


End file.
